Ein Weg
by heimess
Summary: Harry hat mit den Nachwirkungen seines letzten Abenteuers zu kämpfen und sucht einen Weg aus seiner Misere. Alleine wird er es wohl kaum schaffen, also sucht er Hilfe. Post OotP, kein slash, Schaut mal rein. Story komplett
1. Chapter 1

Hey, alle

Mir gehört nix, post Ootp, pairing wird nicht verraten

Das ist meine erste FF und ich hoffe ihr schaut mal vorbei und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Die Sory ist so gut wie fertig.Jetzt geht's auch schon los.

**Was ist passiert ... ist was passiert ?**

Drei in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten erschienen wie aus dem Nichts in einer kleinen Seitenstraße eines Londoner Vororts. Sie hatten ihre Kapuzen weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Wenn sie sich bewegten sah man das grelle Weiß von Masken darunter hervorblitzen. Ruhig gingen sie den Weg entlang, ihrem Ziel entgegen an gut gepflegten Vorgärten vorbei, bis sie ein schönes großes Haus erreicht hatten. Sie blieben stehen, steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen, um ihren Auftrag noch mal durchzugehen und öffneten das Tor das die Einfahrt versperrte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes. Das Haus auf das sie sich nun zu bewegten war wunderschön. Es lag an der, der Straße gegenüberliegenden Grundstücksgrenze, so dass es sich ihnen öffnete je näher sie kamen. Es war ein moderner Betonbau der sich in südlicher Richtung in einer Glasfront verlor.

Der Kies knirschte leicht unter ihren Schritten als sie sich der an der Ostseite liegenden Eingangstüre näherten. Ein leises hämisches Lachen, das vor Vorfreude triefte, wurde von der samtenen dunkelblauen Nacht verschluckt als einer der drei abermals seinen Zauberstab zückte und ein leises Ahlohomora zischte.

Als nichts geschah fluchte er leise „ ... dieses kleine Miststück... aber es wird ihr nichts nützen." Und an seine Begleiter gewandt sagte er „ wir versuchen hinein zu apparieren." Unmittelbar nach dem er das sagte leuchteten drei Personen kurz vor der Eingangstüre des Hauses auf .

Der, der schon vorher gesprochen hatte, fluchte nun schon deutlich lauter und riss sich die Maske vom Kopf und zischte ungehalten

„... nun gut Granger du willst es offensichtlich nicht anders...dann eben auf die harte Tour. Wir gehen durch die Glasfront."

Mit schnellen Schritten und nicht mehr darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen kamen sie zur Glasfront. Gleichzeitig schleuderten sie in schneller Folge alle möglichen Flüche der Glasfront entgegen, die in Sekundenbruchteilen zerbarst.

Mit einem schäbigen Grinsen im Gesicht stiegen die Drei durch die Scherben die unter ihren Schuhen knirschten in das Haus. Schnell schlichen sie die Treppe hoch und den Gang entlang, bis sie zu einer Tür kamen, hinter der sie zwei Personen aufgeregt und ängstlich mit einander Reden hörten. Ohne zu zögern stieß der erste die Türe auf während die beiden anderen mit gezücktem Zauberstab lauerten.

In dem Moment in dem sie die Personen im Blick hatten schleuderten sie ihnen zwei grüne todbringende Lichtblitze entgegen. In dem Moment, in dem Hermines Eltern mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern erstarrten, trafen die beiden Angreifer zwei Stupor Flüche in den Rücken, der Dritte konnte dem ihm entgegen geschleuderten Fluch ausweichen und ließ seinerseits einen Avada Kedavra Fluch aus seinem Zauberstab zischen, der Hermine erstarren und tot umkippen ließ.

„ NEIN !" mit einem entsetzten Schrei fuhr Harry schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf auf. Kreidebleich und zitternd sprang er aus seinem Bett er musste Hermine helfen, aber vielleicht war es ja schon zu spät und wie sollte er dort hin kommen. Er wusste nicht mal wo sie genau wohnte, Briefe schickt er ja immer mit Hedwig zu ihr. Angestrengt seine Tränen zurückhaltend starrte er in die warme samtige Nacht hinaus...

...Dumbledor er musste ihr helfen. Sofort begann er alles so kurz wie möglich zu schreiben.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schatten von den Augen. Womöglich war das wieder so ein Traum wie der, der letztendlich Sirius das Leben gekostet hatte.

Egal erst musste er wissen was mit Hermine los war. Er kritzelte seinen letzten Gedanken unter die bereits geschriebene Nachricht und rief Hedwig, die Gott sei dank auf Harrys Schrank hockte.

Sie ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder und rieb beruhigend ihren Schnabel an seiner Wange.

„ Hedwig du musst den Brief ganz schnell zu Dumbledor bringen, es geht um Hermine !" sagte er flehend. Hedwig knabberte kurz an seinem Ohr, als Zeichen das sie verstanden hatte fixierte ihn mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen und schwebte durch das offene Fenster in die dunkelblaue Sommernacht hinaus.

Leise schluchzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Polster. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Wenn Hermine irgend etwas passiert war, dass könnte er sich nicht verzeihen, niemals!

Nach kurzer Zeit war sein Polster klatschnass von seinen Tränen, immer wieder peinigte ihn das Bilde der tot umfallenden Hermine, so stand er von seinem Bett auf und nahm ein Buch um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, aber der Versuch wurde nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, immer wieder spukten Bilder durch seinen Kopf.

...Hermine die von einem grünen Strahl getroffen wurde ... Sirius wie er durch den Torbogen fällt ... Cedric der von dem Fluch getroffen wird und zusammenklappt ... seine Eltern die aus Voldemorts Zauberstab kommen...

Eine Stichflamme erhellte sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Sofort sprang Harry vom Bett und drückte sich an die Zimmerwand mit dem Zauberstab in seiner zitternden Hand. Aus der Stichflamme erschien Fawks, der Phönix, der ihm in seinem zweiten Schuljahr das Leben gerettet hatte, mit einem Brief von Dumbledor.

Hermine und ihren Eltern geht es gut,

es war nur ein Traum

bleib wo du bist und verlasse auf keinen Fall das Haus

Dumbledore

Harry starrte auf die spärlichen Worte auf dem weißen Stück Pergament. Das konnte doch wohl nicht alles sein, wo zum Henker war der Rest von dem Brief. Er spürt wieder diese Wut in sich hochkommen, niemals sagte ihm Dumbledore was er wissen wollte, was war passiert, war etwas passiert oder nicht... er kochte vor Wut und war kurz davor loszuschreien. Immer wieder kam jemand der ihm Anweisungen gab ohne sie zu erklären, er hatte es satt immer der kleine Idiot zu sein, wann würde Dumbledore ihn endlich für voll nehmen?

Langsam jedoch breitete sich ein anderes Gefühl in ihm aus. Ganz langsam kroch es aus seinem Bauch nach oben und legte sich wie eine eisige Hand um sein Herz. Trauer um Sirius und seine Eltern und Trauer um all diejenigen, die Voldemort sonst noch tyrannisiert hatte. Und in ihm wuchs die Entscheidung heran, er würde sich Voldemort stellen. Er würde der Prophezeiung folgen, sein Schicksal mitbestimmen und alle die er Liebte vor dem Lord und seiner Schreckensherrschaft zu befreien. Er würde lernen zu kämpfen, aber dafür brauchte er Dumbledor, außerdem hatte der ja niemanden in Gefahr gebracht, dass war ja immer noch er selbst gewesen und um das zu verhindern würde er erst mal lernen müssen seinen Geist zu verschließen. Es wird bestimmt leichter sein, wenn er erst mal die Theorie die dahintersteckt kannte. Dann würde Snape ihn auch nicht mehr so sehr quälen können und allein dafür würde es sich lohnen in den Ferien die vor ihm lagen zu lernen. Nein dieser schleimige hakennasige Kotzbrocken würde keinen Gedanken mehr aus seinem Kopf zu sehen bekommen, nie wieder.

Langsam ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm ein neues Stück Pergament und schrieb einen Bestelllist an Flourish & Blotts . sobald Hedwig zurück kam wollte er den Brief losschicken, damit nicht noch mehr Zeit ungenützt verstrich. Also legte er sich mit seinem Buch aufs Bett und wartete auf Hedwig. Er las sich das Kapitel über Entwaffnungszauber durch als er langsam in einen Traum abdriftete...

er war mit all seinen Freunden in der Mysteriums Abteilung ... die kämpfenden Auroren... Sirius der gegen Bellatrix kämpft... Sirius wie er durch den Torbogen fällt... Dumbledore der gegen Voldemort kämpft... der Schmerz als Voldemort in seinen Kopf eindrang...

Mit einem qualvollen Schrei erwachte Harry wieder, es dämmerte gerade. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm dass es erst halb Sechs war. Trotzdem stand er auf, er konnte und wollte nicht wieder einschlafen. Die Albträume machten ihn kaputt, er war nicht ausgerastet und schon gar nicht ausgeschlafen. Sein Blick wanderte durch sein kleines Zimmer Hedwig saß entspannt auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er ging zu ihr und streichelte sie gedankenverloren als er das Päckchen entdeckte auf dem sie saß. Mit einem gekonnten Griff befreite er sie von ihrer Last. Sie bekam noch ein Eulenkeks und flatterte zu ihrem Platz auf Harrys Schrank.

Mit dem Packet in der Hand setzte er sich auf sein Bett, er öffnete es. Ein Buch kam zum Vorschein. Es war enorm dick und außen mit grünem Samt überzogen. Harry vermutete, dass es ein sehr altes Buch war, denn der Titel war in verschnörkelter goldener Schrift nur am Buchrücken zu lesen: Theorie zu Okklumentik und Legilimentik

Harry starrte entsetzt und verwirrt auf das Cover des Buches „ Wer zum Teufel wusste von seiner Bestellung für Flourish und Blotts ?

Bis bald, heimess


	2. Das Zimmer im Ligusterweg 4

weiter geht's

**Das Zimmer im Ligusterweg 4**

Natürlich das musste von Dumbledore sein und als er das Buch aufschlug flatterte ein Brief daraus hervor.

Lieber Harry

Entschuldige die kurzen Worte die ich dir mit Fawks geschickt habe. Als mich deinen Nachricht erreichte bin ich natürlich sofort zum Haus der Grangers appariert um nachzusehen was passiert war. Alles schien ruhig zu sein und als ich läutete öffnete mir Hermine die Tür und beteuerte dass nichts geschehen war. Ich habe die Notiz noch in der Küche der Grangers geschrieben, deshalb ist sie so kurz ausgefallen.

Zu deiner Beruhigung, ich habe die Schutzzauber die auf dem Haus liegen verstärkt und abgesichert, und sobald die Schutzhülle durchbrochen wird geht der Alarm im Hauptquartier los.

Nun aber zu dir, Harry du musst unbedingt Okklumentik lernen, lies das Buch das ich dir geschickt habe und versuche den Anleitungen zu folgen. Im Moment können weder ich noch Severus Snape dich weiter Unterrichten, es ist hier einfach zu viel los. Aber in zwei Wochen hole ich dich ab, um dich zu unterrichten, bis dahin müsstest du die Theorie beherrschen und dann wird es besser gehen als im vergangenen Jahr.

Harry bitte vergib mir die Fehler die ich in der Vergangenheit gemacht habe, es tut mir unendlich leid und ich verspreche dir alle uns zur Verfügung stehenden Informationen unverzüglich an dich weiterzuleiten, sobald du Okklumentik beherrschst.

Also übe fleißig, ich gebe dir noch bescheid wann genau ich dich abhole und du kannst mir auch einfach so schreiben, wenn du mir etwas anvertrauen willst oder du einfach jemanden brauchst der dir zuhört wende dich jederzeit an mich

Dein Albus Dumbledore

Ja, nur Dumbledore wusste immer bescheid, und dieses mal würde er ihn nicht enttäuschen, er würde in den nächsten zwei Wochen mit diesem Buch intensiv arbeiten und jetzt war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt um damit anzufangen. Er vertiefte sich sofort in das Buch. Das erste Kapitel handelte von einleitender Meditation, die den Geist sozusagen beweglich machen soll. Im Anschluss waren einige Übungen beschrieben um meditieren zu lernen.

Um acht Uhr beschloss er anstatt mit den Dursleys zu Frühstücken , er bekam so und so nie viel , die Zeit besser in die ersten Meditationsübungen zu investieren. So saß er geschlagene vier Stunden im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und erreichte absolut nichts. Er konnte nicht eine einzige Übung erfolgreich bewerkstelligen und es war nun schon Zeit für Mittagessen. Obwohl er erstaunlicherweise keinen Hunger hatte setzte er sich widerwillig an den Küchentisch. Seine Verwandten ignorierten ihn total, was ihm sogar sehr gut gefiel. Als er mit seiner Portion fertig war, stand er wortlos auf, stellte seinen Teller in die Spülmaschine und wollte aus der Küche gehen, als sein Onkel ihn leise anzischte. „Bursche, wenn du mir noch mal meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf raubst, schmeiß ich dich aus meinem Haus !"

Harry starrte ihn nur aus hasserfüllten Augen an und ging zur Türe hinaus. Er musste wirklich etwas dagegen tun, die ganze Straße musste heute Nacht seine Schreie gehört haben und dass wollte er auf keinen Fall noch einmal, schließlich hatten die Ferien gerade erst angefangen.

So beschloss er bei Miss Figg zu fragen ob sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, oder notfalls derjenige, der ihn bewachte. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er immer noch beobachtet wurde.

Er trat vor die Türe in das gleißende Sonnenlicht hinaus und ging schnell den kurzen weg zu Arabella Figgs Haus. Sie öffnete ihre Haustüre bereits als er grade mal das Gartentor geöffnet hatte und bat ihn freundlich herein.

„ Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir ?"

Er überlegte kurz ob es Sinn machen würde sie anzulügen, beschloss aber schnell, dass das wohl wenig bringen würde nach der letzten Nacht und vor allem war er aus einem Grund gekommen der ihn wohl Lügen strafen würde. „ Ehrlich gesagt nicht so toll."

„ Wie wäre es erst mal mit einer schönen Tasse Tee ?" und ihre Augen strahlten Wärme und Bedauern aus.

„ Ja, wieso nicht." Er folgte ihr durch den Gang, an dessen Wänden die altbekannten Bilder ihrer Katzen zu finden waren. Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte er sich an die Bilder in Umbrige's Büro, auch ausschließlich Katzen. Aber im Gegensatz zu Umbrige war Mrs. Figg eine liebenswürdige, etwas schrullige Person der man vertrauen konnte. Er ließ sich auf die Küchenbank fallen während die ältere Frau sich am Herd zu schaffen machte.

Ein leises Knacken drang von der Eingangstüre zu ihnen. Bevor Harry seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte krachte es ohrenbetäubend und eine bekannte Stimme fluchte ziemlich laut.

„ Autsch ! Shit ! So ein beknackte Kleiderständer ! Steht mitten rum."

Tonks kam mit tomatenrotem Kopf in die Küche gehumpelte. Harry rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab und bevor er noch hallo sagen konnte hatte sie ihn schon in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Es war ihm einwenig unangenehm, doch schaffte er es nicht sich von ihr zu entfernen. Langsam löste sich auch das verkrampfte Gefühl in seinem Bauch und es tat einfach gut von jemandem gehalten zu werden der keine Fragen stellte und auch nicht auf Antworten drängte.

Nach gut zehn Minuten schob sie ihn sanft auf einen Stuhl der am Küchentisch stand.

„ Der Tee ist fertig."

Tonks sah ihn an. Doch als er nichts sagte unterhielt sie sich mit Arabella. Harrys Gedanken wanderten unweigerlich zu dem Tag an dem er Tonks und all die anderen Auroren das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Der Tag an dem er seine liebsten Freunde in solche Gefahr gebracht hatte. Der Tag an dem Sirius zu seiner Rettung geeilt war und dafür sein Leben lassen musste. Ein grauer Schleier legte sich über seine Augen und dämpfte all seine Empfindungen. Von ganz weit weg hörte er jemanden nach ihm rufen.

Als er wieder aus seinen Gedanken auftauchte stand Tonks neben ihm und rüttelte an seinen Schulter. Mit einem Schwung stieß er ihre Hände von sich und blaffte sie an „Laß das !"

„ Ich glaube wir müssen trotzdem darüber reden." Seufzte sie in Harrys Richtung. „ Ich bin zwar nicht der beste Seelentröster, aber ich höre dir gerne zu."

„ Ich brauche tatsächlich deine Hilfe, aber anders als du denkst." Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„ Ich brauche einen Schallschutzzauber auf mein Zimmer hier. Sonst schmeißt mich mein Onkel noch hinaus." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte fuhr Harry fort. „ Du hattest die letzte Nacht noch nicht Dienst ?"

Wieso fragte er so etwas ? Komisch, aber ich werde ihn nicht drängen, wenn er sich bereit dazu fühlt wird er sich schon an einen von uns wenden. Tonks war etwas unschlüssig sagte jedoch: „ Nein ich bin erst seit sechs im Dienst. Und das mit dem Schallschutzzauber ist natürlich kein Problem, das können wir gleich nachher machen. Es ist bloß so dass ich in das Haus rein muss und ich nicht weiß was dein Onkel dazu sagen wird." Nachdenklich spielte sie an einer heute pechschwarzen und hüftlangen Haarsträhne herum.

„ Der wird froh darüber sein, glaub mir." Unterbrach Harry leise ihre Gedanken.

Tonks zuckte nur mit den Schulter, „ worauf warten wir dann ? Oder möchtest du noch hier bleiben ?"

„ Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich zuhause noch allerhand zu erledigen. Mir wäre es also sehr recht wenn wir so schnell wie möglich los könnten." Er sah zerknirscht zu Arabella hinüber.

„ Das braucht dir doch nicht unangenehm zu sein. Ich weiß schon selbst dass ich nicht die bevorzugte Gesprächspartnerin für einen Jungen wie dich bin." Und sie grinste dabei schelmisch „ und trotzdem bist du in meinem Haus jederzeit willkommen. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass die Muggel nicht misstrauisch werden. OK dann zischt schon ab. Bis bald."

Während Harry mit Tonks die Einfahrt zum Ligusterweg 4 hinauf ging, sah er sie sich genauer an. Was wohl die Durslys zu ihr sagen würden ? Heute sah sie gerade zu umwerfend aus. Sie trug die Haare hüftlang, schwarz und glatt. Wie ein samtig schwarzer Schleier fiel es ihren Rücken hinab und streifte den ziemlich tief sitzenden Bund ihrer Jeans. Genaugenommen sah sie aus wie eines dieser Muggel – Mädchen, die er manchmal in Tante Petunias Hochglanzmagazinen gesehen hatte. An Tonks gewandt, die er die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte sagte er schließlich: „ Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass die Dursleys Probleme machen so wie du heute aussiehst. „

Tonks hatte innerhalb einer Sekunde die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate „Tja...danke, aber so sehe ich aus wenn ich mich nicht verändert haben." Sagte sie leise und ihre Stimme krächzte einwenig. Die Situation war ihr offensichtlich unangenehm oder peinlich. Harry drückte schnell die Haustüre auf und rief nicht wirklich laut „Hallo ich bin wieder da." Er war nicht erpicht darauf tatsächlich gehört zu werden. In dem Moment kam Dudley die Treppe herunter gestampft: „ Hey, Mum, Dad seht nur Harry hat jemanden mitgebracht !" Als er die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte um sie sich genauer anzusehen und auf den großartigen Schreikrampf seines Vaters zu warten, der ganz bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er, den Blick unverwandt auf Tonks gerichtet.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer, das hinter den beiden Zauberern lag kam wutschnaubend Vernon Dursly in purpur. „was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht." brüllte er, ohne den Blick von seinem Sohn abzuwenden. Der stand mit einem Bein noch auf der untersten Stufe, mit dem zweiten wollte er sich gerade ein Stück weiter in ihre Richtung drehen, war aber mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Mit glasigem Blick und hektisch roten Flecken stand er da, öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ohne dass er auch nur einen einzigen Ton hervor brachte. Vernon war nun bei seinem Sohn angekommen und sagte zu ihm „ dafür werden sie bezahlen, was haben sie dir getan ?".

Als er merkte das von seinem Sohn keine Antwort zu bekommen war, drehte er sich zu ihnen um und erstarrte wie zuvor Dudley.

„ Guten Tag ! Mein Name ist Nymphadora Tonks, ich möchte Harry in seinem Zimmer bei einer Kleinigkeit behilflich sein, Sie gestatten ?" so marschierte sie mit Harry Hand in Hand an den idiotisch aussehenden Dursleys vorbei und in das Zimmer im oberen Stock hinein.

Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen „ wie ich schon sagte, du siehst einfach umwerfend aus !" sagte er mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Tonks blinkte ihn bedrohlich an und ließ ihre Nase zu einer riesigen roten Tomate anschwellen und aus ihren Nasenlöchern lugten die noch nicht entfernten Blätter. Harry lachte schallend und mit einem Augenzwinkern war Tonks wieder die Schönheit von vorhin. „ Ich hatte ganz vergessen welche Probleme ich in diesem Aufzug oft hatte, kommt nicht mehr vor, versprochen." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die schalldichte Hülle in seinem Zimmer erscheinen. „ So dass war's dann. Brauchst du mit denen noch Hilfe ?" sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Stiegenhaus.

„ Ach nein, danke mit denen werd' ich schon fertig. Und danke noch mal."

„Bis Bald, ich verschwinde dann ." Und sie küsste ihn noch auf die Wange, als Harrys Zimmertüre aufflog und Dudley und Vernon im Zimmer standen. Tonks zwinkerte den beiden zu und verschwand vor ihren Augen mit einem leisen Plopp.

Ohne ein Wort verschwanden die beiden wieder. Und Harry versuchte sich wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren. Um sieben Uhr ging er nach unten, er hatte Hunger. Doch anstatt sich zu seinen Verwandten zu setzen nahm er sich einige Scheiben Brot einen Apfel und ein paar Karotten und verzog sich mit seinem Abendessen in der Hand in sein Zimmer.

Nach dem er gegessen hatte schrieb er noch einen Brief an seine beiden besten Freunde, zum Glück hatte er heute auch etwas lustiges zu erzählen. Anschließend startete er noch einen Versuch mit seinen Meditationsübungen. Leider schaffte er es wieder nicht seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Vielleicht war er dafür auch zu müde, er hatte ja in der vergangenen Nacht kaum geschlafen.

bis bald heimess


	3. Eine elende Nacht und ihre Folgen

Danke für die Reviews und da kommt schon das nächste Kapi

_Um sieben Uhr ging er nach unten, er hatte Hunger. Doch anstatt sich zu seinen Verwandten zu setzen nahm er sich einige Scheiben Brot einen Apfel und ein paar Karotten und verzog sich mit seinem Abendessen in der Hand in sein Zimmer._

_Nach dem er gegessen hatte schrieb er noch einen Brief an seine beiden besten Freunde, zum Glück hatte er heute auch etwas lustiges zu erzählen. Anschließend startete er noch einen Versuch mit seinen Meditationsübungen. Leider schaffte er es wieder nicht seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Vielleicht war er dafür auch zu müde, er hatte ja in der vergangenen Nacht kaum geschlafen._

3.Kapitel

Eine elende Nacht und ihre Folgen

Gegen elf Uhr versank er in einem unruhigen Schlaf.

Bilder flackerten durch Harrys Kopf ... Hagrid der ihm erklärte dass er ein Zauberer sei...Mrs. Weasley mit ihren Kindern am Bahnhof... ein brennendes Haus auf einem Hügel ...er und Ron beim Schach spielen ... mit Hermine in der Bücherei ...

STOPP !

Er musste dieses andere Bild finden, das Haus auf dem Hügel. Er kam dem Haus immer näher und konnte die Konturen in den Flammen erkennen. Es sah komisch aus, so als hätte man nachträglich noch alle möglichen Zimmer oben drauf gesetzt. ...das ... das ...das war das Haus der Weasleys ! In einiger Entfernung konnte er nur noch schemenhaft Menschen erkennen, doch ihr hämisches Lachen konnte er deutlich hören. Und da war es. Das dunkle Mal leuchtete über dem brennenden Haus. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei sprang er aus seinem Bett. Zitternd stand er in seinem Zimmer alles schien sich um ihn herum zu drehen.

Was sollte er tun ? Wieder Dumbledore schreiben, oder Ron selbst ? Was würde Dumbledore sagen wenn er schon wieder einen solchen Brief von ihm bekam.

„ Scheiße !" Harry hatte erkannt, dass Hedwig ja noch unterwegs war, er konnte also gar nichts tun. Und wenn nun doch etwas passiert war ? Panisch rannte er im Kreis. Immer wieder nahm er seine Uhr in die Hand, doch die Zeiger bewegten sich quälend langsam. 2:10 keine Hedwig weit und breit ...2:15 immer noch keine Eule in Sicht...2:20...Harry hatte das Gefühl als wären Stunden vergangen...2:25...

Da kamen ihm wieder Worte in den Sinn, die er erst vor wenigen Stunden gehört hatte „...und trotzdem bist du in meinem Haus jederzeit willkommen..."... Miss Figg! Sie war die Lösung, er musste sie bitten nachzusehen wo die Weasleys gerade waren. So wie er war schlich er aus dem Haus und rannte in einem Höllentempo zum Haus der alten katzenvernarrten Squib. Dort donnerte er gegen ihre Türe ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er hier in seinem Pyjama, ohne Jacke und ohne Schuhe um halb drei vor ihrer Tür stand. Miss Figg, in einen geblümten Morgenmantel gehüllt und mit Lockenwicklern am Kopf, öffnete schlaftrunken die Türe. „ Harry was ist den in dich gefahren, mitten in der Nacht ?"

„ Das Haus der Weasleys...gebrannt...das dunkle Mal...nachsehen wo sie sind...Traum ?..." er stotterte nur noch undsank in sich zusammen. Sie zog ihn ins Haus, setzte ihn auf das Sofa vor ihrem Kamin, nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver, kniete sich hin und rief laut und deutlich „Fuchsbau !" während sie das Pulver in die Flammen warf.

Doch sie sah überhaupt nichts, das Haus war stockdunkel und kein Windhauch regte sich, es war verlassen, hier war niemand.

Sie gab Harry bescheid und steckte ihren Kopf gleich wieder in den Kamin. Doch diesmal sagte sie „Grimauldplatz !".

Kurz später erklärte sie „ Allen geht es gut, sie sind im Hauptquartier. Molly hat mir erzählt das der Orden gerade gerufen wurde, angeblich ein Brandanschlag der Todesser."

Ihre Stimme hallte in Harrys Kopf nach ... Brandanschlag ... Brandanschlag ... es geht ihnen gut ... gut ...

Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, ohne das er auch nur einen wirklich zu fassen bekam. Er saß nur da und starrte stumm in die friedlich flackernden Flammen. Von ganz weit weg hörte er eine Stimme die etwas sagte, doch die Worte waren für ihn nicht greifbar.

Arabella Figg war entsetzt, der Junge reagierte nicht mehr, er starrte bloß vor sich hin, was sollte sie mit ihm tun? Sie war doch bloß eine einfache Squib und der junge Zauberer vor ihr, hatte wohl das komplizierteste Leben dass sie sich nur vorstellen konnte, wie sollte da ausgerechnet sie ihm helfen können.

Heiße Milch mit Honig, dass war einen Versuch wert, dieses Getränk war für sie immer schon die reinste Seelenmagie, aber der Junge sah wirklich entsetzlich aus, verschwitzt mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, die Haare noch viel chaotischer als sonst, aber erst sein Blick, es war einfach unerträglich was Harrys Schicksal von ihm forderte, er war doch noch ein Kind. Sie wollte ihm sogern einen Teil seiner Schmerzen nehmen, doch das konnte wohl niemand.

Eine Stunde und zwei Becher heiße Milch mit Honig später ging es Harry wieder einigermaßen gut, so dass sie ihn wieder nach Hause brachte.

Die Gedanken schwirrten immer noch in seinem Kopf. Seine Augen brannten höllisch, einerseits weil er in der letzten Stunde ein Meer von Tränen hätte weinen wollen, vor Angst und Verzweiflung, doch es war kein noch so winziger Tropfender salzigen Flüssigkeit seinen Augen entkommen,andererseits, weil er so müde war dass ihn jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte mal wirklich entspannt geschlafen hatte, aber er wollte eigentlich gar nicht schlafen. Er hatte fürchterliche Angst davor zu Träumen, sein Leben war im Moment die reinste Hölle.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ ihn hoch fahren. Hedwig saß am Fensterbrett und schuhute leise als er das Fenster öffnete. An ihr Bein gebunden war ein eigenartig verknittertes Stück Pergament.

Hallo Harry

Hab gerade deinen Brief bekommen, schreib dir morgen noch ausführlich,

es ist schon drei Uhr und ich bin völlig fertig.

Habe gerade mit Fred und George Feuerwisky gekostet,

is voll krass.

Ron

Harry hatte sich in seinem Bett gelegt um den Brief zu lesen. Wäre die Situation nicht so furchtba, er hätte laut aufgelacht. Ron betrinkt sich mit den Zwillingen und er saß hier albtraumgeplagt, müde, mit Schmerzen in allen Gliedern, brennenden Augen und einer dauerziependen Narbe auf der Stirn. Neid stieg in ihm hoch, Ron hatte es so verflucht leicht. Seine Eltern waren immer für ihn da, er hatte zum brüllen komische Brüder und eine wundervolle kleine Schwester. Sein größtes Problem war, daß einer seiner Brüder besser in Quidditch spielen könte ...das war einfach ungerecht.Erhatte sich dieses Leben nichtausgesucht. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte allerdings „ he, aber Ron hat sich seines auch nicht ausgesucht und hat auch schon oft genug darunter gelitten."

Hedwig saß neben ihm und rieb ihren Schnabel an seiner Wange. So schlief Harry doch noch tief und diesmal tatsächlich traumlos.

Wie gerädert erwachte er am nächsten Morgen. Als erstes ging er ins Bad und ließ sich eiskaltes Wasser auf den Körper prasseln, um die wenigen Lebensgeister, die noch in ihm stecken mussten, doch noch wach zu kriegen. Er hatte einiges vor heute. Statt zu frühstücken begann er sofort wieder mit seinen Meditationsübungen. Doch es war hoffnungslos, es war als würde er im Kreis laufen, er schaffte es einfach nicht sich auf einen Gedanken zu konzentrieren. So banal er auch sein mochte, im Endeffekt rasten wieder hunderte von Fragen, gefolgt von tausenden von bösen Vorahnungen durch seinen Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn es alleine zu versuchen er schaffte es einfach nicht, er brauchte dringend Hilfe.

Erst wollte er aber Mittagessen. So hatte er eine warme Mahlzeit im Bauch als er das Haus verließ, auf der Suche nach einer Schule für Meditation. Harry wusste ja, dass auch Muggle sich mit Meditation beschäftigten, so suchte er die Straßen der Umgebung ab, fand aber keinen Hinweis auf das was er suchte.

Harry beschloss sich erst mal eine Jause im Supermarkt zu kaufen, und sich im nächsten Park einwenig auszurasten, er war doch sehr erschöpft. So saß er einige Minuten später in einem kleinen Park vor einem Bürohaus.

Auf einem rechteckigen Platz standen einige Sesselreihen im Schatten großer Bäume. Nur wenige Schattenplätze waren noch frei, also nahm sich Harry den letzten Platz am Ende einer Reihe. Hinter ihm saßen zwei Frauen, die ebenfalls eine Jause aßen und sich über etwas sehr intensiv unterhielten. Er zog sein Brötchen und den Apfel aus seiner Tasche und begann es genüsslich zu verspeisen, als die beiden hinter ihm aufstanden und sich von einander verabschiedeten.

„ Bis später Susan, wir sehen uns heute abend bei Sam, oder ?"

„ Ja, klar, seine Stunden darf man sich nicht entgehen lassen, so leicht wie beim ihm ist meditieren bei niemandem sonst"

Bei diesen Worten verschluckte sich Harry an seinem Apfel und kippte husten und keuchen von seinem Stuhl.

Eine der beiden Frauen, offensichtlich Susan, kam zu ihm klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und half ihm anschließend wieder auf. Noch rot im Gesicht sagte Harry: „ Danke sehr"

„ Gern geschehen . Auf Wiedersehen!" sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber Harry sprang ihr nach „ Tut mir leid, aber ich habe vorhin gehört wie sie sich über einen Meditationslehrer unterhalten haben, und ... ahm ..., nun ja , ich bin auf der Suche nach einem solchen Lehrer, oder zu mindest nach einer Schule wo ich lernen kann zu meditieren."

Mit einem erstaunten Blick antwortete sie „Na ja, ich kann dir schon sagen wo diese Schule ist, aber wieso will jemand wie du meditieren? Versteh' das bitte nicht falsch, aber die meisten dort sind weit über 30?"

Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem guten Grund, er konnte wohl schlecht erzählen, daß ein durchgekallter Massenmörder ständigabartige Geschichten in sein Hirn projizierte,aber es fiel ihm nichts gutes ein also sagte er „ So genau kann ich das gar nicht sagen, aber ich habe ein Buch gelesen und es interessiert mich einfach."

Susan zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte ihn, sagte aber schließlich „ Meine Freundin hier und ich gehen immer zu Samuel Perskin, der hat ein kleines Studio in der Parkstraße 107. Das ist ein Wohnhaus, aber sein Name steht am Klingelknopf. Die Stunden beginnen immer um fünf Uhr. Und überleg dir das noch mal, dort sind alle mindestens doppelt so alt wie du !" nun schmunzelte sie hob kurz ihre Hand und ging.

„ Danke für die Auskunft!" rief Harry ihr noch nach.

Da es erst drei war blieb er noch eine gute halbe Stunde unter den großen Bäumen sitzen und machte sich dann auf die suche nach der Parkstraße 107.

Diese Adresse zu finden war gar nicht so einfach und es war schließlich nach vier Uhr als er den Klingelknopf mit dem Namen „Samuel Perskin" drückte. Der Türöffner surrte, ohne dass sich jemand gemeldet hatte, also drückte er die Türe auf und betrat das Stiegenhaus. Hier war es nach der Nachmittagshitze auf der Straße draußen sehr kühl und dunkel. Seine Augen mussten sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen bevor er wieder etwas erkennen konnte. Am Ende des Ganges, an einer Tür, konnte er schließlich ein kleines Plakat erkennen auf dem stand „ Meditieren mit Samuel Perskin"

Er klopfte noch mal an die Wohnungstüre und trat ein. Ein vielleicht 30jähriger Mann saß im hinteren Teil des Raumes, und schien etwas vorzubereiten, was Harry in seiner Vermutung es könne sich um Perskin handeln bestärkte. So ging er schnell auf ihn zu. „ Hallo ! Mein Name ist Harry und ich möchte bei ihnen lernen richtig zu meditieren."

Der Mann hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, so dass er leicht zusammen zuckte. „ Hey, ich bin Sam. Ich bin hier der Lehrer und natürlich kannst du auch lernen, aber wieso will ein Junge wie du das? Hier sind hauptsächlich Leute die versuchen den Jobstress zu bewältigen?"

„Wieso soll ich warten bis mich mit 50 der Stress quält wenn ich schon früher was tun kann ?" antwortete Harry schnippisch mit einer Gegenfrage, fügte aber dann ehrlich hinzu „ Nun eigentlich habe ich ein Buch gelesen in dem von Meditation die Rede war und es hat mich fasziniert. Mit den Anleitungen in dem Buch bin ich aber nicht zurecht gekommen und deshalb bin ich hier."

„ Na wenn das so ist? Willkommen Harry!" sagte Sam lächelnd und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

Harry mochte Sam sofort. Sein Händedruck war warm aber fest und bestimmt. Nun konnte Harry auch die beiden Frauen verstehen die sich im Park ganz verzückt über diesen Sam unterhalten hatten, er sah wirklich gut aus mit seinen langen dunkelblonden Haaren, die er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden trug. Seine Augen waren fast so grün wie die von Harry. Er hatte einen stechenden intensiven Blick, der das markante Gesicht noch männlicher wirken ließ als es ohnehin schon war. Die beiden starrten eine Weile einander in die beinahe gleich aussehenden Augen als Sam schließlich sagte: „Verblüffend, wir haben die gleichen Augen !" Harry nickte nur kurz.

„ So, bevor die anderen kommen kannst du mich gerne mit ein paar Fragen nerven, wenn du möchtest."

Und als er Harrys unentschlossenen Blick bemerkte „ Gut, dann werde ich dir einfach erzählen wie eine Stunde bei mir aussieht. OK ?

Wir beginnen immer recht locker mit kleinen Atemübungen, während ich euch etwas über das Meditieren an sich erzähle. Später gehen wir dann zur richtigen Meditation über, einige in der Gruppe sind schon sehr gut und erreichen nach einiger Zeit den Zustand des völlig losgelöst seines, die können dann auch versuchen in ihr Unterbewusstsein einzudringen."

„Und was genau mache ich dann in meinem Unterbewusstsein ?"

Sam lachte „ Dass du das heute schaffst ist ausgeschlossen, aber ich erzähl es dir trotzdem. Also, manche von uns haben Blockaden, die in ihrer Geschichte oder der Geschichte ihrer Familie ihren Ursprung haben und so reisen sie sozusagen an denPunkt zurück, um das Problem dort zu lösen wo es entstanden ist, in der Vergangenheit."

„Heißt das ich kann in meinem Kopf in die Vergangenheit zurück reisen ?" Harry war begeistert und schockiert zugleich was die Muggel so ganz ohne Magie konnten.

„ Ja, im Grunde kann man das so sagen, aber es ist sehr schwierig und auch ein wenig gefährlich. Manche können sogar ihre eigene Geburt wiedererleben.

So jetzt müssen wir aber weiter machen, für die nächste Stunde, übermorgen bringst du bitte bequemere Kleidung mit. Heute muss das was du an hast genügen. Am besten du wartest da vorne rechts, da ist unser Raum." damit setzte er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und kritzelte schnell noch was auf ein Blatt Papier, bevor er seine Unterlagen in den Schubladen zu verstauen begann.

Harry trat in einen irritierend durchschnittlichen Raum. Er war nicht groß, aber auch nicht klein. Die Wände waren weiß getüncht und zum Garten hin öffnete sich der Raum in einigen großen Schiebetüren. An deren Seiten Schiebeelemente aus weißem Leinen waren, dass auf Holzrahmen gespannt war. Auf dem Boden waren bereits Matten und Decken, auf einer davon nahm er auch gleich platz.

Er war immer noch hundemüde, sein Kopf und seine Glieder schmerzten entsetzlich. Sam würde ihm helfen können. Er war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass hier der Schlüssel zu seiner Zukunft lag. Woher dieses Gefühl kam, wusste er nicht, er spürte es einfach. Sam war ihm mit solcher Zuversicht entgegengetreten, dass er sich einfach hatte mitreißen lassen und das tat gut. Er fühlte sich sicher und wohl hier.

Nach und nach kamen Menschen in den Raum, der Altersschnitt lag locker zwischen 40 und 50, aber das war Harry egal.

„ Du hast mich tatsächlich nicht verarscht ?" Susann und ihre Freundin hatten sich gerade neben ihm auf den Boden gesetzt und plapperte fröhlich drauf los. „ Melinda und ich haben nämlich gewettet. Sie war absolut davon überzeugt, dass ich dir gehörig auf den Leim gegangen bin. Tja ? Liebe Melinda, so kann man sich täuschen, ich hab's dir ja gesagt ..."

Harry war längst wieder in seinen Gedanken versunken. Wie unbeschwert die beiden doch waren, die hatten keine Ahnung, was unter Umständen noch alles auf sie zukommen könnte. Das war letztendlich aber auch egal, den wenn man der Prophezeiung Glauben schenken konnte, war es letzten Endes er, Harry, der Junge der lebt, der den dunklen Lord als einziger besiegen konnte.

In seinem Kopf breitete sich ein ungeheurer Druck aus und Harry wusste auch warum. Er hatte sich wieder mal selbst belogen. Dumbledore hatte den dunklen Lord oft genug besiegt, aber töten, ja TÖTEN konnte nur er selbst ihn. Und wieder einmal wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, was noch vor ihm lag. Er hatte noch sehr, sehr viel zu lernen, denn er zweifelte nicht daran das Voldemort auch immer stärker wurde. Um sich mit ihm duellieren zu können musste er wohl an Dumbledore heranreichen können ? Aber woher sollte er die Macht bloß nehmen. Ja er war kein schlechter Schüler, vor allem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lag ihm, aber im Grunde konnten das einige seiner Kollegen auch und würde es ausreichen den Lord zu besiegen, und wie sollte er ihn jemals töten können ?

Er war so in Gedanken versunken dass er nicht bemerkte dass all die Erwachsenen ihn erstaunt anstarrten und als Sam herein kam sagte er „Hallo meine Lieben, wie ihr seht haben wir einen Neuen in unserer Mitte. Sein Name ist Harry und wird ab sofort mit uns üben. Dass er ziemlich jung ist, ist ohnedies nicht zu übersehen, ihr könnt ihn später bei einer Tasse Tee in der Küche genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, aber jetzt erwarte ich eure volle Konzentration."

Alle saßen auf ihren Matten mit geschlossenen Augen und versuchten Sams Anweisungen zu folgen. Sams Stimme war weich und harmonisch und alleine seine Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn, so wie zuvor breitete sich ein Gefühl der Sicherheit in ihm aus.

Und tatsächlich gelang es Harry seine Gedanken aus seinem Geist zu jagen, es war sogar ziemlich einfach, mit Sams begleitenden Worten. Harry entfernte sich rasend schnell und verlor sich im Nichts. Er war einfach ruhig. Es war fantastisch. Immer tiefer tauchte er ab in die Dunkelheit, schwerelos und frei. Keine Sorgen, keine Fragen, nichts quälte ihn.

Plötzlich befand er sich in einem dunklen, warmen, weichen Raum, den er nicht kannte. Er sah auch nichts, dafür war es viel zu dunkel, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Das einzige was ihn etwas verunsicherte waren die gelegentlichen Schreie und das immer wieder kehrende Stöhnen, dass wie durch eine dicke Wand, nur sehr gedämpft zu ihm drang. Dieser Jemand musste ziemliche Schmerzen haben, jemand den er kannte, aber wer ?

Und da war noch eine Stimme, die ihm ebenfalls sehr bekannt vorkam. Hatte er sich nicht gerade eben seiner Gedanken entledigt? Er war doch immer noch bei Sam Perkins, und was veranlasste hier jemanden so zu schreien. Sollte er nachsehen was da vor sich ging? Eines war sonnenklar, hier geschah etwas besonderes, doch was? Im Grunde störte ihn die Hektik da draußen gar nicht, wenn da nicht dieses unheimliche Gefühl in seinem Bauch wäre, das ihm sagte dass es hier bald ziemlich ungemütlich werden könnte.

bald geht's weiter

ciao heimess


	4. Zu Hause

Steffen: Neugierig ? schäbig grins Wenn ich gewusst hätte das es wirklich Spaß macht seine Geschichten ins Netz zu stellen, hätte ich schon früher damit angefangen.

So jetzt aber schluss mit bla bla...

Ach ja, noch was. ...Ich schwöre hiermit feierlich nie wieder unter die Schwarzleser zu gehen. mich verlegen hinter meinem Laptop versteck

_Plötzlich befand er sich in einem dunklen, warmen, weichen Raum, den er nicht kannte. Er sah auch nichts, dafür war es viel zu dunkel, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Das einzige was ihn etwas verunsicherte waren die gelegentlichen Schreie und das immer wieder kehrende Stöhnen, dass wie durch eine dicke Wand, nur sehr gedämpft zu ihm drang. Dieser Jemand musste ziemliche Schmerzen haben, jemand den er kannte, aber wer ?_

_Und da war noch eine Stimme, die ihm ebenfalls sehr bekannt vorkam. Hatte er sich nicht gerade eben seiner Gedanken entledigt? Er war doch immer noch bei Sam Perkins, und was veranlasste hier jemanden so zu schreien. Sollte er nachsehen was da vor sich ging? Eines war sonnenklar, hier geschah etwas besonderes, doch was? Im Grunde störte ihn die Hektik da draußen gar nicht, wenn da nicht dieses unheimliche Gefühl in seinem Bauch wäre, das ihm sagte dass es hier bald ziemlich ungemütlich werden könnte._

Zu Hause

Einige Zeit später kam etwas Bewegung in den Raum, die Wände kamen auf ihn zu, und das war nicht gut, denn eigentlich war hier so oder so schon ziemlich wenig Platz. Und dann geschah es. Der Raum drückte ihn nach unten, es war die Hölle, Harry blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg, aber so plötzlich es gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorbei.

Ihm schwirrte der Kopf das konnte doch nicht war sein hier waren sich bewegende Wände die ihn erdrücken wollten.? Daß musste wohl wieder einer von Voldemorts abartigen Träumen sein. Also schien die Sache mit seinen Geist leeren auch nicht wirklich etwas zu bringen.

Die Schreie, draußen wurden auch immer deutlicher. Wieder und wieder kamen die Wände auf ihn zu. Panik stieg in ihm auf, er wollte eigentlich nur raus hier und so tat er was er konnte, drückte und quetschte was das Zeug hielt und er hatte auch das unbestimmte Gefühl dass es funktionierte, obwohl sich nicht wirklich etwas verbesserte.

Plötzlich bekam er keine Luft mehr. Absolut keine mehr. Die weichen Wände hatten seinen Körper, so wie seinen Kopf fest umschlossen. Er saß fest, konnte weder vor noch zurück, bekam keine Luft mehr. Aber er konnte hier doch nicht sterben, das war unmöglich, er musste doch noch seine Freunde vor dem größte Übel befreien ! Was würden sie ohne ihn machen ? Andererseits könnte er Sirius wieder sehen und seine Eltern. Doch konnte er sich so einfach davon stehlen ? Sich aus dem Staub machen ?

Die Schreie von draußen wurden immer lauter und sein Hinterkopf fühlte sich entsetzlich kalt an. Doch das war absolut nebensächlich, denn er musste hier weg, er würde dass nicht überleben, doch dann drückten die Wände ihn weiter.

„AAHHHHH"

Ein entsetzlicher Schrei entfuhr ihm und er konnte wieder atmen. Doch echte Erleichterung wollte sich nicht breit machen. Riesige monströse Hände hielten ihn fest, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall hier bleiben er musste weg, es war entsetzlich kalt und das Licht war so grell dass er es nicht schaffte seine Augen zu öffnen. Harry tobte, er trat um sich und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Jemand hatte ihm ein warmes Tuch umgebunden und da war es wieder dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Harry war sehr verwirrt. Er hörte Menschen die er als sehr vertraut empfand und doch konnte er die Stimmen niemandem zuordnen, und er konnte weder sehen, noch sich richtig bewegen. Eine Weile lag er so da, mit diesem warmen Gefühl im Herzen.

Leute kamen in das Zimmer in dem er war. Flüsterten, ohne dass Harry den Worten allzu viel Bedeutung beimaß. Er war sehr müde, und er döste leicht ein.

Plötzlich sagte eine leise ihm sehr vertraute Stimme, die Stimme des Mannes den er so sehr vermisste : „ Hey Lily , James ! Ich gratuliere euch !"

Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Harry wusste, jetzt musste er es schaffen seine Augen zu öffnen, er wollte doch Sirius wieder sehen. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er dachte Sirius müsste es hören können. Er konzentrierte sich und öffnete langsam seine Augen und sah direkt in das blutjunge, schöne Gesicht seines Paten. Verflucht was war hier los, was war mit Sirius los ?

Harry wollte etwas zu ihm sagen, doch es kam bloß ein Glucksen aus seinem Mund. Langsam liefen seine Gedanken wieder in halbwegs geregelten Bahnen und direkt vor ihm erschien das Gesicht seines Vaters der sagte „ Der Kleine spricht mit dir, Sirius !"

Jetzt wusste Harry auch was geschehen war, hatte Sam nicht gesagt manche Menschen könnten ihre eigene Geburt wieder erleben ? Harry hatte gerade seine eigene Geburt miterlebt und lag so unglaublich das auch war in den Armen seiner Mutter, er konnte die Liebe die ihn umgab deutlich spüren und er wusste dass das hier das Beste war was ihm je geschehen war. Noch nie hat ihn jemand so geliebt wie die drei Menschen hier und er fühlte wie diese Liebe ihn durchströmte und stärkte.

Er wollte so gerne wieder zu Sirius. Sein Tod war noch so frisch und schmerzhaft.

Plötzlich schrie seine Mutter auf „ James, Harry, wo... „

Eine erstaunte Lily starrte in das entsetzte Gesicht von Sirius das er dem kleinen Harry in seinem Arm zugewandt hatte.

„ Sirius, was soll das ? „ Lily funkelte ihn böse an.

„ A...Aber ich ha...ha...hab' nichts getan !"

„ zum Quidditch spielen ist er aber noch zu klein" lachte Lily nun laut los. „ James, ich glaube Harry hat soeben entschieden, wer sein Pate werden soll, meinst du nicht ?"

„ S...s...seid ihr euch da sicher, ich meine ich hab ja gelegentlich nicht den besten Einfluss auf andere und ein Kind ?" zweifelnd sah Sirius zwischen Harry, der immer noch in seinen Armen lag und seine Eltern hin und her, doch als die beiden nickten brüllte er „ Juhuuuuuuu ! Ich werde dein Pate, Kleiner !" und die beiden tanzten durch das Zimmer.

„ Sirius ! Mach mal halb lang !"

„ Ach laß' ihn doch, du siehst ja dass es unserem Sohn gefällt." Unterbrach James seine nun doch zweifelnde Frau. Es klopfte an der Tür, und James öffnete. „ Professor Dumbledore ! Schön sie zu sehen !" und stolz erzählten James und Sirius dem verblüfft drein schauenden Zauberer, das der kleine Harry Potter gerade direkt in Sirius Arme appariert war."

Kopfschüttelnd murmelte dieser „ Erstaunliches Talent ! In der Tat !"

Die Zeit die Harry hier mit seinen Eltern und deren Freunden erlebte war eine unglaubliche schöne Erfahrung für ihn und er fühlte wie er mit jedem Tag hier um ein bisschen mehr Liebe in sich hatte. Jetzt erst kannte er den Unterschied zwischen der Tatsache, wenn dir jemand erzählt dass du über alles geliebt wirst, und wenn du es tatsächlich fühlst.

Als die kleine Familie aus dem Krankenhaus in ihr eigenes zu Hause übersiedelte ging für Harry ein Traum in Erfüllung. Er war „ZU HAUSE!". Die Liebe seiner Eltern erfüllte ihn mit Kraft und machte ihn stark. Im Grunde führte er das stinknormale Leben eines Babys aber es waren diese Kleinigkeiten die ihn besonders stolz machten. Wenn seine Eltern sich über etwas freuten, was er konnte, und er konnte für so ein kleines Baby ziemlich viel. Wenn er Hunger hatte „apparierte" er einfach in die Arme seiner Mutter, wenn er etwas haben wollte, das nicht für ihn erreichbar war, flog es ihm einfach zu und wenn Sirius kam brauchte er nicht mal die Klingel zu drücken, denn Harry ließ die Türe auffliegen und lag schon in seinen Armen.

So war es auch an einem wunderschönen Herbsttag. Seine Mum war einkaufen und James und Sirius saßen mit Harry auf der Terrasse und sahen zu dem kleinen Wäldchen hinüber, das hinter ihrem Garten lag.

„ Wollen wir ihm unser kleines Versteck zeigen ?" fragte Sirius mit schelmisch blitzenden Augen. „ Ach komm, ich habe Lily versprochen das wir mit Harry nichts gefährliches machen, also, lassen wir das lieber. Lily lässt uns sonst nie wieder allein mit dem Kleinen."

„Komm schon, Krone, mit dem Besen sind wir wieder zurück bevor Lily etwas merken kann ?"

Sirius wusste, wenn er James mit seinem Rumtreiber Namen kam, konnte er nicht widerstehen.

Kurze Zeit später saß Harry in einer Trage an der Brust seines Vaters und flog zum ersten mal mit einem Besen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, frei und wild, auch wenn er nicht selber fliegen konnte.

Sie landeten unter zwei riesigen Eichen, deren Blätterdach das helle Sonnenlicht abhielt. Sie blieben genau zwischen den Stämmen der Bäume stehen und scharrten mit ihren Zauberstäben am moosigen Boden.

Eine Falltüre kam zum Vorschein. Sie öffneten sie und kletterten in den düsteren Raum hinunter. Mit leiser Stimme erzählte Sirius Harry welche Abenteuer sein Vater und er hier geplant hatten, und wie oft ihnen das Versteck, aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Harry fühlte sich als hätten die beiden ihn aufgenommen in ihren Kreis der Rumtreiber und es erfüllte Harry mit Stolz, dass die beiden sich seiner Qualitäten so sicher waren. Stunden vergingen so und als sie sich auf den nach Hause Weg machen wollten war die Sonne schon hinter den Bäumen des Waldes verschwunden. Seine Mum war natürlich schon da und so landeten sie am Waldrand , versteckten die Besen unter Moos und Laub und gingen zu Fuß weiter.

Leise fluchend machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den Garten und als sie die Terrasse erreicht hatten setzten sie ein fröhliches Lächeln auf und öffneten die Türe „ Hallo Lily, wir waren spaz..." weiter kamen sie nicht mit ihrer Erklärung.

Lily starrte sie mit rotem Kopf und leicht hervor tretenden Augen an „ Seid Ihr komplett verrückt geworden ! Wofür haben wir das noch bevor ich einkaufen war besprochen, damit ihr euch hinter meinem Rücken über unsere Abmachungen hinwegsetzt..." Lily tobte.

James sah betreten zu Boden. Harry sah sie erstaunt an, nun das hatte er definitiv von seiner Mutter, und Sirius sah sie fragend an „aber wir waren doch bloß spazieren ?"

Bei dieser unverfrorenen Lüge schien Lily nun die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sie hob mitten im Wohnzimmer die Hand und brüllte „ Accio Besen !"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war flogen die Besen von ihrem Versteck am Waldrand zu ihnen, durchbrachen dabei noch die Scheibe des Wohnzimmerfensters und landeten sicher in Lilys Hand.

„ Wenn du nicht schon sein Pate wärst, ich würde dich nicht mehr dazu machen." zischte Lily gefährlich in Richtung Sirius.

Das hatte gesessen. Betreten und traurig standen die beiden Rumtreiber vor ihr. Und wie zwei Schuljungen die etwas angestellt hatte murmelten sie leise aber ehrlich „Tut uns wirklich leid." Und Sirius komplettierte es mit „Ich wusste ja nicht wie ernst dir das war !"

Eine Stunde später saßen die drei Freunde am Küchentisch und aßen zu Abend. Harry war oben in seinem Zimmer während er das Mobile mit den kleinen Besen und Schnatzen betrachtete, sanft entschlummerte.

Während Harry glücklich bei seinen Eltern war, war bei Sam Perskin die Hölle los. Als die Stunde vorbei war und alle wieder aus ihrer Meditation heraus kamen, hatte Harry die Schwelle in seine Vergangenheit längst überschritten. Das Bild das sich den anderen bot war beängstigend, der Junge saß im Schneidersitz auf seiner Matte und helles Licht umhüllte ihn, so dass die Anwesenden nicht sehen konnten, dass er bereits ein kleines Stück über der Matte schwebte. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten unter seinen Lidern, was die Anwesenden zurückschrecken ließ.

Sam ergriff das Wort „ Ich denke wir sollten unseren Tee in der Küche trinken, offensichtlich will unser junger Freund noch nicht zurück." So scheuchte er die Leute aus dem Raum, hatte aber selbst ein sehr ungutes Gefühl dabei. Wenn er das hätte ahnen können...

Sam selbst hatte längst erkannt das er Harry nicht zurück holen konnte und so rief er ein Team von Psychologen und Nervenärzten die sich an dem Jungen zu schaffen machen sollten. Doch die Szene die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte war schauderhaft. Keiner der drei Ärzte hatte etwas mit der magischen Welt zu tun. Während die drei auf den am Boden sitzenden zu gingen fing seine Aura an so gleißend hell zu leuchten, dass sie zurück wichen. Das Licht das Harry um gab begann zu pulsiere und wurde immer größer und je größer es wurde umso höher stieg er in die Luft. Die drei Ärzte kratzten all ihren Mut zusammen und gingen auf das Schauspiel zu, doch sobald sie ihn berühren wollten wich er zurück. Mit ziemlichem Aufwand gelang es ihnen doch noch Harry erst in einen Rettungswaagen und schließlich in ein Muggel - Krankenhaus zu bringen.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Hermine gut gelaunt. Ihr ging es gut, Voldemort war verhältnismäßig ruhig und Harry war bei den Durslys, wo es ihm zwar nicht besonders gut gefiel, aber er war wenigstens in Sicherheit. Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche und lief kurz später in die Küche, wo ihre Eltern, jeder mit einer Tageszeitung bewaffnet, am Frühstückstisch saßen. „ Morgen Hermine, was möchtest du essen ?"

„ Bloß einen Kaffee, danke Mum !"

Hermines Mutter ließ ihre Zeitung am Küchentisch zurück, und brachte Ihrer Tochter eine große Schale mit Milchkaffee. Hermine hatte sich gerade auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, als auch schon eine Eule durch das offene Fenster segelte und sich vor ihr auf dem Tisch niederließ.

Hermine zog fünf Sickl aus ihrer Jeans und ließ sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Beutel fallen, öffnete das Band am Fuß der Eule und vertiefte sich im Tagespropheten, wie ihre Eltern sich in ihren Zeitungen.

Schließlich verabschiedeten sich Hermines Eltern, sie mussten ja auch in den Ferien arbeiten.

„ Was wirst du heute machen, mein Schatz ?" ihr Vater hatte sich gerade zu ihr gebeugt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt.

„ Och wahrscheinlich ein wenig lesen, und faul in der Sonne liegen ."

„ Das klingt herrlich ." Hermines Mutter klang einwenig neidisch, doch verabschiedete auch sie sich lächelnd mit einem Kuss von ihrer einzigen Tochter.

Mit einer frischen Tasse Kaffee saß Hermine nun wieder am Küchentisch und las ihren Tagespropheten zu Ende, doch stand nichts wirklich Interessantes darin.

Mit den Zeitungen ihrer Eltern unter dem Arm ging sie auf die Terrasse des Hauses, die morgens in der Sonne lag, obwohl der morgen schon bald vorbei sein würde. Sie zog ihre Jeans und ihr shirt aus und lag nun im Bikini, den sie drunter an hatte auf einer Liege. Der Garten lag dösig im Sonnenschein. Hermine reckte erst mal ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen. Als ihr zu heiß wurde schob sie die Liege unter eine Baumgruppe in der Nähe und machte sich doch noch über die Zeitungen her.

_Mysteriöser Zwischenfall _

_Gestern Nachmittag gab es einen Zwischenfall in einem Meditationscenter in dem Londoner Vorort Little Whinging . Der Lehrer Samuel Perkins, einer der besten Lehrer die bei uns unterrichten erzählte._

„ _Ein 16 jähriger Junge kam zu mir und fragte ob ich ihm meditieren lernen könnte. Ich wollte zunächst wissen wie so er das denn unbedingt wollte und riet ihm zunächst ab, doch er ließ sich nicht abwimmeln, und so nahm ich ihn auf._

_Die Stunde verlief völlig ereignislos, und als alle aus ihrer Meditation zurückgekehrt waren blieb nur er sitzen. Er schien in ein gleißend helles Licht getaucht und reagierte auf nichts und niemanden._

_Ich rief schließlich die Ärzte, was sollte ich denn mit ihm machen ? _

_Die haben ziemlich lange gebraucht, ihn aber doch noch weggebracht. Es sah aus als könnten sie ihn nicht berühren ? Es war sehr beängstigend..."_

_So der Lehrer des jungen Harry P. _

Hermine entfuhr ein kurzer Schrei. Das konnte doch nicht war sein, wenn das schon in einer Muggel Zeitung stand war Harry in großer Gefahr. Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore es einrichten können, dass ihr Kamin ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Sofort sprang sie mit der Zeitung in der Hand auf rannte ins Haus und stolperte kurz später am Grimauldplace aus dem Kamin in der Küche.

Sie sah in die erstaunten Gesichter von Remus Lupin, Ron, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley. Außer Atem hielt sie ihnen den Zeitungsartikel unter die Nase und das Erstaunen in ihren Gesichtern wich dem blanken Entsetzen.

„ Ich versuche Albus zu erreichen." und schon war Lupin in einer grünen Stichflamme verschwunden.

Schweigend starrten sie sich an. Nur Ron starrte Hermine anders an, was ihm einen Fausthieb seiner Schwester einbrachte, die kurz darauf mit einer bloß mit einem Bikini bekleideten Hermine in ihrem Zimmer verschwand und umgehend mit einer in Jeans und T-shirt gehüllten Hermine wieder nach unten kam.

„ Tee ?" fragte Mrs. Weasley mit leicht zitternder Stimme . Nickend saßen die jungen Zauberer am Küchentisch. Quälend langsam schlichen die Minuten dahin. Niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort. Nur das leise klackern von Stricknadeln schwebte durch den Raum. Molly Weasley hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sie in ihrer Arbeit zu unterbrechen und saß wie ihre Kinder bewegungslos am Tisch. Stunden vergingen auf diese Weise. Als endlich Dumbledore in der grünen Stichflamme im Kamin erschien. Mit entsetzen musste Hermine feststellen, das seine sonst so fröhlichen blauen Augen heute wie von einem grauen Schleier bedeckt schienen. Müde und nachdenklich erklärte er den Anwesenden was geschehen war.

„ Als wir in dem Krankenhaus ankamen, erklärte uns einer der Heiler, Ärzte werden sie unter Muggel genannt, das Harry nicht mehr hier sei und keiner wusste wo hin, oder wie er aus dem Krankenhaus kam. Er war gerade dabei Harry zu untersuchen, was ihm sicherlich nicht leicht gefallen ist, als drei in schwarze Umhänge gekleidete Personen das Untersuchungszimmer betraten."

Ron, Hermine und Ginny verbargen gleichzeitig ihre Gesichter in den Händen, denn was das zu Bedeuten hatte ahnten sie bereits. Aber Dumbledore sprach weiter „ Er wollte die drei natürlich sofort hinaus schmeißen und erklärte ihnen, dass sein Patient auf keinen Fall Besuch empfangen könne, und als er sich nach der Auseinandersetzung wieder Harry zuwenden wollte, war dieser verschwunden.

Er war sehr verwirrt, wegen der Vorfälle, aber trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass die Todesser Harry haben, sonst hätten sie den Muggel bestimmt getötet. Einige Leute vom Orden sind im Moment auf der Suche nach ihm, obwohl ich keine allzu große Hoffung habe, dass wir ihn finden. Nicht einmal Fawks konnte ihn finden.

Hermine, bei dir zu Hause habe ich eine Nachricht für deine Eltern hinterlassen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen."

Alle sahen sich über den Tisch hinweg ratlos an. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen brachte Hermine doch noch ein paar Worte über ihre Lippen: „ Aber...aber wenn sie nicht glauben dass ihn die Todesser haben, wo soll er den dann sein, wo ihn keiner von ihnen finden kann ?"

„ Hermine, scharfsinnig wie immer !" den leicht bitteren Ton konnte Lupin nicht aus seiner Stimmer verbannen, „die Wahrheit ist, wir können uns nichts von all dem was offensichtlich passiert ist auch nur im entferntesten erklären und wissen , nun ja ,was wissen wir..." Albus half ihm weiter. „ Ich weiß das Harry tatsächlich versuchte meditieren zu lernen, das war auch einer meiner Vorschläge, damit der Okklumentik Unterricht für ihn einfacher wird. Dann sind wir mit unserem Latein aber auch schon am Ende." Schweigen breitete sich wieder in der Küche aus. Hermine starrte auf die polierte Tischplatte, Ginny schluchzte leise, Ron grummelte : „ Wirklich nicht viel ?"

Harry bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er war in seinem Unterbewusstsein gefangen und hatte nicht die Absicht sich so schnell von hier vertreiben zu lassen. Allerdings spürte er die Aufgeregtheit um ihn herum, und auch die enorme negative Energie, die die drei Todesser in das Krankenzimmer brachten spürte er. Er durchforstete seinen Kopf nach einem sicheren Ort, wo er hingehen konnte.

Die Dursleys...nein nur über seine Leiche würde er da freiwillig wieder hin gehen, das viel also mal weg. Dann wäre da noch der Fuchsbau, zu Ron und Ginny ? Ja das wäre schön, aber die sind bestimmt im Grimaulds place und das war nach dem Ligusterweg so ziemlich der letzte Ort wo er hin gehen wollte.

Dann hatte er den Geistesblitz, der Unterirdische Raum im Wald, hinter dem Haus seiner Eltern, den gibt es sicher noch. Mit der Hoffnung kamen auch wieder all die Emotionen hoch und ehe er noch was tun konnte verschwand die negative Energie der Todesser aus seiner Umgebung und löste sich in der dunklen, kühlen Stille auf.

Während Harry, das Baby zufrieden glucksend seine Tage verbrachte, langsam gehen lernte und viel Spaß mit seinen Eltern hatte spürte er auch, das etwas schlimmes auf ihn zukommen würde. Er wusste ja was passieren sollte, aber auch seinen Eltern sah er an, dass sie sehr angespannt waren, und schließlich kam der Tag vor dem ihm so sehr graute. Er erlebte die Szenen die ihn die Dementoren so oft hatten hören lassen und mit dem grünen Blitz der auf ihn zu raste stürzte er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus seiner Reise in seine eigene Vergangenheit, zurück auf den Boden der Realität.

So, das war's wieder mal, bis bald

heimess


	5. Shana

el blindo : Ich wollte bloß sagen, daß ich selbst auch lange keine Reviews geschrieben habe, aber es freut mich unglaublich, daß du dich wegen meiner Geschichte angemeldet hast ' von einem Ohr zum anderen strahl '

woher unser Held all das kann ? Wer weiß, wer weiß, lest einfach weiter.

_Während Harry, das Baby zufrieden glucksend seine Tage verbrachte, langsam gehen lernte und viel Spaß mit seinen Eltern hatte spürte er auch, das etwas schlimmes auf ihn zukommen würde. Er wusste ja was passieren sollte, aber auch seinen Eltern sah er an, dass sie sehr angespannt waren, und schließlich kam der Tag vor dem ihm so sehr graute. Er erlebte die Szenen die ihn die Dementoren so oft hatten hören lassen und mit dem grünen Blitz der auf ihn zu raste stürzte er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus seiner Reise in seine eigene Vergangenheit, zurück auf den Boden der Realität._

5 Shana

Er saß am Boden des Raumes, der seinem Dad und Sirius solche troubles mit seiner Mum einbrachte. Er war wie damals feucht und ein bisschen miefig. Das war ihm aber egal, er hatte gerade mit erlebt wie Voldemort seine Eltern umgebracht hatte, es war als hätte ihm jemand ein Messer in seinem Herz gestochen und drehe es im Kreis.

Doch zwischen all den Tränen die er nun endlich über den Verlust seiner Eltern weinen konnte zog sich ein Band der Entschlossenheit um sein Innerstes. Er würde dem Scheiß Kerl den Gar aus machen, das Opfer seiner Eltern sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Dann konnte er ja sie und Sirius wieder sehen, Voldemort würde ihn wahrscheinlich so und so ins Grab mit nehmen, aber er würde nicht alleine gehen. Die Gedanken brannten sich in sein Gehirn, immer und immer wieder sah er den Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Mutter als der grüne Blitz auf sie zuraste. So driftete er in einen qualvollen kurzen Schlaf.

Harry hatte mittlerweile jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und bekam schließlich doch Hunger. Doch wo sollte er etwas her bekommen ? In dem Moment als der Gedanke in seinem Kopf erschien, gab es ein leises Plopp und ein Hauself stand vor ihm, mit Broten und Kürbissaft. Erst stürze er sich auf das Essen und als sich sein Magen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, kam er endlich dazu mit ihm zu reden.

„ Hallo, wer bist denn du ?"

Ich bin Robbie der Hauself . Ich bin meist hier und sorge dafür, dass dieser Raum in Ordnung ist."

„ Warum? Ist dieser Raum denn wichtig ?"

„ Oh, ja, er ist der Eingang zur Welt der Erdelfen, und auch wenn er seit über tausend Jahren nicht mehr von den Erdelfen benutzt worden ist bin ich doch dafür verantwortlich. Ihr Vater und Sirius haben ihn manchmal benützt, aber deshalb sind sie ja auch hier, vermute ich.?"

„ Wussten die beiden von den Erdelfen ?"

„ Natürlich, junger Harry Potter. Ich denke es wird nicht mehr all zu lange dauern bis man auch sie in den Kreis der Auserwählten aufnimmt."

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Was sollte den das nun wieder heißen ?

„ Wer wird mich in welchen Kreis auf nehmen, wer hat mich den gefragt ob ich das will ?"

„ Ihr Geist hat es verraten, außerdem werden sie brauchen was wir ihnen beibringen können, oder zweifeln sie daran ?"

So hatte noch nie zu vor ein Hauself mit ihm gesprochen und Harry war darüber sehr erstaunt. In einem eben solchen Ton fragte er schließlich „Warum sind denn die anderen Hauselfen so anders als du ?"

„Oh, Harry Potter ist das aufgefallen ?" fragte er amüsiert „Ich bin der Hauself der Erdelfen und bin selbstverständlich frei. Ich brauche von niemandem Befehle entgegen nehmen die ich nicht will, aber ihnen möchte ich gerne helfen, wir sind ja selbst in gewisser Weise auf sie angewiesen, nicht ?"

„Sie wissen von der Prophezeiung ?" Harry war erschrocken

„Ich weiß noch viel mehr, über die Macht, mit der der Dunkle Lord besiegt werden kann...aber dass muss dir ein anderer erklären, der besser dafür geeignet ist als ich."

„Dumbledor ?"

Robbie lachte „Nein Dumbledore hat keine Ahnung !"

Nun war Harry baff, wie konnte es so etwas geben, seit wann war Dumbledore ahnungslos ?

„ Ich hätte da noch eine Frage," druckste Harry herum „ ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wie lange ich in meinem Unterbewusstsein festgesteckt bin, weißt du vielleicht auch das ?"

„ Sie waren nicht all zu lange weg, bloß eine Wochen. Hatten ja nicht viel Zeit aufzuarbeiten. "

In Harry rotierten wieder die Gedanken, aber es war anders. Er fühlte nicht mehr diese quälende Ungewissheit, er wusste das einzig und allein Voldemort für all die schrecklichen Dinge um ihn verantwortlich war. Er fühlte die Liebe und Geborgenheit, das unerschöpfliche Vertrauen, dass ihm seine Eltern entgegengebracht hatten in sich, und er wusste, es würde ihm niemand mehr nehmen können.

„Wenn Harry Potter nun keine Fragen mehr hat, gehe ich wieder an meine Arbeit. Sie können mich aber jederzeit rufen ich freue mich wenn ich ihnen helfen kann. Auf Wiedersehen !"

Bevor der Elf jedoch verschwinden konnte rief Harry noch schnell „Warte, ich könnte etwas zu lesen gebrauchen, vielleicht etwas über Animagustransformationen und ...tja ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll, aber könntest du Feuer machen, ich hab nämlich meinen Zauberstab irgend wo verloren. Außerdem darf ich in den Ferien ohnehin nicht zaubern ?"

„Sir, sie brauchen kein Buch über Animagi" sagte der Hauself bestimmt „ und Zündhölzer liegen beim Kamin, Holz gibt es draußen im Überfluss und wegen ihres Zauberstabs brauchen sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen, wenn sie einen brauchen werden sie auch einen haben." Mit einem Schnippen erschien an der Wand ein Regal, das zum bersten mit sehr alten Büchern vollgestopft war. Die schönen Bücher lagen kreuz und quer in Reihen und Stapeln. Harry beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass dieser Hauself nicht ganz dicht war und zog bei dem Gedanken die Augenbrauen hoch.

„ Sehen sie mich nicht so an, dieses Regal haben ihr Vater und Mister Black so hinterlassen, das war nicht ich." Ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu machen verschwand der Hauself.

Wieder alleine sah sich Harry nun genauer um. Der Raum hatte sich in all den Jahren absolut nicht verändert, er war genau so wie er ihn mit Sirius und seinem Dad das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Es war allerdings auch genauso kalt und feucht wie damals und nachdem Robbie ihm offensichtlich mit dem Feuer machen nicht helfen wollte beschloss er erst mal Holz sammeln zu gehen.

Mit dem dafür vorgesehenen Stab zog er die Falltüre auf und eine Treppe erschien in der Öffnung. Vorsichtig in alle Richtungen spähend stieg er hinauf in den heißen Juli Nachmittag. Obwohl die beiden großen Bäume die unmittelbar neben der Türe wuchsen angenehmen Schatten spendeten sah er an der nahen Lichtung die flirrende Hitze sich ausbreiten.

Um die warme Luft in seinen Raum zu bringen ließ er die Türe offen stehen. So konnte er allerdings nicht weit weg gehen, was er sich ohne Zauberstab ohnehin nicht getraut hätte. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher ob er die Türe ohne Zauberstab überhaupt öffnen könnte.

Zu seinem Glück lagen einige größere Holzstücke in unmittelbarer Nähe. Die waren allerdings viel zu groß und in dem Moment als sich der Gedanke in seinem Kopf gebildet hatte erschien im Stamm des Baumes neben ihm eine Axt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen griff er danach und machte sich an die Arbeit. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er schweißgebadet. Er zog sein Hemd aus und arbeitete nur mit Jeans bekleidet weiter, so würde er seine Haut wenigstens etwas bräunen können. Sam war ja auch braun gewesen so wie der junge Sirius auch, und die beiden trugen auch ihre Haare länger.

Harry musste über sich selbst lachen. Er stand hier, wieder einmal knapp den Todessern entkommen, versteckt vor Voldemort und machte sich doch tatsächlich Gedanken über sein Aussehen, das war gerade kein guter Zeitpunkt um seine Eitelkeit zu entdecken.

Als ihn seine Hände zu schmerzen begannen sammelte er die kleinen Holzteile ein und trug sie in den Raum unter der Falltüre. Er stapelte sie ordentlich neben dem Kamin, dass er sie griffbereit hatte wenn er Feuer machen wollte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf was dazu führte dass seine von natur aus schon unordentlichen Haare noch wirrer von seinem Kopf abstanden. Er fühlte sich seltsam hier, obwohl er bis vor kurzem beim kleinsten Gedanken an Sirius todunglücklich war, schlich sich nun immer wieder ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht wenn er an seinen Paten dachte. Es war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis die Liebe der drei für ihn wichtigsten Menschen zu erleben, die Erinnerung an seinen Ausflug in seine Vergangenheit füllten ihn mit Kraft und Willensstärke. Wieder flackerten Bilder seines Paten durch seinen Kopf, wie er wild jauchzend auf seinem Besen über den Wald jagte und seine langen schwarzen Haare im Fahrtwind flatterten. Vielleicht sollte er sich die Haare auch wachsen lassen. Sein Kopf juckte immer noch, wahrscheinlich war es der eingetrocknete Schweiß, er braucht dringend eine Dusche.

Harry wollte sich gerade aufrichten um nach Robbie zu rufen als ihm lange schwarze Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Vor Schreck wäre er beinahe vom Sofa gefallen. Er schob die Haare von seine Augen weg als er bemerkte, dass die doch tatsächlich von seinem Kopf gewachsen waren, das war schon sehr eigenartig. Etwas verwirrt rief er dennoch nach Robbie , der umgehend vor ihm erschien.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen ?" fragte er, als sich ein schelmisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht stahl „Oh, ich sehe sie haben sich um ihr Feuerholz gekümmert, und brauchen jetzt wahrscheinlich ein Bad. Habe ich recht ?"

„Da haben sie vollkommen recht, ich brauche eine Dusche und zwar dringend."

Robbie tippte mit seinem Finger an die Wand neben dem Kamin und eine Türe erschien an der Stelle.

Neugierig öffnete sie Harry und trat in das Badezimmer. Er war doch etwas irritiert, anstatt einer Dusche kam ein kleiner Bach aus der Wand, der leise vor sich hin plätscherte und in einem kleinen Strudel am anderen Ende des Raumes gurgelnd wieder verschwand. Sonst waren da nur noch eine hölzerne Waschschüssel und ein kleiner schon fast blinder Spiegel an der Wand dahinter. Der würzige Duft des klaren Wassers strömte durch den kleinen Raum und Harry trat näher und streckte seine Hand danach aus.

„Aaaaaaahhhhhh das ist total kalt" kam es entsetzt über seine Lippen.

Lachend antwortete ihm der Hauself „Ja, glauben sie das in unserem Wald die Bäche warmes Wasser führen? Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, das sie sich alles was sie brauchen herzaubern können, sind sie nun ein Zauberer oder nicht !" er klang dabei nun fast ein wenig sauer.

„ Ich hab ihnen schon vorher erzählt, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei habe, den muß ich im Krankenhaus oder im Meditationskurs verloren haben." Kam es etwas scharf von Harry, doch der Hauself zog nur seine Augenbrauen hoch „ wozu brauchen sie denn einen Zauberstab ?"

„ Nun zum zaubern ?" Harry war schon ziemlich genervt weil Robbie so blöde Fragen stellen konnte.

„Pah, dafür brauchen sie doch keinen Zauberstab, oder hatten sie einen für ihre Haare ?" kam es ziemlich herablassend von Robbie.

Harry stutzte und ging langsam auf den Spiegel zu. Durch den grauen Schleier der sich mit den Jahren über die glatte Fläche gelegt hatte konnte er einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen erkennen. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten durch das Grau des Spiegels und um sein Gesicht lagen mindestens schulterlange Haare. Die Gedanken rotierten wieder in seinem Kopf. War er nicht schon als Neugeborenes in Sirius Arme appariert ? Er hatte auch als Baby keine Probleme damit Spielsachen zu sich zu rufen oder von sich weg zu levitieren und hatte dafür natürlich keinen Zauberstab gebraucht.

Ganz langsam und zögernd, so als könne ihm etwas schlimmes geschehen, streckte er seine Hand in Richtung seines Spiegelbildes. Mit geschlossenen Augen bewegte er seine Hand über den Spiegel. Seine Nerven waren aufs äußerste gespannt als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und direkt in sein glasklares Spiegelbild blickte.

Verblüfft wand er sich wieder Robbie zu, der nun verstehend lächelte „Harry Potter war nicht klar was er alleine mit seinen Händen machen kann, richtig?"

„Definitiv, Robbie, definitiv!" verwirrt kratzte er sich am Kinn, als er sich wieder Robbie zu wandte „Was kann ich den sonst noch ohne Zauberstab ?"

„Also wir Elfen verwenden unsere Zauberstäbe nur für extrem schwierige Zauber oder im Kampf, wenn die Flüche stärker sein sollen, sonst eigentlich nie."

„Und ich kann das so wie ihr ?" Harry war nun doch sehr erstaunt, nicht bloß die Tatsache dass diese Elfen Zauberstäbe hatten, sonder auch dass sie sie brauchten um zu kämpfen irritierte ihn doch sehr.

„Ja, aber warum das so ist kann ich nicht erklären, dazu bin ich nicht befugt."

Mit einem Plopp war er wieder mal verschwunden.

Harry begann nun sich das Bad herzurichten, ließ einen Stuhl und einige Haken an den Wänden erscheinen, bestückte diese mit großen flauschigen Handtücher, wie er sie bei den Durslyes nie gehabt hatte. Dann legte er noch einen Wärmezauber über den Raum, denn auch wenn es draußen sehr heiß war, hier unten erschien es ihm dann doch etwas kühl um angenehm Duschen zu können. Dann zog er noch seine Jeans aus und legte den Wärmezauber auch über das fließende Wasser und sprang sofort hinein.

Er hatte das Gefühl als würde sein Herz stehen bleiben, das Wasser war enorm kalt, sein Zauber hatte wohl nicht gewirkt. Er begann sich in einem Höllentempo zu waschen. Doch mit seiner neuen Frisur dauerte es länger als erwartet und als er aus der eisigen Dusche stieg kribbelte es in seinem ganzen Körper, als säße er in einem Ameisenhaufen. Er wickelte sich mit allen Handtüchern ein die er herbeigezaubert hatte und ging hinaus um sich auf das Sofa zu setzten. Er musste nachdenken über seine neuen Fähigkeiten. Aber waren sie überhaupt neu ? Und wenn er sich erinnerte, gab es einige Situationen in denen seine Eltern keine Zauberstäbe gebraucht hatten. Als seine Mum so wütend war weil James und Sirius mit ihm hier waren hatte sie die Besen einfach nur gerufen und ihre Hand ausgestreckt, der danach fällige Reparo , für die zerstörten Fenster, kostete sie nicht mehr als einen Wink mit ihrer Hand.

Verwirrt und bloß in Handtücher gewickelt schlief er erschöpft ein. Der Tag hatte ihm körperlich ziemlich zugesetzt, und so glitt er in einen ruhigen, wenn auch nicht traumlosen Schlaf.

Ein höllischer Schmerz durchfuhr seine Schulter und weckte Harry am nächsten morgen sehr früh. Als er seine Augen öffnete erstarrte er vor Schreck. Er sah direkt in die blitzblauen strahlend hellen Augen eines Greifen. Er sprang vom Sofa, nicht daran denkend, dass er ja bloß Handtücher um den Körper gewickelt hatte und es kam wie es kommen musste, binnen Sekunden stand er splitternackt vor dem Greifen der einen markerschütternden Schrei aus stieß. Harry konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass dieser Greif sich gerade halb totlachte.

Er hob seine Sachen auf wickelte die Tücher wieder fest um seine Bauch und sah seinem Gegenüber nun direkt in die Augen. Als sich der Schnabel des Greifs öffnete, konnte Harry unter dem lauten Krächzen Worte erkennen.

„Hey, was bist du denn für ein eigenartiges Kerlchen, schläft nackt auf dem Sofa, unglaublich!"

Harry vergas überrascht zu sein, denn eigentlich war er über die unwillkommene Unterbrechung seines wohlverdienten Schlafes ziemlich sauer und dann lachte ihn dieses Vieh auch noch aus, das war ja wirklich das Letzte. Außerdem war ihm die Szene ziemlich peinlich.

„Woher sollte ich denn wissen dass hier alle ein und aus gehen wie in einem Bahnhof, ha?" blaffte er ihn an.

„Hey, hey... ist ja gut, bleib cool. Ich bin auch nicht freiwillig hier." Und mit einem Blick zur Türe sagte er „Befehl von oben, ich soll mich um dich kümmern."

Harry schnaubte „Befehl von wem?"

„Na vom Chef, von wem denn sonst."

„Und wer zum Henker ist hier der Chef?"

Bei diesen ungehaltenen Worten zuckte der Greif einwenig zusammen , fügte dann aber seufzend hinzu „Ich glaube du musst noch ziemlich viel lernen, hast du denn gar keine Ahnung wo du bist und mit wem du's zu tun hast?"

„Nein, ich hab wirklich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, aber bevor du mir das erzählst zieh ich mich an, du wirst wohl nichts dagegen haben?"

So ging er mit langen zerzausten Haaren, in weiße flauschige Handtücher gewickelt auf die Wand neben dem Kamin zu , hob kurz die Hand und murmelte ein leises „Alohomohra" und schon erschien die Badezimmertüre und sprang umgehend auf. Harry war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt durch die eben entstandene Öffnung zu stolzieren um den verblüfft bewundernden Blick des Greifs zu bemerken.

Im Badezimmer wusch er sich das Gesicht wieder mit eiskaltem Wasser, irgend wie war das gar nicht schlecht, es wirkte so belebend. Er belegte seine Kleidung mit einem Reinigungszauber und streifte sich Jeans und T-Shirt über. Dann ließ er noch eine Bürste erscheinen, denn mit diesen Haarzaubern kannte er sich nicht wirklich aus. In dem Bereich gingen seine Kenntnisse nicht über einfaches Kürzen hinaus, deshalb musste es wohl auf Muggelart gemacht werden. Er band sich die Haare noch schnell zu einem Zopf und beeilte sich hinaus zu kommen, denn eigentlich war er ziemlich neugierig auf das was ihm der Greif erzählen konnte.

Bei dem Gedanken stutzte er. Wieso verflucht noch mal konnte er überhaupt mit ihm reden, und wieso viel ihm das jetzt erst auf ? Es erschien ihm vorhin so normal als würde er mit Ron reden, was war da schon wieder los ?

So kam er mit Unmengen Fragen die ihm auf der Zunge brannten in den Raum zurück. Und er begann sofort sein Gegenüber zu mustern. „Sag mal wieso versteh ich dich eigentlich, das konnte ich ja bisher auch nicht ?"

„Du bist einer von uns." War die lapidare Antwort, aber er fügte noch hinzu „das warst du auch immer schon. Du hast bloß noch nie einen von uns gesehen. Und Hippogreife, die du wahrscheinlich kennst sprechen eine andere Sprache als wir. Ach übrigens ich heiße Shana und bin wie du wahrscheinlich gemerkt hast noch ziemlich jung. Ich bin erst 20 Jahre alt und bin in unserer Gemeinde sozusagen diejenige die immer die unange... ahm etwas ... etwas langwierigen Aufgaben übernimmt, oder übernehmen muss."

„Langwierig ?" kam es von Harry mit vor Sarkasmus triefendem Unterton „Das heißt du bist dazu da dass ich dich nerven kann mit meiner unwürdigen Erscheinung und meinen unnötigen Fragen."

„Ach, komm schon, du weißt wie das meine. Außerdem möchtest du was von mir wissen nicht umgekehrt." Nun war es an Shana leicht säuerlich zu klingen.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf das Sofa fallen, denn sie hatte unbestritten recht, er wollte wissen was hier vor sich ging. Also korrigierte er seinen Ton, sah ihr ehrlich in die Augen und sagte „ OK, vielleicht können wir noch mal von vorne anfangen? Ich bin Harry , aber das weiß du ja bestimmt schon, oder ?"

Ein Zittern ihres Körpers ließ die Federn um ihren Kopf und ihre Flügel wieder ordentlich in Reihen zu liegen kommen. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung war sie schon bei ihm und sah ihm direkt in die strahlend grünen Augen, dann senkte sie ihren Kopf und legte ihren Schnabel auf seine Schulter in dem sie über seine Wange streifte.

In dem Augenblick wussten beide, dass hiermit ihre Freundschaft besiegelt war.

„Komm, ich gebe dir auf alle deine Fragen die passenden Antworten, aber lass uns nach draußen gehen, hier herinnen bekomm ich noch Platzangst, wir können ja eine kleine Runde im Wald fliegen, hast du Lust?"

Harrys Augen bekamen das übliche Glitzern, wenn jemand das Thema Fliegen ansprach. Aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude nickte er. Aber er hatte ja keinen Besen dabei und er bezweifelte, dass er in der Lage war einen herbei zu zaubern, das wäre wohl zu kompliziert ohne Zauberstab. Aber vielleicht würde ihn ja Shana auf ihrem Rücken reiten lassen. Er wagte das gar nicht zu denken, nach dem er zu keiner vernünftigen Lösung gekommen war, wandte er sich seiner Begleiterin zu.

„Shana, darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Ja, klar, schieß los!"

„Ich hab' keinen Besen zum fliegen und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass ich einen aus dem Nichts herbeizaubern kann und das ohne Zauberstab?"

Shana begann herzlich zu lachen „Hast du's immer noch nicht kapiert? Du brauchst keinen Besen zum fliegen, du kannst dich jederzeit völlig problemlos in einen Greifen verwandeln, du BIST einer von uns."

Als sie sein geschocktes Gesicht sah fügte sie noch ernster hinzu „Probier's einfach, es ist wirklich nicht schwer, du musst dich bloß konzentrieren, dann geht das schon."

Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und binnen Sekunden stand ein großer schwarzer Greif vor ihr mit strahlend grünen Augen und enorm zottigen Federn ums Gesicht.

Harrys erste Schritte als Greif waren etwas ungeschickt und er knickte mehrmals ein, was Shana vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen trieb und als er seinen Schnabel öffnete um ihr etwas zu sagen kam bloß ein heiseres Krächzen aus ihm heraus, was Shana erneut Tränen lachen ließ. Als sie sich einiger maßen wieder im Griff hatte, hatte auch Harry soweit Kontrolle über sich und seine neuen Stimmbänder, das sie sich tatsächlich miteinander unterhalten konnten, wenngleich Shana gelegentlich noch in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, ohne dass es dafür einen ersichtlichen Grund gegeben hätte.

Ein Stück flogen die beiden neben einander her, es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis sie sich gegenseitig durch den Wald und in die gefährlichsten Sturzflüge jagten, was beiden laute euphorische Schreie entlockte. Sie tobten noch eine Weile durch den Wald bis sie eine nette kleine Lichtung entdeckten auf der sie es sich in der Sonne gemütlich machten.

„Das war großartig Harry, für deinen ersten Flug warst du unglaublich." Sie sah direkt in Harrys strahlendes Gesicht, er hatte sich schon wieder zurückverwandelt. Doch obwohl er sich sensationell fühlte tat ihm sein gesamter Körper, vom Nacken bis zu den Waden entsetzlich weh. „Fliegen war schon immer meine Leidenschaft, das hab ich auch in der Schule nicht erst lernen müssen, ich hab's einfach gekonnt. Aber als Greif ist es noch ne Spur besser, irgendwie echter, so ganz ohne Hilfsmittel." Er strahlte in ihre hellblauen Augen und Shana musste lachen über die Begeisterung, mit der er beim Fliegen war.

Nach dem sich beide einwenig ausgerastet hatten, kamen sie schnell wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück und Shana erzählte Harry einfach alles, was ihr in den Sinn kam von ihrem Leben hier.

Sie erzählte Harry vom Chef, Jason, dem goldenen Greif, und von Ihrem Unterricht, eine richtige Schule gab es bei ihnen nicht, weil es zur Zeit nur drei Greife in Ausbildung hier gebe. Sie hielten sich normalerweise aus den Angelegenheiten der Menschen weitgehend raus, das war eisernes Gesetz, es gab nur wenige Ausnahmen in der Geschichte. Für gewöhnlich verbrachten sie ihr Leben ausschließlich in der Gemeinde, so kam es, dass die Fähigkeit zur Verwandlung in eine menschliche Gestalt auch keiner der Alten mehr beherrschte und lehren konnte, denn so wie Harry sich in einen Greifen verwandeln konnte, so hatten auch diese magischen Geschöpfe die Fähigkeit sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Nur Harry war die Ausnahme, er war in seiner menschlichen Gestalt geboren worden, warum das so war, wusste keiner, vielleicht hing es auch mit seinen Eltern zusammen, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen in die Gemeinschaft Einlass gefunden hatten. Sie lebten und arbeiteten eng mit den Erdelfen zusammen, die sich in ihr Reich unter der Erdoberfläche zurückgezogen hatten, auch sie sollten Harry aufnehmen und ihm beibringen was in ihrer Macht steht. Das alles musste mit der Fähigkeit von Jason, in die Zukunft zu sehen in Zusammenhang stehen. Was die Erdelfen ihm genau beibringen konnten wusste sie zwar nicht , vermutete aber, dass es auf Heilen, Pflanzenkunde und stablose Magie hinaus laufen würde. Shana erzählte auch dass ein Gerücht unter den Greifen umginge, wonach Harry von Jason selbst in Okklumentik und Seelenmagie ausgebildet werden solle, sie fügte aber hinzu, dass es wirklich nur ein Gerücht sei und sie selbst sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen könne, da Jason bisher noch niemanden selbst unterrichtet habe. Und wieso sollte er gerade bei ihm der mehr Mensch als Greif ist damit anfangen, außerdem würde sie es ihm nicht wirklich wünschen, da Jason extrem streng und gefühlskalt sei und er ihrer Meinung nach alles bei den anderen Greifen genauso erlernen könne.

Harry erklärte ihr, dass er mit gefühlskalten, gemeinen Lehrern so seine speziellen Erfahrungen habe, und sie sich im Fall der Fälle gar keine Gedanken zu machen brauche.

Beide hatten nicht bemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war und waren etwas irritiert als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter einem Berg verschwunden waren. Es breitete sich eine eigenartige ruhige kühle Stimmung aus , die jäh durch ein lautes Knurren aus Harrys Magen unterbrochen wurde. Beide lachten laut auf.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen. Was gibt's hier bei euch ?"

„Also ich mag am liebsten Hasen, wollen wir?" Shana war aufgesprungen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Mit tief in Falten gelegter Stirn und weit aufgerissenen Augen sagte er zu ihr „Das ist jetzt aber ein Scherz, oder?"

„Was? Scherz? Ich verstehe nicht ganz ?"

„Normalerweise esse ich keine lebenden Tier, bei uns werden die vorher gekocht, gebraten oder was weiß ich was noch, aber wir essen sie NIEMALS lebend. Vielleicht kann mir da ja Robbie helfen"

Harry schmunzelte als er in Shanas enttäuschtes Gesicht bemerkte und sagte noch „Wir können ja morgen wieder ein bisschen durch den Wald fliegen oder meinst du nicht?"

„Ja vielleicht sollten wir des machen." Und schon strahlte sie ihn wieder an.

So machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zu Harrys neuem Zuhause. Robbie wollte Harry nicht wirklich gern helfen, ließ sich aber schlussendlich doch breit schlagen. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht in die Rolle einer ganz gewöhnlichen Hauselfe gedrängt werden. Aber als sich Harrys Magen laut zu Wort meldete, hatte er doch Mitleid mit dem Jungen-der-lebt.

Es war ein Glück, das Harry gestern soviel Holz zerkleinert hatte, denn in seinem Raum war es abends doch etwas kühl. Robbie hatte ihm ein herrliches Essen bereitet und es schien ihm sogar Spaß gemacht zu haben. Nun saß Harry auf dem Sofa und las in den Büchern. Er war sehr konzentriert und sog das für ihn neue Wissen auf wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser. Die Begeisterung mit der er bei der Sache war hätte sogar Hermine in den Schatten gestellt.

Dieser Gedanke erzeugte eine große Leere in seiner Brust, er vermisste seine Freunde doch sehr. Morgen würde er versuchen ihnen einen Brief zu schreiben, Robbie würde ihm da bestimmt helfen können.

Da er schon einen großen Teil des Buches über alte, fast vergessene Angriffszauber durchgearbeitet hatte, legte er es auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa. Er nahm ein leeres Stück Pergament, eine Feder und ein Fässchen Tinte und begann unverzüglich all seine Erlebnisse von seinen Meditationsübungen, von Sam Perskin, seinen Eltern und Sirius, seiner noch mal erlebten Geburt, den Erdelfen und Greifen, Shana und Robbie. Als Harry fertig war hatte er doch tatsächlich sechs Seiten vollgekritzelt, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals einen so langen Brief geschrieben zu haben, nicht mal Hermine hatte er je einen auch nur annähernd so langen Brief schreiben sehen.

Er ließ die Sachen einfach auf dem Tisch liegen und ging ins Bad um sich zu waschen. Heute jedoch würde er die Waschschüssel in eine Badewanne verwandeln und das Wasser darin dann erwärmen. Er hatte sich überlegt, dass sein Missgeschick von gestern womöglich daran lag, das er sich die Menge Wasser im Bach nicht wirklich hatte vorstellen können und so funktionierte es heute toll. Harry war allerdings viel zu müde um wirklich ausgiebig in der Wanne zu baden. So wusch er sich bloß den Schweiß vom Körper, seine Muskeln entspannten sich im warmen Wasser. Nur mit Müh und Not hievte er sich aus der Wanne und schleppte sich hinaus, wo er sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal zugedeckt, als er schon tief und fest schlief.

Am nächsten morgen wurde er recht zeitig von Robbie geweckt. Er hatte auch ein kleines Frühstück für ihn dabei. Mit einem bösen Blick begutachtete er das gestern entstandene Chaos am Tisch. Während Harry sich streckte und den schlaf aus seinen Augen rieb, sagte Robbie schon böse „Wenn sie keinen Platz haben für das Frühstück, dann nehme ich es auch wieder mit."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Harry auf und mit einem Wink seiner Hand segelten die Bücher, der Brief und alles was er gestern zum Schreiben gebraucht hatte in das Regal zurück. Schnippisch kommentierte er es mit : „Ist jetzt genug Platz fürs Frühstück?"

„Sie können Ihren Vater auch nicht verleugnen!" grummelte Robbie sauer.

„Will ich auch ganz bestimmt nicht ." Harry grinste breit dem Hauselfen ins Gesicht, wurde dann aber ernst und fragte „Robbie kannst du mir helfen einen Brief an meine Freunde zu schicken, sie machen sich bestimmt große Sorgen, ich bin immerhin seit fast zwei Wochen weg und habe mich noch nicht bei ihnen gemeldet. Selbst Dumbledore ist wahrscheinlich schon sehr besorgt. Oder weiß er wo ich bin?"

„Oh nein, niemand darf wissen wo sie sich im Moment aufhalten, wenn sie nicht hier bleiben wollen bringen wir sie weg von hier und verändern ihre Erinnerungen. Es ist unerlässlich dass niemand, absolut niemand von der Existenz der Erdelfen und dieses Greifenclans erfährt und von der Tatsache dass sie hier sind. Ich würde ihnen aber dringend raten hier zu bleiben, zu ihren Freunden können sie später auch noch, aber hier her zurück können sie nur wenn sie die Ausbildung abschließen und sich an absolute Geheimhaltung der Informationen halten. Sonst wird alles Wissen und jede Erinnerung sofort gelöscht."

Bei diesen Worten war Harry todernst geworden, diese Strenge gegenüber Dumbledore und seinen Freunden verwirrte ihn doch sehr, sie waren ja schließlich auf seiner Seite, der Seite des Lichts?

Traurig aß er sein Frühstück. Robbie leistete ihm Gesellschaft und teilte ihm mit, dass heute sein Unterricht bei den Elfen beginnen würde. Das machte Harry doch neugierig und half ihm darüber hinweg, dass er seine Freunde wohl eine zeitlang nicht würde sehen, ja nicht mal ihnen würde schreiben können.

bis bald heimess


	6. Studien

Hallo da bin ich wieder.

Zuerst zu euren reviews:

Silvertrust: Tja, das mit dem Tier wird noch _grins_

zum Thema Pairings kommt drauf an wo Pairing anfängt und wo's endet immer _nochimmergrins_

Steffen: Was heißt da Schluchtenjodler ? g'scherda Piefke. _ha ha ha _Schreib mir doch was genau du meinst. Ich bemerke sowas nicht,

wenn ich schreibe. Nicht das ich's wirklich ändern wollte, aber man weiß ja nie .

eure heimess

_

* * *

_

_„Oh nein, niemand darf wissen wo sie sich im Moment aufhalten, wenn sie nicht hier bleiben wollen bringen wir sie weg von hier und verändern ihre Erinnerungen. Es ist unerlässlich dass niemand, absolut niemand von der Existenz der Erdelfen und dieses Greifenclans erfährt und von der Tatsache dass sie hier sind. Ich würde ihnen aber dringend raten hier zu bleiben, zu ihren Freunden können sie später auch noch, aber hier her zurück können sie nur wenn sie die Ausbildung abschließen und sich an absolute Geheimhaltung der Informationen halten. Sonst wird alles Wissen und jede Erinnerung sofort gelöscht."_

_Bei diesen Worten war Harry todernst geworden, diese Strenge gegenüber Dumbledore und seinen Freunden verwirrte ihn doch sehr, sie waren ja schließlich auf seiner Seite, der Seite des Lichts?_

_Traurig aß er sein Frühstück. Robbie leistete ihm Gesellschaft und teilte ihm mit, dass heute sein Unterricht bei den Elfen beginnen würde. Das machte Harry doch neugierig und half ihm darüber hinweg, dass er seine Freunde wohl eine zeitlang nicht würde sehen, ja nicht mal ihnen würde schreiben können._

* * *

6 Studien 

Der Elf der ihn von nun an unterrichten sollte wuchs kurz später direkt aus dem lehmigen Boden von Harrys neuem Zuhause. Er bemerkte zunächst die Wölbung des Bodens nicht und wurde erst aufmerksam, als nach dem dunklen Haarschopf ein wettergegerbtes Gesicht zum Vorschein kam, und schließlich innerhalb weniger Sekunden die ganze kleine Gestalt im Raum stand.

Er trug dunkelbraune Lederhosen und dazu ein in verschiedenen Grüntönen schimmerndes Hemd. Seine Füße waren nackt und ziemlich schmutzig, was Harry nicht weiter erstaunte. Worüber er jedoch sehr verwundert war, war die Tatsache dass dieser Elf sehr menschliche Züge hatte, er hatte mit den Hauselfen die er kannte nichts gemeinsam, abgesehen vielleicht von der Größe. Obwohl er einen Kopf kleiner war als Harry überragte er Robbie doch um einiges.

Er kam mit zum Gruß erhobener Hand auf Harry zu und sagte: „Hallo Harry ich bin Anog, ich werde dich unterrichten, wenn du das möchtest. Es wird allerdings sehr hart für dich werden, denn Menschen sind im allgemeinen nicht sensibel genug um mit Magie zu arbeiten wie wir Elfen es für gewöhnlich machen, aber wir wollen nichts unversucht lasse. Deine Mutter war eine bemerkenswerte Frau, wäre sie nicht gewesen würde von uns keiner auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden dir zu helfen. Jason – du weißt wer das ist ?- hat sich an uns gewandt, offensichtlich sieht er Probleme, die nur du beseitigen kannst und ich vertraue ihm, obwohl ich zugeben muss, ich hätte mir dich doch einwenig anders vorgestellt. Du bist noch ziemlich jung und schwach aber wenn Jason dir zutraut seinen Unterricht zu bewältigen wirst du vielleicht auch unseren schaffen.

Ich werde dich in drei Fächern unterrichten Heilkunde, Pflanzenmagie und stablose Magie. Ich würde vorschlagen wir arbeiten uns hintereinander durch die Gebiete, so ist der Unterricht konzentrierter und weniger verwirrend. Womit möchtest du anfangen ?"

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Noch nie hatte er jemanden soviel in so kurzer Zeit sagen hören. Er musste erst mal sein Frühstück hinunterschlucken, war aber sofort beim Thema, denn eigentlich gefiel ihm das gut. Anog schien nicht lange um den heißen Brei zu reden, sonder ging auf sein Problem, in dem Fall Harry, direkt und ohne Umwege zu. Auf gewisse Weise erinnerte er ihn an McGonagal, er würde wohl auch so streng sein wie seine Professorin für Verwandlung in Hogwarts.

Um ihn nicht noch länger anzustarren dachte er kurz über die Frage nach die er ihm gestellt hatte, womit wollte er anfangen, Kräuterkunde mochte er in Hogwarts schon nicht besonders, von Heilkunde hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, faszinierte ihn jedoch. Aber stablose Magie hatte er gerade in sich entdeckt und da wollte er auch weiter arbeiten, deshalb sagte er schnell

„Ich möchte am liebsten mit stabloser Magie beginnen. Das erscheint mir sehr interessant zu sein."

„Außerdem hab' ich keinen Zauberstab dabei." Setzte er leise hinzu, aber Anog lächelte

„Deine Mutter hat stablose Magie auch gerne gemocht, du scheinst ihr sehr ähnlich zu sein. Aber lass uns anfangen. Bist du bereit?"

Kurz später saßen beide auf Stühlen in einer Ecke des Raumes und Harry wurde über die Möglichkeiten der Stablosen Magie aufgeklärt. Er lernte, dass es für Magie verschiedene Ausgangskanäle gäbe und sein Zauberstab sozusagen wie ein Verstärker wirkte. Nach dem Harry seinem Lehrer gezeigt hatte was er mit seinen Händen schon alles machen konnte, verfiel Anog in ein noch rasanteres Tempo, was den Unterricht anging.

Harry war selbst etwas erstaunt darüber, wie lange und konzentriert er bei der Sache war. Anog hatte ihm geholfen seine beiden Zeigefinger als Kanäle für Magie zu öffnen. Es verlangte einiges an Konzentration seine Magie aus neuen Kanälen fließen zu lassen. Anfangs schossen seine Zauber ständig aus seinen Handflächen, er konnte es aber trotzdem mit einigen leichteren Flüchen bis er am späten Nachmittag völlig ausgepowert in seinen Sessel sank.

„Ich denke für unseren ersten Tag sind wir schon ziemlich weit gekommen, du hast mich mit deiner Leistung doch erstaunt, aber an deiner Ausdauer musst du noch arbeiten, so dass wir länger arbeiten können. Trotzdem für heute hast du genug gelernt. Bis morgen versuchst du noch deine restlichen Finger für Magie zu öffnen, das sollte dir nicht all zu schwer fallen, dann können wir damit beginnen mehrere Flüche parallel abzufeuern und vielleicht gelingt es dir dann auch verschiedene Zauber parallel zu wirken. So dass war's aber für heute, bis morgen Harry."

„Ach noch etwas, in deinem Bücherregal wirst du ein neues Buch finden über stablose Magie und ihre Ausgänge. Auf Wiedersehen."

Damit versank Anog im Boden und war weg.

Robbie brachte Harry etwas zu Essen und noch bevor er fertig war stand schon Shana im Raum und drängte ihn dazu mit ihr wieder zu fliegen.

Eigentlich war Harry froh so viel zu tun zu haben, sonst würde er sich bloß unnötige Gedanken machen über sein Schicksal und die daraus entstandenen Ungerechtigkeiten, darüber wie sehr ihm seine Freunde fehlte und wie weh es ihm tat sie so im Unklaren lassen zu müssen und natürlich über Sirius und die Umstände seines Todes.

So kam er nun jeden Tag hundemüde von seinen Ausflügen mit Shana zurück. Er hatte sich angewöhnt sofort danach zu duschen, und zwar ohne wärmenden Zauber, denn ohne diese seine Lebensgeister mobilisierende Tortour war er abends nicht mehr in der Lage die Aufgaben für Anog zu erledigen. Es wurde allerdings mit der Zeit immer leichter. Seine Kondition war schon beachtlich, was einzig und allein an den abendlichen Ausflügen lag. Er hatte sich auch äußerlich sehr verändert, war nicht mehr der blasse, schlaksige Junge, er war durch die viele Bewegung draußen braungebrannt und hatte einen viel trainierteren Körper. Das war ihm selbst allerdings nicht bewusst, die leicht eitlen Attitüden hatte er sich schnell wieder abgewöhnt, dafür hatte er definitiv keine Zeit. Auch an seine langen Haare hatte er sich längst gewöhnt, er band sie jeden Morgen zu einem Zopf und verschwendete danach keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr daran.

Sein Unterricht schritt zügig voran. Er konnte sowohl aus vier Fingern gleiche, als auch aus zweien unterschiedliche Flüche abfeuern. Außerdem hatte er seine Augen als Kanäle geöffnet, was ihm einen noch stechenderen Blick verliehen. Und sein Lehrer hatte gemeint, dass so etwas in einem Kampf und speziell in Gefangenschaft sehr nützlich sein könnte.

Sie hatten auch das Kapitel Heilen relativ schnell abgeschlossen, Harry hatte dafür eine natürliche Begabung und seine abendlichen Studien in den Büchern von Anog hatten ihn enorm viel weiter gebracht. Er war fasziniert von den Heiltechniken, die bei den Elfen sehr selten auf das Verabreichen von Tränken hinaus liefen, sie waren allerdings enorm kräfteraubend, so dass Harry während des Unterrichts des öfteren kollabiert war. So erwachte er wieder einmal aus einer Ohnmacht als Anog zu ihm kam und meinte „Harry, ich glaube es wird Zeit dass wir uns der Pflanzenkunde zu wenden, so kann das nicht weiter gehen, du klappst ja ständig zusammen."

Er schüttelte sich kurz um wieder klar denken zu können und fragte dann „Und wie soll mir Pflanzenkunde dabei helfen können?"

„Ich fürchte du hast keine Ahnung was bei uns unter Pflanzenkunde gemeint ist, es hat nur sehr wenig mit der Art und Weise zu tun, wie ihr mit Pflanzen umgeht, wir verwenden sie meist dazu unseren Energielevel konstant zu halten, oder um in bestimmte Zauber besonders viel Kraft hinein zu legen. Manchmal verwenden wir sie auch um Zauber, Flüche oder auch Schilder konstant aufrecht zu erhalten. Das ist eine sehr nützliche Kunst, wird für dich aber womöglich schwer zu erlernen sein. Ihr Menschen könnt nicht selbstverständlich die magischen Muster in eurer Umgebung wahrnehmen und sie euch zu nutze machen. Ich denke wir werden dafür sehr viel Zeit investieren müssen, und wir sollten damit gleich anfangen. Ich denke wir gehen in den Wald hinaus und versuche über eine Meditation Zugang zu dieser Kunst zu finden. Du hast doch schon Erfahrung damit?"

„Ja, hab' ich schon, aber eigentlich ist mein erster Versuch ziemlich in die Hose gegangen, ich bin zwar schnell in eine tiefe Trance gefallen, bin aber nicht mehr daraus erwacht. Ich habe meine Geburt und früheste Kindheit mit meinen Eltern wieder erlebt und bin erst durch den Anschlag Voldemorts auf meine Familie aus der Meditation geflüchtet."

„Das ist ja schon ganz gut, du musst nur versuchen eine Verbindung zur Realität zu halten, wie ein Faden, an dem du dich jeder Zeit zurück ziehen kannst, OK? Versuchen wir's?"

Kurz darauf saß Harry am Waldboden. Er konnte den weichen moosbedeckten Untergrund auf dem er saß fühlen, konnte die klare warme Waldluft spüren und schmecken, es roch nach feuchter Erde und Blättern, auch den Geruch von Pilzen konnte er wahrnehmen, so wie die Sonne die durch das Blätterdach drang und über kleine Stellen seines Körpers tanzte und dort dann ein wohliges warmes Gefühl hinterließ. Harry war restlos konzentriert. Auf Anogs Vorschlag hin benutzte er das Moos auf dem er saß als Verbindung, damit nicht noch einmal das selbe passierte und er nicht zurück konnte.

Drei Stunden saßen sie am Boden und nichts geschah. Harry verkrampfte zusehends, schon wieder gelang es ihm nicht zu meditieren, doch als Anog spürte wie sehr das Harry belastete, brach er den Versuch ab.

„Harry, hör mir zu."

Er saß vor ihm und starrte betreten auf das grüne sich um seine Füße kräuselnde Moos, den kleinen Käfer, der hindurch krabbelte.

„Sieh' mich an Harry."

Langsam hob er seinen Blick und sah genau in Anogs braune große Augen und das lächelnde Gesicht. Sonst lächelte er nie, er war eigentlich sehr reserviert, wortkarg und ernst und erinnerte ihn nach wie vor an McGonagal.

„Du hast in extrem kurzer Zeit enorm viel gelernt, so dass du dir wegen dieser kleinen Verzögerung keine Gedanken machen musst. Außerdem spüre ich wie sehr dich das Problem Meditation belastet. Du hast einfach schon zuviel in deinem kurzen Leben gesehen um dich einfach so fallen lassen zu können, lass dir einfach etwas mehr Zeit. Vertraue auf deine Fähigkeiten, die sind unbestreitbar grandios. Vielleicht interessiert dich ja, dass ich mich ein bisschen über dich informiert habe. Deine Leistungen haben mich so beeindruckt, dass ich den Verdacht hatte dass in deinem Stammbaum irgendwo eine Verbindung zu einem Elfenvolk besteht und ich hatte mit meiner Vermutung recht. Vor fast fünfhundert Jahren beginnt wie aus dem nichts der Stammbaum deiner Vorfahren, der Border und zur selben Zeit gab es einen handfesten Skandal unter den Hochelfen. Einer von ihnen hat sich in ein Hexe verliebt und hat mit ihr ein Kind bekommen. Auch unter den Zauberern stieß die Beziehung auf wenig Gegenliebe, deshalb erfanden sie einen Namen, der nicht auf die tatsächlichen Vorfahren zurückführbar ist, weil es keinerlei Verbindung gibt zwischen den Namen Border und Gryffindor. Hier hab' ich einige Bücher für dich, über deine Vorfahren, und natürlich auch unseren Zugang zur Meditation, es kann ja sein, dass in diesem Bereich deine ererbten Fähigkeiten von den Elfen und nicht von den Menschen kommen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du eine kleine Lernpause brauchst, wir arbeiten seit drei Wochen jeden Tag mindestens 12 Stunden und abends machst du mit deinen Büchern weiter. Entspann dich ein bisschen, schlaf dich ordentlich aus, wir mache dann übermorgen weiter. Alles klar mit dir?"

„Danke!"

Anog sah in das verwirrte Gesicht des Jungen, der so wenig über sich selbst wusste und doch eine so große Last tragen musste. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er mit dieser kurzen Erklärung ihm Gutes getan hatte, oder ob er ihn nur noch mehr verwirrt hatte. Das würden erst die nächsten Tage zeigen, im Moment wirkte er sehr verunsichert auf ihn.

„Ich glaube ich muss mir erst mal darüber klar werden was das bedeutet, oder ob es überhaupt etwas bedeute, oder nicht, ich bin etwas ratlos. Aber danke, mir geht's schon gut."

„Harry, wenn du was brauchst oder was von mir wissen willst, dann frag einfach Robbie, der kann Verbindung zu mir Aufnehmen, mach's gut, ruh dich aus." Mit diesen Worten versank er wie üblich geräuschlos im Boden.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Harry damit in der Sonne zu liegen und die Bücher zu lesen. Als Shana kam um mit ihm ihre üblichen Runden durch den Wald zu fliegen, versuchte sie erst gar nicht ihn von den Büchern wegzubringen. Harry war so sehr vertieft in seine Beschäftigung, dass er ihr Erscheinen zunächst nicht einmal bemerkte.

Er hatte weder Hunger noch Durst, noch sonst irgendwelche Bedürfnisse, außer die Geschichte seiner Familie zu erfahren. So lag Shana neben ihm in der Sonne, stellte ab und zu eine Frage, auf die sie jedoch nie eine Antwort bekam. Erst als Er das Buch restlos ausgelesen hatte bemerkte er das Greifen-Mädchen, das sich neben ihm im Licht der Untergehenden Sonne streckte.

„Hey, wieso sagst du nichts wenn du kommst." Harry konnte seine Empörung nicht verstecken.

„Was soll denn das ?" Shana war wirklich irritiert, „Ich liege seit Stunden hier und sehe dir beim lesen zu und du bemerkst mich nicht mal und dann beschwerst du dich auch noch bei mir? Das kann jetzt aber echt nicht sein."

„Oh..."

„Was ließt du da eigentlich , muss ja unglaublich spannend sein"

„Die Geschichte meiner Familie." Die Worte kamen so leise über seine Lippen, dass Shana sie kaum verstehen konnte. Harrys Augen waren in diesem Moment so voller Trauer um seine Familie und deren Vorfahren, dass sie den Schmerz in ihnen sehen konnte. Schmerz und Trauer um all die verlorene Menschen über Bedrohte, Verfolgte und Gequälte.

Die Linie der Gryffindors, egal welchen Namen sie auch gerade trugen, war seit jeher immer Hauptangriffsziel der dunklen Seite, seit Jahrhunderten starben seine Vorfahren im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite. Einige hatten auch versucht ihre Familie zu schützen in dem Sie Namen und Wohnort änderten, aber keiner konnte seinem Schicksal entkommen. Welchen Namen auch immer sie hatten, sie waren stets auf der Seite des Lichts und mit dem ihnen gegebenen Gerechtigkeitssinn und ihrer ererbten Macht hatten sie immer wieder eine Große Rolle im Kampf zu spielen.

Vor beinahe zweihundert Jahren vereinigten sich die Linien von Potter und Ravenclaw. Auch sie gaben ihren Nachkommen neue Namen und ließen sie in Frankreich aufwachsen. An dieser Stelle verharrte Harry einen Augenblick, was er da las machte ihn sprachlos. All diesen großartigen Menschen sollte seine Vorfahren sein ? Wie sollte dass möglich sein?

Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne ließ goldene Spotts über sein Gesicht tanzen. Sie fingen sich in seinen Augen und verliehen ihnen einen goldenen Schimmer. Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit.

Vielleicht hatte er ja doch die Kraft seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Aber wo war diese Kraft, wie sollte er an diese Kraft heran kommen ?

Was war diese Kraft, die sich durch die Geschichte seiner Familie zog?

Hatte er sie überhaupt ?

Wer konnte ihm das beibringen ?

Antworten auf all diese Fragen blieb das Buch ihm natürlich schuldig. Aber er sollte mal damit anfangen einwenig geduldiger zu sein und nicht gleich aus der Haut zu fahren.

Die Sonne war gerade hinter den Bergen versunken. Eine kühle Briese wehte durch seine Haare und damit war dieser magische Moment vorüber.

Shana starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte bloß bemerkt wie sich das Sonnenlicht in Harrys Augen fing und sein ganzer Körper von zartgoldenem Licht umgeben war. Sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte und nachdem er schon wieder in seinem Buch versunken war, ließ sie's lieber bleiben.

Harry war schon wieder bei der Vereinigung der Linien von Border – bzw. Gryffindor und der Elfe - und Ravenclaw. Was nun kam schockierte ihn zutiefst. Da war der Name dieses Kindes Alastor Dumbledore, er lebte in Frankreich und hatte selbst wieder zwei Kinder, Söhne, mit den Namen Aberforth und Albus Dumbledore. Einer der beiden, Aberforth, bekam keine Kinder, aber Albus sollte schon früh ein Kind bekommen. Dieses Kind wurde gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter von Dunklen Magiern getötet, worauf hin Albus sich komplett aus der Gesellschaft zurück zog. Viele Jahre später bekam er mit einer neuen Frau wieder ein Kind. Die Frau starb schon bei der Geburt des Kindes und Albus ließ das Kind fern ab der magischen Welt in Cornwall aufwachsen. Der Name des Kindes sollte Harold Potter sein.

Harry konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er wusste nicht ob er vor Freude in die Luft springen sollte, oder ob er vor Wut auf Albus zerspringen sollte. Jetzt verstand er auch seine doch sehr enge Beziehung zum Schulleiter, die also nicht bloß bestand weil er der Junge – der – lebt war, sondern weil er sein Urenkel war. Das musste er erst mal verarbeiten und nachdem er heute sein Treffen mit Shana total verpasst hatte, verwandelte er sich und flog los.

Die Luft war herrlich kühl, da die Sonne schon eine ganze Zeitlang verschwunden war. Harry stieg hoch in die Luft, und zog immer schnellere Kreise über den Wald. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht einordnen. Sie lagen irgend wo im Niemandsland zwischen Wut, Enttäuschung, Freude und Hoffnung.

Er raste durch die Luft, hatte eine Geschwindigkeit erreicht, bei der er hoffte er würde seinen Gedanken davon fliegen. Immer wieder geisterte die Frage durch seinen Kopf: Warum hat er mich dann zu den Dursleys geschickt? Verflucht er ist mein Urgroßvater, vielleicht hatte er ja Angst um mich? Aber gleich zu den Dursleys, die schlimmsten Muggel die man sich vorstellen kann, wieso ?

Ganz tief in seinem Herzen vergraben lagen all die Antworten nach denen er jetzt rief. Aber er war noch nicht bereit sich all das einzugestehen.

Tot müde und erschöpft fiel er spät in der Nacht in sein Bett und träumte seine Kindheit neu. Eine Kindheit wie er sie sich gewünscht hätte. Alle waren da, seine Eltern, Sirius, sein Urgroßvater...

Anog sollte recht behalten, mit der Vermutung, dass Harry einen Teil seiner Fähigkeiten von den Elfen hatte, und mit einem anderen Zugang nicht nur bei der Meditation wesentlich leichter voran kam, sondern bei fast allem neue Erlernten, die Kraft und Wucht hinter den Flüchen oder die Geschwindigkeit der Zauber um einiges steigern konnte. Er dauerte trotzdem eine Woche intensiven Studiums, bis Harry die ersten Erfolge in Sachen Meditation erreichen konnte, und Anog mit ihm endlich mit Pflanzenkunde anfangen konnte.

Es war so ähnlich wie in Hogwarts und es langweilte Harry sehr. Er ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, weil Anog mit so viel Begeisterung bei der Sache war. Er paukte all die verschiedenen Kräuter, Gräser und Pilze und deren Wirkung auf den Menschen und bei größeren Pflanzen lernte er auch deren Energielevel festzustellen. Dafür brauchte er auch seine neu erworbenen Kenntnisse der Meditation, denn diese erlaubte es ihm, wenn er sich auf ein Ziel konzentrierte dessen Energie und magisches Feld zu sehen. Das schien Harry dann doch sehr nützlich zu sein. Er konnte anhand der Größe und Farbe des Energiefeldes feststellen welche und wie viel Energie sie bereit waren zur Verfügung zu stellen. Auch bemerkte er, dass er seit er täglich vor dem Einschlafen meditierte, er viel ruhiger wurde und mit seine Emotionen nicht nur in der Nacht unter Kontrolle hatte, sondern, dass er auch im Unterricht ruhiger und kontrollierter wurde.

Nach wie vor flog er mit Shana abends durch den Wald. Wenn es abends noch heiß genug war landeten sie auch manchmal bei einem nahe gelegenen See und schwammen dort. Diese Stunden mit ihr gaben ihm jede Menge Kraft, sie war unbeschwert und strotzte vor Lebensfreude, außerdem flog sie höllisch gut. Es war jedes Mal wieder eine Herausforderung für Harry gegen sie anzutreten.

Als Sie sich wieder mal ihr Fell von der Abendsonne trocknen ließen, fragte Shana ihn über seine Freunde in Hogwarts aus, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, den er eigentlich schon vor vier Wochen haben hätte sollen: Warum findet ihn hier weder Voldemort noch der Orden oder Dumbledore?

Shana sah ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Mit der Frage kommst du aber auch reichlich spät, meinst du nicht ?" kam die Gegenfrage schnippisch. Nach einem Blick in sein Gesicht fuhr sie jedoch gleich fort „Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen, ab dem Zeitpunkt deiner ersten Verwandlung warst du nicht mehr ortbar, und deine Magie ist auch nicht mehr aufspürbar, es sei den du benutzt deinen Zauberstab, aber den hast du ja eh nicht dabei, also, mach dir keine Gedanken."

Mit diesem Gespräch kamen all die Erinnerungen an Hogwarts, Ron, Hermine und natürlich Sirius zurück, dessen Tod er noch nicht wirklich verarbeitet hat, sonder bloß verdrängt. Seine eigene Geschichte kam mit solcher Wucht zurück, dass er binnen weniger Minuten in sich zusammen sackte und hemmungslos zu weinen begann, er hatte sich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, seine Gedanken und Gefühle, und auch die Sehnsucht nach seinen Freunden erfasste ihn und sollte ihn bis spät in die Nacht hinein nicht mehr loslassen. Es war schon stock finster, als es Shana endlich schaffte ihn in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Danach nahm sie unverzüglich mit Anog Kontakt auf.

„Anog, du mußt Harry helfen, ..." Sie war komplett verwirrt, und den Tränen nahe.

„Hallo, Shana! Beruhig dich erst mal und erzähl mir was passiert ist, ja ?"

Unter Tränen berichtete sie was vorgefallen war, und teilte ihm ihre Befürchtung mit, dass Harry doch noch Hilfe brauchte um Sirius Tot zu verarbeite. Nach einigem hin und her überlegen, hatte Anog einen Entschluss gefasst, und am nächsten Tag wollte er ihn sofort in die Tat umsetzten.

Als sich Harry am nächsten morgen auf den Weg zum Unterricht machte, sah er schrecklich aus, seine Augen waren rot und verquollen, sein Blick war gehetzt und verwirrt. Anog war entsetzt als er ihn sah, und das bestärkte ihn in seinen Plänen. So kam er Harry entgegen und erklärte ihm ohne Umschweife, was er am Vorabend mit Shana beschlossen hatte. Er würde noch einmal versuchen in so tiefe Trance zu fallen, das er mit Sirius Kontakt aufnehmen könnte. Anog meinte, es würde ihm gut tun, richtig von seinem Paten Abschied zu nehmen. Erst war Harry skeptisch, einerseits ob er es schaffen würde noch mal so zu meditieren wie damals, als er zu seinen Eltern kam, und andererseits, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war Sirius wieder zu sehen, ob das nicht alles nur noch schlimmer und unerträglicher für ihn machen würde. Anogs Zuversicht, das dies der richtige Weg war, ließen seine Zweifel jedoch bald schwinden, außerdem brachte er die Kraft nicht auf sich gegen die Pläne seines Lehrers zu stellen, und so saß er Mittags unter den großen Bäumen beim Eingang zu seinem Zuhause.

Das Moos unter seinen Füßen kräuselte sich, und kitzelte angenehm seine Sohlen. In seinen Händen hatte er die Äste von den zwei Büschen neben ihm, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass er die Verbindung zur Realität nicht verliere. Sein Blick war hoch konzentriert, seine Augen hatten wieder einwenig von ihrem üblichen Glanz zurück, obwohl sie in tiefen dunklen Höhlen saßen, ging es ihm offensichtlich schon etwas besser.

Trotzdem hatte er Angst davor Sirius wieder zu sehen, denn er sollte versuchen nicht in die Vergangenheit zu Sirius zu reisen, zu einem Sirius, der mit dem Bild in seinem Kopf in der Mysteriumsabteilung nichts zu tun hatte, sondern ihn im hier und jetzt zu sehen. Er könnte sich nur von einem toten Sirius verabschieden, dem die Geschichte bewusst war, und mit ihm über alles Geschehen reden könne. So begann er mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen mit seinem Meditationsritual.

Es sollte nicht lange dauern bis vor ihm ein undurchsichtiger Nebel aus dem Moos aufzusteigen schien. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich, als er aus dem Nebel eine Person heraustreten sah. Sirius, wie er zuletzt aussah, stand vor ihm. Die dunklen langen Haare waren leicht verfilzt, das Gesicht immer noch einwenig eingefallen, die Erinnerung an Askaban würde ihn wohl niemals auslassen. So wie er damals durch den Schleier gestürzt war, stand er hier vor Harry, sogar die Schramme am linken Arm hatte er noch. Aus seinen Augen strahlte die pure Liebe. So kam er Harry entgegen, der ihm schluchzend in die Arme fiel. Lange saßen sie so, bis Harry zwischen seinen Schluchzern ein gequältes „Es tut mir so leid." herausbrachte. Doch Sirius zog ihn in eine nur noch fester Umarmung und sagte „Nein Harry, mir tut leid das ich dich schon wieder allein gelassen habe, es war nicht deine Schuld" aber Harry unterbrach ihn zornig „Natürlich war es meine Schuld, hätte ich mich bei Okklumentik besser angestrengt, wäre das alles nicht passiert, es ist nur meine Schuld"

„OK, einen Teil der Schuld trägst auch du, aber du trägst sie nicht alleine, genauso Schuld bin ich selbst. Ich hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass du niemals auf den Gedanken kommst in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gehen, ich hätte mich einfach über Albus hinweg setzen müssen. Genauso schuld ist auch Albus, der dir ständig eine Kindheit schenken wollte, wo sie einfach nicht möglich war. Aber sei ihm deshalb nicht böse, er will wirklich nur dein bestes. Einen Teil der Schuld trägt auch Schniffelius, er hätte dir das lernen von Okklumentik viel leichter machen können und trotzdem trägt die eigentlich Schuld kein anderer als Voldemort, der dich dorthin gelockt hat und natürlich auch Bellatrix. Hast du das verstanden, mach dich nicht kaputt, Harry versprich mir, das du deine Schuldgefühle ablegst, und noch was, ...hab endlich Spaß, du hast es dir verdient. Bevor du nach Hogwarts, oder wohin auch immer zurück gehst, hau ordentlich auf den Putz, sei einfach ein ´Rumtreiber...alles klar?" und mit einem Zwinkern verschwand er wieder im Nebel und Harry erwachte wieder.

Er saß immer noch im Moos, nur war es nicht mehr weich und grün, sonder braun und verdorrt, so wie die beiden Büsche, deren Äste er in der Hand hielt, sie waren binnen kürzester Zeit abgestorben. Erschrocken sah Harry was er getan hatte. Und stammelte : „Anog, was habe ich hier gemacht, sieh dir das an. Das wollte ich nicht. Können wir noch etwas für sie tun ?"

„Wenn sie dir ihre Energie nicht hätten geben wollen, hätten sie es auch nicht getan. Hast du im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst!" sagte Anog mit leichter Empörung in der Stimme. „Außerdem hast du ihre Energie nicht nur verbraucht, sondern sie geradezu verbrannt. Du warst in ein gleißend helles Licht gehüllt, es sah aus wie deine Aura, nur, dass sie nicht wie es normal ist konstant blieb, sondern ununterbrochen in enormen Hitzeschüben pulsierte und schlussendlich etwas an Größe zunahm. Ich kann mir das nicht erklären, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."

„Oh,..." war alles was ein erschütterte Harry von sich geben konnte, aber da sprach Anog schon weiter.

„Wir sollten hier Jason hinzu ziehen, der weiß womöglich was das bedeutet. Außerdem sind wir mit dem was ich dir jetzt beibringen kann fertig. Ich würde dich also gern in Jasons Hände weiter geben. Wir werden ihn morgen treffen."

Harry war neugierig geworden „Was heißt was sie mir jetzt beibringen können?"

„Das soll heißen, das du im Moment deine Möglichkeiten ganz ausschöpfst. Aber meiner Meinung nach ist das was wir jetzt als deinen Energielevel, oder deine Aura, wie auch immer du es nennen willst, sehen können nicht endgültig ist, wie bei allen anderen die ich kenne, sondern, dass deine Kraft noch wachsen wird, so wie sie es eben getan hat. Wie das funktioniert kann ich dir nicht sagen. Das weiß ich selbst nicht... Ach, ja, und Jason ist ein etwas schwieriger Typ. Ziemlich arrogant, aber er kann es sich leisten, ich kenne niemanden der soviel weiß wie er, also halte dein Temperament im Zaum, wenn du mit ihm sprichst. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er sich dir bereits zeigt. Nur damit du vorgewarnt bist, dann bis morgen."

Mit diesen Worten versank er wie üblich im Boden.

Harry war wirklich froh als Shana ihn endlich abholte. Er musste ihr unbedingt erzählen, was heute alles passier war und auch wenn er noch etwas mitgenommen war von der letzten Nacht so konnte seine Freundin mit Erleichterung feststellen, dass seine Augen wieder dieses für ihn so typische strahlende Grün hatten. Als dann auch noch die Worte aus ihm nur so heraus sprudelten war sie wieder richtig zufrieden.

„Hast du nicht gemeint das Jason niemanden selbst unterrichtet ?"

„Ja, klar, das war bestimmt nur ein Gerücht, dass er dich selbst unterrichtet. Außerdem wünsch ich dir das nicht wirklich, auch wenn er genial ist. Er ist mir irgendwie unheimlich."

„Warum unheimlich ?"

„Na,ja, er zeigt sich nicht immer, dann ist er eine Wolke, oder auch bloß ein Lichtstrahl, oder er ist ganz unsichtbar, und dann ist seine Stimme so ein heiseres Bellen, nein ...auf jeden fall sehr eigenartig. Warum fragst du ?"

Unruhe machte sich in Harry breit bei den Gedanken an sein morgiges Treffe, und er knapp antwortete: „War wohl doch kein Gerücht."

Shana meinte bloß noch „Oh, ...so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden, du machst das schon." Damit schenkte sie ihm eines ihrer unglaublich breiten Lächeln. „Du solltest morgen vor eurem Treffen noch einwenig meditieren. So viele nach außen getragene Emotionen kann er nämlich nicht leiden, versuch deine Gefühle nach innen zu kehren. Komm verwandle dich endlich, damit wir los kommen, oder magst du heute nicht ?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass ich die eine vernichtende Niederlage erspare, oder?" und seine grünen Augen blitzten hinterlistig auf, während sich sein Körper in den eines Greifen verwandelte.

Nun begann für Harry eine enorm harte Zeit. Jason war bei weitem schlimmer als Shana ihn beschrieben hatte, und obwohl Harry sich bemühte, so schienen ihm nur die leichten Sachen gut von der Hand zu gehen.

Okklumentik zum Beispiel war nun absolut kein Problem mehr. Es war das erste, was Jason ihm beibrachte, weil er meinte mit einer solchen Menge an unnötigen Emotionen in der Umgebung könne kein Greif vernünftig arbeiten. Auch wenn Jason so herablassend war, dass Harry sich Snape zurück wünschte, so musste er ihm im geheimen doch recht geben. Er hatte gelernt seine Emotionen in einen geschützten Bereich seines Gehirnes zu verbannen, und so war das lernen um wesentliches leichter.

Erst als Harry Okklumentik perfekt beherrschte in allen ihren Formen und er seine eigenen Gedanken in ein logisches gut konstruiertes und gesichertes Raumsystem abgelegt hatte erschien Jason erstmals nicht bloß als magisches Feld, sondern tatsächlich in seiner Gestalt als Greif. Er war wirklich wunderschön und beeindruckend mit seinem golden schimmernden Fell, das in der Sommersonne glänzte und hellblauen Augen die ihn zu durchleuchten schienen. Es hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab Harry weiterhin in die Mangel zu nehmen.

Harry lernte mit Seelen zu arbeiten. Dafür musste er aber in eine andere Bewusstseinsebene gleiten. Zumindest um die Grundlagen zu erforschen, denn später sollte ein so kompliziertes Vorhaben nicht mehr notwendig sein.

Die Tage glitten an Harry vorbei. Er hatte nun endlich verstanden welchen Gesetzmäßigkeiten Seelen unterlagen. Sie waren ganz anders als die Menschen selbst, aber nun konnte er endlich lernen wie er kleinere Zauber mit seiner eigenen Seele bewirken konnte. Einer der Zauber war auch der Fidelius, wo es darum ging Informationen, oder Wissen, oder ähnliches an eine Seele zu binden.

Nachdem Harry endlich mit seiner eigenen Seele arbeiten konnte, verschwand Jason nicht direkt nach dem unterricht, sondern bat ihn noch um ein kurzes Gespräch.

„So Harry, bis hier hin können wir im Moment gehen. Mehr kann ich dir nicht beibringen, du bist noch nicht besonders stark, aber ich bezweifle nicht, dass du noch stärker wirst. Deine pulsierende Aura lässt darauf schließen. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich mit dir in Kontakt treten, dann können wir weiter arbeiten. Aber nun muss ich mich von dir verabschieden, wir sehen uns wieder."

Mit diesen Worten löste er sich buchstäblich im Nichts auf.

Shana stand schon bereit und wartete auf ihn.

„Hallo Harry."

„Hey, Shana."

„Du weißt was du jetzt machst ?"

„Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich gefällt es mir hier ziemlich gut, und wohin ich soll weiß ich ja auch nicht. Zu meinen Verwandten zurück möchte ich eigentlich nicht, und sonst kann ich ja auch nirgends hin."

„Hast du vergessen was du deinem Paten vor einigen Tagen versprochen hast ?"

„Was meinst du ?"

„Die Sache mit dem Spaß haben."

„Und was denkst du dass ich machen sollte ?"

„Na, schau dir London an. Zum Beispiel."

„Meinst du das im ernst ?"

„Na klar."

Harry seufzte. Er hatte es Sirius ja tatsächlich versprochen und irgendwo hin musste er nun wohl gehen. Also verabschiedete er sich von Shana, packte seine Bücher in einen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg sein Versprechen einzulösen.

bis bald heimess

und ihr wißt ja, **wer reviews schreibt kommt in den Himmel !**


	7. London

Hallo es geht schon wieder weiter:

Rainman:Ein neuer Leser ! _jubiliere_ Zu deiner Frage: In dieser Geschichte gehe ich davon aus, dass Zauberer auch körperlichstärker sind als Muggel, also auch deutlich älter werden als wir.

_

* * *

_

_Shana stand schon bereit und wartete auf ihn._

„Hallo Harry."

„Hey, Shana."

_„Du weißt was du jetzt machst ?"_

_„Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich gefällt es mir hier ziemlich gut, und wohin ich soll weiß ich ja auch nicht. Zu meinen Verwandten zurück möchte ich eigentlich nicht, und sonst kann ich ja auch nirgends hin."_

_„Hast du vergessen was du deinem Paten vor einigen Tagen versprochen hast ?"_

_„Was meinst du ?"_

_„Die Sache mit dem Spaß haben."_

_„Und was denkst du dass ich machen sollte ?"_

_„Na, schau dir London an. Zum Beispiel."_

_„Meinst du das im ernst ?"_

_„Na klar."_

_Harry seufzte. Er hatte es Sirius ja tatsächlich versprochen und irgendwo hin musste er nun wohl gehen. Also verabschiedete er sich von Shana, packte seine Bücher in einen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg sein Versprechen einzulösen._

* * *

**London**

Mit einem Plopp erschien Harry in einem Winkel Londons. Wie hatte Sirius das mit dem Spaß gemeint ?

Er stand hier mitten in Muggel-London. Im Tropfenden Kessel konnte er nicht schlafen, da würden ihn Dumbledore schneller finden als er 'Spaß' sagen könnte, oder sogar Voldemort. Nein das ging wohl nicht. Aus dem selben Grund konnte er auch nicht bei Gringotts seine Galleonen in Muggel-Geld wechseln.

Was hatte das bloß mit Spaß zu tun, Harry war ein wenig wütend auf Sirius, weil er ihn dazu gebracht hatte sich auf diesesbescheuerte Abendteuer einzulassen, und es einfach nicht zustande brachte, dem Rat seines toten Paten nicht zu folgen.

Das Geld das er noch hatte würde für wenige Tage reichen. Ein kleines Zimmer irgend wo, und etwas zu essen, das würde er sich noch leisten können. Aber um länger da zu bleiben, brauchte er wohl einen Job, aber was sollte er in der Muggel-Welt bloß arbeiten?

In einer schmalen finsteren Gasse entdeckte er eine kleine Pension. Er betrat das Haus durch die alte verdreckte Holztüre. Drinnen war es so finster, dass seine Augen sich erst daran gewöhnen mussten. Es stank nach altem Fett und abgestandenem Zigarettenrauch. Leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, als er auf den Tresen vor ihm, zuging. Zwischen überfüllten Aschenbechern, leeren Zigarettenschachteln, alten Zeitungen und Pizzakartons fand er eine kleine Glocke aus Messing. Ohne zu zögern – er hatteauch keine Wahl – drückte er den Klingelknopf.

Ein Grunzen kam aus dem Hinterzimmer. Dem Grunzen folgte ein schleifendes Geräusch, das Harry einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ein Mann schleppte sich auf einen Stock gestützt zum Tresen.

„Was willst du !" leise und mit so rauer Stimme, das Harry ihn nur mit Mühe verstehen konnte, sprach der Mann.

„Ich...ich hätte gern ein Zimmer für ein paar Nächte. Und ich hab' noch das ..."damit hielt Harry dem Mann ein paar Pfund unter die Nase.

„Drei Nächte!" grunzte der Mann und hielt ihm einen großen schweren Schlüssel entgegen, während er noch leiser weiter grummelte „Ausbüchsen, und dann kein Geld haben, immer das selbe mit den Rotzlöffeln..."

Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, oder fragen wo nun das Zimmer sei, schlurfte der Mann schon wieder durch die Tür zum Hinterzimmer.

Mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand machte Harry sich auf die Suche. Zimmernummer 03 stand auf dem zerschlissenen Anhänger. In dem Geschoss, wo der Eingang war, fand er die Nummern 10 bis 15, im nächsten 20 bis 25, und im übernächsten 30 bis 35, aber nirgends waren Nummern unter 10.

Um nicht noch mal mit dem Mann unten reden zu müssen, beschloss er noch eine Weile weiter zu suchen. Am Ende des Ganges im dritten Geschoss war eine schmale Eisentüre. Hinter der könnten sich noch Zimmer verstecken. Mit erstaunen musste Harry feststellen, dass er sich am Dach des Nachbarhauses befand. Hier standen drei blecherne Container, auf denen die Nummern 01 bis 03 mit Farbspray zu lesen waren.

Mit dem Gedanken an seine Zimmer unter der Treppe in das ihn die Durslys früher gesperrt hatten, öffnete er die schwere Holztüre, die so gar nicht in den Container zu passen schien.

Das Innere des Raumes war wie zu erwarten war sehr kahl. Ein Stahlrohrbett stand da, ein kleiner Spind und zu Harrys Überraschung auch Waschbecken, Dusche und WC, die aber leider nicht vom Rest des Raumes getrennt waren. Mit einem schnippen seiner Finger hatte er sowohl eine Wand, mit Türe erscheinen lassen, wie auch den Rest des Zimmers angenehmer gestaltet und ein Bücherregal geschaffen, denseine Bücherwaren das einzige, was er in seiner Tasche hatte.

Um sich noch einwenig auszurasten, transformierte er eine losen Dachziegel in einen Sonnenstuhl. Ermachte es sich vor seinem Zimmer gemütlich und las einwenig, bevor er sich auf den Weg machen wollte. Irgend wo würde er schon etwas Geld verdienen können, und dann würde der Spaß erst so richtig beginnen, das versuchte er sich wenigstens einzureden.

Da er sich im Momentkeine neue Kleidung kaufen konnte, transformierte er die Sachen die er hatte, in halbwegs ansehnliche. Die alten viel zu weiten Jeans ließ er schrumpfen. Der Reparo brachte bei der Menge an Löchern, die mittlerweile in der Hose waren, nicht mehr viel, aber es war besser als zuvor. Auch das übergroße Shirt ließ er auf einebrauchbarere Größe schrumpfen.

So stand er da, starrte in den halb erblindeten Spiegel und staunte über das verschwommene Bild, das der Spiegel ihm zurückwarf. Es hatte mit dem Harry, der Ende Juni am Bahnhof Kings Cross aus dem Hogwarts Express gestiegen war, nichts mehr zu tun. Er war nicht mehr der schmächtige blasse Junge, sondern hatte einen guttrainierten Körper und sonnengebräunte Haut. Sein Gesicht war kantiger geworden, so als wäre er in der kurzen Zeit viel älter geworden. Aber vielleichtwar es auchbloß die Dunkle Haut und das viele Flugtraining, die diese Veränderung gebracht hatten. So würde er wenigstens arbeit finden, bei der man zupacken musste.

Mit diesem Gedanken verließ er die Pension, nach dem er die Änderungen in seinem Zimmer getarnt hatte. Er streifte ziellos durch die Straßen und war einfach nur frei, er fühlte sich wunderbar, einfach nur er selbst zu sein. Als er hungrig wurde, betrat er ein Lokal. Es wahr wohl schon neun Uhr, als er sein Steak gegessen hatte.

Neben ihm saßen die wunderschönsten Mädchen, die er je gesehen hatte. Die Eine war dunkel, mit schwarzen langen Haaren . Ihre Augen waren schräg, wie von einer Katze und in einem ähnlich strahlenden Grün, wie seine eigenen. Die Andere war blond, mit schulterlangen Locken, und riesengroßen, runden, dunkelbraunen Augen. Beide hatten, neben den längsten und schönsten Beinen, auch noch die kürzesten Hosen, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

Die Beiden schienen jedoch traurig, oder enttäuscht zu sein, und Harry konnte nicht anders als den beiden zuzuhören. Sie unterhielten sich über eine Freundin, oder Kollegin, die offensichtlich nicht mehr mit den beiden arbeitete. Undsie mussten nun ohne sie arbeiten und fragten sich wie lange es dauern würde, bis ihr Boss die Lücke wieder gefüllt hätte.

„Setz' deine Augen wieder ein ,Kleiner." Die Dunkle hatte sich an Harry gewandt.

„Sorry, aber so schöne Frauen wie euch sieht man halt nicht alle Tage." Harry war selbst erstaunt, dass er das, so ohne rot zu werden sagen konnte.

Sie lächelte und sagte „Los , setz dich zu uns, wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit bevor wir los müssen."

„Was macht ihr, wenn ihr so spät erst zu arbeiten beginnt?"

„Wir arbeiten in dem Club in der alten Fabrik, zwei Straßen weiter und der sperrt erst um 11 Uhr auf, also haben wir noch ein kleinwenig Zeit um mit dir zu flirten." Die Blonde war definitiv lockerer und so plauderten sie einwenig. Die Blonde hieß Kim und die Dunkle Zoe und hatten heute ihren ersten Arbeitstag ohne ihre Freundin, mit der sie drei Jahre lang zusammen gearbeitet hatten. Harry im gegenzug versuchte allen ihren Fragen so gut wie möglich auszuweichen. Als die beiden am gehen waren hatte Kim eine Idee. „Sag' mal, wieso kommst du nicht mit, du könntest ja in der Bar einspringen, sonst wird der Abend heute die Hölle."

Zoe schnaubte ungehalten „Hast du einen an der Waffel? Harry ist kein Mädchen, der kann nicht bei uns arbeiten."

„Wieso nicht, er sieht super aus, gönn' den Mädels auch mal was. Außerdem sieht er aus, als könne er Geld gebrauchen und wir können ja den Boss fragen, wenn sie nicht will..."

Nun schaltete sich Harry in die Diskussion ein „Wegen mir solltet ihr nicht streiten, obwohl ich schon ziemlich dringend Geld bräuchte, aber vielleicht find ich ja morgen irgend etwas."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht schnappte die beiden ihn links und rechts an der Hand, knallten zwanzig Pfund auf den Tresen und rauschten hinaus.

Vor dem Club standen schon eine Menge Menschen, die sobald sie Kim und Zoe gesehen hatten zu johlen und schreien begannen. Die drei marschierten geradewegs in die Bar. Dort trafen sie auf den wohl hübschesten Boss, den sich Harry hätte wünschen können.

Sie war vielleicht mitte dreißig, hatte schwarze, sehr kurze Haare und blaue, strahlende Augen. „Was will der den hier?"

„Hallo, Boss, ich dachte wir könnten Verstärkung gebrauchen, bis du Ersatz für Sina gefunden hast?"

Sie musterte ihn so lange, dass Harry sich langsam unwohl fühlte und sich ein wenig ärgerte, dass er überhaupt mit den beiden mit gegangen war. Er ging ein Stück auf die Frau zu, die mit den Fingerkuppen ihre Schläfen massierte „...und alles gesehen ?"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht „OK, wir probieren's aus. Komm her!"

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte sie ihm die Ärmel aus seinem Shirt gerissen, und ein Riss zog sich vom Halsausschnitt nach unten. „So ist's besser."

„Was soll das?" Doch sein Protest kam viel zu spät.

„Wenn du heute abend gut ankommst, kannst du weiter machen, bis ich jemand anderen gefunden habe. Klar?"

„Ja, lang kann ich so und so nicht bleiben. Aber die Kohle würde ich echt dringend brauchen"

„Ich zahle 150 Pfund pro Abend, aber dafür erwarte ich vollen Einsatz, sonst bist du schneller wieder draußen, als du dir denken kannst."

„Jawohl, Boss" salutierte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Wenn du wirklich gut bist, kommst du mit Drinkgeldern auf bis zu 300 Pfund. Egal, wenn du den heutigen Abend überstehst brauchst du neue Klamotten, so geht das nicht."

Um Punkt 11:00 stürmte die Menge in den Club. Kurz später brodelte es im Lokal. Mit einem Schrei sprangen Kim und Zoe auf die Theke und tanzten. Harry hatte so etwas nicht erwartet. Die Leute brüllten und tanzten mit den Mädchen, die Stimmung war unglaublich, auch wenn sich Harry sehr anstrengen musste um sich auf die Bestellungen zu konzentrieren.

Neben ihm stand der Boss. Ein Mann brüllte über die Theke „Zwei Margaritas"

„Du kannst Tequilla haben, aber keine Cocktails."

„Ok, dann Weißwein."

„Weißwein ist doch was für Pipimädchen."

„Dann habt ihr also nur..."

„Ich hab' Jack, Jim, Jonny red und Jonny black. Das sind meine Liebligsmänner."Sie knallte ein 4 cl Glas auf den Tresen. "Du kannst alles haben wenn es in dieses Glas rein passt."

„Zwei doppelte Jonny red, wenn's geht und ein Bier."

Langsam begann Harry zu begreifen was Sirus ihm damals sagen wollte. Obwohl er hart arbeitete und ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, fühlte er sich prächtig. Die Mädls hatten einen Spruch auf den Lippen, dass ihm die Spucke weg blieb und auch wenn er nicht wirklich dazu kam, war es super die beiden zu beobachten. Sie tanzten wie die leibhaftigen Teufel.

Gegen zwei Uhr morgens, als die Stimmung im Lokal ihrem Höhepunkt nahe kam, zerrten Kim und Zoe auch Harry auf die Theke. Der Boss nahm sich das Megafon, das hinter dem Tresen lag und brüllte hinein.

„Alles her hören..." Niemand reagierte. "SCHNAUZE" Nun hatte sie , was sie wollte: die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich möchte euch den Neuen in meiner Truppe vorstellen. Ja Mädls, ihr kriegt auch endlich mal was zu sehen. Sein Name ist..."

Harry setzte sich auf den Tresen und brüllte ihr seinen Namen, Harry Potter, ins Ohr, dabei funkelten seine grünen Augen im düsteren Barlicht. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sprach wieder in Richtung ihrer Gäste.

„Sein Name ist Jon le Magic, er ist ein Hexenmeister und kommt aus den Hochmooren von Cornwall zu uns. Seine Mutter war die berühmte Hexe von Exeter. Sie hat ihn eingesperrt und ihn den ganzen Tag zu harter Arbeit gezwungen. Er ist nun zu uns gekommen um endlich Spaß zu haben. Wollen wir ihm zeigen was Spaß ist ?"

Alle Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet, der, mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck, in die Menge starrte, die ihm zujubelte.

„Du tust grade so, als hätt' ich ein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert." Sie lachte schallend und widmete sich wieder ihren Gästen.

Harry wurde wieder von Kim und Zoe hochgezogen. Die Musik wurde noch lauter und die drei tanzten auf der Theke, als gäb's kein Morgen. Die Menge tobte und die Stimmung ließ erst gegen vier Uhr nach und eine Stunde später machte der Boss Sperrstunde.

Total aufgekratzt saßen sie zu viert im leeren Lokal.

„Ich hab' mir für alle meine Mädchen Geschichten ausgedacht, die ins Lokal passen. Kim hier ist die Verführung aus Russland. Eigentlich heißt sie Clara, aber ich fürchte das weiß sie selbst schon nicht mehr. Zoe ist die Katze aus dem Hyde Park, die von einer Hexe in einen Menschen verwandelt wurde. Sie heißt aber tatsächlich Zoe."

„Wie fallen dir diese Geschichten ein, ich muß gestehen ich war ehrlich verwirrt."

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Es ist so als würden mir die Geschichten in den Kopf gepflanzt, sie sind einfach da, sobald ich sie brauche. Bei dir war die Geschichte mit der Hexe von Exeter da, als ich deine Augen habe blitzen sehen. Außerdem Harry Potter ... ich bitte dich, so heißen doch bloß Lehrer und Ärzte oder Politiker.

Du bist morgen um punkt 12 im Cafe, Zoe und Kim werden mit dir einkaufen gehen."

Zoe kreischte plötzlich „Schalt das lauter ! Der Song ist soooooo cool."

Zoe tanzte schon wieder, aber diesmal mitten in der Bar „Kim, Jon, auf geht's! Das wird perfekte." Sie krallte sich ein paar Wasserkrüge die herum standen, goss jedem von ihnen das Wasser über und begann wie wild zu tanzen. Sie probierten auch noch ein paar andere Songs, die sie morgen brauchen würden.

Als Harry wieder am Dach der Pension stand und seinen Blick über die Stadt schweifen ließ, war die Sonne längst aufgegangen. Es würde in seinem Zimmer wohl ziemlich heiß werden, aber er war viel zu müde, um noch etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Er fiel so wie er war ins Bett und erwachte erst um elf Uhr wieder. Er sprang unter die kalte Dusche, daran hatte er sich schon gewöhnt, und es tat ihm gut, weckte seine noch nicht ganz erwachten Lebensgeister.

Um 12 saß er im Cafe, in dem gestern eine ziemlich lange Nacht begann. Die Mädchen kamen beide in simplen Jeans und schwarzen Shirt.Sietrankennoch alle eine große TasseKaffee und dann ging's los. Kim und Zoe waren in ihrem Element. Nach drei Stunden 'hardcore shopping'hatte er tatsächlich seine 300 Pfund, die er letzte Nacht verdient hatte ausgegeben. Dafür hatte er auch wirklich alles. Jeans, Lederhosen, zwei dünne, weite, ziemlich tief auf den Hüften sitzende, schwarze Hosen, Shirts in schwarz und grün mit Ausschnitt und Stehkragen, undeinige Hemden. Bei dem grünen Shirt, mit dem silbernen Löwen wurde er doch tatsächlich einwenig sentimental.

Als er jedoch von seinen Begleiterinnen in das nächste Schuhgeschäft gezogen wurde und sie ihn mit Unmengen Schuhen überschütteten bis er lachend am Boden lag, waren diese Gedanken wieder verschwunden.

Wieder in der Pension musste er seinen Spind dringend magisch vergrößern. Er genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen vor seinem Zimmer, und döste dabei ein.

Ein strahlender Sirius stand vor ihm. Er war stolz auf ihn und beteuerte ihm genau das Richtige zu tun. Er wünschte ihm noch viel Spaß und war wieder verschwunden.

Mit einem Lächeln erwachte Harry wieder. Er musste sich noch fertig machen bevor er los gehen konnte. Solche Probleme mit der Wahl seiner Kleidung hatte er sonst nie, was wohl daran lag, dass er erstmals Sachen hatte die ihm gefielen und auch passten. Schlussendlich nahm er sich die schwarze Lederhose und ein weißes Shirt.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als die drei mit Harry in der Mitte auf die Theke sprangen, sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzten. Die Show eskalierte dann noch ziemlich, und als das Lied zu ende war, hatten die drei keinen Millimeter trockener Haut und offene klatsch nasse Haare. Auch die Gäste waren schon total naß und Harry und die Mädchen sprangen Arm in Arm vom Tresen.

Kim flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Schau mal, Jon, wie dich der Typ dort anhimmelt, ist der nicht süß ?"

Noch bevor Harry diese Bemerkung irgendwie einordnen konnte stand schon der Boss vor ihm. „Wir haben hier drei Regeln 1. Bring nie deine Freundin mit hier her 2. Bring nie deinen Freund mit hier her 3.Bringe nie deinen Freund mit hier her. Verstoße dagegen und du bist draußen. Klar !"

Er war so baff, dass er erst mal gar nichts sagen konnte und so arbeitete er weiter, mit den Blicken des Mannes im Nacken. Eigenartigerweise war ihm das auch gar nicht unangenehm, aber darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Als die drei wieder auf der Theke standen um zu tanzen und Stimmung zu machen riskierte er einen Blick in die Menge und sah all die Blicke die auf ihm ruhten. Es war ihm etwas unangenehm, aber es machte sich auch noch ein wohliges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit. Hier war er nicht der Junge-der-Lebt, diese Menschen interessierten sich nicht dafür wer er war, Harry Potter. Hier sahen alle in ihm nur Jon le Magic, den knackigen Jungen mit den schönen grünen funkelnden Augen und nichts weiter. Keine Erwartungen, keine Übervorteilungen, einfach nur seine eigene Entscheidung war es, was hier passierte, er war frei.

Einerseits irritierten ihn die Blicke der Menschen, andererseits genoss er sie. Es tat ihm gut , es war wie Balsam aus seiner Seele.

Die vielen Drinks die er mit den Gästen schon gekippt hatte ließen ihn noch unbeschwerter werden und als es etwas ruhiger wurde, saß er mit Zoe hinter der Theke. „Sag' mal ... bist du eigentlich hetero oder homo ?"

„Ah... keine Ahnung, wieso fragst du ?"

„Weil dich der süße Typ von vorhin immer noch anstarrt als würde er dir am Liebsten gleich die Kleider vom Leib reißen. Aber wie alt bist du wirklich, Jon."

„16, aber verrat mich nicht. OK" raunte er ihr mit einem Zwinkern zu.

„Wenn das rauskommt kriegst du echte Probleme. Weist du das? Sucht dich eigentlich niemand ?"

„Glaub' mir, ich flieg schon nicht auf. Schließlich hab ich einen perfekten Personalausweis." Und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht zog er ihn aus der Hosentasche.

„Und sucht deine Familie nach dir?"

„Meine Familie sucht mich ganz bestimmt nicht."

Aber Zoe bohrte weiter „Wer sucht dann nach dir. Ein 16jähriger kann doch nicht so einfach untertauchen. Außerdem, hast du bemerkt das heute Fotografen hier waren, wir sind bestimmt in den nächsten Wochen indem Magazin. Da solltest du vorsichtig sein."

„In ein paar Wochen bin ich längst wieder weg. Ich hab' euch gesagt, dass ich nicht lange bleibe. Und ja, es gibt viele die nach mir suchen und einige davon sähen mich lieber tot als lebendig. Aber die sind sehr weit weg. Vertrau mir."

„Irgendwie werd' ich nicht schlau aus dir. Ich hätte dir deine 18 Jahre locker abgenommen. Und im Alter von Männern täusche ich mich sonst nie."

„Mag' daran liegen, dass ich schon einiges erlebt habe, auch wenn ich erst 16 bin."

Während ihres Gesprächs hatten sie einige Drinks gekippt, und so wurde die Unterhaltung immer banaler. Um fünf stolperten die beiden dann ziemlich betrunken aus dem Lokal.

bis bald heimess


	8. und wieder zurück

hallo prisbaer : Wieder ein Neuer! Bin hoch erfreut! Nein, das wird keine slash story, aber Harry ist ja noch ein total unbeschriebenes Blatt, und ich bin der Meinung, bevorman sich gegen etwas entscheidet, sollteman es wenigstens ausprobiert haben.

Hallo meine Lieben

Das letzte und das heutige Kapitel müsst ihr mir verzeihen. Bin wohl in etwas zu vielen Clubs abgehangen, oder hab' ich bloß etwas zu oft 'Coyote Ugly' gesehen? Tja, was soll man machen. Dos lebn is koa zuckaschleckn. ( kleine österreichische Lebensweisheit für zwischendurch )

In diesem Sinne geht's auch schon weiter.

_„Meine Familie sucht mich ganz bestimmt nicht."_

_Aber Zoe bohrte weiter „Wer sucht dann nach dir. Ein 16jähriger kann doch nicht so einfach untertauchen. Außerdem, hast du bemerkt das heute Fotografen hier waren, wir sind bestimmt in den nächsten Wochen indem Magazin. Da solltest du vorsichtig sein."_

_„In ein paar Wochen bin ich längst wieder weg. Ich hab' euch gesagt, dass ich nicht lange bleibe. Und ja, es gibt viele die nach mir suchen und einige davon sähen mich lieber tot als lebendig. Aber die sind sehr weit weg. Vertrau mir."_

_„Irgendwie werd' ich nicht schlau aus dir. Ich hätte dir deine 18 Jahre locker abgenommen. Und im Alter von Männern täusche ich mich sonst nie."_

_„Mag' daran liegen, dass ich schon einiges erlebt habe, auch wenn ich erst 16 bin."_

_Während ihres Gesprächs hatten sie einige Drinks gekippt, und so wurde die Unterhaltung immer banaler. Um fünf stolperten die beiden dann ziemlich betrunken aus dem Lokal._

* * *

**...und wieder zurück**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen, oder besser Mittag, wieder erwachte, hatte er fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Er brachte es kaum zustande seine Augen zu öffnen, vor Angst die Schmerzen würden noch schlimmer.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm aber abgenommen, als sich sein Magen zu drehen begann und er nur noch so schnell wie möglich zum Klo rannte. Er fühlte sich als hätte er nicht nur seinen Mageninhalt erbrochen, sondern auch noch einen Teil seiner Eingeweide.

Er schleppte sich wieder zu seinem Bett als sich etwas dort bewegte. Sekunden später stieß eine ziemlich fertig aussehende Zoe einen spitzen Schrei aus. „SCHEISSE..." und schon rannte sie zum Klo hinüber.

Harry brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge „Zoe, was zum Henker ist gestern passiert."

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein ungehaltenes Schnauben.

Nach einigen Grübeleien flackerten Bilder durch Harrys Kopf, die ihm die Wangen rot aufglühen ließen.

„Ist's dir wieder eingefallen." lachte Zoe und griff sich sogleich, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, an den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten das einfach vergessen. OK?" fragte sie zögernd.

Ein erleichterter Harry nickte nur.

„Ich spring noch schnell unter die Dusche und bin dann weg." Harry hörte sie noch zu sich selbst murmeln. „Du blöder Idiot, der Junge ist sechs Jahre jünger als du, dass hattest du nötig."

Harry verkroch sich wieder im Bett und schlief bis er sich schon wieder auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen musste. Sein Kopf tat fast nicht mehr weh und die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht war auch wieder da, wobei Harry nicht wusste ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Einerseits war es unglaublich gewesen, andererseits mochte er Zoe zwar, aber mehr war da nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so. Ihm viel wieder das Statement vom Boss letzte Nacht ein ‚ Bring niemals deine Freundin mit in meine Bar.' bla, bla, bla ..

Mittlerweile verstand er diese Regel sehr gut. Wenn seine Freundin so etwas machen würde wie Zoe und Kim, hätte er auch Probleme damit.

Als die drei wieder hinter der Bar standen, fragte Harry die beiden „Sagt mal wie macht ihr das, ich kann heute unmöglich auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol trinken."

Kim lachte und sagte „Trink einfach ein Bier nach."

Bei dem Gedanken daran drehte sich Harrys Magen wieder verdächtig im Kreis.

„Hast du gestern etwas zuviel erwischt." Grinste sie hämisch. „Ich trinke das Zeug nicht, ich spucke es in die Flasche zurück." Sie knallte eine leere Bierflasche und einen Drink auf den Tresen. „Probier's aus bevor die Leute kommen. So wie du heute aussiehst überlebst du den Abend nicht."

So rasten die Tage dahin. Harry fühlte sich in seiner Rolle als Jon le Magic sichtlich wohl, und hatte er anfangs noch leichte Hemmungen dabei auf die Theke zu springen, hatte er diese nun endgültig abgelegt. An den beiden Tagen, wo der Club geschlossen hatte, zeigten Kim und Zoe ihm ihr London.

Am zweiten freien Abend traf er sich auch mit dem Kerl aus der Bar. Er hieß David und war 34 Jahre alt. Er erzählte er sei Lehrer für Kampftechniken an einer Schule in Schottland und verbringe nur seine Ferien hier in London. Sie verstanden sich super und so kam's wie es kommen musste. Aber das sollte nicht Harrys letzter One-Night-Stand gewesen sein.

Eines Abends raunte Zoe ihm ins Ohr „Wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte was ich da anrichte, hätte ich's nicht getan"

„Was willst du denn damit sagen?"

„Ach, nichts, nichts" dabei zog sie eine Schnute und ihre grünen Augen glänzten. „Nur das du schon fast so schlimm bist wie unsere Kim, die russische Verführung. Die steigt auch mit jedem ins Bett."

Er boxte sie leicht auf den Arm. „Und du bist die personifizierte Keuschheit, glaubst du das wirklich ?"

Da schaltete sich Kim ein „Sagt mal, gibt's da etwas, das ihr mir vergessen habt zu erzählen?"

„NEIN" kam's von beiden gleichzeitig, was Kim ein riesiges Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte.

An diesem Abend beschlossen die drei sich alle ein Tatoo machen zu lassen. Alle drei wollten sie ein in Flammen stehendes Tier. Harry einen geflügelten Löwen, was sonst, und die Mädchen einen Panther für Zoe und einen sibirischen Tiger für Kim. Als sie ihre neuen Schmuckstücke im Lokal präsentierten, starrte David Harry entsetzt an. Harry warziemlich unangenehm, dass der Kerl jeden Abend hier war, obwohl er einen großen Bogen um ihn machte. Er wollte seinen Job nicht verlieren, nicht nur das er so viel nirgendwo anders verdienen würde, es machte auch noch wirklich Spaß. Außerdem empfand er absolut nichts für ihn.Es war doch bloß ein Versuch, nichts weiter.

Der August war nun fast vorbei und Harry wusste, das der Abschied immer näher kam. Auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel sein Leben, das erste, das er sich selbst ausgesucht hatte, zu verlassen, musste er wohl oder übel wieder nach Hogwarts zurück.

Zoe, Kim und der Boss wollten ihn dazu überreden noch zu bleiben, aber als sie merkten, dass das absolut nichts bringen würde und sein Entschluß fest stand, feierten sie noch einmal ausgelassen.

Harry hatte bereits seine Sachen mit, natürlich verkleinert. Er hatte seine Rechnung in der Pension bezahlt und musste nun nur noch seinen Zauberstab hohlen. Der war ja damals mit seiner Tasche bei Sam Perskin geblieben. Jahre schienen für Harry seit damals vergangen zu sein, obwohl erst zwei Monate vergangen waren. Nichts desto trotz brauchte er einen Zauberstab, er konnte ja schlecht in die Schule ohne Zauberstab, außerdem brauchte er auch noch seine Schulsachen und die Bücher für das neue Schuljahr, und die ZAG Ergebnisse kannte er auch noch nicht.

Aber zu erst war sein Zauberstab wichtig. „Zoe, wohnst du nicht in Surry ?"

„Ja, klar, willst du dort hin ?"

„Ja, kann ich heute nacht bei dir bleiben?" Zoe zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„He, nicht so wie du denkst. Ich schlafe auch am Boden."

„Ja, klar, du kannst auch die Couch haben" sagte sie lachend „Aber ich wohne mit meinem Halbbruder zusammen, nur damit du dich nicht wunderst."

„Super, danke Zoe."

Der Abschied von Kim vielihm sehr schwer und beide hatten Tränen in den Augen.

„Sehen wir uns mal wieder?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich muss weiter, Kim... vielleicht Weihnachten, oder Ostern, oder im nächsten Sommer, ...aber wahrscheinlich,... wahrscheinlich gar nicht." Traurig sahen sie sich in die Augen und mit einer festen Umarmung verabschiedeten sie sich nun endgültig.

Hand in Hand verließ er mit Zoe den Club. Am Weg zu ihrem Auto wartete David auf ihn, der die Szenen im Club gesehen hatte.

Als Harry ihn bemerkte, verließ ein ziemlich entnervtes Seufzen seine Lippen. Zoe grinste gehässig und flüsterte „Ts...ts... Jugendsünden..."

„Jon... warte" David kam auf ihn zu.

„Jon, ich... ich weiß..." doch Harry fiel ihm scharf ins Wort.

„David ich werde mich nicht von dir verabschieden, das hab' ich schon vor zwei Wochen gemacht, also lass' es gut sein, Ok."

Mit Tränen in den Augen stand der Ältere vor ihm „Ich muss auch morgen wieder weg, ich wünsch dir viel Glück." Damit verschwand er, und Harry und Zoe machten sich auf den Weg nach Surry, und damit zurück in Harrys Leben.

Es war mittlerweile halb sieben Uhr morgens, als die beiden in einer Straße aus dem Auto stiegen, die Harry ziemlich bekannt vorkam. Der feucht kalte Herbstmorgen begann der immer noch starken Augustsonne zu weichen.

Sie betraten das Haus Parkstraße 107 und Zoe ging auf die Tür am Ende des Ganges zu, auf der ein Plakat hing.

Meditieren mit Samuel Perskin

Zoe spazierte fröhlich plappernd vor Harry her. „Vielleicht ist Sam ja schon auf, dann kannst du ihn auch kennen lernen." Sie öffnete schwungvoll die Türe und als sie Licht in der Küche sah, rief sie „Hallo, Sam, ich hab' meinen Kollegen mit gebracht, er schläft eine Nacht bei mir, Ok."

Sam kam auf die beiden noch ziemlich verschlafen zu. Er schien ihn nicht wiederzuerkennen. Er gab Harry die Hand und sah ihm in die Augen. Noch bevor er Hallo sagen konnte ließ Sam seine Hand fallen, als wäre sie kochend heiß.

„Nein, ... nicht wieder du, ... verschwinde von hier und lass Zoe in Ruhe."

Zoe sah' ihren Bruder verwirrt an „Sam ... was soll das ?"

„Zoe, das ist der Kerl, wegen dem ich zu Sommerbeginn solche Schwierigkeiten hatte."

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Tasche holen, die bei dir geblieben ist." Fiel Harry den beiden ins Wort. „Dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg."

„Drüben, du weißt schon wo." Harry ging geradewegs auf die Tür zu hinter der seine Veränderung begonnen hatten. In einer Ecke sah er seine alte Tasche stehen. Schnell ging er hinüber und öffnete sie. Alles war noch da, außer seinem Zauberstab. Harry wurde blaß, und brüllte „Sam, was ist mit dem Holzstab passiert, der muß da drinnen gewesen sein."

Sam erschien in der Tür, die Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt „Ach dieses Ding. Die Putzfrau ist drauf getreten und er ist dabei zerbrochen, dann hab ich ihn weggeworfen."

Harry schnappte seine Tasche „Ich glaube, ich geh' dann wohl besser."

Er stürmte aus dem Haus, während Zoe ihm ungläubig nach starrte, wie er fluchtartig davon marschierte.

Aus einer dunklen von Blicken geschützten Ecke in der Nähe apparierte er in sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Er wollte jetzt nicht durch die Haustüre spazieren, aber ein Bett zum schlafen würde er doch brauchen. Seine Schulsachen waren ja auch noch dort, also würde ihm ein Besuch bei den Durslys nicht erspart bleiben, da konnte er doch auch dort schlafen.

So leise wie möglich erschien er in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Hedwig schuhute erfreut, als sie ihn sah.

„Sch... leise meine Schöne," sagte Harry und strich ihr liebevoll über den weißen Kopf „wir wollen doch die doofen Verwandten nicht auf uns aufmerksam machen, oder."

Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein riesiger Berg an Briefen. Die meisten von Ron und Hermine, in denen nur stand er solle sich melden. Mitten darunter waren auch einige Briefe von Dumbledore und Remus Lupin, aber auch der Brief mit seinen ZAG Ergebnissen. Er riss ihn mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen auf. Als er das Blatt aus dem Kuvert zog stockte ihm der Atem. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht einen spitzen Schrei auszustoßen. Er hatte doch glatt in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke ein Ohnegleichen, er konnte es nicht fassen, das war unglaublich. Er war seinem Ziel Auror zu werden einen großen Schritt näher gekommen. Er lag auf seinem Bett und grübelte. Er schaffte es nicht einzuschlafen, und so hing er seinen Gedanken nach, Gedanken die er sich schon eine kleine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemacht hatte.

Wollte er wirklich Auror werden? Er hatte vor einer halben Ewigkeitmit Ron beschlossen, dass sie das gemeinsam durchziehen wollten, doch jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Damals war alles anders, Sirius war noch da, und von der Prophezeiung hatte er nichtmal gewusst, dass sie existierte. Nach einigen Grübeleien beschloß er den Weg, den er sich vorgenommen hatte, auch wirklich zu gehen, denn es würde früher oder später der Tag kommen, wo er alles Wissen, dass er kriegen konnte, würde brauchen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Ausserdem würde Ron ihm dasbestimmt übel nehmen.Ein O in Zaubertränke war einfach unglaublich. Es war ihm zwar bei der Prüfung sehr gut gegangen, aber gerechnet hatte er damit nicht. Diese Note verdankte er ausschließlich Hermine.

Er musste den beiden, Ron und Hermine,dringend schreiben, dass es ihm gut ging, sie waren vor Sorge bestimmt schon ganz krank. Aber was sollte, oder konnte er denn schreiben? Das würde er sich später überlegen. Fürs erste musste eine kurze Nachricht genügen.

Er kritzelte auf zwei Stück Pergament

Hallo,

mir geht es gut,

bin wieder da,

muss heute noch in die Winkelgasse,

sehen uns morgen im Zug,

Harry

Diese Nachrichten band er Hedwig an den Fuß und schickte sie los.

Jetzt lag er wieder in seinem Bett und schwelgte in Erinnerungen an die Erlebnisse mit seinen beiden besten Freunden. Es würde schwer werden ihnen zu verschweigen, was er in diesem Sommer erlebt hatte, aber er musste sagen, dass er nichts mitbekommen hatte. Die Geschichte mit der Meditation würden so oder so all mitbekommen haben. Also brauchte er nur zu sagen, dass er erst heute aus der Trance erwacht war, so würde er allen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen.

Ob sie ihmauf diese Weiseauch seine äußerliche Veränderung abnehmen würden, wusste er noch nicht, aber das würde sich weisen.

Über seinen Gedanken war er nun doch eingeschlafen.

Ein vertrautes Klopfen am Fenster weckte ihn. Seine Eule, Hedwig segelte leise durch das von ihm geöffnete Fenster. Sie hatte eine kleine Pergamentrolle am Bein, die Harry ihr schnell abnahm. Mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl in der Magengegend öffnete er den Brief. So lange hatte er sich nicht mit seinen Freunden getroffen. Seit er vor fünf Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war er nicht zwei ganze Monate von ihnen getrennt gewesen.

Hallo Harry

Wo warst du?

Wir waren krank vor Sorge.

Kommen natürlich auch in die Winkelgasse, um zwei Uhr im tropfenden Kessel

Hermin, Ron

Das hätte er sich denken können, dass die beiden heute auch in die Winkelgasse kommen würden, egal ob sie selbst noch etwas einzukaufen hatten oder nicht. Er freute sich sehr darauf.

Aber er musste sich genauer überlegen, was er den beiden erzählen würde. Vorher musste er sich aber bei seinen Verwandten melden, die wussten ja noch nicht, dass er wieder da war. Außerdem gab sein Magen laute, empörte Geräusche von sich.

Es war schon halb zwölf, also würde es nicht mehr lange bis zum Mittagessen dauern. So zog er sich frische Kleidung an- wieder die Alte, auf Diskussionen woher er seine Sachen hatte, konnte er gerne verzichten.

Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Türe zur Küche, wo er Petunia vermutete, nicht ohne vorher zu klopfen.

„ Hallo Tante Petunia !"

Mit einem lauten Scheppern fiel die Schale, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Boden und zerbarst in unzählige Scherben. Zum Glück war nichts mehr in dem Gefäß gewesen.

„ Harry ?" ungläubig sah sie ihren Neffen an, der so anders aussah, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„ Du lebst ?" mit diesen Worten fiel sie ihm um den Hals und schluchzte leise „ Ich dachte du kämst nicht wieder."

Unbeholfen drückte er sie an sich. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur mit dieser Reaktion nicht. Sie schien sich ja tatsächlich um ihn gesorgt zu haben.

„ Tante Petunia, mir geht's gut, wirklich." Sagte er leise und schob sie sanft von sich, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Schnell trocknete sie ihr Gesicht in der Schürze die sie trug – schließlich war sie beim Kochen. Schon hatte sie sich wieder im Griff und fragte gewohnt forsch „ Wo kommst du her, wo hast du gesteckt ?"

Harry setzte eine vertrauenswürdige Maske auf und sagte „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung was passiert ist. Ich war in diesem Meditationskurs und bin dort in eine Art Trance gefallen und eben erst wieder zu mir gekommen."

Tante Petunia wollte gerade die Scherben aufheben. Harry schickte einen ‚Reparo' durch seine Augen und die Scherben flogen zusammen und Petunia hob die nun wieder ganze Schale auf.

„ Darfst du das schon offiziell, oder bekommst du jetzt Probleme."

Harry hatte mit einer netten, besorgte Tante so seine Probleme und sagte bloß „Das wird keinem auffallen." Einem lauten Knurren seines Magens fügte er hinzu „Aber ziemlichen Hunger hätte ich."

„Das Essen ist bald fertig. Du kannst schon mal den Tisch decken."

Außer einem griesgrämigen „Wo kommst du denn auf einmal wieder her." Erntete Harry nur verwirrte Blicke von Vernon und Dudly. So fiel es ihm nicht schwer den Tisch zu verlassen, sobald er fertig gegessen hatte. An Petunia gewandt sagte er noch „Ich gehe heute Nachmittag in die Winkelgasse, ich brauche noch Schulsachen."

„Soll ich dich fahren, ich muss ohnehin noch nach London."

„Danke Petunia, aber ich komme schon alleine zurecht." Er lächelte ihr zu und ging in sein Zimmer, wo er sich zum Gehen fertig machte.

Im Kopf hatte er schon die Geschichte die er seine Freunden auftischen wollte durchgespielt und auf alle Lücken und Ungereimtheiten hin überprüft. Eigentlich sollte alles klappen und für den Fall, dass Dumbledore auftauchen würde, schob er alle Gedanken und Erinnerungen der letzten zwei Monate in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes und vervollständigte das Erlebte mit seiner erfundenen Geschichte. Er musste auf jenen Fall verhindern, das er erfuhr wo Harry den Sommer verbracht hatte.

Mit Jeans und einem halbwegs ansehnlichen schwarzen Shirt bekleidet wollte er sich auf den Weg machen, als ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig einfiel, dass seine Narbe noch mit dem Fidelius geschützt war. An seinem ersten Tag in London, hatte er seine Andenken an den Mord an seinen Eltern aus Sicherheitsgründen mit dem Zauber versteckt. Man konnte sich schließlich nie sicher sein, keine Zauberer zu treffen. An seiner linken Hand prangte, zwar nicht groß, aber deutlich erkennbar das Tattoo mit dem Greifen.

Der Fidelius war schnell aufgehoben, auch wenn es ein unangenehmes Gefühl war wieder mit der blitzförmigen Narbe herum zu laufen, war es ein Teil des Nachhausekommens. Sein Tattoo wollte er nicht auf die gleich Weise vor unliebsamen Blicken schützen, das erschien ihm zu auffällig, außerdem konnte er nicht ausschließen das der eine oder andere die Magie, die dahinter steckte, erkennen würde. So zog er einfach ein Langarmshirt an, so konnte auch niemand den geflügelten Löwen erkennen.

Eigentlich wollte er schon früher in die Winkelgasse um auf seine Freunde zu warten, aber mittlerweile war es schon zwei Uhr vorbei. Die letzten Veränderungen hatten doch einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Und so beeilte er sich und apparierte direkt vom Ligusterweg in eine dunkle Ecke in der Nähe des tropfenden Kessel, wo ihn keiner sehen würde, denn eigentlich durfte er ja noch gar nicht apparieren.

bis bald heimess


	9. Winkelgasse

steffen: das mit David, tja .. was soll ich sagen .. shit happens

Giftschnecke: Die Greifen sind ziemlich wichtig, bei mir. Godric Gryffindore ---- Godrics Hollow ----- Harrys Raum unter der Erde --- nur als Erklärung meiner gelegentlich nicht besonders leicht nachvollziehbaren Gedankengänge. Und zum Thema slash, als fanfic-leser ist es mir eigentlich total egal, wer mit wem, aber man muss zugeben, dass hier auf schon ziemlich viele slashs gepostet werden. Meine wird auf jedenfall keine.

* * *

_Der Fidelius war schnell aufgehoben, auch wenn es ein unangenehmes Gefühl war wieder mit der blitzförmigen Narbe herum zu laufen, war es ein Teil des Nachhausekommens. Sein Tattoo wollte er nicht auf die gleich Weise vor unliebsamen Blicken schützen, das erschien ihm zu auffällig, außerdem konnte er nicht ausschließen das der eine oder andere die Magie, die dahinter steckte, erkennen würde. So zog er einfach ein Langarmshirt an, so konnte auch niemand den geflügelten Löwen erkennen._

_Eigentlich wollte er schon früher in die Winkelgasse um auf seine Freunde zu warten, aber mittlerweile war es schon zwei Uhr vorbei. Die letzten Veränderungen hatten doch einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Und so beeilte er sich und apparierte direkt vom Ligusterweg in eine dunkle Ecke in der Nähe des tropfenden Kessel, wo ihn keiner sehen würde, denn eigentlich durfte er ja noch gar nicht apparieren._

* * *

**Winkelgasse**

Er lief die Straße entlang und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür zu dem schäbigen Pub. Drinnen war es ziemlich düster und seine Auge brauchten ein wenig um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, auch wenn es kein sonniger Tag war.

An der Theke konnte er eine Traube von Menschen ausmachen, die aufgeregt mit einender tuschelten. Da gut die hälfte von ihnen leuchtend rote Haare hatte, wusste er das seine Freunde schon hier waren.

Sie schienen ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, also ging er auf sie zu, und stand nun direkt hinter Ron.

„Hem...Hem..." räusperte er sich. Niemand reagierte.

„Hallo, ich wäre jetzt da." Ein entnervter Ron drehte sich um.

„Wir warten auf jemanden, also verschw..." Seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Auch Hermine drehte sich nun um.

„ Ron, wir ..." auch ihr klappte nun der Mund auf.

Harry zog eine Schnute und meinte nur „Also meine Begrüßung hab' ich mir doch etwas anders vorgestellt."

Ron fing sich schnell wieder und schloß seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung.

Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen auf den Neuankömmling aufmerksam geworden und begrüßten ihn lautstark, wie die Weaslys eben mal so sind. Nur Hermine hatte sich noch nicht ganz gefangen und flüsterte nur „Harry ? Was ist mit dir passiert."

Er nahm seine Freundin in den Arm drückte sie fest an sich. Hermine liefen einige Tränen über die Wangen, die Harry mit seinem Ärmel trocknete.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste." Es war ihm elend zu Mute, seine Freunde zu belügen war keine gute Sache und er hatte sich das um einiges leichter vorgestellt, als es nun tatsächlich war.

Als Hermine ihn doch losgelassen hatte, fand er sich umgehend in einer Reihe von Umarmungen. Viele waren da, und einige davon bestimmt auch zu seinem Schutz, davon war Harry überzeugt, aber das störte ihn im Moment nicht.

Viele seiner Freunde redeten nun durcheinander, was Harry dazu brachte ein lautes Machtwort zu sprechen.

„Bevor ich euch erzähle was ich weiß, muss ich einiges einkaufen gehen, sonst steh' ich morgen ohne Schulsachen in Hogwarts und das wollen wir doch alle nicht, oder ? Wir kommen wieder hier her."

Damit schnappte er Hermine und Ron und steuerte dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse zu.

Hermine war eindeutig verwirrt, was Harry eigentlich leid tat, so kannte er Hermine nicht. Sonst hatte sie immer für alles eine logische Erklärung und hatte sich immer ganz und gar im Griff.

Die drei entspannten sich, während sie die Straße entlang schlenderten.

„Erzählst du uns nun was geschehen ist und warum du so anders aussiehst ?" wollte Hermine,nun wieder ganz die Alte, wissen.

„Was wisst ihr denn, von dem Ganzen ?"

„Nur, dass du bei diesem Sam Perskin warst, und dort meditiert hast. Dann bist du nicht mehr aufgewacht und sie haben dich in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht. Das hab' ich in der Zeitung, bei meinen Eltern, gelesen und hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

„Und dann ist sie plötzlich im Bikini im Fuchsbau aufgetaucht." kicherte Ron.

„Ich bin halt in der Sonne gelegen, als ich die Zeitung gelesen habe. Dass du nie etwas ließ, wissen wir auch so alle, das brauchst du uns nicht erst zu beweisen." zischte Hermine in Ron's Richtung.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Harry „ murmelte er sich selbst zu.

„Auf jeden Fall hat das auch Du – weißt – schon – wer erfahren und hat drei Todesser geschickt, aber da bist du verschwunden, das war aber noch in der ersten Ferienwoche. Das ist alles war wir wissen."

„Ok, also die Kurzfassung : Professor Dumbledore hat mir ein Buch geschickt, über Okklumentik und da waren vorbereitende Übungen drinnen, Meditationsübungen. Die hab' ich alleine nicht hingekriegt und meine Alpträume haben mich total fertig gemacht. Also habe ich mich auf die Suche nach jemandem gemacht, der mir mit dem Meditationskram helfen könnte und bin zu Sam Perskin gekommen. Der wollte mich erst gar nicht mitmachen lassen, aber ich hab's geschafft ihn zu überreden. Er hat mir viel übers meditieren erzählt, unter anderem auch, dass manche es schaffen Situationen in ihrem Leben, die schon lange zurück liegen, wieder zu erleben und sie so aufzuarbeiten. Und genau das habe ich geschafft."

„Was soll das heißen, Harry?" der panische Unterton war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Ich erzähl' ja schon weiter. Ich habe meine eigene Geburt mit erlebt, eigentlich mein ganzes Leben noch mal gesehen, bis hin zur Nacht im Ministerium, als Sirius starb. Und dann kam noch etwas sehr eigenartiges. Sirius ist dann wieder gekommen und hat mit mir geredet, hat mir erklärt das es nicht meine Schuld war und dass ich weiter machen soll und auf Dumbledore hören, das übliche."

„Harry, das gibt's nicht, das Sirius wiederkommt und mit dir redet." sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Das weiß ich auch Hermine, nur keine Angst. Ich hab's schon halbwegs verkraftet. Es könnte sein, dass dieses Gespräch nur meinem Wunsch entsprungen ist, aber das werd ichvielleichtnochin Erfahrung bringen." Harry lächelte breit und fuhr fort „ und deshalb gehen wir jetzt zu Florish & Blotts , ich brauche Bücher." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu, die nicht genau wusste, was sie von dem neuen Harry halten sollte.

Als sie wieder aus dem Laden kamen hatte Harry eine große Tasche voller Bücher in der Hand. Er hatte alle seine übrigen Galleonen in die Bücher investiert, und es waren einige dabei, die er am liebsten sofort lesen würde.

Hermine erzählte gerade von ihren ZAGs, als Ron los spurtete und Harry zurief, „der neue Besen ist da" und schon war er in der Tür, unter dem Schild ‚Qualitäten für Quidditch', verschwunden.

„Kommst du auch mit ?" fragte Harry Hermine.

„Na klar, heute wirst du mich nicht so leicht los, da musst du dir schon schlimmeres als Quidditch einfallen lassen." Lachend gingen sie in das Geschäft.

In der Mitte des Geschäfts stand eine Vitrine, um die sich unzählige Zauberer aller Altersstufen drängten. Harrys Herz begann automatisch schneller zu schlagen. Als ihm wieder sein Quiddich-Verbot einfiel, sank er förmlich in sich zusammen. Hermine, die ihn beobachtet hatte, meinte nur schmunzelnd „Die Sache mit deinem Spielverbot würde ich nicht all zu ernst nehmen." Als sie dann in Harrys hoffnungsvolle Augen sah fügte sie noch hinzu „Wer sollte dir das fliegen verbieten."

„Na, dann, komm mit."

Er zog sie zum Tresen, wo sich auch Ron wieder zu ihnen gesellte.

„Ich hätte gern den neuen Besen." Sagte er zu dem Verkäufer.

„Oh, Mister Potter, schön dass sie uns wieder mal beehren. Wir haben uns alle schon richtig Sorgen um sie gemacht. Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut."

„Wenn sie mir den Besen verkaufen, kann es mir nur gut gehen." Harrys Augen funkelten dabei.

„Ach, kann ich auch in Pfund bezahlen, ich hab' nicht mehr genügend Galleonen dabei ?"

„Selbverständlich, Sir. Bei uns kaufen viele Muggelkinder, deshalb nehmen wir auf Pfund. Leider muß ich ihnen da einen kleinen Aufschlag berechnen."

Während Harry die 450 Pfund auf den Tresen legte, spürte er schon Hermines mistrauischen Blick, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte.

Kaum dass sie das Geschäft verlassen hatten, nahm ihn Hermine auch schon in die Mangel.

„Woher hast du diese Menge Pfund, Harry ?"

„Ach, die hab' ich mal gewechselt, ist aber schon ewig her, und ich hatte keine Galleonen mehr und Geld ist Geld, also wieso die Aufregung." Harrys Gesicht hatte einen unschuldig, unwissenden Ausdruck angenommen, worauf er sehr stolz war, den Hermine etwas vorzuflunkern war bei Gott nicht leicht.

Ron war, wie üblich, gar nichts aufgefallen, außer dass Harry den besten Besen überhaupt gekauft hatte, einen Nimbus specialedition Seeker. Er sprach von nichts anderem mehr. Sie gingen noch zu Gringotts, und als Harry von seinem Verlies zurück kam, war Hermine schon ziemlich genervt. Ron hatte das Gesprächsthema immer noch nicht gewechselt.

So kamen sie zurück in den tropfenden Kessel, wo die drei schon erwartet wurden. Auch Professor Dumbledore war gekommen. Er wollten ihn gerade in ein Hinterzimmer führen, wo sie ungestört über alles reden könnte, als jemand rief : „Jon, Jon du hier in der Winkelgasse ?"

Die Stimme war Harry nur zu bekannt, hatte sie ihn nicht die letzten zwei Wochen lang genervt. Doch jetzt war das etwas anderes. Keiner durfte auch nur das geringste erfahren, und von David schon gar nicht. Harry reagierte also überhaupt nicht, bis ihn der Jemand am Arm packte und zu sich drehte.

„Hey, Jon was tust du hier, und wieso reagierst du nicht, wenn ich nach dir rufe."

David strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Harry versuchte so unwissend wie möglich auszusehen.

„Tut mir leid, ich ..." dabei fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die langen schwarzen Haare und entblößte dabei die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

„Oh,... Ha ...Ha ... Harry Potter….. tut mir leid, ich habe sie mit jemandem verwechselt." Der restlos verwirrte David bemerkte jetzt erst Dumbledore, der hinter Harry stand. „Professor, sie hier. Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht stören."

„Aber, aber Professor Meyers. Meine Schüler freuen sich bestimmt sie kennen zu lernen, schließlich haben sie mich den ganzen Sommer über mit der Frage drangsaliert, wer denn nun der neueDADA Lehrer werden würde." Und an Hermine, Ron und Harry gewandt fügte er hinzu „Professor Meyers wird ab nuneuer neue Lehrer sein."

Die drei gaben ihm höflich die Hand. Diese Situation nutzte Harry aus um sich zu verabschieden, denn er hatte noch nicht wirklich Lust auf das Gespräch, dass er mit dem Schulleiter würde haben müssen. Außerdem war ihm die Situation mit David ziemlich unangenehm. Als Lehrer in Hogwarts, das würde schrecklich werden, daran durfte er gar nicht denken.

„Ich muss noch mal in die Winkelgasse, ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab."

Vier entsetzte Gesichter sahen ihn an, worauf er noch hinzu fügte: „Die Putzfrau von Sam ist auf meinen draufgetreten."

„Heißt das du bist ohne Zauberstab unterwegs ?" Hermine war starr vor Entsetzten.

„Bist du total irre ?" sogar Ron war die Angst anzusehen.

Als Harry eine Augenbraue anhob und seine Freunde anfunkelte, erstarrte Professor Meyers, den Blick kannte er nur zu gut. Also sagte er kurzer Hand, mit weichen Knien zwar, aber trotzdem bestimmt „Ich wollte Mister Ollivander ohnedies einen Besuch abstatten. Ich kann sie begleiten, Mister Potter."

Weil es schon recht spät war, gab Dumbledore Harry einen Portschlüssel um nach Hause zu kommen und sie verabschiedeten sich alle von einander.

Harry und sein neuer Lehre gingen schweigend zu Ollivander. Der alte Mann war entzückt Harry wieder zu sehen und Harry musste daran denken wie er das erste mal hier war und wie viel Angst er damals vor dem Mann und seinem Laden hatte. Er erzählte Mister Ollivander von seinen Erinnerungen, während sie einen Zauberstab nach dem andern probierten. Er hatte viel mehr Spaß als beim ersten mal.

Plötzlich hielt der alte Verkäufer inne. „Ich Narr, immer wieder versuche ich ihnen einen gewöhnlichen Zauberstab zu verkaufen und vergesse immer, dass sie ja nicht gewöhnlich sind."

Ein Schnauben aus der hinteren Ecke erinnerte Harry daran, dass David noch immer da war und ihn beobachteten.

„Hier habe ich etwas ganz besonderes. So einen Stab habe ich noch nie gehabt, sehr geheimnisvoll."

Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause.

„9 Zoll, magische Wildorchidee mit einem Kern aus dem Schwanzhaar eines goldenen Greifen."

Harrys Gedanken rotierten, sollte der von Jason sein? Zögerlich griff er danach. Noch bevor seine Hand den Stab umschlossen hatte, begann der Stab in einem seltsamen Licht zu strahlen. In dem Moment als er den Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand hatte, ging das Licht in Harry über und nun strahlte auch Harry, wie der Stab, in diesem seltsamen, hellen Licht.

Harry musste laut schlucken, bevor er wieder sprechen konnte.

„Ich glaube, das war eindeutig."

„Definitiv, Mister Potter, definitiv."

Auch er schien etwas mitgenommen, von der Deutlichkeit der Entscheidung.

„Ich glaube wir können jetzt alle ein Butterbier vertragen ? Haben sie noch soviel Zeit ?"

„Ja, gern, das wäre fein."

„Für sie auch Mister..."

„David Meyers, ich bin ab morgen Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ja, ichtrinke gerne mit ihnen ein Butterbier."

Mr. Ollivander ging kurz nach hinten um die Getränke zu holen. Während dessen ging David auf Harry zu. „Darf ich dich nachher zum Abendessen einladen ?"

Harry sah ihn gespielt verwundert an „Professor, ich glaube nicht, dass diese Idee gut ist. Das würde nur unnötig böses Blut schüren und davon gibt's ohnehin genug in Hogwarts."

Harry unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Mr. Ollivander.

Während dessen hing David seinen Gedanken nach. Wenn er Harry ansah, war er sich sicher Jon vor sich zu sehen. Andererseits war dieser ernsthafte Junge, mit der mit Büchern vollgestopften Tasche, um so vieles vernünftiger und erwachsener als Jon. Diese Jon, den er für einen gewöhnlichen Muggel gehalten hatte – nein stopp, für gewöhnlich hatte er ihn nie gehalten, egal – hatte ihm doch tatsächlich den Verstand geraubt. Und nun stand dieser Junge hier, sah aus wie er, redete wie er, schaute wie er und er durfte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal berühren, obwohl er ihn doch so schrecklich vermisste. Er ärgerte sich über seine Gedanken, denn schließlich würde sich auch nichts ändern wenn Herry Potter und Jon le Magic ein und die selbe Person wären, er war schließlich sein Lehrer.

Von weit weg hörte er jemanden rufen, ganz leise drang es zu ihm.

„Professor, Professor Meyers..."

Erst als Harry ihn an der Schulter rüttelte, kam er aus den Gedanken, in die er tief versunken war zurück. Was sollte er bloß von ihm denken. David musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln.

„Tut mir leid, ich war ganz in Gedanken."

„Das ist uns nicht entgangen." sagte Harry leise und abwertend. Dumbledore musste ganz schön in der Klemme stecken, wenn er so jemanden einstellte.

Der Lehrer und sein neuer Schüler verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück in den tropfenden Kessel, wo Harry den Portschlüssel aktivierte und das gewohnte Ziehen hinterm Nabel zu spüren war, bevor er durch den Farbenwirbel in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg wieder auftauchte.

Harry meldete sich noch bei Tante Petunia, dass sie wusste,dass er wieder zurück war, und teilte seinem Onkel und seiner Tante mit, dass er morgen um neun Uhr das Haus verlassen werde und erst nächsten Sommer wieder kommen würde.

bis bald heimess


	10. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Hallo

hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel.

**Dax:** wie dein review auch, aber ich hoffe, dass für dich dieses kap nicht zu kurz geraten ist.

**Mister figg:** ja der Trank ist gut, aber leider aus. Ich denke aber nicht dass es für ein ooc reicht, nur weil er jetzt tanzen kann und mit vierzehn noch nicht. Und wer kann mit vierzehn schon tanzen?

**Rainmann70**: Shana kommt wieder, aber vorerst nur als Greif, ob ich sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt noch brauche, weiß ich noch nicht. In den nächsten 10 kapiteln sicherlich noicht, die hab ich schon geschrieben, vielleicht aber später.

**

* * *

**_Der Lehrer und sein neuer Schüler verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück in den tropfenden Kessel, wo Harry den Portschlüssel aktivierte und das gewohnte Ziehen hinterm Nabel zu spüren war, bevor er durch den Farbenwirbel in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg wieder auftauchte. _

_Harry meldete sich noch bei Tante Petunia, dass sie wusste dass er wieder zurück war, und teilte seinem Onkel und seiner Tante mit, dass er morgen um neun Uhr das Haus verlassen werde und erst nächsten Sommer wieder kommen würde._

**

* * *

Hogwarts **

Wie üblich duschte Harry noch kalt, und machte sich daran das erste Buch zu lesen. Heilzauber und Tränke. Er wollte wissen wie die zur Elfen Heilmagie äquivalenten Zauber der Zauberern und Hexen auszuführen waren. Er dürfte nur im Notfall das einsetzten, was er diesen Sommer gelernt hatte. Außerdem fand er diese Vergleiche Elfenmagie versus Menschenmagie sehr spannend. Er begann die Parallelen und Unterschiede herauszuarbeiten. Hier hatte sich für ihn ein faszinierendes Gebiet aufgetan, an dem er eifrig weiter arbeiten würde.

Als er um halb drei Uhr morgens Buch, Feder und Pergament weglegte, bemerkte er erst, dass sein Lebensrhythmus in den letzten Wochen ein ganz anderer geworden war. Er stellte seine Wecker auf halb acht. Er musste schließlich erst packen, obwohl er ja ohne Stab zaubern konnte und das so um vieles schneller gehen würde. Außerdem musste er seinen riesigen Berg an Büchern schrumpfen, um sie alle mit in die Schule nehmen zu können.

Harry hatte, obwohl er alle Sachen geschrumpft hatte, Probleme sie in seinem Koffer unterzubringen, weshalb er alles wieder in Originalgröße erscheinen ließ und einfach den Koffer magisch vergrößerte. So schaffte er es all seine Sachen in dem einen Koffer zu verstauen.

Es war halb neun als er in die Küche kam um zu Frühstücken und sich dann zu verabschieden. Dudley war schon gestern abgereist und Vernon war längst in seinem Büro. So saß Harry mit seiner Tante in der Küche, unter hielt sich sehr nett mit ihr und bekam ein opulentes Frühstück von ihr serviert.

Über die Veränderung seiner Tante war er sehr erstaunt. Als er sich von ihr verabschiedete, sah Harry in das betrübt aussehenden Gesicht seiner Tante und wunderte sich noch mehr. Es war das erste mal in diesem Haus, dass ihm jemand zeigte, dass er zumindest gemocht wird.

So machte er sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Er apparierte unter seinem Tarnumhang direkt auf den Bahnsteig. Es war noch so früh, dass niemand zu sehen war, aber die Türen des Hogwarts Express waren schon geöffnet. Er stieg gleich ein, denn er hatte nicht wirklich Lust später durch den Zug zu streifen, auf der Suche nach einem Platz.

So hatte er jede Menge Zeit, mit seiner Arbeit weiter zu machen. Er modifizierte seine Pergamente und Bücher so, dass sie nur für ihn selbst das Geschriebenen freigeben würden. Das Wissen, das in diesen Pergamenten steckte, war zu brisant, außerdem würde es ihn Lügen strafen, wenn es in falsche Hände geriet.

Harry war so sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er kaum bemerkte wie sich der Zug füllte, und gelegentlich jemand die Türe zu seinem Abteil öffnete, sie jedoch gleich wieder schloss, ohne einzutreten, weil ihn niemand erkannt hatte, wie er da saß, die langen Haare ins Gesicht fallend und in seine Arbeit vertieft.

Hermine und Ron würden wieder ins Vertrauensschülerabteil gehen und so hatte er die ganze Fahrt für sich. Vielleicht würde ja Ginny zu ihm stoßen, sie wusste ja von gestern wie er nun aussah, aber womöglich war ja auch sie mittlerweile Vertrauensschülerin.

Als sich der Zug bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, riss jemand die Tür auf.

„Hallo, wir dürfen ?" und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stolperte sie ins Abteil, verfrachtete ihren Koffer nach oben, so wie ihre Freundinnen auch.

Harry las, ohne sich davon stören zu lassen, weiter.

„Du bist neu ?" fragte das Mädchen wieder, und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, von dem sie allerdings nicht viel sah, weil seine Haare, die er heute nicht zusammengebunden hatte, es verdeckten.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste." Murmelte er und hob seufzend das Gesicht, solche Unterbrechungen schätzte er nicht sonderlich, aber aus dieser Situation gab es kein entrinnen mehr. Seine Bücher konnte er fürs erste vergessen.

Lächelnd wand er sich nun seinem Gegenüber zu „Hallo Cho, hattest du einen schönen Sommer ?"

Wie versteinert saß ihm das Mädchen gegenüber.

„Harry ?" flüsterte sie „Du... Du siehst so anders aus." Doch dann hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und sprach gleich weiter. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht gleich erkannt habe, du hast dich über den Sommer ziemlich verändert. Stehen die gut die langen Haare, wie hast du das gemacht ?"

Obwohl Harry gerade überhaupt nicht nach Small Talk war hatte er wohl keine andere Wahl, und so ließ er sich von den Ravenclaw Mädchen berieseln.

Nach einer Stunde beschloss er nun mit seiner eigentlichen Beschäftigung fortzufahren, entschuldigte sich bei den Mädchen und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch.

Die nächste unliebsame Unterbrechung ließ allerdings nicht allzu lange auf sich warten. „Sagtest du nicht der Looser wäre in diesem Abteil?" „Entschuldige ich muß mich geirrt haben, der sitz im nächsten Abteil." „Ein paar von den Ravenclaw Mädchen sind bei ihm." „Seit wann gibt sich Potter mit diesen Klugscheißern ab? Ts ts ..."

Harry hörte die Unterhaltung seines Lieblingsfeindes mit seinen beiden Gorillas nicht. Mittag war schon eine Weile vorbei, als er in der Tür des Abteils erschien.

Er grinste seinen Freunden, die ihn flankierten zu, und wollte die übliche Tirade beginnen. Harry hätte locker schon mitreden können : ‚Heute ganz ohne Wiesel und Schlammblut, Potter ?'

Doch es sollte anders kommen.

Draco Malfoy stand in der Tür und drehte sein Gesicht, auf dem das hämische Grinsen festgefroren zu sein schien, dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu. Harry blinzelte belustigt als er merkte, dass der andere etwas verwirrt war und anstatt seines üblichen Spruchs, bloß „Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Potter?" herausbrachte.

Harry lächelte ihn gelassen an und erwiderte dann bloß „Laß' gut sein Malfoy. Ich steh nicht auf bleichgesichtige Aristokraten mit ausgeprägtem Reinblutfetisch." Darauf knallte er die Abteiltüre wieder zu.

Der Blonde drehte sich mit errötetem Gesicht auf seinem Absatz um und rauschte beleidigt davon.

Hermine und Ron die kurz zuvor an dem Abteil angekommen waren starrten Harry mit offenem Mund an.

„Hey, ihr zwei, klappt die Lade zu und kommt rein."

„Was war das eben, Harry?" Hermine war etwas entsetzte.

Ron fiel ihr sofort ins Wort „Das war Malfoy, du weißt schon, der Kerl der dich ständig beschimpft, also frag nicht so unwichtige Sachen, wo sich niemand dafür interessiert."

Um diesen Disput im Keim zu ersticken fragte Harry Ron: „Ist Ginny auch Vertrauensschülerin ?"

Mit stolz geschwellter Brust verkündete er „So wie fast alle Weasleys ist auch sie Vertrauensschülerin, aber sie kommt auch gleich vorbei. Sie meinte sie hätte gestern keine Zeit gehabt dich ordentlich zu begrüßen."

„Sag' mal was hältst du von unserem neuen Dada Lehrer?" wollte nun Hermine wissen.

„Hat ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit Professor Quirrel ‚M...M...Mister P...P...Pottter'" schnaubte Harry verächtlich.

„Vielleicht ist er ja wenigstens fachlich gut „

„Ihr kennt schon den neuen VgddK Lehrer ?" schaltete sich nun auch Cho ein.

„Ja, wir haben ihn gestern in der Winkelgasse getroffen, und Harry war mit ihm noch bei Ollivander"

„Und wie ist er so ?"

„Ein Vollidiot." Grummelte Harry.

„Das wissen wir noch gar nicht. Vielleicht wird's ja gar nicht so schlecht."

In diesem Moment wurde die Türe erneut geöffnet und Ginny kam ins Abteil und stürmte auf Harry zu, umarmte ihn und flüsterte „Schön das du wieder da bist."

Nachdem alle Plätze besetzt waren stand Ginny nun etwas unschlüssig im Abteil.

„Willst du dich nicht lieber setzten ?" Harry deutete mit der Hand auf seinen Schoß.

Ohne nachzudenken setzte sie sich und plauderte weiter, was Ron mit einem bösen Blick quittierte.

„Schau nicht so bös', ich tu ihr ja nichts." Und an Ginny gewandt fuhr er fort „Du bist mit deinen Brüdern wirklich geschlagen." Die beiden lachten, was Ron noch griesgrämiger herüber schauen ließ.

Bevor die drei Vertrauensschüler wieder ihren Pflichten nachgehen mussten, erzählte Harry : „Ich war gestern bevor ich nach hause gegangen bin noch in einem Tattooshop." Seine Augen glitzerten und Hermine stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus. „Das hast du nicht wirklich getan Harry, sag' das du das nicht getan hast ?" flehte sie. Doch zur Antwort zog Harry grinsend den Ärmel seines T-Shirts nach oben, so dass sie alle den geflügelten Löwen sehen konnten, der nun in dem flackernden Ring aus Feuer seine Kreise flog.

„Harry Potter, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen und spazierst alleine durch London ? Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du Professor Meyers nicht mit genommen hast."

„Ginny, soll ich mich immer verkriechen. Ich hab' etwas Freiheit nachzuholen." Dabei grinste er teuflisch, ohne dass einer der Anwesenden wusste, oder auch nur ahnte warum.

Als die drei das Abteil verließen um sich ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler zu widmen, verkroch sich Harry wieder hinter seinem Buch. Er machte sich fortlaufend Notizen über die verschiedenen interessante Kombinationsmöglichkeiten der verschiedenen magischen Problemlösungsansätze und noch bevor der Zug im Bahnhof Hogsmead einfuhr, war er mit seinem ersten Buch fertig.

Er legte seine Notizen in das Buch, klappte es zu und stand auf um es in seinem Koffer zu verstauen. Als er den Deckel hochklappte, staunten die Ravenclaws nicht schlecht. Selbst für ihre Verhältnisse hatte Harry enorm viele Bücher mit und er war aber ein Gryffindor. Noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam allerdings die magische Vergrößerung.

Aus Harry war aber nichts rauszubekommen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen. Er selbst hätte es nicht machen dürfen, und einfach zu sagen dass ihm jemand dabei geholfen hatte wollte er dann doch nicht, es wäre zu leicht aufgeflogen. So reagierte er einfach nicht auf die Fragen der Mädchen und vertiefte sich ins nächste Buch ‚Theorie des Duellierens' .

Das war nun ganz und gar Harrys Liebligsthema. Fluchabwehr, aber auch Angriffszauber waren darin beschreiben. Harry bemerkte erst, dass der Zug bereits angehalten hatte, als die Tür hinter den Mädchen krachend ins Schloss fiel.

Da er nun alleine war und er sich noch nicht umgezogen hatte, erledigte er das mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zeigefingers, auch seine Haare fielen ihm wieder ordentlich in einem Zopf gebunden über die Schultern. Er schnappte seinen Koffer und beeilte sich nach draußen zu kommen.

„Erstklässler zu mir, Beeilung bitte."

Hagrids Stimme schallte über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg und erzeugten in Harry dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, nach einer langen Reise wieder zu Hause angekommen zu sein.

„Hallo, Hagrid !" brüllte Harry in seine Richtung. Der Halbriese hob seinen Kopf und strahlte seinem Schüler an. „Harry , alles klar, komm doch bald mal vorbei ! Wir sehen uns." Mit einem Winken verschwand er mit den neuen Schülern in den Booten, die sie über den See brachten.

Gedankenversunken betrachtete Harry das unglaublich schöne und beeindruckende Bild, das sich ihm bot. Es beruhigte ihn. Das alte Schloss verbreitete eine ruhige Atmosphäre von Sicherheit und Normalität, die wie Balsam auf Harrys Seele war.

„Mister Potter, sie sollten auch weiter gehen." Riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Mit missmutigem Gesicht trabte er neben seinem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste her, in Richtung der letzten Kutsche.

Ziemlich mühsam versuchte Professor Meyers ein Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Und, sind sie froh wieder hier zu sein ?"

„Ja, schon."

„Hoffentlich wird es ein interessantes Jahr."

„Mhm..." Harry war immer noch in den Anblick des Schlosses versunken, dessen Lichter in der aufkommenden Dämmerung eben eingeschalten worden waren. Die hellen Punkte spiegelten sich teilweise im See, ebenso wie der Mond , der sehr blass am noch nicht restlos dunklen Himmel stand.

„Mr. Potter, ...Harry ……Harry "

Sein Problemkind aus der Zeit in London, saß immer noch neben ihm und versuchte mit ihm zu reden, wobei er kläglich scheiterte. So schwer es Harry auch fiel, er musste ihn davon überzeugen, dass Harry Potter und Jon le Magic zwei grundverschiedene Menschen waren. Also riss er sich am Riemen und setzte das unschuldigste Gesicht auf, das er zustande brachte.

„Tu... tut mir leid Professor, ich war ganz in Gedanken." Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln garnierte er das kleine eingebaute Stottern. Er musste bloß aufpassen, dass er nicht zu übertrieben wirkte.

Es entwickelte sich ein nettes kleines unverfängliches Gespräch, in dem Harry die Unschuld von Lande mimte und das kurz später durch die Ankunft der Kutsche vor dem Schloss ein Ende fand.

Erstaunlicherweise fand Harry in dem Gewühl von Schülern in der Eingangshalle schnell seine Freunde wieder. Hermine und Ron lagen sich wie immer in den Haaren und nahmen kaum Notiz von ihm, so wie seine restlichen Klassenkammeraden.

Madame Pomfrey steuerte durch die Schülermassen direkt auf Harry zu.

„Mister Potter, der Schulleiter wünscht, dass ich sie mir genauer ansehe, bevor das Schuljahr beginnt. Würden sie bitte mit in den Krankenflügel kommen:" Das klang definitiv nicht nach einer Frage, sondern nach einer Feststellung.

„Haltet mir doch einen Platz frei, bitte." Sagte er an Ron und Hermine gewandt, bevor er sich grummelnd auf den Weg machte.

Er hörte noch wie einige seiner Klassenkollegen, die in der Nähe waren tuschelte.

„Das war grade Harry ?"

„Wie sieht der den aus ?"

„Knackig, nicht?" das kam eindeutig von Parvati und Levander stieß einen kleinen verträumten Seufzer aus.

„Legen sie sich dort hin." Madam Pomfrey deutete auf ein hochgestelltes Bett am hinteren Ende des Krankenzimmers. „Sie sind auch immer der erste den ich hier sehe." fuhr sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln fort.

„Aber diesmal kann ich gar nichts dafür."

„Sind sie sich da so sicher, Mr. Potter ?"

Sie begann mit ihrem Zauberstab in geringem Abstand über Harrys Körper zu fahren und murmelte dabei „Corpus investigo"

Harry beobachtete sie gespannt. Er kannte einen ähnlichen Zauber von Anog, der allerdings etwas komplexer war, weil damit Nebeneffekte erzeugt werden konnte, wie Muskel An- und Entspannung oder, sensibilisieren und stimulieren von Nerven oder ähnliches. Er war aber auch um einiges schweißtreibender, denn Harry konnte an der Heilerin keinerlei Ermüdungserscheinungen erkennen.

Als sie ihre Arme sinken ließ, stand sie auf und nahm sich eine Feder und Pergament, auf denen sie offensichtlich die Ergebnisse des Scannings festhielt.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder Harry zuwand. „So jetzt muss ich noch ihren Kopf scannen."

„Warum ? Was wollen sie da finden ?"

Poppy lächelte „Anordnung von Professor Dumbledore. Also darf ich bitten ?"

Harrys Miene hatte sich schlagartig versteinert. „Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich bin nicht bereit meine Erinnerungen mit jemandem zu teilen, wenn es nicht überlebensnotwendig ist." Seine Stimme war hart und unnachgiebig geworden.

Mit sanfter Stimme begann Poppy auf den Jungen einzureden „Harry, wir wollen doch bloß sicher gehen, dass in den letzten beiden Monaten niemand an deinem Gehirn manipuliert hat. Es wäre unverantwortlich das nicht zu machen." Mit Engelszungen sprach sie weiter auf den Jungen ein, als sie jedoch merkte, dass es keinerlei Wirkung zeigte, resignierte sie und bat ihn zu warten, während sie den Schulleiter holte.

Kurz später kamen die beiden durch die Tür. Dumbledore ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Als er sich an Harry wand, seufzte er tief. „Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass du es nicht einfach so über dich ergehen lassen würdest."

„Dann ist ja alles klar." Harry wollte aufstehen und gehen.

„Bleib !" einen so scharfen Befehlston hatte Harry bei dem Professor noch nie gehört.

Er ging zu ihm ans Fenster, zu dem Mann der eigentlich sein Urgroßvater war, und sah auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, deren Schemen langsam im Dunkel verschwanden.

„Professor Dumbledor, mir geht es wirklich fabelhaft. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass in den letzten beiden Monaten niemand in meinem Gehirn herum gepfuscht hat. Ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt, wenn jemand in meinen Geist eindringt und so etwas ist definitiv nicht passiert. Außerdem habe ich schon Madame Pomfrey gesagt, dass ich ein solches Vorgehen nur in größter Lebensgefahr akzeptieren würde, denn es gibt Dinge in meiner Geschichte oder der meiner Familie, die nicht mal Sie etwas angehen, oder zählen sie sich schon zu meiner Familie ?"

Die letzten Worte hatte er mit unglaublicher Härte ausgesprochen.

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Trotzdem muss es sein, Harry und wenn du nicht einwilligst, dann machen wir es auch ohne deine Einwilligung. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Tom seinen Einfluss auf dich nicht ausgebaut hat. Es wäre unverantwortlich, keine Vorkehrungen zu treffen, niemand kann ausschließen, dass er es nicht von die unbemerkt schafft Deine Gedanken zu manipulieren."

„Es wird ihnen aber nicht gelingen." Meinte Harry trotzig.

„Poppy, bitte. Ich denke wir können nicht auf seine Sturheit Rücksicht nehmen."

Als Harry ein leichtes Kitzeln im Hinterkopf spürte, schlich sich ein teuflisches Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Er würde den Spieß einfach umdrehen. Ohne auf das sanfte Kitzeln zu achten begann er seinerseits in ihren Geist einzudringen. Sie hatte offensichtlich nicht mit einer solchen Attacke gerechnet, und keuchte entsetzt auf.

„Poppy, was ist mit ihnen ?"

„Albus, ich schaffe es nicht, wobei Harry keinerlei Problem hat meine Erinnerungen zu lesen."

Wütend sah Albus den Jungen an, der jeden Moment mit einem Angriff rechnete. Dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, doch diesmal war es kein sanftes Kitzeln , sondern ein sehr kräftiges Bohren. Lange würde sein äußerster Schutzwall dem nicht standhalten können, doch das war Harry nicht einmal unrecht, so würde Dumbledore die Geschichte sehen, die er sich für ihn zurechtgelegt hatte. Natürlich waren alle essenziellen Erinnerungen in den inneren besonders gut geschützten Bereichen abgelegt, so wie er es von Jason gelernt hatte. Dann brach der Wall und er spürte wie sein Urgroßvater in den Gedanken rumorte, und schließlich zufrieden den Zauber aufhob.

Wütend rauschte Harry aus der Tür, blieb jedoch direkt dahinter stehen. Die Sinne die er als Greif hatte halfen ihm in solchen Situationen sehr. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es das beste was hatte passieren können, so würde Albus seine Geschichte niemals anzweifeln, oder zumindest nicht so schnell. Die Stimmen waren durch die Türe hindurch sehr leise, aber er konnte sie dennoch verstehen. Poppy erläuterte gerade die Ergebnisse des Körperscanns. „Er hat enorm an Muskelmasse zu gelegt, aber das sieht man ohnehin, auch sonst ist er in Topform, außer der Leber. Seine Werte sind katastrophal. Die Werte sind so schlecht, dass ich versucht bin zu glauben er hätte die letzten zwei Wochen durchgehend Partys gefeiert."

„Das ist zwar sehr eigenartig, aber ich kann deinen Verdacht definitiv ausschließen, von einer Party habe ich in seinem Gedächtnis nichts gefunden. Obwohl er sich irgendwie verändert hat."

Harry hatte genug gehört und wollte gerade zum Festessen in die große Halle gehen, als deren Türe aufschwang und die Schüler heraus strömten.

Harry schloss sich ihnen an, und sein Magen quittierte das mit einem lauten, unwilligen Grummeln.

Harry suchte sein Buch aus seinem Koffer und ließ sich damit in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Hermine und Ron mühte sich mit den Erstklässlern ab. Als sie die Neuen endlich in ihre Schlafsälen untergebracht hatten waren auch sie endlich bei Harry.

„Hey, Mann, das mit den Büchern war immer Hermine, leg' das Ding weg."

Ron war ehrlich entsetzt.

Hermine boxte ihn in den Arm.

„Untersteh dich und bring ihn vom richtigen Weg wieder ab."

Lange saßen sie an diesem ersten Abend vor dem flackernden Kamin und Harry erzählte ihnen von seinen Eltern, und allem was geschehen war. Auch seine anderen Freunde, Neville, Ginny, Dean und Seamus hatten ihn nun erkannt und unterhielten sich mit ihm.

Das laute Grummeln seines Magens unterbrach immer wieder das Gespräch. Als es Harry zu unangenehm wurde, rief er nach Dobby „Harry Potter Sir, ist wieder in Hogwarts, kann Dobby den Herrschaften etwas bringen."

„Hallo, Dobby, freut mich auch dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hab' das Festessen verpasst und wollte dich fragen ob ihr noch etwas für mich zu essen habt."

„Sofort Sir."

Mit einem Plopp war Dobby verschwunden und kaum eine Minute später erschien mit dem gleichen Plopp ein großer Teller mit allen möglichen Leckereien und ein Krug voll Kürbissaft.

„Was wollte eigentlich Pomfrey von dir ?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Nachsehen ob's mir auch gut geht." Wut kroch bei dem Gedanken an die Geschehnisse im Krankenflügel in ihm hoch, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, denn wenn er ihnen davon erzählte würde zumindest Hermine stutzig und das war das letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte. Also lächelte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Krank siehst du nicht gerade aus."

„Ich weiß, muß schön gewesen sein, wo auch immer ich da war." Meinte er leicht hin.

Alle lachten und kurz später gingen sie in ihre Schlafsäle.

Harry hatte die Vorhänge an seinem Bett zugezogen und einen Lautloszauber darüber gesprochen. Er hatte sich noch nicht an den neuen Rhythmus gewöhnt und war deshalb um ein Uhr nachts munter wie andere zu Mittag. Er las noch in dem Buch weiter, dass er über den Abend sträflich vernachlässigt hatte.

Der Fluch den er gerade durchgearbeitet hatte faszinierte ihn. Ja, dieses Buch traf genau seinen Geschmack. Obwohl es bereits zwei war, schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber und machte sich mit Buch und Zauberstab auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Er hatte schon auf der Herfahrt im Hogwarts Express beschlossen diesen Raum zum Üben zu nutzen.

Dieser ‚Foccia inflamare' war ziemlich gefinkelt und es war schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen bis er die Feuerpfeile in einer annehmbaren Zeit beschwören konnte. Aber neue Flüche waren für Harry zu einer Sucht geworden, er konnte seine Übungen nicht abbrechen, solange er sie nicht beherrschte. Er probierte und übte so lang, bis er die Pfeile zielgenau abschießen konnte. Bis er in seinem Bett war und endlich schlief war es fast vier Uhr. Mit dem Gedanken an seinen durcheinander geratenen Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus schlief er erschöpft ein.

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Harry aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers hatte ihn gerade getroffen.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen Ron !" brüllte Harry.

Ron konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten und ging in die Knie

„Mann, du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen", er schnappte nach Luft.

„Wenigstens bist du nicht zum Frühaufsteher mutiert, dass dich noch etwas von Hermine unterscheidet. Entschuldige das mit dem Wasser, aber anders warst du echt nicht munter zu kriegen. Wenn du dich beeilst kriegst du noch Frühstück."

Ron war schon in die große Halle gegangen. Harry rappelte sich hoch und schleppte sich müde unter die Dusche. Das kalte Wasser das über seinen Körper rann weckte wie immer seine Lebensgeister. Im nachhinein war er dankbar dafür, dass damals der Wärmezauber nicht gewirkt hatte, denn sonst wüsste er heute nicht wie er sich selbst in die Gänge bringen konnte.

Er kam noch gerade rechzeitig um sich im stehen einen Toast und eine Tasse Kaffee zu genehmigen. Währenddessen kam McGonnagal mit vorwurfsvoller Miene auf ihn zugestürmt.

„Mister Potter, sie haben noch nicht ihre Fächer gewählt. Ich konnte für sie noch keinen Stundenplan zusammenstellen, bitte geben sie mir ihre Auswahlliste, die haben sie doch hoffentlich mit ?"

„Guten morgen Professor McGonnagal" sagte er grinsend zu der hektischen Lehrerin, zückte seinen Zauberstab vor ihren Augen die sich weiteten, und murmelte „Accio Auswahlliste!"

Sekunden später sauste das Papier auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor der sprachlosen Lehrerin stehen. Forsch griff sie danach, überflog die Fächerauswahl.

„Gut, dann halten sie sich bitte an Hermine, bis ich ihren Stundenplan gemacht habe. Sie hat wenn ich mich recht erinnere die gleichen Fächer wie sie belegt."

Sofort hielt ihm Hermine ihren Stundenplan unter die Nase. Sie hatten Montags vier Stunden Verwandlung, Dienstags vier Stunden Zauberkunst, Mittwochs vier Sunden Zaubertränke, Donnerstags vier Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Freitags vier Stunden Kräuterkunde. Jeder Vormittag war also mit einem Hauptfach belegt. Die Nebenfächer waren immer Nachmittags. Diese Einteilung fand Harry ziemlich gut, so konnte man sich voll auf ein Fach konzentrieren.

In den Stundenplan versunken trottete er seiner Lehrerin und den anderen Schülern hinterher.

Der Schulalltag hatte ihn wieder und beanspruchte ihn mehr denn je. Zur Verwunderung aller Lehrer brillierte er gemeinsam mit Hermine in so gut wie jedem Fach. Sogar Snape musste ihn in Ruhe lassen, da er kaum Fehler mehr machte und dank Jasons Okklumentik - Training sich nicht mehr triezen ließ. Wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte gelang es ihm die Sticheleien einfach auszublenden.

Verteidigung lief auch ganz gut, aber das wunderte niemanden, da Harry in diesem Fach ja immer schon Jahrgangsbester gewesen war. Auch David entspannte sich in Harrys Gegenwart zusehends. Für ihn hatte der neuerdings strebsame Harry Potter kaum Ähnlichkeiten mit Jon, dem Toyboy der Londoner Clubszene, außer den langen dunklen Haaren und den grünen Augen.

Seine Freizeit verbrachte Harry meist in der Bibliothek. Mit seinen Hausaufgaben lag er so gut in der Zeit wie noch nie seit er in Hogwarts war. Auch mit seinen eigenen Studien kam er gut voran.

Er hatte nun damit begonnen die Bewegungen die er in der stablose Magie ausführte zu analysieren und mit den Zauberstabbewegungen zu vergleichen. Langsam ließen sich diese Vergleich in ein Schema einfügen. Die Art von stabloser Magie, wie er sie gelernt hatte kam ja von den Elfen und Harry versuchte nun bei den neu gelernten Zaubern und Flüchen, die er im Unterricht und aus den Büchern der Bibliothek gelernt hatte, die Bewegungen die er mit dem Zauberstab ausführte in Hand- und Fingerbewegungen umzusetzten. Da niemand von seinen Kenntnissen in stabloser Magie wissen durfte, war er dazu gezwungen nachts in den Raum der Wünsche zu schleichen und dort zu arbeiten.

Die Erwartungen der anderen und der Erfolgsdruck den er sich selbst auferlegt hatte, so wie das viele Lernen erzeugten zusehends Beklemmungen in ihm. Er zog sich immer mehr in sich zurück. Auch seine Freunde konnten kaum mehr zu ihm durch dringen.

Hier im Schloss mit Dumbledore war die Prophezeiung, die das Wohlergehen der Zauberergemeinschaft in seine Hände legte, allgegenwärtig. Anfang Oktober fühlte Harry sich schon total ausgebrannt. Seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit ließ nach, was ihn sehr beunruhigte. Es ging ihm wirklich nicht gut. Dieser Umstand belastete ihn sehr und er fragte sich warum das so war. Schließlich hatte er im Sommer genau so viel gelernt und da ging es ihm gut.

Beim Abendessen war er wieder in Gedanken im Wald bei Shana und Anog. Alles schien so einfach zu sein mit den beiden und die allabendlichen Flüge waren etwas ganz besonderes. Der Gedanke brannte sich in seinem Kopf fest. Die Flüge, ... genau das war's, er wollte wieder fliegen, er musste wieder fliegen sonst würde er demnächst durchdrehen.

Wie jeden Tag ging Harry nach dem Abendessen noch in die Bibliothek. Diesmal hatte er aber auch Tarnumhang und Karte dabei. Gegen acht Uhr verabschiedete sich Hermine von Harry und ließ ihn alleine zurück. Sobald sie durch die Türe verschwunden war schnappte er seine Bücher und rannte hinauf in zum Nordturm.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Ländereien und den Verbotenen Wald. Die Vorfreude loderte in ihm. Er zählte die Minuten bis kein Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum mehr verlassen durfte und er sich gefahrlos verwandeln konnte. Zur Sicherheit hatte er seinen Umhang umgeworfen, einer Begegnung mit Filch wollte er unbedingt aus dem Weg gehen, aber es blieb ruhig. Das war auch kein Wunder, es blies ein stürmischer Herbstwind.

10 Minuten vor neun hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seine Karte, versteckte seine Tasche, den Umhang und den Zauberstab nach dem er die Sachen mit einem Wink seiner Hand verkleinert hatte. Er kletterte auf die Brüstung und noch bevor er sich aufgerichtet hatte stand ein Greif mit strahlend grünen Augen am Nordturm.

Er stieß sich mit den Beinen ab. Noch bevor er die Flügel ausgebreitet hatte sackte er ein paar Meter ab. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch überwältigte ihn und ein lautes kehliges Brüllen drang aus seiner Kehle. Wie ein Verrückter schoss er über die Bäume und stieß in Richtung des Sees nach unten und streifte dabei die Wasseroberfläche. Eine Fontäne schoss links und rechts von ihm in die Höhe. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde er vor Glück zerspringen.

Er erschrak zu tiefst als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie ein Schatten neben ihm auftauchte.

bis bald heimess


	11. Hogsmead

**Silvertrust**: sein nicht so kleinlich. is ja im echten laben auch nicht alles nur schwarz oder weiß. zumindest mein leben ist da um einige Farbnuancen reicher, ich hoffe doch für dich dass für dich das selbe gilt. Außerdem ist zu meiner geschichte noch zu sagen, dass einmal mit einem mann noch kein slash macht, so wie eine sexszene kein pairing. Dazu gehört schon ein bisschen mehr. Das mit der leber war velleicht ein kleinwenig übertrieben, ok, ok ...

**Imobilus**: Hallo auch. Freut mich, dass dir meine geschichte gefällt. Diese art von spaß ist genau dass, was sirius wohl gemeint hatte, ganz meine meinung.

**Dax:** geht ja schon weiter.

**An alle** : ich möchte diese geschichte noch bis zum erscheinen des neuen HP fertig bekommen. Je mehr reviews ich allerdings bekomme, umso leichter wird mir das schreiben fallen. ‚demkleinenlilaknopflinksuntenzuzwinker'

* * *

_10 Minuten vor neun hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seine Karte, versteckte seine Tasche, den Umhang und den Zauberstab nach dem er die Sachen mit einem Wink seiner Hand verkleinert hatte. Er kletterte auf die Brüstung und noch bevor er sich aufgerichtet hatte stand ein Greif mit strahlend grünen Augen am Nordturm._

_Er stieß sich mit den Beinen ab. Noch bevor er die Flügel ausgebreitet hatte sackte er ein paar Meter ab. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch überwältigte ihn und ein lautes kehliges Brüllen drang aus seiner Kehle. Wie ein Verrückter schoss er über die Bäume und stieß in Richtung des Sees nach unten und streifte dabei die Wasseroberfläche. Eine Fontäne schoss links und rechts von ihm in die Höhe. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde er vor Glück zerspringen._

_Er erschrak zu tiefst als ein Schatten neben ihm auftauchte_

* * *

**Hogsmead**

Er wäre beinahe abgestürzt, hätte der Schatten neben ihm nicht in einer sehr vertrauten Stimme zu lachen begonnen.

„Hallo Harry, du hast mir gefehlt!"

„Shana ... was machst du denn hier ?"

„Dir ist nicht aufgefallen das wir auch im Sommer hier ganz in der Nähe waren ?"

„Mh... nein." Dann brüllte er so laut er konnte „Aber ich bin immer noch schneller als du."

Damit ging eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd los.

Währenddessen stand Hermine am Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes und beobachtete das Schauspiel das sich ihr bot.

Das Auftauchen des ersten Greifen und seine irren Stunts hatten sie schon erstaunt, als der zweite auch noch kam und sich die beiden eine noch nie da gewesene Verfolgungsjagd lieferten rief sie Ron zu sich, der die beiden genauso fasziniert beobachtete wie Hermine.

„Mine, der eine ist gerade einen Wronski-Bluff geflogen!"

„Schade das Harry nicht da ist, ihm würde das bestimmt auch gefallen."

„Wo ist er eigentlich ?"

„Er war noch in der Bibliothek als ich gegangen bin. Er muss ja bald kommen, es ist ja schon neun Uhr."

„Hermine, findest du nicht dass er eigenartig geworden ist ?"

„In letzter Zeit eigentlich nicht. Als er wieder aufgetaucht ist schon. Da waren einige eigenartige Dinge, das viele Muggel-Geld, sein eigenartiges, draufgängerisches Benehmen, und nicht zuletzt die Geschichte mit Professor Meyers, waren sehr eigenartig."

„Aber für Meyers konnte er doch nichts. Der hat sich total bescheuert benommen."

„Ja, schon aber ... ach ich weiß auch nicht."

„Und was sagst du dazu dass er zum Streber geworden ist ? Ich meine er verbringt schon mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek als du und das Schuljahr hat noch nicht mal richtig begonnen."

„Das scheint auch nur dir so, vielleicht solltest auch du zu lernen beginnen, oder wenigstens deine Hausaufgaben erledigen, du hast jetzt schon einen riesigen Rückstand."

Ron quittierte es mit einem finsteren Blick.

Die beiden standen am Fenster bis es zu dunkel wurde um noch etwas erkennen zu können. Aber von Harry fehlte jede Spur.

„Ron, was hältst du davon nach zu sehen, ob er seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber mit hat?"

„Wir sollten ihm nicht nach spionieren."

„Wir spionieren nicht, wir machen uns Sorgen. Es ist schon 10 und er ist von der Bibliothek nicht zurück gekommen. Was ist wenn ihm etwas passiert ist. Mit der Karte könnten wir sehen wo er steckt."

Schweigend gingen die beiden in den Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch und machten sich an Harrys Koffer zu schaffen. Als Hermine ihn öffnete löste sich ein erstauntes Keuchen aus ihrer Kehle.

„Zum Henker wo hat er all die Bücher her ?"

„Aber schau mal, die meisten sind leer."

„Ron, die sind doch nur für uns leer. Da liegt ein Zauber drauf, dass niemand sie lesen kann."

„Aber warum macht Harry so etwas ?"

Hermine machte sich daran die Zauber herauszufinden die da offensichtlich im Spiel waren.

„Ich komm einfach nicht dahinter, das gibt's doch nicht." Murmelte sie verbissen, stand wütend auf und schlug den Deckel wieder zu. Sie ging zum Fenster neben Harrys Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ein leises Brüllen war zu hören. Hatte sie die Greife nicht vorhin gesehen, sie hätte das eben für einen Donner gehalten. Ruckartig drehte sie sich zu Ron um.

„Wie hat er es geschafft den Koffer zu vergrößern ?"

Ron war ratlos.

„Niemand vom Orden war bei ihm im Ligusterweg, oder ? Auch nicht Lupin... warte mal ... Er kam alleine in die Winkelgasse ... Er ist alleine mit einem Portschlüssel wieder zurück. Und zum Zug ist er auch alleine."

„Vielleicht hat er ja eine Freundin von der wir nichts wissen, die ihm dabei geholfen hat ?"

„Wo sollte er die herhaben, Ron, denk mit."

„Wieso, findest du nicht dass er jetzt ziemlich gut aussieht ?"

„Ron, das meine ich nicht."

„Was denn sonst!"

„Ich meinte zeitlich wann, verstehst du ? Er ist in der ersten Ferienwoche verschwunden, das wissen wir und er hat uns erzählt dass er zwei oder drei Tage vor Schulbeginn wieder aufgetaucht ist. Das ginge sich nie und nimmer aus. Auf jeden fall stimmt da einiges nicht!"

„Wir fragen ihn einfach wenn er wieder kommt."

„Das ist auch so etwas ? Wo steck der jetzt schon wieder."

„Hermine, hör auf damit. Ok ! Laß uns unten auf ihn warten."

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafsaal und ein freudestrahlender Harry spazierte herein. Und sah seine Freunde interessiert an.

„Was ist denn hier los ?"

„Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wo warst du ?"

„Och, ich bin einwenig durch die Schule spaziert und habe Hedwig in der Eulerei besucht." Sagte Harry leicht hin. „Ich hatte ja den Umhang dabei."

Harry nahm sich frische Kleidung und ging zur Badezimmertüre.

„Harry, was machst du jetzt ?" Hermine kreischte.

„Wenn's erlaubt ist würde ich gern Duschen. Wenn du nachher noch da bist können wir ja weiter plaudern !"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Türe und verschwand dahinter.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich empört an.

„Wirst du daraus schlau ?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, „so wie der aussah ist er wohl eher durch Schloss gerannt."

„Wie jetzt gerade eben war er auch als er Ende August wieder aufgetaucht ist." sagte Hermine gedankenverloren und fuhr fort „Aber heute Nachmittag war er noch ruhig, in sich gekehrt, beinahe depressiv ?"

„Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich krank ?"

„Ron" stohnte sie. „Kannst du dich nicht erinnern dass Madame Pomfrey ihn an unserem ersten Tag hier durchgecheckt hat ?"

Harry stand unter der Dusche. Das Wasser war so kalt, dass es auf seiner Haut brannte. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, zu wissen dass Shana und Anog ganz hier in der Nähe waren. Schnell schlüpfte er in frische Hosen und ein frisches T-Shirt, bei dem sein Tatoo unter dem Ärmel hervor blitzte.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen auf dem seine besten Freunde saßen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Wo warst du ?" fragte Hermine in scharfem Ton.

Harry lächelte sein unschuldiges Lächeln „Ich hab' euch ja gerade erzählt, dass ich Hedwig besucht habe."

„Das meine ich nicht. Wo warst du im Sommer ?"

„Hermine, was ist los ?" Harry war nun echt verwirrt.

„Ich meine bloß, dass du uns allerhand verschweigst. Harry, es gab so einige komische Dinge, die geschehen sind, als du wieder aufgetaucht bist. Willst du uns nicht die Wahrheit sagen."

Harry schnaubte. Seine gute Laune verschlechterte sich zusehends „Was für ne Wahrheit meinst du denn ?"

„Wie wär's wenn du damit anfängst WO du im Sommer warst ?"

„Hermine, zum Teufel, wovon redest du hier. Ich hab euch die Geschichte doch erzählt, zumindest die Teile davon die ich weiß. Was ich NICHT weiß, kann ich leider nicht mal dir erzählen." Ziemlich sauer stand Harry auf, schnappte seine Schultasche und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Ron rief ihm noch nach „Du kannst dich doch nicht jetzt noch zu Hausübungen setzten. Es ist 11 Uhr."

Doch die Türe war bereits ins Schloss gefallen.

„Weist du jetzt was ich meine ?" Hermine sah zu Ron hinüber, der über seine besten Freund nur noch den Kopf schütteln konnte.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen wollte Hermine immer wieder das Thema Harry gegenüber zur Sprache bringen, aber der blockte total ab, was Hermine in ihrer Vermutung nur noch mehr bestärkte. Sie sprach oft mit Ron darüber und je mehr sie nachdachten und redeten, um so mehr Ungereimtheiten fielen ihnen auf.

Harry war mittlerweile stocksauer auf die beiden. Ein Glück dass er Shana hatte, wenn er körperlich nicht so ausgelastet gewesen wäre, wäre er schon einige male explodiert.

Wiedereinmal saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und las. Hermine und Ron nervten ihn und für das nächste Wochenende durften sie wieder nach Hogsmead. Harry hatte absolut keine Lust darauf sich von den beiden einen ganzen Tag lang quälen zu lassen. Da würde er noch eher im Schloss bleiben, als mit den beiden zu gehen. Sein Blick glitt abwesend durch den Raum.

Dean und Seamus spielten Zauberschach. Ginny sah den beiden zu. Sie saß auf der Armlehne von Deans Sessel und gab ihm gute Tipps. Ohne die Hilfe seiner Freundin würde er gegen Seamus niemals gewinnen. Harry lächelte, Ginny war wirklich ein kluges Mädchen. Die Creevy Brüder waren gerade mit Fotos beschäftigt und Harry vermutete nicht zu unrecht, dass auf mindestens der Hälfte er selbst zu sehen war. Levander und Parvati hatten es sich auf einer Couch gemütlich gemacht. Sie steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und kicherten und gelegentlich sahen sie zu ihm herüber.

Das war's, die Lösung für sein Problem war Parvati. Er legte sein Buch auf den Tisch und stand auf, ohne auf die fragenden Blicke von Ron und Hermine zu reagieren. Gelassen ging er direkt auf die beiden zu.

„Hallo, Levander, Parvati !"

Die beiden schenkten ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Parvati, hättest du Lust mit mir am Samstag nach Hogsmead zu gehen ?"

„Natürlich, Harry, ich freu mich schon."

Harry plauderte noch einwenig mit den beiden.

Ron und Hermine sahen indessen aus wie begossene Pudel.

„Hat er das gerade wirklich getan ?" fragte Ron entgeistert.

Hermine nickte „Und er ist nicht das kleinste bisschen rot geworden. Erinnerst du dich noch wie er sich letztes Jahr bei Cho benommen hat ?"

„Na klar, er war ja besonders doof drauf. Wobei letztes Jahr wirklich nicht leicht für ihn gewesen ist."

„Ja, natürlich. Aber er hat sich trotzdem so enorm verändert und er hat die beiden gerade angesprochen als hätte er das schon zig mal getan. Findest du nicht ?"

„Aber, Hermine, das gibt's nicht. Arg ... was weiß ich."

Harry ließ für den Abend seine Bücher sein und saß noch lange bei den Mädchen. Sie unterhielten sich wunderbar. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass man mit den beiden so viel Spaß haben konnte. Er freute sich nun ehrlich auf das kommende Wochenende.

Der Samstag begann sonnig aber sehr stürmisch. Harry war etwas früher aufgestanden um sich noch in Ruhe duschen und fertig machen zu können. Er kam als einer der ersten in die große Halle und begann genüsslich seinen Toast zu essen. Im Tagespropheten stand wie immer nur unwichtiges Zeug. Voldemort hatte schon lange nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Aber Harry wollte Dumbledore nicht danach fragen. Harry war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er den Schulleiter nicht bemerkte, der auf ihn zu kam.

„Guten Morgen, Harry !" sagte er freundlich.

„Guten Morgen Professor !" Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Könntest du nach dem Frühstück zu mir ins Büro kommen, ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen."

„Professor, kann ich am Abend auch kommen, wir wollten früh nach Hogsmead aufbrechen ?"

„Ich denke Ron und Hermine werden es akzeptieren wenn du später nach kommst."

Harry war diese Situation unangenehm. „Professor, ich geh' nicht mit den beiden weg."

„Oh... das ist natürlich etwas anderes." Mit einem Zwinkern fuhr er fort, „Welche der Damen hat den das große Los gezogen ? Du musst darauf natürlich nicht antworten, wenn du nicht möchtest!"

Harry grinste angesichts der Indiskretion seines Schulleiters und sagte „Danke! Das habe ich auch nicht vor." In dem Moment kam eine strahlende Parvati durch die Halle direkt auf ihn zu.

„Ah, Mrs. Patil.! Harry, ich erwarte dich um fünf Uhr in meinem Büro."

Harry und Parvati waren die ersten die durch das Schultor in Richtung Hosmead gingen. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt über die kommende Quidditch Saison, die bald beginnen würde und über Harrys neuen Besen.

Als es Mittag wurde, wollte Harry in die drei Besen gehen, doch Parvati wollte dort nicht hin.

„Das ist so laut und voll."

„Wo hin möchtest du ?"

„Wie wär's mit Madame Paddyfoot ?"

„Bloß nicht, dort ist es so kitschig, da will ich nicht hin."

Parvati schnaubte „Männer, keinen Sinn für Romantik !"

Harry grinste „Du hättest's gern romantisch ? Na dann komm mit !"

Harry zog sie zur Ausfahrtsstraße. Als sie dem Dorfrand immer näher kamen hatte er bereits seine Hand um ihre Taille gelegt. Gelegentlich warfen sie ihm schmachtende Blicke zu. Harry war verblüfft, so viele Mädchen und Jungs hatte er im Sommer getroffen, aber verliebt war er da nicht gewesen. Das war ganz anders als jetzt.

Als sie ihrem Ziel näher kamen fragte Parvati entsetzt „Die heulende Hütte ? Was soll bitte daran romantisch sein?"

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig." Grinste Harry.

Er zog sie durch das Dickicht das um die Hütte herum wucherte. Eine peitschende Weide versperrte ihnen den Durchgang.

„So das war's wohl." Meinte das Mädchen, doch Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und sagte leise

„Foccia levitatio"

ein Pfeil schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und traf den Knopf am Unteren Ende des Baumstammes, was den Baum zum erstarren brachte. Harry führte eine staunende Parvati weiter. Die Weide schützte eine Türe, die in einem Winkel verborgen lag.

„Du willst da aber nicht hinein ?" fragte sie ängstlich.

Harry schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf und bog um die Ecke des Hauses. Seine Begleiterin staunte. Hier war ein kleiner Platz, direkt an der Hauswand. Rundum standen dichte Büsche und Bäume. Das bunte Laub glitzerte in der Sonne. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien eine Deck und einige Polster, und kurz darauf stand ein großer Picknickkorb auf der Decke. Auf dem Korb lag eine große weiße Orchidee.

„Romantisch genug ?" flüsterte Harry ihr von hinten ins Ohr.

Statt zu antworten drehte sie sich um und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Darauf hin nahm er sie in die Arme.

Sie saßen an die Hausmauer gelehnt, an der sich die Hitze der tiefstehenden Herbstsonne staute und gelegentlich fütterten sie sich gegenseitig mit den leckeren Sachen aus dem Picknickkorb.

Mit der Zeit spielten Harrys Hormone ein Halleluja, viel zu lange hatte er schon keinen Sex mehr gehabt und Parvati ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr von ihm immer weitertreiben, bis sie schließlich ihre nackten Körper aneinander pressten und er langsam und vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Harry hatte alle Mühe sich zurück zu halten und wenig später explodierte seine Lust.

Sie hielten sich in einer engen Umarmung und in Harry wurde dieses Gefühl von Frieden und Glück immer größer. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen sah ihm tief in die Augen. Langsam näherten sie sich, bis ihre Lippen sich zu einem langen zärtlichen Kuss trafen.

Als Harry seine Augen langsam öffnete, bemerkte er ein eigenartiges Schimmern um ihn herum. Gleißend helles Licht umfing die beiden. Panik macht sich in Parvati breit.

„Harry was passiert hier ?"

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Ich hab' keinen Ahnung, sieht aber nicht schlecht aus."

Harry lachte leise und als das Mädchen auch erleichtert lächelte, hob sie das Licht in die Höhe.

Kurz später war der bezaubernde Moment vorbei und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt schlenderten sie durch das Eingangstor. Neugierige Blicke folgten ihnen und da es schon Zeit für ihn war ins Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen, verabschiedete er sich von dem strahlenden Mädchen und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Wir sehen uns später, ja ?"

„Bis dann, Harry !"

Neugierige und teilweise eifersüchtig böse Blicke beobachteten die Szene, die sich eben vor aller Augen in der Eingangshalle abspielte.

Da Harry bereits vom Schulleiter erwartet wurde, kam er ohne Verzögerung in seinem Büro an. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich, bei dem Gedanken an sein letztes Zusammentreffen mit Dumbledore in dessen Büro. Er hatte damals gut die Hälfte der Möbel und magischen Gegenstände zerstört.

Er konnte sie wieder fühlen diese Ohnmacht, die Trauer und die Angst die er in diesem Moment empfunden hatte. Alles kam wieder in ihm hoch, die Gefahr in die er seine Freunde geführt hatte, der Tod von Sirius, das Gespräch mit Dumbledore, die Prophezeiung, die ihm so wenig Spielraum ließ.

Der ältere Zauberer bemerkte wie Harry in sich zusammen sackte.

Schnell hatte er ihn am Arm gepackt und zog ihn zu den Sesseln, die um den Kamin standen.

„Die Frage wie es dir geht brauche ich wohl nicht zu stellen !"

„Nein, Professor. Eigentlich geht's mir sogar ziemlich gut. Es ist nur... es sind ... es sind gerade so viele Erinnerungen in mir hoch gekommen. Und ... und es tut mir leid, dass ich ihre Einrichtung zerstört habe, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich ihnen nicht so vertraut habe wie ich es tun hätte sollen..."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile. Harry dachte darüber nach was er da eben gesagt hatte. War wirklich das sein Problem, sollte er Dumbledore einfach mehr vertrauen ? Aber was hieß das in seiner jetzigen Situation ? Was konnte er erzählen, ohne zu verraten wo er wirklich war ? Verdammt, schließlich war er sein Urgroßvater und hatte immer nur das beste für ihn gewollt.

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken.

„Harry, ich meine was ich im Sommer zu dir gesagt habe. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, schließlich war ich ja schuld an der Situation. Ich hätte dir viel früher schon alle Details verraten sollen, aber ich wollte dich nicht noch mehr belasten, das war ein großer Fehler. Ich denke wir sollten darüber reden, wie es weiter gehen soll."

„Jeden von uns scheint eine Teilschuld zu treffen. Vielleicht lässt sie sich ja gemeinsam leichter ertragen."

Harry hatte sehr leise gesprochen und sah in das verblüffte Gesicht seines Mentors, verblüfft ob der weisen Worte des jungen Mannes ihm gegenüber.

„Da hast du wohl recht." Sagte er leise und fügte vorsichtig hinzu „Harry möchtest du mir nicht trotzdem sagen was im Sommer tatsächlich geschehen ist und wo du warst ? Die Veränderungen in dir sind so groß, dass sie wohl kaum übersehen werden können."

„Ich kann ihnen nicht viel sagen." Harry überlegte kurz und fuhr dann fort „Nicht wo, oder bei wem ich war. Nur soviel, ich war sicher dort und kann jederzeit dorthin zurückkehren. Ich habe viel gelernt in diesem Sommer, auch Okklumentik."

„Du hast mir die Geschichte, die ich in deinem Kopf gefunden habe, also bewusst präsentiert !" sagte Dumbledor, belustigt und teilweise auch stolz.

„Ja, hab' ich. Wie hätte ich sonst die Identität meiner ‚Helfer' schützen können."

„Ich bedaure zutiefst, dass ich unerlaubt in deinem Kopf gestöbert habe. Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nicht viel sagen, außer dass ich Angst um dich habe, seit du auf der Welt bist."

Harry sah ihn lange an und sagte dann vorsichtig

„Das weiß ich doch Großvater."

Totenstille breitete sich in dem schönen runden Raum aus. Es war als würden die gesagten Worte von den Wänden reflektiert und dröhnten im Kopf des alten Zauberers. Angst und Freude rauschten durch seine Adern.

Er bedeckte sein verzweifeltes Gesicht mit seinen Handflächen. Harry hatte den Schulleiter noch nie so außer sich gesehen. Stumme Tränen perlten über die von Falten übersäten Wangen und versickerten im langen weißen Bart.

Harry konnte den Schmerz in der Seele seines letzten echten Verwandten beinahe körperlich spüren. Es tat ihm weh, ihn so verletzlich zu sehen.

Entschlossen stand er auf, und kniete sich vor den in sich zusammen gesunkenen alten Mann. Er nahm dessen Hände in die seinen und sprach leise weiter.

„Ich kenne die ganze Geschichte, von den Gryffindors, Potters, Dumbledores und Ravenclaws, egal wie sie gerade hießen, oder wo sie waren. Ich weiß das du uns alle nur beschützen wolltest, auch mich. Aber denkst du wirklich, dass der Name alleine dafür ausschlaggebend war ? Die Gefahr in der wir uns befinden ist groß, aber du selbst hast gesagt, dass es mein Schicksal ist, das Schicksal aller Gryffindors. Ich muss mich der Gefahr stellen, es gibt keinen Ausweg. Aber je mehr du mir hilfst um so leichter wird es für mich sein."

Die Hand des alten Mannes legte sich behutsam auf die Wange seines Urenkels.

„Ich weiß, mein Junge, ich weiß." Er seufzte und mit einem kleinen Lächeln fuhr er fort „Wie kommt's dass du hier sitzt und mich beruhigst, das müsste doch anders rum sein, oder ?"

„Dafür ist die Familie doch da !"

Von den beiden unbemerkt strahlte ein eigenartiges Licht von den beiden aus. Auf Harrys Seite war es ein farblos helles Licht und auf der des anderen schimmerte es in einem hellen Blau und verschwand dann wieder.

Sie hatten sich beide wieder im Griff, saßen in ihren Stühlen. Dumbledore hatte Harry angeboten ab sofort den Treffen des Ordens beiwohnen zu dürfen, wenn gleich er noch nicht beitreten durfte. Es war ein eisernes Gesetz, das minderjährige Zauberer nicht im Orden kämpfen durften. Harry würde also seinen Großvater zu den Treffen begleiten dürfen, wenn er das wirklich wollte.

Der Professor erzählte Harry noch, dass Voldemort im Moment ruhig zu sein schien, außer einigen kleinen Anschlägen, war nicht viel geschehen. Keiner der beiden bezweifelte jedoch, dass ihr Gegenspieler irgend etwas ausbrütete.

Zu guter letzt wollte Dumbledore noch wissen, was Harry im Sommer gelernt hatte, und so erzählte er ihm alles, ohne jedoch auch nur im kleinsten Detail auf Elfen und Greife hinzuweisen. Sein Großvater war begeistert und wollte natürlich sofort sehen was er ohne Zauberstab konnte.

Harry ließ am Ende des Raumes mit der Hand eine Zielscheibe erscheinen und ließ Feuerpfeile aus seinen Fingern darauf zuschießen. In den letzten Tagen hatte das im Raum der Wünsche hervorragend geklappt. Erkonnte die Pfeile in einem schnellen Stakkato aus seinen Fingerspitzen brechen lassen und traf stets sein Ziel.

Bisher waren die Pfeile immer von kleinen Flammen umgeben, doch diesmal standen die Pfeile in hellen Flammen. Erschrocken brach Harry nach dem dritten Pfeil ab, denn die Zielscheibe, der die Feuerpfeile bisher nie etwas hatten anhaben können, brannte lichterloh. Schnell ließ er eine Wasserstrahl aus seinen Handflächen treten, der den Brand löschte.

Harry schluckte schwer.

„Bis jetzt hat es nie zu brennen begonnen."

„Vielleicht hast du zu viel Kraft hinein gesteckt."

„Ich steck immer die volle Power in meine Flüche, aber das ist noch nie geschehen."

Dumdledores Augen funkelten.

„Ich habe einen verdacht, Harry, ich muss dir noch etwas erklären über die Macht der Gryffindores. Einige von uns haben eine Quelle für ihre Macht. Ein besonders starkes Gefühl, dass dich leitet und dich mit Kraft versorgt. Bei mir zu Beispiel ist es die Hoffnung. Sie hüllt mich in ein Kraftfeld, aus dem ich schöpfen kann und dieses Kraftfeld wächst in Situationen in denen dieses bestimmte Gefühl in dir stärker wird. Denk darüber nach, vielleicht ist dir ja etwas aufgefallen, was Rückschlüsse auf eine mögliche Quelle zulässt."

„Wie sieht so ein Kraftfeld denn aus ?"

„Es ist eine Lichtwolke, die je nach Emotion verschiedene Farben annehmen kann, meine ist blau."

Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten.

„Als du verschwunden bist, habe ich so etwas ähnliches in der Zeitung gelesen. Die Muggel nannten es einen Schleier der dich eingehüllt haben soll."

„Das macht Sinn..." murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst und sagte dann laut „Das muss ich, denk' ich, erst mal verarbeiten."

Harry hatte sich verabschiedet und öffnete gerade die Türe, als sein Großvater noch fragte

„Ach, Harry, war's denn schön, heute in Hogsmead ?"

Grinsend antwortete er „Ach, ja, war schön !"

Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wissen, warum Dumbledore immer über alles bescheid zu wissen schien.

Als sich Parvati und Harry von einander verabschiedet hatten, stürmte sie die Stiegen hinauf in den Gryffindore – Gemeinschaftraum, auf der Suche nach ihrer besten Freundin Levander.

Sie fand sie auch gleich in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer sitzend. Sie hatte offensichtlich schon auf ihre Freundin gewartet.

Parvati ließ sich auf den Sessel neben ihr fallen und die beiden grinsten sich eine Weile nur an. Sie bemerkten Ron und Hermine nicht, die soeben durch das Portrait – Loch geklettert waren und sich auf die Couch hinter ihnen setzten. Ron beschäftigte sich mit seinem Besen, schließlich würde die Quidditch – Saison bald anfangen. Hermine saß, wie immer in ein Buch versunken, neben ihm.

Die beiden Mädchen hinter ihnen kicherten und giggelten, gelegentlich quietschte Levander auf. Ron wurde als ersts auf die beiden aufmerksam und lauschte dem Gespräch.

Hermine wollte Ron schon empört ankeifen, als er ihr das Buch aus der Hand nahm. Aber er deutete ihr die beiden hinter ihnen zu belauschen.

Wie erstarrt saßen die beiden auf der Couch und lauschten dem Gespräch hinter ihnen. Parvati erzählte ihrer Freundin haarklein was passiert war und so geschockt ihre Freundin am Ende aussah, so waren es auch Ron und Hermine.

Levander meinte dann vorsichtig „Und du meinst nicht das es etwas schnell passiert ist ?"

„Ja, natürlich hast du recht. Aber es war so romantisch... und Harry war wundervoll, zärtlich ..." schmachtete das Mädchen und es entfuhr ihr ein lautes Seufzen. Sie erstarrte aber, als sie Ron und Hermine auf der Bank hinter ihnen sah.

„Und alles gehört ?" zischte sie böse.

„Auf jeden Fall genug um zu wissen dass du lügst." Fauchte Hermine, die nicht auf Ron achtete, der sie davon abhalten wollte.

Parvati aber lachte laut auf „Wieso, macht DEIN Harry so was nicht ? Meiner schon."

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, dass Harry bei seinem ‚Ersten Mal' so was macht !"

„Also das war unter Garantie nicht sein erstes Mal, dafür leg ich meine Hand ins Feuer."

„Verbrenn dich bloß nicht."

Die beiden funkelten sich böse an und bemerkten die Stille nicht, die plötzlich eingetreten war.

Eine Stimme unterbrach die beiden.

„Seid ihr komplett durchgeknallt ?"

Harry war fuchsteufelswild. Seine grünen Augen schimmerten und kleine Flammen züngelten aus ihnen, was seinen Blick bedrohlich wirken ließ.

Beide Mädchen sahen betreten zu Boden.

Harry, an Parvati gewandt, meinte „Das sind Dinge die man eigentlich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit diskutiert. Und du Hermine, ..., es gibt Bereiche in meinem Leben die nicht mal dich etwas angehen, klar."

Damit rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang durch das Portrait – Loch hinaus.

Bedrücktes Schweigen füllte den Raum und die Protagonisten des eben stattgefundenen Schauspiels zogen sich in ihre Schlafräume zurück.

Beide lagen auf ihren Betten und hatten die Vorhänge zugezogen. Nach einer Stunde stand Hermine auf und ging langsam auf Parvatis Bett zu.

„Darf ich mit dir reden ?" fragte sie kleinlaut durch den geschlossenen Vorhang hindurch.

Mit einem finsteren Blick schob Parvati den bis auf den Boden reichenden Stoff zur Seite.

„Es ...es ..., verflucht, ... ja es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht belauschen sollen und schon gar nicht anbrüllen und als Lügnerin bezeichnen. Aber ich hab' mich einfach noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sich Harry so sehr verändert hat. Es ist für mich etwas ungewohnt. Letztes Jahr waren die beiden Jungs noch Kinder und heute ist Harry ...ja, halt so wie er ist."

Verzweiflung stand in ihrem Gesicht. Parvati war erstaunt, so unbeherrscht wie heute, hatte sie Hermine noch nie gesehen. Sie bat Hermine sich zu ihr zu setzten und so redeten die beiden noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein und nun hörte Hermine die ganze Geschichte.

Einerseits konnte sie nicht verstehen warum Harry das getan hatte, andererseits konnte sie Parvati verstehen. Nach dem sie ihr die Situation geschildert hatte, musste Hermine zugeben, dass sie es auch sehr schön fand, was ihr bester Freund sich da hatte einfallen lassen und sie seufzte lächelnd, als sie die wunderschöne Orchidee auf dem Nachttischkästchen stehen sah.

bis bald heimess


	12. Weihnachten

**Schokki:** Wie schön, ein neuer Leser, bin sehr erfreut.

**Silvertrust:** HP/HG ist zwar manchmal ganz nett, bei mir funktioniert das aber nicht. Vor allem glaube ich nicht, dass Hermine mit ‚meinem' Harry gut zurecht kommen würde, zumindest in einer Beziehung.

**Pupp:** freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe es bleibt so.

**Loki Slytherin:** Hermine und locker ? Passt meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich.

**Steffen:** dir gefällt Harry und Parvati nicht ? ( ganz böse grins) dann musst du auf das übernächste Kapitel warten, es wird dir gefallen.

**An alle:** Ihr müsst auch ganz bestimmt nicht mehr so lange warten wie auf dieses Kapitel, aber ich hatte in der letzten Woche ziemlich viel Arbeit und am Wochenende war ich auch nicht zu hause, sondern am U2 Konzert und bin immer noch ganz Vertigo.

Liebe Grüße an euch von einer noch unter Starkstrom stehenden heimess

* * *

_Beide lagen auf ihren Betten und hatten die Vorhänge zugezogen. Nach einer Stunde stand Hermine auf und ging langsam auf Parvatis Bett zu._

_„Darf ich mit dir reden ?" fragte sie kleinlaut durch den geschlossenen Vorhang hindurch._

_Mit einem finsteren Blick schob Parvati den bis auf den Boden reichenden Stoff zur Seite._

_„Es ...es ..., verflucht, ... ja es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht belauschen sollen und schon gar nicht anbrüllen und als Lügnerin bezeichnen. Aber ich hab' mich einfach noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sich Harry so sehr verändert hat. Es ist für mich etwas ungewohnt. Letztes Jahr waren die beiden Jungs noch Kinder und heute ist Harry ...ja, halt so wie er ist."_

_Verzweiflung stand in ihrem Gesicht. Parvati war erstaunt, so unbeherrscht wie heute, hatte sie Hermine noch nie gesehen. Sie bat Hermine sich zu ihr zu setzten und so redeten die beiden noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein und nun hörte Hermine die ganze Geschichte._

_Einerseits konnte sie nicht verstehen warum Harry das getan hatte, andererseits konnte sie Parvati verstehen. Nach dem sie ihr die Situation geschildert hatte, musste Hermine zugeben, dass sie es auch sehr schön fand, was ihr bester Freund sich da hatte einfallen lassen und sie seufzte lächelnd, als sie die wunderschöne Orchidee auf dem Nachttischkästchen stehen sah._

* * *

**Weihnachten **

Am nächsten morgen saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf seine Freundin. Die kam auch bald die Treppe herunter. Womit er aber nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sie mit Hermine friedlich plauderte und die Mädchen ihn strahlend begrüßten. Parvati kam auf ihn zu beugte sich zu ihrem sitzenden neuen Freund hinunter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, währen ihre langen dunklen Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen.

Hermine sprach als erste.

„Harry es tut mir leid, ich ... ich weiß auch nicht was da in mich gefahren ist."

„Wenn ihr beide mit einander klar kommt, dann ist für mich alles bestens." Grinste er.

„Ich hoffe nur euch ist bewusst, dass jetzt wilde Gerüchte durch das ganze Schloss geistern werden."

„Ja." Sagten beide zugleich und schnappten Harry rechts und links an der Hand und marschierten mit ihm zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

Auf ihrem Weg wurde das ungewohnte Trio von den meisten neugierig bestaunt, denn wie Harry vermutet hatte, hatten sich die Gerüchte schneller ausgebreitet als ein Lauffeuer.

Die darauffolgende Woche verbrachte Harry hauptsächlich mit Parvati, seinen Freunden und Quidditch. Die Saison hatte gerade angefangen und das neue Gryffindor Team mit Ron als Kapitän startete mit einer offensiven Trainingswoche.

Bis zum Ende dieser Woche hatte sich in Harry ein brennendes Schuldgefühl breit gemacht. Er hatte seine Studien sträflich vernachlässigt und verbrachte wieder die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek oder mit seinen eigenen Büchern. Diese hatte er soweit modifiziert, dass außer ihm niemand den Text lesen konnte. Teilweise waren die Bücher einfach nicht für fremde Augen bestimmt, also waren sie für alle anderen einfach leer.

Außerdem hatte Harry begonnen mit seinem Großvater zu trainieren. Er unterrichtete ihn in den verschiedensten Duell-Taktiken. Harry bemühte sich redlich, und doch fiel es ihm sehr schwer. Das teleportieren um Flüchen auszuweichen funktionierte noch einigermaßen, doch mit Illusionen zu arbeiten wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Sie übten zwei Abende in der Woche. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten erzählte Dumbledore ihm was er über die Aktivitäten von Voldemort herausgefunden hatte. Zu den Treffen des Ordens wollte Harry lieber doch nicht mit kommen. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass das nur unnötige Fragen aufwerfen würde.

Der Unterricht lief für Harry ziemlich gut. Selbst in Zaubertränke stellte er sich nicht mehr so ungeschickt an, was einerseits daran lag, dass er sich nicht mehr von Snape provozieren ließ, er aber andererseits von Anog viel gelernt hatte über die Verwendung der verschiedenen Kräuter und Pflanzen und sich auch immer auf die Stunden vorbereitete, um nicht unnötige Angriffspunkte für Snape zu haben. Dieses System funktionierte auch sehr gut. Der Zaubertranklehrer hatte mittlerweile aufgehört ständig auf Fehler von Harry zu lauern, da diese nur noch selten passierten.

Auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte sich die Aufregung, die entstanden war weil Professor Meyers Harry als seinen persönlichen Assistenten betrachtete, wieder gelegt. Harry beherrschte die meisten Flüche, Gegenflüche und Schilder die sie lernten bereits. Außerdem hatte der Lehrer eine Vorliebe für Harry, was ihn zwar nicht weiter verwunderte, ihm jedoch einigermaßen unangenehm war.

So rasten die Wochen dahin und Weihnachten stand unmittelbar bevor. Ron wollte Harry unbedingt überreden mit ihm zum Fuchsbau zu kommen, aber Harry blieb bei seiner Entscheidung, die Ferien im Schloss zu verbringen, obwohl fast alle nach hause fuhren. Auch Parvati, Hermine und die anderen wollten zu ihren Eltern fahren und redeten bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf Harry ein. Der hatte seine Entscheidung jedoch längst getroffen, er wollte die Ferien nützen um seine Aufzeichnungen über Stablose Zauber und Flüche zu vervollständigen und hier in Hogwarts wartete sein erstes Weihnachtsfest mit seinem Urgroßvater auf ihn.

Harry hatte sich von allen vor dem Schloss verabschiedet, auch von Parvati, die mit Tränen in den Augen schließlich doch zu Levander in die Kutsche geklettert war. Ihm war diese Szenen furchtbar peinlich, was ihn aufatmen ließ, als er endlich wieder nach drinnen gehen konnte. Er lief umgehend zum Nord Turm hoch, und stürzte sich in seiner Gestalt als Greif in die Luft.

Professor Dumbledore beobachtete von seinem Bürofenster aus wie seine Schüler nach draußen strömten. Ein kleines Schmunzeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Urenkel und dessen Freundin beobachtet. Für kurze Zeit wanderten seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit, das passierte ihm in letzter Zeit des öfteren. Seine Erinnerungen an seine eigene Jugend hatte er all zulange verdrängt und nun durch die Gespräche mit Harry kamen sie zurück.

Als er wieder in der Realität angekommen war, konnte er den Greifen sehen, der ausgelassen über den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes seine Kreise zog. Er war rabenschwarz und seine Augen funkelten in der tiefstehenden Wintersonne so sehr, dass man sogar auf diese Entfernung noch erkennen konnte, dass sie grün waren.

Als Harry nach dem Abendessen in den vollkommen leeren Griffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam fühlte er sich befreit wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er war tatsächlich der einzige aus seinem Haus, der die Ferien in der Schule verbrachte und so breitete er all seine Unterlagen vor sich aus. Er saß in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin, hatte Pergamentrollen und diverse Bücher vor sich ausgebreitet. Später am Abend brachte ihm Dobby Kakao und Kekse. Er fühlte sich herrlich befreit, und körperlich müde. Es war ruhig im Turm, er war allein. Harry schlief mit seinen Büchern am Sessel vor dem Kamin ein und erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen. Dobby hatte ihm einen zweiten Sessel unter seine Beine geschoben und ihm Decke und Kissen gebracht das Feuer im Kamin knisterte leise und in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes hatten die Hauselfen einen kleinen Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt unter dem einige Päckchen lagen.

Heute war Weihnachten, er sprang auf und rannte zu den Geschenken. Über seinen Eifer musste er selbst lachen, er benahm sich doch tatsächlich wie ein kleines Kind. Mit den Päckchen in der Hand wanderten seine Gedanken zum letzten Weihnachtsfest mit Sirius. Es waren die schönsten Ferien die er je erlebt hatte. Alle waren in dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Auch wenn seine Träume damals wie ein Damokles Schwert über ihm gehangen waren, hatten sie soviel Spaß wie selten zuvor.

Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter zu den Ereignissen des Sommers, seine Zeit bei seinen Eltern, sein abschließendes Gespräch mit Sirius, der ihn nach London geführt hatte. Ja, sein Pate hatte Recht behalten, auch wenn diese Zeit ihn doch sehr verändert hatte, und es war oft genug schwierig zu verbergen, so war er doch jetzt mit diesen Erinnerungen viel gefestigter in sich selbst, viel selbstbewusster; bekam langsam eine Idee davon wer er tatsächlich sein könnte, wenn, ...ja, wenn diese Prophezeiung nicht wäre.

Er würde noch viel lernen müssen, und auch wenn er jetzt stärker war als die meisten seiner Mitschüler, so zweifelte er keine Sekunde lang daran, dass ihn Voldemort mit einem Fingerschnippen eliminieren könnte. Aber er würde weiter trainieren und mit der Hilfe seines Urgroßvaters würde er noch viel lernen können. Er war schließlich und endlich ein Griffindor, die waren stark. und diese geheimnisvolle Macht die in der Prophezeiung erwähnt wurde gab es ja auch noch. Ob es die Macht der Gryffindors war konnte er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, und vor allem, wenn sie es nicht war, was war es dann. Nach einigem Grübeln, beschloss er, dass es sinnlos war, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wo er wusste, dass es auf seine Fragen keine Antworten gab.

Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen als er endlich seine Geschenke öffnete. Es war alles so wie es sein sollte. Von Hermine bekam er das schon berühmte Buch "Die neuesten Erkenntnisse über die Zeit der Gründer von Hogwarts", von Ron bekam er neue Sucher-Handschuhe, die verhindern sollten dass ein Klatscher seine Hand zertrümmerte, von den Weasleys war der übliche Pullover und einige Weihnachtsbäckereien im Packet. Auch von Lupin hatte er ein Buch bekommen "Verteidigunstaktiken aus den vergangenen Kriegen gegen Grindelwald und Du-weißt-schon-wen", es versprach sehr interessant zu werden. Von Dumbledore und Hagrid waren Briefe gekommen, in denen sie ihn zu sich einluden und von Parvati bekam er ein Foto von ihnen beiden, wie sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in seinen Sessel kuschelten.

Mittlerweile war es so spät, dass in der großen Halle das Frühstück längst beendet war. Da er noch gut zwei Stunden hatte bis zum Mittagessen, brachte er seine Bücher und Pergamente vom Vorabend und seine neuen Geschenke in den Schlafraum und verstaute sie in seinem Koffer. Er nahm seinen dicken Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Seinen Großvater würde er am Nachmittag besuchen, für ihn wollte er mehr Zeit haben.

In seinen Umhang gehüllt stapfte Harry durch den knietiefen Schnee zu Hagrids Hütte. Rauchwolken stiegen aus dem Kamin und verloren sich in der dichten Nebelschicht. Er konnte Hagrid schon drinnen mit Fang reden hören. Er klopfte und ohne lange zu warten öffnete er die Türe und betrat die düster Hütte. Hagrid stand mitten im Raum und strahlte seinen kleinen Freund an.

"Hallo Harry" und bevor er noch reagieren konnte hatte er ihn in eine atemberaubende Umarmung gezogen. Als er sich wieder von ihm befreit hatte lachte Harry "Schöne Weihnachten Hagrid ! Wie geht's dir ?"

"Och, geht ganz gut ! Schau mal !" er holte aus dem Schrank ein Päckchen, dass er Harry entgegen hielt.

"Danke, was ist da drinnen ?"

"Mach's halt auf, mach schon." drängte Hagrid ihn, und gluckste dabei.

Harry riss das Papier auf und heraus kamen eine Weste und Stiefel, aus einem besonders weichen schwarzen Leder.

"Sin' aus Drachenleder, hab' se von den Riesen in Schweden, bei denen ich ...Oh...hätt' ich bloß nichts gesagt..."

Harry umarmte Hagrid und sagt "Danke, sie sind wunderbar. Wenn die Teile aus Drachenleder sind, dann sind sie doch fluchabweisend, oder ?"

"Ja, klar, kluger Junge, Drachenleder hält schwächere Flüche ab." Hagrid stand vor ihm mit stolz geschwellter Brust.

Diesmal aß Harry erstmals Hagrids Felsenkekse und sie schmeckten echt gut, wenn man es schaffte sie zu zerbeißen, aber er hatte heute noch nichts gegessen und so kaute er an den steinharten Dingern und ließ die Beschwerden über sich ergehen, dass er viel zu selten seinen großen Freund besuchte, und dass er, Hagrid, überhaupt meine, dass er viel zu viel lerne und seine Freunde vernachlässige. Harry ließ das alles über sich ergehen und erzählte seinerseits einige harmlosere Geschichten. Später gingen sie gemeinsam zum Mittagessen. In der großen Halle hatte man die vier Haustische weggeschoben und stattdessen war ein Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, wo alle gemeinsam essen sollten.

Außer Harry waren nur zwei kleine Huffelpuffs und drei Ravebclaws in der Schule. Da keiner von den Slytherins da war, zog es auch Severus Snape vor in seinen eigenen Räumen zu bleiben, oder vielleicht war er auch gar nicht mehr in der Schule. Auch Trelawny war nicht gekommen, sehr zur Freude von Harry. Auch wenn seine Freundin geradezu vernarrt in die Lehrerin war, so hiel Harry sie trotz alledem für eine riesengroße Schwindlerin und er war froh, dass er den Unterricht bei ihr nicht mehr hatte wählen müssen. So lief er ihr nur noch selten über den Weg.

Am Nachmittag machten es sich Harry und sein Urgroßvater in dessen Räumen gemütlich, sahen alte Alben an und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Dumbledore zeigte dem Jungen Bilder aus seiner Jugend. Von der Schule, und vor allem vom Quidditch, denn er war ja der letzte 11jährige, der es ins Quidditchteam von Griffindor geschafft hatte. Harry war schlichtweg begeistert, der alte Zauberer vor ihm hatte einst genauso ausgesehen wie er selbst, da verblasste selbst die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater.

Die gleichen Gesichtszüge, die gleichen langen Haare, die Brillen, ... da schien einfach alles zu stimmen, außer der Augenfarbe, die blieb das Erbe seiner Mutter. An diesem Tag erfuhr Harry soviel über seine Familie, Ideale, Geschichten und Mythen aus längst vergangenen Tagen, die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden, und mit der Realität offensichtlich nichts mehr zu tun hatten.

"Hast du auch Bücher über die Geschichte unserer Familie, ich würde sie gerne lesen ?"

"Ja, schon, aber ich glaube nicht das es gut wäre, ein solches Buch im Schlafsaal liegen zu habe. Du kannst es aber hier bei mir lesen, wenn du möchtest."

"Da hast du schon recht, dass es niemand sehen sollte. Das kannst du aber ruhig meine Sorge sein lassen. Die meisten meiner privaten Bücher kann außer mir ohnehin niemand lesen."

Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an, worauf Harry fort fuhr "Teilweise stehen Dinge in den Büchern die Auskunft darüber geben, wo ich im Sommer war, zumindest teilweise. Das zu verbergen ist nicht allzu schwer, die Texte sind mit dem Fidelius geschützt, so kann nur ich selbst sie lesen."

"Du hast die Bücher mit dem Fidelius belegt ?"

"Ja, klar, mir ist nichts besseres und schnelleres eingefallen."

"Zeig's mir." forderte ihn Dumbledore auf. Harry nahm das Buch, das sein Großvater hatte aus dem Bücherregal schweben lassen in seine Hand. Es war riesengroß und so dick, dass es fast unmöglich war es normal zu lesen. Er legte es vor sich auf den Tisch, legte seine Hand auf den Einband und murmelte die lateinischen Wörter. Während dessen verblassten die Buchstaben langsam und mit dem letzten Wort war das Buch scheinbar leer.

"Harry, woher kannst du das ?"

"Ich hab' dir doch schon erklärt, dass ich das nicht erzählen kann. Es hängt einfach zu viel daran, dass der Ort unentdeckt bleibt."

"Aber diese Form des Fidelius kenne ich nicht. Für gewöhnlich muss der Geheimniswahrer einen sehr komplizierten Trank selbst brauen, und auch der Zauber selbst ist um wesentliches komplizierter ?"

"Ich hab' die Formel als Seelenmagie kennen..."

"WAS !" unterbrach ihn der ältere Zauberer entsetzt "Seelenmagie gibt es heute angeblich nicht mehr. Zumindest ist mir kein Volk bekannt, dass diese Art der Magie auszuführen im Stande ist. Harry das ist sehr mächtige Magie und ich bezweifle, dass du so etwas jetzt bewerkstelligen kannst, dafür bist du nicht stark genug."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich war auch immer total schlecht in Seelenmagie. Hab' nur ganz einfache Sprüche hin bekommen. Ja, das erklärt einiges..." Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Jason, der ihn sehr hart und unnachgiebig unterrichtet hat. Es war nicht die angenehmste Zeit, aber Shana hatte das abends wieder wett gemacht, so dass er nicht allzu deprimiert war. Der Gedanke an Shana zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Der Schulleiter beobachtete den Jungen, was auch ein Lächeln in das alte Gesicht zeichnete. "Hast du eigentlich schon den Greiffen gesehen, der immer über dem verbotenen Wald fliegt ?"

"Ah ...Ja !" erstaunt blickte er in blitzblaue Augen.

"Möchtest du mir irgend etwas sagen ?" Dumbledore zwinkerte

"Ich glaub' ich geh' jetzt besser ins Bett, es ist schon spät !" grinsend wollte er sich auf den Weg machen, aber der Schulleiter hielt ihn zurück.

"Ich hör' schon auf. Aber warte, ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich."

Harry wand sich von der Türe ab und setzte sich wieder in den gemütlichen großen Sessel am Kamin. Mit glitzernden Augen öffnete er die Schachtel, die ihm sein Urgroßvater in die Hand gedrückt hat. Er griff hinein und zog an einem Band. Daran befestigt war ein kleines rundes Gefäß. Es war so groß wie eine Galleone und vielleicht so hoch wie ein Finger. Soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte war es aus Messing, und hatte einen Deckel, auf dem eine Rune eingraviert war. Lange betrachtete er das Zeichen, bis ihm wieder einfiel was es bedeutete, es war die Rune für Wissen. "Was ist das ?"

"Es ist eine kleines Denkarium, das du immer bei dir tragen kannst. So wie ich dich kenne, würdest du deine Erinnerungen niemals irgendwo zurücklassen, deshalb die Form eines Medallions, das du um den Hals tragen kannst."

Harry strahlte "Das ist wundervoll. Danke Großvater !" Stürmisch umarmte er den alten Zauberer "Ich sollte schön langsam trotzdem in den Schlafsaal zurück gehen. Ich hab' heute noch einiges vor." Damit ging Harry zum Gryffindor Turm zurück.

Bis tief in die Nacht saß er über seinem neuen Medallion, und versuchte es verschiedene Gedanken darin abzulegen. Es war für ihn ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl, einige Erinnerungen einfach aus seinem Kopf zu verbanne, so konnte er sie um wesentliches besser einordnen und analysieren. Außerdem konnte er so zu einigen Erinnerungen Abstand gewinnen, was ihm sehr gut gefiel. Sehr spät noch beschloss er, um wirklich ungestört arbeiten zu können, die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit in London und an Parvati darin zu verstauen.

Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe in die große Halle zum Essen zu gehen, sondern vergrub sich in seinen Büchern.

Einige Stunden trainierte er auch im Raum der Wünsche. Seine Fähigkeiten waren um einiges besser geworden. Harry grübelte viel darüber, konnte es aber keinem bestimmten Ereignis oder einer bestimmten Entwicklung zu ordnen. So verflogen die Tage.

Nach dem er vier Tage lang nicht mehr gesehen wurde, beschloss Dumbledore ihn zu besuchen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, der Junge hatte alles rund um ihn vergessen und lernte ausschließlich . Er vermutete zu recht, dass dahinter sein Weihnachtsgeschenk steckte.

Außerdem musste er Harry noch erzählen, dass er Sirius Haupterbe war, und diese Erbe nun langsam antreten würde müssen, was eine, seiner Meinung nach gute Unterbrechung für seinen Studien-Marathon sein würde. Er hatte einen Termin für Harry bei dem Notar in der Winkelgasse arrangiert.

Als die fette Dame den Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindores freigab, blieb dem alten Zauberer der Mund offen stehen. Harry schwebte in einem enggewebten Netz aus verschieden farbigen Strahlen.

Als Harry die Unterbrechung bemerkte, verschwand die Kugel, in die er gehüllt war und er landete unsanft am harten Steinboden. Der Junge stand keuchend auf „Musst du dich so anschleichen ?"

„Du bist ja nicht von deinen Büchern weg zu locken." Und interessiert schob er noch ein „Was war das eben für ein Schild ? Davon hab' ich noch nie gehört."

„Ich versuche schon seit gestern einige Schilder mit einander zu kombinieren, um einen optimalen Schutz zustande zu bringen. Das ist alles."

„Das ist alles ? Na dann... deshalb bin ich aber nicht gekommen. Harry ich glaube du bist nun soweit, um über Sirius reden zu können. Es ist nämlich so, dass du, wie zu erwarten war, sein Haupterbe bist und nun solltest du zum Notar gehen, der muss dir noch einige Dinge zeigen. Nach dem auch Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks in seinem Testament erwähnt werden, werden dich die beiden begleiten." Mit einem Zwinkern seiner strahlend blauen Augen fügte er noch hinzu „Und gelegentlich solltest du einen Blick in deine Erinnerungen werfen. Ich hab' so das Gefühl, dass du einiges in deinem Medallion abgelegt hast ?"

„Ja da könntest du recht haben." Und Harrys Stirn legte sich in Falten „Wann kommen die beiden, und wie lange wird es dort dauern ?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, es kommt darauf an, wie umfangreich sein Erbe ist. Aber ich denke, dass ihr schon eine Weile dort sein werdet. Remus und Tonks kommen in einer Stunde. Ich lass dich dann allein, und schau in dein Denkarium." Damit wollte er gehen, doch Harry rief ihm nach „Welchen Tag haben wir heute ?"

Lachend erwiderte der alte Zauberer „Heute ist Silvester, der 31. Dezember und es ist genau 10 Uhr 25 und euer Termin in der Winkelgasse ist um 11 Uhr 30. Sind alle deine Fragen jetzt beantwortet ? Bis später, Harry"

Seufzend räumte Harry alle seine Unterlagen weg, reparierte alles was kaputt gegangen war und setzte sich mit seinem Medallion in seinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin. Die darin aufbewahrten Erinnerungen strömten in seinen Kopf und überschwemmten ihn mit Lebenslust. Alles kribbelte in ihm, so dass er unmöglich einfach nur auf seine Begleiter warten konnte. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben versuchte er sich noch an einigen Illusionen. Auf diesem Gebiet hatte er jede übung nötig, da er sich bisher immer damit hatte quälen müssen.

Tonks und Lupin kam durch das Portrait – Loch geklettert und fanden Harry hoch konzentriert wie er seine Freunde dazu bewegen wollte zu ziemlich cooler Musik zu tanzen. Die Tische und Stühle hatte er zur Seite geräumt und Dean tanzte bereits mit Ginny, so wie Neville und Levanda, Seamus und Parvati, nur bei Ron und Hermine gelang es ihm nicht richtig.

Als Harry bemerkte dass seine Begleiter bereits angekommen waren, verschwand die Szene in einer silbrig schimmernden Wolke. „Verflucht, bist du gut, Harry das war unglaublich." Tonks hatte heute grüne Streichholzkurze Haare und eine leicht nach oben stehende Nase. „Hey, Tonks, alles klar?" und zu Remus gewandt fuhr er fort „Hallo, Professor Lupin, können wir gleich ?"

„Hier, der Schulleiter hat uns einen Portschlüssel mitgegeben." Er hielt eine Zeitung in seiner Hand. Die drei nickten sich zu und sofort spürte Harry das vertraute ziehen hinter seinem Nabel und wenige Sekunden später stolperte er in die Winkelgasse und stand direkt vor dem unscheinbaren Haus des Notars.

Es war ein großer heller Raum, in dem eine moderne weiße Lederbank und dazu passende Sessel standen. Am gläsernen Tisch standen bereits vorbereitet drei Holzkassetten. Der Notar bat sie sich zu setzten. Er war ein großer Mann mit kurzen dunklen Haaren. Unter seinem Umhang trug er einen Anzug wie er in der Welt der Muggel üblich war.

Nachdem er ihnen einen kurzen Überblick über Sirius Besitz gegeben hatte, bat er sie die Kassetten zu öffnen. Neugierig hob Harry den Deckel auf. Einige Urkunden, Briefe, ein Amulett und das geschrumpfte Motorrad, von dem Harry schon so viel gehört hatte, waren darin. Harry nahm den zu oberst liegenden Brief in die Hand, auf dem in Sirius unverkennbar grauenhaften Handschrift ‚FÜR HARRY' stand. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete er den Umschlag, und zog den Pergamentbogen heraus.

Lieber Harry

Dieser Brief liegt fast identisch in allen drei Kisten. Heute ist der fünfte Jänner 1995 (Anm. ich habe keine Ahnung ob das Datum stimmen kann, aber ich dachte immer Harry wäre 1980 auf die Welt gekommen). Wir haben gerade das schönste Weihnachtsfest gefeiert, dass ich mir je hätte wünschen können. Auch wenn sich die Gefahr über uns alle breitet, wie ein schwarzes Tuch.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr diese Zeilen nicht all zu bald lest, es wäre schön noch etwas Zeit mit euch allen verbringen zu können. Obwohl mir der Glaube daran fehlt, die Angst hat mich gepackt und ich werde sie nicht mehr los. Ich hoffe dass Albus dich, Harry bereits informiert hat, was in der Prophezeiung steht. Tja, wenn ich tot bin dann wird wohl etwas gravierendes geschehen sein, was ihn hoffentlich dazu veranlasst hat dir reinen Wein einzuschenken. Wenn nicht geh' ihm auf die Nerven bis er dir endlich sagt, was noch auf dich zu kommt. Und wenn du's schon weißt, dann wende dich an Tonks und Moony, alleine macht dich der Druck kaputt.

Es kann sein, dass ich dir, Harry mit diesen Zeilen Angst mache, aber das muss sein. Es hängt viel zu viel daran dass du endlich WEISST und VERSTEHST.

Moony und Tonks, ihr beide werdet jetzt sehr verwirrt sein, dass es ein Geheimnis gibt, in dass ich euch nicht eingeweiht habe, aber dass was ihr über die Prophezeiung wisst ist nicht alles was es darüber zu wissen gibt. Ihr müsst Harry unbedingt helfen, ohne euch schafft er das nicht, aber nichts desto Trotz lasst ihm einwenig Freiheit, die braucht er wie die Luft zum atmen. Er ist da Lilly so ähnlich, sie hat sich auch von niemanden, nicht mal von James, in irgend eine Richtung drängen oder sich einengen lassen.

Zeigt ihm was Spaß ist !

Das ist ein Befehl. Nein es ist eine Bitte, meine letzte Bitte an euch, helft ihm zu sich selbst zu finden und verflucht noch mal haut auf den Putz.

Ja und jetzt kommt das verteilen der Geschenke.

An meinen treuen Freund und den letzten Marauder vermache ich den Landsitz meiner Familie in Cornwall, und ein viertel des Barvermögens aus dem Verlies bei Gringotts. Ein Haus am Land und einwenig Geld werden dir gut tun, und versuche erst gar nicht das Erbe nicht anzutreten, oder es Harry unterzujubeln, dafür habe ich nämlich Vorkehrungen getroffen, und du willst doch nicht das Opfer meines letzten und übelsten Streiches werden, oder ?

An meine einzige geschätzte Verwandte und wohl eines der lustigsten Mädchen, die ich das Glück hatte kennen zu lernen, Nymphadora Tonks, vermache ich das Haus in Hogsmead. Irgend wie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das noch brauchen wirst. Mehr als ein Gefühl ist da aber nicht, also denk nicht weiter daran. Außerdem steht auch dir ein viertel des Barvermögens zu und der Familien Schmuck, der auch im Verlies aufbewahrt wird.

An Harry, der mir die Kraft gab Askaban zu überstehen und der mich in der Zeit die ich mit ihm verbringen durfte so unendlich stolz gemacht hat. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch geworden, obwohl du es wirklich nicht leicht gehabt hast. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich. Du Harry bekommst das Haus in London, das auch die gesamte Bibliothek der Blacks enthält. Aber Harry bitte sein vorsichtig mit den Informationen, sie sind durch und durch dunkel und wenn du dich damit überfordert fühlst wende dich an Albus, der kann die Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung aufbewahren. Außerdem bekommst du die hälfte des Vermögens, sowie mein geliebtes Motorrad, das sich bereits geschrumpft in der Kiste befindet. Hab' Spaß damit ! Außerdem befindet sich in deiner Kiste ein Amulett, das ich von meinem Urgroßvater bekommen habe, du weißt schon, der , der auch ein Loch im Wandteppich hinterlassen hat. Es kann allerdings gar nichts, aber ich habe es immer gern getragen. Es einen Glücksbringer zu nennen wäre vermessen, da man in meinem Fall nicht von Glück sprechen kann. Aber es ist schön und voller Erinnerungen, also mach damit was du willst. Außerdem liegt noch ein Brief deiner Mutter in der Kiste. Er ist allerdings so beschaffen, dass nur du alleine ihn lesen kannst.

Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß und viel Glück, ihr werdet es noch brauchen können.

In Liebe euer

Sirius

Als Harry seinen Blick von den Zeilen seines Paten löste, blickten ihn zwei Paar Augen verständnislos an. Remus begann auch sofort mit seinem Verhör. „Sagst du uns wovon er hier spricht ? Was hat es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich und was sagt sie nun eigentlich ?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee von Sirius war, gerade das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen. Es könnte sehr gefährlich werden. Vor allem aber können wir unmöglich hier darüber reden."

Tonks und Moony nickten zustimmend und die junge Frau fuhr gleich fort : „Wir könnten uns im tropfenden Kessel ein Zimmer nehmen und uns an Sirius Anweisungen halten ? Was meint ihr, schließlich ist Silvester und da ist in London so einiges los." Tonks grinste ihre beiden Freunde an.

Doch Remus meinte bloß „Wird wohl nichts draus, morgen ist Vollmond und ich bin so schon müde genug, aber ihr beide könnt ja gehen."

Nachdem ihnen der Notar die Schlüssel für ihre neuen Häuser übergeben hatte verabschiedeten sie sich und schlenderten durch die Winkelgasse zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie sich ein Zimmer nahmen und es auch sofort bezogen.

Harry und Remus saßen am Tisch und beobachteten Tonks, die gerade einige Schutzzauber über das Zimmer legte, damit sie keiner belauschen oder überraschen könnte.

„Wie geht's dir jetzt Harry ?" Remus sah ihm besorgt in die Augen.

„Mir ?" Harrys Stirn legte sich in Falten „Mir geht's gut, ich hab euch ja schon erzählt, dass ich mich von Sirius verabschieden konnte, und die Schuldgefühle in den Griff bekommen habe. Ich habe nur getan wovon ich geglaubt habe es tun zu müssen, und das selbe hat auch Sirius getan. Was nicht heißt dass ich ihn nicht schrecklich vermisse." Traurig senkte Harry seinen Blick „Aber sie sehen noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus, von den Ereignissen heute."

„Ja, da hast du recht." Er lachte bitter. „Es ist nur so dass ich alle meine Freunde verliere, erst deine Eltern, dann Peter an den dunklen Lord, und nun auch noch Sirius, den ich doch erst vor so kurzer Zeit wiedergefunden habe. Sie alle haben mir so sehr dabei geholfen mit meinem Schicksal zurecht zu kommen, dass man es nicht einfach Dankbarkeit nennen kann was ich ihnen gegenüber empfinde. Sie haben mein Leben erst lebenswert gemacht, sie haben aus mir wieder einen Menschen gemacht und dafür liebe ich sie alle und nun ist der letzte von ihnen von uns gegangen. Auch wenn ich nun andere Menschen um mich habe, die mich so akzeptieren wie ich nun mal bin, so ist es trotz allem nicht das selbe." Er sah so verloren aus, wie er da saß, vor Harry, dass sich sein Magen verkrampfte. Er war so auf sich selbst fixiert gewesen, dass ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war wie sehr sein ehemaliger Lehrer unter ihrem Verlust gelitten hatte, womöglich noch mehr als er selbst. Außerdem hatte sich dessen Leben tatsächlich verändert. Die beiden alten Freunde hatten das letzte Jahr gemeinsam im Haus am Grimauldplatz verbracht und hatten sich bestimmt wieder sehr aneinander gewöhnt und sich geholfen. Harry war so betroffen von der tiefen Trauer und dem Schmerz, dass er beschloss ihm zu helfen. Er wusste zwar noch nicht genau wie, aber ihm würde da schon noch etwas einfallen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Tonks zu den beiden gesetzt und wollte nun endlich wissen was Harry ihnen nun zu berichten hatte. Die beiden sahen nun erwartungsvoll zu Harry, der einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß und kurz zögerte.

„Also ihr wisst ja, so wie viele andere, dass es eine Prophezeiung gibt. Professor Dumbledore kennt ihren genauen Wortlaut, weil er dabei war, als sie gemacht wurde und zwar von niemand anderem als von Professor Trewlany. Nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium hat er mich direkt in sein Büro nach Hogwarts geschickt. Ich war total aufgewühlt und als er mit der Wahrheit rausgerückt ist hab' ich sein halbes Mobiliar demoliert, ich war ... ja, ich war wütend, hatte unglaubliche Angst. Was sag' ich , ich hab' immer noch angst, nur kann ich jetzt besser damit umgehen. Aber ihr könnt erst verstehen wenn ihr alles wisst. Den Anfang kennt ihr ja bestimmt : ‚Derjenige mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran, jenen geboren, die dem dunklen Lord dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt.' Bis hier hin ist sie ja noch bekannt, auch Voldemort kennt diesen Teil, was mir ja dieses Ding hier verpasst hat." Er tippte mit seiner Hand auf die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn. „Außerdem hätte der erste Teil auch auf Neville Longbottom gepasst. Was Voldemort allerdings nicht weiß, ist wie sie weiter geht." An dieser Stelle stoppte Harry plötzlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob er den beiden davon erzählen durfte, was würde passieren, wenn Voldemort ihnen die Information irgend wie entlocken würde. Wenn er wüsste, dass Albus ihn nicht töten konnte, sondern nur er, Harry, dann wäre sein Ur-Großvater verloren. Dieses Risiko konnte und wollte er nicht eingehen. „Ahm, ich weiß nicht wie ich euch das jetzt sagen soll ..."

„Du machst doch nicht etwa jetzt einen Rückzieher, das kannst du nicht machen Harry." Klagte Tonks ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr erzählen, dass muss ich erst mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen, es ist einfach zu riskant."

Remus sagte traurig „Du vertraust uns nicht!"

„Nein, natürlich vertraue ich euch, aber wenn diese Information, zu Voldemort durchsickert, wie auch immer, ich weiß ja dass ihr das nie freiwillig ausplaudern würdet, aber es hängen einfach zu viele Leben daran, dass er es nicht erfährt. Eines kann ich jedoch sagen, ich spiele eine zentrale Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort, um nicht zu sagen die zentrale Rolle. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich in letzter Zeit so viel gelernt habe."

Ungläubig starrten die beiden ihren jungen Freund an, der in der Mitte des Raumes stehen geblieben war. Über seine grünen Augen flackerten Blitze, was seinem Blick eine grausame Entschlossenheit verlieh und um ihn herum rotierte seine Aura, wie ein Wirbelsturm.

In Tonks Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Nun begann sie zu verstehen, was ihren kleinen Harry so sehr verändert hatte. So wie er jetzt vor ihr stand war aus dem kleinen schüchternen Jungen, der ständig in Schwierigkeiten geriet ein beeindruckender junger Mann geworden. Zielstrebig, selbstbewusst, etwas ungeduldig vielleicht und auf jeden fall sehr mächtig.

Auch Remus hatte ihn eine Weile stumm angestarrt „Aber..."

„Nein, kein aber." Fiel Harry ihm ins Wort. „Es ist mein Leben, meine Geschichte und folglich auch meine Entscheidung. Ihr könnt mich nicht umstimmen, aber ich wäre froh wenn ich auf eure Unterstützung zählen könnte. Ich werde euch ein anderes mal mehr erzählen können, es wird einen Weg geben." Dem 16 jährigen waren diese letzten Worte sehr schwer gefallen. Es war nicht seine Art andere um Hilfe oder Unterstützung zu bitten, aber er wusste auch, dass er die beiden dringend brauchte, nicht nur als Helfer, sondern als Vertraute und Freunde. Außerdem hatte er es geschafft mit diesen Worten endlich wieder ein Lächeln in Tonks Gesicht zu zaubern, und alleine diese Tatsache war es wert gewesen. Harrys Magen unterbrach alle Anwesenden in ihren Gedanken. Während Tonks und Remus laut lachten, senkte Harry peinlich berührt seinen Kopf und seine Wangen färbten sich in einem ungesunden rot, was Tonks noch lauter auflachen ließ.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir heute mal nicht im Tropfenden Kessel essen, sondern in einem entzückenden kleinen italienischen Lokal in Muggel-London ?"

bis bald heimess


	13. Freunde treffen Freunde

**Schnuffel** und **Dax **: Danke!

**Silvertrust**: PP/HP ob das so bleibt ? Wer weiß. Weiter lesen.

**Loki Slytherin**: Irgendwann muß er ja schließlich auch jung gewesen sein, auch wenn's schon eine ganze Weile herzusein scheint.

**Steffen:** Auch wenn viele aus Dumbledore ein fieses manipulatives Arschloch machen, so ist er bei mir immer noch sein Großvater und durch aus vertrauenswürdig. Soll heißen – keine Verschwörungstheorien.

**Schokki:** Ich poste jetzt wieder schneller, und hoffe, dass ich bis zum 17.7. fertig bin.

* * *

_„Nein, kein aber." Fiel Harry ihm ins Wort. „Es ist mein Leben, meine Geschichte und folglich auch meine Entscheidung. Ihr könnt mich nicht umstimmen, aber ich wäre froh wenn ich auf eure Unterstützung zählen könnte. Ich werde euch ein anderes mal mehr erzählen können, es wird einen Weg geben." Dem 16 jährigen waren diese letzten Worte sehr schwer gefallen. Es war nicht seine Art andere um Hilfe oder Unterstützung zu bitten, aber er wusste auch, dass er die beiden dringend brauchte, nicht nur als Helfer, sondern als Vertraute und Freunde. Außerdem hatte er es geschafft mit diesen Worten endlich wieder ein Lächeln in Tonks Gesicht zu zaubern, und alleine diese Tatsache war es wert gewesen. Harrys Magen unterbrach alle Anwesenden in ihren Gedanken. Während Tonks und Remus laut lachten, senkte Harry peinlich berührt seinen Kopf und seine Wangen färbten sich in einem ungesunden rot, was Tonks noch lauter auflachen ließ. „Wie wär's, wenn wir heute mal nicht im Tropfenden Kessel essen, sondern in einem entzückenden kleinen italienischen Lokal in Muggel-London ?"_

**

* * *

**

**Freunde treffen Freunde**

Die beiden Männer waren begeistert. Harry war im Sommer auch einige Male in italienischen Restaurants und es hatte ihm ausgezeichnet geschmeckt. Remus meinte nur noch „Ok, wir machen uns auf den Weg, und essen gemeinsam. Ich geh' dann nach Hause und ihr zwei macht London unsicher." Der ältere Zauberer grinste seine Freunde an, die ihn ansahen, als wäre er übergeschnappt. Das veranlasste ihn dazu noch hinzuzufügen „Oder wollt ihr euch Sirius letztem Willen widersetzen ?"

„Hältst du das nicht für etwas gefährlich ? Was wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer bemerkt, dass wir alleine unterwegs sind?"

„Das kann er gar nicht. Tonks, ich glaube ihr solltet in solchen Fällen erst mal mich fragen. Schließlich weiß nur ich selbst was ich kann und was nicht."

„Wie meinst du das ?"

„Ich meine nur, dass niemand in der Lage ist, mich über meine Magie zu orten, das ist unmöglich."

„Aber von einem solchen Zauber habe ich noch nie gehört ?"

„Kannst du auch nicht. Aber bitte frag nicht weiter, ich kann es dir ohnehin nicht sagen."

„Na gut, aber wie sollen wir dort hin kommen, wenn wir mit der U-Bahn fahren dauert es noch ewig."

„Wie wär's mit apparieren ?"

„Harry, du darfst noch nicht, das ist verboten." Tonks war etwas empört.

„Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab nicht benutze merkt's ja keiner." Harry zuckte bloß mit seinen Schultern.

„Komm schon, Tonks, gib dir einen Ruck. Es war ja schließlich deine Idee." Mischte sich nun auch Lupin ein. „Aber deine Haarfarbe solltest du noch ändern, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob die Muggel grün so toll finden."

„Sag' mal weiß Remus eigentlich wie du tatsächlich aussiehst ?"

Tonks sah' ihn an als würde sie ihn am liebsten erdolchen.

„Nein, weiß' er offensichtlich nicht." Sagte dieser leicht sauer, und sah die junge Frau fragend an. Diese seufzte entnervt und drehte die Augen über.

„Komm schon Tonks, heute ist Silvester. Außerdem ... laß' uns Muggel verwirren." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs lag ein Berg Kleider vor ihnen. Harry zog eine schwarze Hose, ein enges schwarzes Shirt mit einem golden schimmernden Löwen auf der Brust und ein schwarzes Hemd an.

Tonks beobachtete ihn stumm, mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen als er fort fuhr, in dem Berg von Klamotten zu wühlen. Als er ihr die Teile gab, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick noch mehr. „Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst das ich so was anziehe. Das schreit ja direkt nach ‚häng ein Bild von mir in deinen Spind und geil dich dran auf'". Ihre Stimme war laut und schrill geworden.

„Mein Gott bist du verklemmt." Schnaubte Harry „Ach mach was du willst, aber mit grünen Haaren geh ich nicht durch London mit dir." Mit seine Klamotten unterm Arm verschwand er im Badezimmer.

Fünf Minuten später kam er frisch geduscht und umgezogen aus dem Badezimmer. Tonks hatte zwar ihr eigentliches Aussehen angenommen, trug aber trotzdem ihre Jeans und das immer gleiche schwarze Shirt mit den ‚Schicksals Schwestern' drauf.

„Du siehst auch so umwerfend aus." Meinte Harry als wär's eine Beleidigung und streckte ihr noch die Zunge raus.

„Und du bist zu einem echt schrecklichen Typen geworden, Potter." Gab sie halb lachend halb böse zurück.

Während sie so vor sich hin kabbelten, apparierten sie in die Nähe ihres Zieles und betraten nun das Lokal. Es war ziemlich klein und finster. Es standen bloß sechs Tische drinnen, die von Kerzen erleuchtet wurden. Neben der Theke stand eine große Glasvitrine, in der verschiedene Antipasti vorbereitet waren, bei deren Anblick Harrys Magen sich wieder einmal lautstark bemerkbar machte. An der hinteren Wand lagerten diverse Rotweine, während sich die Weißen in einem Glasschrank neben der Vitrine befanden.

Sie hatten Glück, denn es war noch ein Tisch ganz hinten im Lokal frei, den sie sogleich besetzten. Tonks, die sich als einzige mit der italienischen Speisekarte auskannte bestellte gleich für alle drei. Sie unterhielte sich angeregt über Harrys grandiose Fortschritte, und er ließ sie einwenig teilhaben an seinen Versuchen kombinierte Zauber zu entwickeln. In Lupins Augen konnte man deutlich sehen wie stolz er auf Harry war, der obwohl er noch so jung war schon so reife Ambitionen an den Tag legte.

Sie hatten angefangen bei den Antipasti, über die Involtini bis zum Tiramisu alles verdrückt, so wie zwei Flaschen Brunello. Tonks unterhielt sich gerade mit dem Kellner darüber welchen Käse sie zum nächsten Wein nehmen sollten, als Harry sich einwenig im Lokal umsah. Sein Blick wanderte über die anderen Tische und blieb an vier Mädchen hängen. Die Blonde warf lachend ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Dabei blieben ihre Augen bei Harry hängen.

Das ganze Lokal beobachtete wie sich das kreischende Mädchen, sehr zum entsetzten von Tonks und Lupin, an Harrys Hals warf.

„Jon ich hab' schon nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet."

„Ich hab' ja gesagt, das ich nicht weiß wann und ob ich überhaupt wieder kommen kann, aber schön dich zu sehen, Kim"

Harry war aufgestanden, wobei er Kim mit einem Schubs wieder auf ihre wohlgeformten Beine gestellt hatte.

„Hi Zoe!" sie stand vor ihm, schön und böse, wie ein Racheengel „Sorry, tut mir echt leid wie ich abgehauen bin." Harry sah ziemlich geknickt aus. Es tat ihm ja auch wirklich leid, dass er damals so ohne ein Wort aus der Wohnung ihres Bruders verschwunden war. Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln über Zoes Gesicht aus „Jon le Magic, du treuloses Monster ! Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Erleichtert umarmte Harry seine alte Freundin stürmisch.

„Möchtest du uns nicht deiner reizenden Begleitung vorstellen ?"

Mit entsetzen musste Harry feststellen, dass Lupin und Tonks diese Szene genau gesehen und gehört hatten. Stockend begann er „Tja, ah ...ja ... Zoe, Kim, das sind meine Freunde Tonks und Professor Lupin." Unsicher blieb er zwischen ihnen stehen. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Remus und Tonks wechselte zwischen Verblüffung und Unglauben und Belustigung. Doch Tonks hatte sich relativ schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und war aufgestanden um den beiden die Hand zu geben und bat sie, sich doch mit an den Tisch zu setzten.

Kim war die erste die das Wort ergriff: „Seid ihr seine Verwandten ?"

Tonks entsetzt : „ Nein, wie sind seine Freunde, aber die viel interessantere Frage ist doch wer zum Kuckuck sein ihr beide und woher kennt Harry euch ?"

Kim zu Harry : „Du hast nichts von uns erzählt, schäm dich, ich dachte es hat dir bei uns gefallen." Dabei gab sie ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, was Harry dazu veranlasste zu protestieren: „Was soll das?" er war gespielt empört, aber sie nahm keine Notiz davon, viel zu interessant erschienen ihr Jons Freunde. „Er hat euch also nicht erzählt dass er im Sommer mit uns gearbeitet hat ?"

„Er hat uns schon erzählt was im Sommer geschehen ist, aber in der Version seid ihr beide nicht vorgekommen. Harry möchtest du dazu etwas sagen?" Harry grummelte bloß.

„Wir beide, Zoe und ich , haben mit Jon zusammen in einem Club gearbeitet. Das war im August und dann ist er wieder verschwunden und hat gemeint dass er wohl nicht wieder kommen würde. Und ihr beide, was macht ihr?"

Tonks hatte einige Schwirigkeiten damit den beiden Muggel-Mädchen zu erklären, was ein Auror so macht.

Kim wand sich nun an Remus, der schon ziemlich müde aussah: „Und was für ein Professor sind sie?"

„Ich hab' an einer schottischen Schule Verteidigung und Kampftechniken unterrichtet, aber ich war ein guter Freund von Harrys Eltern."

Zoe zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Sag' Jon, ist das nicht das selbe was dieser,... wie hieß er noch mal? ... ja, genau ...David. Was David erzählt hat? Du hast nicht ...?" Sie sah zwischen Remus und Harry hin und her. Der Jüngere sagte barsch „Natürlich nicht."

„Also mir wird das zu viel, ich geh' nach Hause." Verabschiedete sich Lupin „Und bleibt brav. Ich hab so dass Gefühl, das Sirius Aufforderung WIR sollen DIR zeigen, wie man Spaß hat, etwas zu spät kommt." Harry musste bei den Worten seines ehemaligen Lehrers breit grinsen. „Aber morgen wirst du mir einiges erzählen müssen." Damit verschwand Lupin.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Tonks genug Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken, und hatte gut kombiniert.

„David, Lehrer an einer schottischen Schule, Harry meint sie da Professor Meyrs, der war doch bei eurem ersten Treffen so komisch ...?"

„Genau, David Meyrs hieß der Kerl, der immer um Jon herumscharwenzelt ist." Rief Zoe aus.

„Und Harry hat was mit ihm gehabt ?"

„Ja, klar, ganz am Anfang. Der wollte aber nicht locker lassen und war bald so angenehm wie ein Pickel am Hintern." Zoe lachte aber Tonks wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Harry, hat er gewusst wer du bist ?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wofür hältst du mich. Ich hab' ja selbst nicht geahnt wer er ist."

Zoe und Kim hatten den Wortwechsel der beiden verfolgt. „Ist er jetzt echt dein Lehrer?" Als Harry nickte brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Es ist kurz vor zehn, ich glaube wir müssen." Zoe und Kim waren aufgestanden und hatten Harry und Tonks an den Armen genommen „Und ihr beide kommt mit." Sagte Kim bestimmt.

Tonks staunte nicht schlecht, als sie in den Club kamen, vor dem schon eine lange Menschenschlange stand und auf den Einlass wartete. Tonks und Harry standen an der Bar und unterhielten sich. Kim und Zoe und die beiden Mädchen mit denen sie Essen waren, standen hinter der Bar. Die Stimmung wuchs beständig an und nach Mitternacht ging's dann richtig los. Als der Boss Harry entdeckte legte sie einen von den Songs vom Sommer auf und schnappte sich das Megaphon : „Hey, Leute habt ihr gesehen wer uns wieder mal beehrt ? Begrüßt doch unseren Jon gebührend und zeigt ihm wie sehr ihr ihn vermisst habt."

Die Masse johlte und Kim und Zoe winkten ihm, er solle auch auf den Tresen kommen. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Tonks ließ er sich nicht lange bitten und was Tonks dann zu sehen bekam, ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Die drei tanzten einen ihrer legendären Songs, die Leute klatschten und brüllten und etliche Fotografen knipsten sich die Finger wund.

In Harry breitete sich wieder dieses wunderbare Gefühl von Freiheit und Selbstbestimmtheit aus. Seine Augen glitzerten wie selten zu vor und er strahlte in das verblüffte Gesicht seiner Begleiterin. Als er seinen Blick durch das Lokal schweifen ließ entdeckte er in der Menge niemand anderen als David, der seinen Blick wieder mal nicht von ihm wenden konnte.

Als das Lied vorbei war, sprang er vom Tresen hinunter zu Tonks, die ihn sprachlos anstarrte. Harry ging einfach drüber hinweg. „Tonks, da hinten ist Professor Meyrs. Er darf auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass Jon und Harry ein und die selbe Person sind. Wenn du ihn nicht ansprichst, wird er dich so nicht erkennen, OK ?" mit großen Kullerhundeaugen sah er die junge Hexe an. Sie lacht „Wie soll dir jemand einen Wunsch abschlagen. Aber ..." sie zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger einen Blitz auf ihre Stirn. Daran hatte Harry heute gar nicht gedacht. Schnell fuhr er mit der flachen Hand über seine Stirn, und schon war die Narbe nicht mehr sichtbar.

Tonks sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an „Langsam wirst du mir unheimlich, Kleiner"

„Was heißt hier Kleiner." Er trat ganz nah heran und funkelte sie von oben herab an.

Beide lachten gemeinsam los.

„Hallo, Jon ! Du bist wieder da." David stand genau hinter ihm.

Das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig aus Harrys Gesicht. Während er sich zu seinem Lehrer umdrehte, verhärtete sich sein Blick. Eine Augenbraue wanderte steil nach oben und mit einer vor Zynismus triefenden Stimme, die Tonks einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, sagte er „David, nett dich zu sehen." Und wie unabsichtlich fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und entblößte die Stelle auf seiner Stirn, die normalerweise das Zeichen Voldemorts trug. David stotterte „Jon, wir ...w...wir sollten reden, findest du nicht ?"

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber."

In ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke brüllte der Boss ins Megaphon: „Jon, schwing deinen Luxushintern auf'n Tresen !" Sie spielten wieder eins von den alten Liedern.

„Bye, David und noch n schönes Leben."

Als es langsam ruhiger wurde, kamen gelegentlich Kim oder Zoe vorbei um mit Harry und Tonks zu plaudern. Sie hatten unendlich viel Spaß miteinander und als der Club fast leer war, standen die vier in der Mitte und brüllten einen von Kims Lieblingssongs mit der Musikanlage um die Wette.

Kim und Zoe hatten es natürlich genossen Harrys Geheimnisse vom Sommer an Tonks auszuplaudern. Sie hatten viel gelacht, viel getanzt und viel getrunken, als sie endlich im Morgengrauen in den tropfenden Kessel zurück kehrten. Der Nachhauseweg hatte zwar ihren Kopf einwenig geklärt, aber sie waren trotzdem noch total überdreht und tanzten im Zimmer immer noch. Harry war noch so geistesgegenwärtig, mit einem Blick aus seinen Augen, einen schnellen, aber guten Schutzzauber über die Tür zu legen, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt lachend und singend mit Tonks weiter zu tanzen, bis das Mädchen mit dem Rücken in den Bettpfosten krachte.

Harrys grün glitzernde Augen spiegelten sich in den dunkel braunen genauso übermütig schimmernden von Tonks. Es war so leise, dass man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören, während sich die Lippen der beiden zu einem stürmischen Kuss trafen. Leidenschaft brannte in ihnen und vernichtete die letzten Reste ihrer Vernunft. Sie waren wie in einem Rausch, nahmen nichts von ihrer Umgebung wahr, außer den jeweils anderen. So registrierte auch keiner den satt goldenen Schimmer, der sich um die beiden gelegt hatte und sie in die Höhe hob.

Erschöpft schliefen die beiden bis zu Mittag des nächsten Tages. In ein und dem selben Augenblick öffneten beide ihre Augen. Sie lagen nackt auf dem zerwühlten Bett und waren immer noch in ein warmes, goldenes Strahlen gehüllt, so dass ihnen die Decke die am Boden gelandet war nicht gefehlt hatte. Harrys Aura tauchte das ganze Zimmer in ein Licht als würde die Sonne strahlend hell durch das Fenster fallen, obwohl es ein grauer, trüber Neujahrstag war.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ die beiden aus den Augen des anderen wieder auftauchen. Mit einem Schlag verschwand der goldene Schein und ließ die kalte Luft an die beiden heran kommen. Während Harry die Decken wieder aufs Bett beförderte, drang die Stimme einer jungen Frau durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Roomservice ! Ihr Frühstück !"

Mit einem Winken seiner Hand nahm Harry den Zauber von der Tür und ließ sie aufspringen. Durch die Tür kam Remus Lupin mit einem Mädchen im Schlepptau: „Schau, wen ich gerade in der Winkelgasse getr..." er stockte. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ließ mit einem spitzen Schrei das Tablett mit Harrys Frühstück fallen und rauschte ohne ein Wort durch die Tür hinaus.

Hektisch fingerte Harry nach seinen Boxershorts. Er war aus dem Bett gesprungen um dem Mädchen nach zu kommen. „Parvati ! Warte !" Doch er war über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert und lag mit halb angezogenen Shorts mitten im Raum, was er schnellst möglich korrigierte. Allerdings war das Mädchen längst weg. „Scheiße ! Verflucht noch mal !" Er fluchte dermaßen laut durchs ganze Zimmer, das die anderen beiden ihn nur noch ansahen und Remus fügte verblüfft hinzu „Also dass hast du nicht von deinen Eltern."

„Danke, genau dass hab' ich jetzt gebraucht !" entfuhr es ihm in einem sarkastischen Tonfall und er fluchte leiser weiter.

„Naja, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht." Versuchte ihn Remus wieder auf den Boden zu bringen.

„Nicht so schlimm ? Nicht so schlimm ? Remus, ich bin ´n Arschloch, n klassischer Scheißkerl !" Er war so empört über sich selbst, dass Tonks sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte, obwohl sie sich selbst dabei ziemlich elend fühlte. Es brachte ihr auch einen strafenden Blick von Harry ein. „Hättest du die Güte uns mit zuteilen, was genau du gerade so lustig findest, Nymphadora ?"

Harry hatte sich in einen Lehnstuhl fallen lassen, so dass seine Six Packs deutlich sichtbar waren. Bei dem Anblick war Tonks kurz entfallen, dass sie ihn anbrüllen musste, weil er genau wusste, dass sie ihren Namen hasste. Ihre Abwesenheit verflog allerdings schnell wieder und sie war gerade dabei eine Schimpftirade loszulassen, da fiel ihr Harry, dem der Blick nicht entgangen war, ins Wort: „Willst du die Telefonnummer von meinem Trainer, oder was ?" meinte er schnippisch.

„Weißt du was, du hast recht, du bist n Scheißkerl." Schmollte die junge Hexe.

In diesem Augenblick schien nun endlich auch bei Lupin der Groschen gefallen zu sein und der leicht verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck wich rasender Wut. „Ihr habt doch nicht ... nivht etwa ... Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Tonks, der Junge ist 16, du ... du ..." er suchte verzweifelt nach Worten.

„Na spätestens jetzt ist er ein Mann." Die Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Raunen, aber sie brachten das Fass definitiv zum überlaufen. „Tonks du hast dem Jungen seine Unschuld geraubt, du bist ... du wirst nie wieder so aussehen wie gestern, hast du das verstanden." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gefährliches Zischen. Tonks drehte ihre Augen über „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht." „Wann hätte er denn ..." Harry fiel Remus ins Wort: „Hey, wir werden das nicht ausdiskutieren, mein Sexualleben geht euch beide absolut nichts an ! ...ahm ... na ja, Tonks vielleicht schon. Ähm ..."

Remus rauchte vor Zorn auf die beiden. „Zieht euch an, wir haben einen Termin bei Gringotts."

Schweigend marschierten die drei in die Zaubererbank hinein. Remus würdigte die beiden keines Blickes. Sie traten an einen der Schalter und trugen ihre Anliegen vor. Der Kobold bat sie einen Moment zu warten, während er kurz in einem der Gänge verschwand.

Harry langweilte sich und sah sich in der Bank um. Eigentlich sah es aus wie immer. Alles was hier glänzte war definitiv Gold und nichts anderes. Die Halle war wirklich schön. In Harrys Kopf setzte sich der Gedanke fest, dass diese Kobolde wirklich gut mit Geld um gehen konnten und er fragte sich, ob sie wie in der Muggelwelt auch so etwas wie eine Börse, oder Wertpapiere und Fonds hatten.

Das Wissen um diese Dinge hatte er, man konnte es kaum glauben von seinem Onkel, der beim Essen immer Petunia und Duddley, der sich dafür überhaupt nicht interessiert hatte, erzählte was er in der Zeitung über Aktien und ähnliches gelesen hatte. Und immer hatte er sich darüber geärgert, dass er nicht genug Bargeld zur Verfügung hatte um einwenig mit Aktien zu spekulieren.

Harry wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als der Kobold mit zwei anderen wieder zurück kam. Er wunderte sich etwas darüber.

„Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks kommen bitte mit mir, und sie Mister Potter folgen meinem Kollegen, er hat einiges mit ihnen zu besprechen." Er drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten in den Bereich hinter den Schaltern, unmittelbar gefolgt von Lupin und Tonks.

Der Kobold der bei Harry zurück geblieben war sagte: „Würden sie mir folgen !" es klag weniger wie eine Bitte, sondern viel eher wie ein Befehl. Etwas eingeschüchtert von der Autorität seines Begleiters, folgte er ihm. Sie gingen durch einen langen Gang, fuhren mit einem der Lifte in ein anderes viel tiefer liegendes Geschoss. Dort marschierten sie schweigend einen weiteren Gang entlang. Harry war aufgefallen, das der Kobold zwar einen der für Kobolde üblichen Anzüge trug, aber darunter versteckt bewaffnet bis auf die Knochen war. Am Rücken konnte man durch die Kleidung hindurch ein langes Schwert erkennen, von den Ärmeln seiner Jacke verdeckt trug er zahlreiche Wurfpfeile, und in den Saum der Jacke waren Halterungen eingearbeitet, in denen Messer steckten. Diese Erkenntnis machte den Jungen einigermaßen nervös. So war er ziemlich froh, als er ihn in einen Raum brachte, in dem ein anderer Kobold saß. Der sah zwar genauso miesepetrig drein wie alle anderen, aber er war wenigstens nicht bewaffnet.

„Sir, hier ist Mister Potter." Er salutierte und schloss die Türe schnell von außen. Harry stand etwas verloren bei der Türe und hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie er sich nun verhalten sollte.

„ Setzen sie sich." Schnarrte sein Gegenüber und deutete auf eine Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Als er auf dem Sessel saß er schrak er etwas, denn sein gegenüber überragte ihn bestimmt um zwei Köpfe, was unmöglich an der Körpergröße des Kobolds liegen konnte. Harry kontrollierte schnell seine mentalen Schilder, was ihm sein Selbstvertrauen wieder gab und sah dem Kobold direkt in die Augen, ohne dabei zu neugierig zu wirken, aber trotzdem interessiert.

„Mister Potter, mir liegt ein Schreiben vor, nachdem ich ihnen ab sofort volle Zugangsrechte zum Verließ mit der Nummer 0001 zugestehen soll. Es ist eines der höchst geschützten Verließe, zu dem unserer Kenntnis nach in den letzten zweihundert Jahren noch niemand Zutritt hatte."

Nun war Harry wieder ziemlich verwirrt. „Darf ich fragen von wem sie dieses Schreiben erhalten haben ?" er bemühte sich freundlich zu klingen und nicht allzu verwirrt.

„Diese Schreiben ist von einer mir bis dato unbekannten, geheimen Organisation, aber der Schreiber hat sich als Jason identifiziert und auch zugestimmt ihnen gegenüber seine Identität preiszugeben, mit dem Vermerk, dass er ihnen persönlich bekannt ist."

„ Darf ich das Schreiben sehen ?"

„Nein , tut mir leid, es ist definitiv an mich adressiert und wir sind sehr darauf bedacht uns strengstens an die Gesetzte zu halten. Darf ich sie nun bitten hier zu unterschreiben, dass ich sie über das Verlies und den Absender des Schreibens in Kenntnis gesetzt habe."

Harry überflog das Formular, das offensichtlich von Jason kam, Harry spürte die Magie die auf dem Pergament lag, und unterzeichnete mit der Feder, die ihm gereicht wurde. In diesem Augenblick erschienen unter seiner Unterschrift die Worte :

Komm wieder zu uns, dein Unterricht kann fortgesetzt werden. Die Fähigkeit das Verlies zu betreten wirst du von mir lernen,

Jason

Dann verblassten die Buchstaben und waren nicht mehr zu erkennen. Harry schob das Formular auf den Stapel aus Unterlagen, die vor dem Kobold lagen zurück.

„Nun zur nächsten Angelegenheit, Ihr Erbe betreffend. Sirius Black hat Sie zu seinem Haupterben bestimmt und so geht nach Abzug der Anteilen für Remus Lupin und Nymphadore Tonks das gesamte Verlies in ihren Besitz über. Wenn sie das nun auch unterschreiben würden, dann wären die Formalitäten erledigt."

Einige Unterschriften später, wollte Harry nun wissen wie viel, denn in dem Verlies sei.

„Es handelt sich um genau 20 375 822 Galleonen." Harry musste den Knoten der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter schlucken, um auch nur einen einzigen Ton herauszubringen.

„Und nach dem Abzug von Tonks und Lupins Anteilen ?"

„Die Anteile sind bereits in die Verliese der beiden transferiert worden." Schnaubte der Kobold, wobei Harry sich ziemlich dumm vorkam.

„Ja, ahm ... ah, ja ..." da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er eigentlich einige Fragen hatte. „Ich wollte noch fragen – ich hoffe die Frage ist nicht zu dumm – gibt es bei ihnen so etwas wie eine Börse, oder Aktien und Fonds ?"

Sein Gegenüber war sehr erstaunt über diese Frage. „Mr. Potter, darauf bin ich schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr angesprochen worden. Aber nein wir haben keine eigene Börse, aber wir arbeiten sehr eng mit der Londoner Börse zusammen und sind auch für einige ausgewählte Kunden dort vertreten, die sich die Möglichkeiten der Muggel nicht entgehen lassen wollen." Die Antwort und das Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners waren freundlicher als Harry es erwartet hatte. Sie versanken in eine Debatte darüber, was er wie anlegen könnte. Das Gespräch machte beiden sichtlich Spaß.

Ohne es zu merken, war Harry auf seinem Stuhl in die Höhe gewandert und war nun nur noch einen Kopf niedriger als der Kobold.

„Ja wenn wir das nun erledigt haben, möchte ich sie noch fragen, ob sie etwas haben, wie die Muggel eine Bankomatkarte, wo ich wenn mir die Galleonen ausgehen etwas beheben kann, ohne hier her kommen zu müssen, vielleicht auch etwas um an Pfund zu kommen ?"

„Wir haben zwar keine Bankomaten, aber ich kann ihnen eine magische Gringottsgeldbörse anbieten. In ihrem Fall können wir auch den Zugang zu Pfund erweitern. Es funktioniert so, dass in die Seiten der Fächer ein Bereich eingearbeitet wird, in den Sie ihren Verliesschlüssel geben, und mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch wird das Geld von ihrem Verlies zu ihnen transferiert. Ihre Geldtasche wird dann zwei Fächer haben, eines für Galleonen, eins für Pfund. Wenn sie so etwas möchten, müssen sie uns ihren Schlüssel aber eine Zeit lang zur Verfügung stellen, damit wir die Zugänge installieren können. Sie sollten dabei anwesend sein, so dass sie uns ihren Schlüssel nicht einfach so überlassen müssen."

„Wie lange würde es denn dauern ?"

„Für gewöhnlich dauert es sieben Stunden, pro Zugang, dass wären in ihrem Fall also vierzehn Stunden." Harry stöhnte auf. „Ich weiß das es lange dauert, aber wenn sie nicht solange hier bleiben wollen, könnten wir auch einen magischen Vertrag aufsetzen, der uns dazu verpflichtet ihnen ihren Schlüssel mit der Geldbörse persönlich zu übergeben, und wir fügen eine genaue Auflistung ihres Besitzes bei, der unangetastet bleiben soll. Allerdings muss ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass sich die Kosten in diesem Fall von den ursprünglichen fünf Galleonen auf sieben erhöhen."

Harry stimmte dieser Variante nun zu. Schließlich konnte man einen magischen Vertrag nicht brechen, und im Grunde vertraute er den Kobolden. Sie waren zwar mürrische zynische Wesen, aber sie waren sehr korrekt und unparteiisch.

Als Harry die Zaubererbank wieder verließ, kroch die Dämmerung bereits über die Häuser der Winkelgasse. Tonks und Lupin hatten ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie im tropfenden Kessel auf ihn warten würden und genau dort wollte Harry auch hin. Sein Magen knurrte laut, so dass sich eine Frau, die mit ihrem Kind an ihm vorbei gegangen war umdrehte und ihm zulachte.

Kurz später ließ er sich erschöpft neben Lupin auf die Bank im tropfenden Kessel fallen und bestellte bei Tom eine extra große Portion Pasteten und einen ganzen Krug Kürbissaft.

Das Feuer im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes flackerte gemütlich, als Harry sich mit der Schachtel, die er von Sirius bekommen hatte, in seinen Lieblingssessel niederließ. Er genoss die Ruhe, die ihn umgab, rief noch nach Dobby, um ihn zu bitten ihm noch eine Kanne Tee hoch zu bringen.

Die dampfende Tasse vor sich, öffnete er die Kiste erneut und fand sofort, wonach er gesucht hatte:

den Brief von seiner Mutter.

Lg heimess


	14. Lily und Jason

Hallo an alle, mein zugang hat in den letzten Tagen nicht funktioniert, weshalb ich nicht weiter posten konnte. Deshalb sollte es jetzt auch um so schneller gehen.

Vielen dank an alle für eure reviews. Zur Erklärung, nein Remus ist nicht eifersüchtig, sondern hat sich nur etwas anderes für Harry vorstellt, außerdem, kommt er mit dem gar nicht mehr so kleinen Harry etwas schwerer zurecht als früher. Remus macht sich hauptsächlich Sorgen um ihn, wie es sonst Eltern machen. ( meine zumindest waren so grins). Außerdem kann Tonks nicht älter sein als 22, und ist somit zwar um 6 Jahre älter als Harry aber mindesten 13 Jahre jünger als Remus.

Ich bemühe mich auch Harry in seinem Beziehungsverhalten so normal wie möglich darzustellen – irgend etwas muß an dem Jungen ja normal sein, oder ?

So und nun geht's auch schon weiter.

* * *

_Das Feuer im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes flackerte gemütlich, als Harry sich mit der Schachtel, die er von Sirius bekommen hatte, in seinen Lieblingssessel niederließ. Er genoss die Ruhe, die ihn umgab, rief noch nach Dobby, um ihn zu bitten ihm noch eine Kanne Tee hoch zu bringen._

_Die dampfende Tasse vor sich, öffnete er die Kiste erneut und fand sofort, wonach er gesucht hatte:_

_den Brief von seiner Mutter._

* * *

Mein lieber Harry,

Es ist unglaublich schwierig für mich, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Ich sitze vor dem Kamin in Godrics Hollow, mit einer Tasse Tee vor mir, um dir zu schreiben. Obwohl du eigentlich in der Wiege nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt schläfst.

Ich möchte dir so viel sagen, und habe keine Ahnung wie ich es anstellen soll. Es ist eine schreckliche Zeit, in die du hinein geboren wurdest. Wir schweben in großer Gefahr, und ich bin mir sicher, dass James und ich nicht das Glück haben werden dich aufwachsen zu sehen, das ist auch der Grund, warum ich diesen eigentlich absurden Brief schreibe. Aber ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit wir noch haben. Diese Gott verdammte Prophezeiung schwebt über uns, über dir, und die Angst raubt mir beinahe den Verstand. Aber es beruhigt mich zu wissen, dass ich getan habe was ich konnte, um dich zu schützen. Mit Jason gemeinsam, du kennst ihn hoffentlich schon, habe ich einen sehr komplizierten Schutzzauber auf dich übertragen. Sobald ich umgebracht werde, und sich meine Seele von meinem Körper löst, bindet sie sich an deine Person. Es ist so etwas ähnliches wie ein ‚Schutzengel' – ich weiß der Vergleich klingt dumm, mir fällt gerade keine bessere Erklärung ein. Allerdings hat Jason mir dabei geholfen, ich alleine hätte es nicht geschafft, was sich in einer kleinen Blockade bei dir bemerkbar macht. Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu schlimm für dich, das deine irre Mutter solche Sachen macht, aber wenn du soweit bist, kann Jason dir helfen die Blockade zu lösen. Meine Seele wird dann weiter wandern, in die Ebene in die ich eigentlich gehen muss, zu James. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, welche Vorkehrungen ich sonst noch treffen sollte. Ach ja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen, der Zauberer, der mich tötet, kann solange meine Seele an dich gebunden ist dich nicht mit dem gleichen Zauber umbringen, vielleicht solltest du das wissen.

Harry nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, während sich ein Strom aus Tränen einen Weg über seine Wangen bahnte, und in seinem Shirt versickerte.

Harry ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du irgendwann ein großer Zauberer sein wirst. Auch wenn du in meinem Hier und Jetzt noch ein Winzling bist, so geschehen um dich sehr viele merkwürdige Sachen. Eine der lustigsten Situationen war , als du nicht mal eine Stunde nach deiner Geburt bereits apparieren konntest. Ich hoffe Sirius hat dir erzählt, dass du damals direkt in seinen Armen aufgetaucht bist. Du bist schon ein eigenartiges kleines Kerlchen. Mächtig, stark und irgendwie genauso irre wie James und Sirius. Mach mir keine Schande in Hogwarts und verschone Albus wenn du dort bist.

Ja richtig, wenn wir mal nicht mehr sind, so ist Albus Dumbledore auch einer von denen, an die du dich jederzeit mit vollem Vertrauen wenden kannst, auch wenn er von Jason keine Ahnung hat und das auch so bleiben sollte.

Ja, Jason ist auch einer von jenen, denen du absolut vertrauen kannst, auch wenn er gelegentlich etwas ruppig ist, so ist er im Grunde ein hilfsbereiter toller Typ. Er kann dir bestimmt helfen mächtiger und stärker zu werden, denn um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen wirst du sehr viel lernen müssen und er hat Kontakt zu allen möglichen magischen Völkern, von denen sonst niemand mehr weiß. Und falls du ihn noch nicht kennst, du findest ihn über Robby. Wenn du in das kleine Wäldchen gehst, das direkt an Godrics Hollow grenzt, kannst du nach Robby rufen. Er ist ein etwas eigenwilliger Hauself, aber er kann dich zu Jason bringen.

Eine Bitte habe ich noch an dich, mein Kleiner, auch wenn du eine schier unglaubliche Last auf deinen Schultern trägst, so versprich mir trotzdem dass du nicht vergisst zu leben. Ohne das Leben und die Liebe ist es unmöglich dein Schicksal tragen zu können. Du musst ja nicht gleich so'n Scheißkerl werden wie Sirius, aber versprich mir dass du dich nicht absonderst. Bei deinen Genen brauchst du Freunde um dich, du bist ja trotzdem unser kleiner Junge und James und mir waren unsere Freunde immer sehr wichtig.

Nun bleibt mir nicht mehr viel zu sagen, außer dass wir, dein Vater und ich, dich so sehr lieben, dass mir dafür die Worte fehlen. Du bist mein Leben, meine Hoffnung, meine Liebe und auch wenn wir wahrscheinlich schon bald von dir getrennt werden und ich einen Teil deines Lebens, von dir unbemerkt, mit dir verbringe, so bitte ich dich doch, mich irgendwann weiter gehen zu lassen. Ich habe keine Ahnung worauf ich mich da eingelassen habe, aber ich will dich auf keinen Fall bereits jetzt verlassen. Ich muss doch mein kleines Baby schützen und auf dich aufpassen.

In unendlicher Liebe

Deine Mum

Lily

Harry starrte aus verschleierten Augen in die Flammen, die unschuldig vor sich hin flackerten. Es verwirrte ihn sehr, dass seine Mum offensichtlich einen Weg gefunden hatte bei ihm zu bleiben, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob es so gut war, dass sie mit ansehen hatte müssen wie ihre eigene Schwester ihn behandelt hatte, und wie viele Probleme er magisch anzog, die ihn ständig in Gefahr brachten. Er hätte viel darum gegeben hätte er ihr ersparen können, sein Leben mit ansehen zu müssen. Wie schrecklich es für sie gewesen sein muss ihn so gesehen zu haben. Seine ersten 10 Jahre bei den Dursleys, in denen er im Schrank unter der Treppe gehaust hatte, ohne jede Zuneigung, müssen ihr unweigerlich das Herz gebrochen haben.

Er musste auf schnellstem Weg zu Jason, denn je länger er darüber nachdachte, um so schrecklicher war die Vorstellung, dass seine Mutter in ihrer Seele gefangen war, die sie an ihn gebunden hatte, niemand zum Reden, keine eigenen Entscheidungen wohin sie gehen wollte, und sie war schon seit fünfzehn Jahren allein.

Er machte sich sofort daran noch ein paar Briefe zu schreiben. Einen an Ron und Hermine, in dem er erklärte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten und er nicht wisse wann er wieder komme, sie aber auch niemanden mit Fragen zu bombardieren bräuchten, weil ohnehin niemand wüsste wo er war.

Einen zweiten Brief , nein es war eher eine Notiz, schrieb er an Parvati.

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Du hast jedes Recht wütend auf mich zu sein.

Ich bin im Moment wohl nicht der Richtige für eine Beziehung, wie du sie

Dir wünscht.

Ich bedaure zu tiefst was geschehen ist,

Harry

Er ließ die Nachricht mit einer weißen Lilie die Treppe nach oben schweben, wo sie auf Parvatis Bett zu liegen kam.

Von Dumbledore würde er sich morgen verabschieden, er musste ja noch auf die Sachen von Gringotts warten, die würden spätestens morgen Mittag kommen. Da war noch genug Zeit für ein Gespräch mit seinem Urgroßvater.

Harry begrüßte den großen goldenen Greifen, der vor ihm erschienen war. Der Schnee glitzerte in der Sonne, aber Harry hatte dafür im Moment keinen Kopf, er wollte schließlich seine Mutter befreien.

„Hallo, Harry! Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie ich merke, hat sich deine innere Stärke gut entwickelt."

„Guten Tag, Jason !" Harry deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Ich möchte bitte gleich zum Thema kommen. Ich habe jetzt erst erfahren, was meine Mutter gemacht hat, um mich zu beschützen, aber ich glaube nicht dass sie damit gerechnet hat, dass es fünfzehn Jahre dauern würde, bis ich sie loslassen würde."

„Deine Mutter, Junge, war eine besonders kluge Hexe. Sie hat genau gewusst worauf sie sich da einlässt. Aber wenn du möchtest, können wir sie zu deinem Vater weiter schicken, denn auch ich denke, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, an dem der Zauber dir mehr schadet als nützt."

„Wie meinen sie das? Er schadet mir ?"

Jason schnaubte. „Der Zauber blockt einen teil deiner Magie, war dir das nicht klar. Also fangen wir an."

Jason erklärte Harry genau was sie jetzt gemeinsam machen würden, und so vielen sie bald gemeinsam in einen eigenartig klingenden Gesang.

Unter einem Meer von Tränen löste sich Lily langsam vom Körper ihres Sohnes. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es für sie richtig war weiter zu gehen, so viel ihr der Abschied unendlich schwer. Nur noch ein kleiner Teil verband Mutter und Sohn, als neben ihr James erschien. Fünfzehn Jahre hatten sie sich nicht gesehen, und ehe sie sich's versah lag sie schluchzend in seinen Armen. Er brachte sie nach Hause, wo sie sich ausruhen konnte, bevor sie ihm alles haarklein erzählen musste. Er hatte ja einiges gehört, was in der Welt so vor sich ging, von denen die gerade erst zu ihnen, ins Reich der Toten gekommen waren. Dennoch wollte er die Geschichte von Lily selbst hören.

Doch als sie wenig später wieder erwachte, sagte sie, anstatt zu erzählen, bloß kryptisch: „Komm, wir müssen jemanden im Ministerium abholen."

Einige Zeit später erzählte Lily gemeinsam mit Sirius dem geschockten James, vom Leben seines Sohnes.

Harry hatte das Gefühl in einem Meer aus Tränen versinken zumüssen, denn auch wenn der die Anwesenheit von Lily nie gespürt hatte, so konnte er deutlich fühlen, wie sie sich von ihm löste, und wie der Platz, den die Seele seiner Mutter besetzt hatte unter der frei werdenden Macht pulsierte. Zufrieden beendete Jason die Lösungszeremonie, wobei Harry schlafend in sich zusammen sackte. Auch er ruhte sich einwenig aus, bevor die beiden ihre weiteren Unterrichtseinheiten festlegen wollten. Jason meinte, sie würden nun in Sachen Seelenmagie die nächste Ebene erreichen können, was im Klartext hieß er würde mit fremden Seelen komunizieren lernen. Außerdem bestand Jason darauf, dass er ‚Alte Runen' lernte. Harry wollte auch in Zaubertränke weiterarbeiten, da er den Anschluss in der Schule nicht verlieren wollte. In allen anderen Fächern sah' er da kein Problem.

Wie im Sommer hatte sich schon bald eine gewisse Routine eingeschlichen. Harry wohnte in dem Raum, den er schon einmal besetzt hatte, arbeitete verbissen, jedoch mit deutlich mehr Erfolg als noch vor einem halben Jahr. Sogar Jason war beeindruckt um wie viel seine Macht gewachsen war, was den Unterricht deutlich angenehmer werden ließ. Jeden Abend kam Shana, und flog mit Harry um die Wette. Dieses Gefühl von Freiheit tat Harry sehr gut, denn er litt unter dem erneuten Verlust seiner Mutter mehr, als er sich selbst zugestehen wollte. Es war als hätte sich das Loch, das Sirius hinterlassen hatte und das notdürftig verheilt war, wieder aufgetan.

Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn nur noch mehr und noch intensiver lernen. Schließlich hatte er ein Ziel, und er musste die Zeit nutzen, solange Voldemort noch ruhig war. Und so folgte einem recht milden Jänner ein bitter kalter Februar.

Der Hogwarts – Express ratterte wieder in Richtung Norden um all die Schüler nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder zurück in die Schule zu bringen. In einem Abteil saßen Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Dean. Kaum hatte sich der Zug in Bewegung gesetzt kramte Hermine auch schon in ihrer Tasche. Zur Verwunderung aller zog sie allerdings kein dickes altes Buch heraus, sondern eine Muggelzeitschrift, auf der in großen roten Buchstaben stand „Silvester in London, so feiert die Metropole".

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Was ist das denn ? Silvester in London ?"

Mit bitterböser Miene antwortete sie: „Ich muss euch da etwas zeigen."

„Mine, seit wann interessiert dich dieser Kram?"

Triumphierend knallte sie Ron die aufgeschlagene Zeitung auf den Schoß. „Interessiert dich das auch nicht." Sie zeigte auf ein großes Bild auf dem eine Bar zu sehen war. Jede Menge Leute standen dicht gedrängt und brüllten und klatschten, während auf der Theke eine blonde und eine dunkle Schönheit tanzten, mit einem Jungen in der Mitte, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, der eindeutig wie Harry aussah. Das ganze Abteil kniete über der Zeitung, Ginny las den Bildtext laut vor: „Jon, der Londoner Toy Boy des letzten Sommers kam nach langer Zeit zurück, um in seinem Club den Jahreswechsel zu feiern. Zum Leidwesen vieler Gäste, kam er in Begleitung einer uns unbekannten schwarzhaarigen Schönheit."

Dean war der erste der seine Sprache wieder fand: „Das kann nicht Harry sein, ich wollte im Sommer selbst mal in den Club, aber die lassen niemand unter 18 da rein."

„Dean, im Ernst, das ist doch für Harry kein Hindernis. Außerdem seht mal wer da noch am Bild ist." Hermine deutete auf einen Mann mit ganz kurzen Haaren, der ungläubig die Tänzer anstarrte. „Findet ihr nicht, dass das einiges erklärt ?" Ron verstand gar nichts mehr, was Hermine dazu brachte laut zu seufzen und begann zu erklären: „Kannst du dich erinnern, als wir Harry in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben?"

„Na klar, kann ich das, ich bin ja nicht doof." Grummelte Ron.

„Dann weißt du auch noch wie bescheuert sich Professor Meyrs an diesem Tag benommen hat? Außerdem glaube ich mich daran erinnern zu können, dass er zu Harry ‚Jon' gesagt hat. Er sagte so etwas wie ‚Jon, du in der Winkelgasse' oder so ähnlich."

„Aber, wenn Harry schon im Sommer dort war, warum hat ihn dann niemand gefunden? Nicht mal Dumbledore, oder du-weißt-schon-wer." Fragte Neville skeptisch.

„Darauf hab' ich selbst noch keine Antwort. Aber sonst passt alles, Prof. Meyrs Verhalten, die vielen Pfund, die Harry dabei hatte, seine Veränderungen ..."

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist das alles ja nur ein Zufall." Ginny war noch skeptisch, fuhr jedoch fort: „Wenn wir ankommen nehmen wir den guten Harry mal in die Mangel, seid ihr dabei ? Außerdem, wenn das hier wirklich Harry ist, wer ist dann diese schwarzhaarige Schönheit, von der hier die Rede ist? Und was ist mit Parvati, aber die könnten wir gleich fragen, die sitzt nur zwei Abteile weiter."

Gesagt getan.

Ginny und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg um ihre Schulfreundin zu finden.

Sie öffneten die übernächste Abteiltüre. Parvati saß in sich gesunken am Fenster, während ihre Schwester Padma und Levander aufeinander ein redeten.

„Hallo, Parvati, könnten wir kurz mit dir sprechen ?"

„Warum ?" Hermine wurde etwas mulmig beim Anblick der übellaunigen Parvati, doch sie stand auf und folgte den beiden in ihr Abteil, aus dem sie die anderen hinaus beförderten.

Hermine beendete das unangenehme Schweigen. „Was ist passiert ?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Er ist ein Arschloch, das ist passiert." Seufzend fuhr sie fort. „OK. Ich war zu Neujahr mit Freunden in der Winkelgasse. Wir kamen gerade aus einem Geschäft, als ich mit Professor Lupin zusammengestoßen bin. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten, und er hat mir erzählt, dass er am Weg ist, um Harry abzuholen. Um ihn zu überraschen, bin ich mit ihm in den Tropfenden Kessel gegangen. Tom, der Wirt, hat uns mitgeteilt, dass er noch nicht beim Frühstück war, obwohl es schon fast Mittag war. So hab' ich das Tablett mit hinauf genommen. Ich habe an die Tür geklopft und als sie aufsprang, ..., also er ..., verflucht, ja ich hab' ihn im Bett mit einer anderen erwischt."

Hermine und Ginny warfen sich entsetzte Blicke zu, während Parvati ihren Blick senkte und er fiel auf die aufgeschlagene Zeitung auf dem Sitz neben ihr.

Verächtlich schnaubend sagte sie noch: „Da ist sie ja." Sie deutete auf das Mädchen in der Illustrierten. „Die da war's. Kennt ihr sie?"

„Nein, noch nie gesehen. Wahrscheinlich irgend ein Muggel-Mädchen." Vermutete Ginny.

„Wart mal." Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und vergrößerte kurzerhand das Bild. „Seht' mal, sie ist mit Sicherheit kein Muggel." Hermine deutete auf das Bild. „Sie trägt ein Shirt von den ‚Schicksals Schwestern'." Hermines Gedanken rotierten mal wieder. „Aber dann müssten wir sie doch kennen, warum ist sie nicht in Hogwarts und woher kennt Harry sie. Egal wie, auf jeden Fall stellt sich nicht mehr die Frage ob das hier Harry ist. Wenigstens eine Antwort haben wir gefunden."

Die drei Mädchen beschlossen noch Harry einen bösen Besuch abzustatten, wenn sie wieder in der Schule wären, und verabschiedeten sich von einander um allen wieder ihre Plätze zu überlassen. Sie wussten noch nicht, dass sie in der Schule nur noch die beiden Briefe von Harry finden würden.

Am Abend saßen Hermine und Levander am Bett der heulenden Parvati, die sich an die weiße Lilie auf ihrem Bett klammerte.

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit alleine in seinem Raum, wo er über alten Runen brütete. Das waren hoch wissenschaftliche Bereiche, durch die er sich arbeitete. Für Fragen war Jason immer offen, was Harry sehr wunderte, denn im Sommer war er noch um wesentliches griesgrämiger gewesen. Aber darüber wollte er sich im Moment keine Gedanken machen.

Auch in Seelenmagie kam er gut voran. Er konnte mittlerweile mit anderen Seelen kommunizieren und arbeitete nun daran, diese Fähigkeit auf andere magische oder nichtmagische Wesen aus zu dehnen. Als er das geschafft hatte, eröffnete sich ihm in dem Wald, in dem er lebte, eine ganz neue Möglichkeit mit den Tieren in Kontakt zu treten. Auf einem seiner Streifzüge durch den Wald, die er manchmal unternahm wenn er keine Lust dazu hatte mit Shana zu fliegen, traf er eine Herde Wildpferde, mit denen er sich einwenig unterhielt. Sie waren natürlich anfangs erschrocken, als sie bemerkten, dass ein Mensch mit ihnen sprach, doch ihre Scheu verflog, und mit der Zeit ließen sie ihn sogar auf sich reiten.

Harry seinerseits genoss es sehr mit diesen wilden ungezügelten Wesen durch den Wald zu streifen, es vertrieb die Gedanken an seine Mutter. Es war ihm unendlich schwer gefallen sie bewusst gehen zu lassen, obwohl er wusste das es richtig war. Es war als hätte er sie in ein und dem selben Moment gewonnen und wieder verloren.

Ihm war klar, dass ihn Selbstmitleid nicht weiter bringen würde, und so trieben ihn seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu neuen Höchstleistungen an. Er hatte sich den gesamten Schulstoff für alte Runen in den vergangenen zwei Monaten angeeignet, und noch seine Seelenmagie verfeinert. Das bewältigt zu haben erfüllte ihn mit einem bisher unbekannten Stolz, der auch in Jason zu erkennen war.

Harry und Jason hatten gerade eine ihrer Lektionen begonnen. Jason erklärte ihm, wie er seinen Körper über seine Seele beeinflussen konnte, als Harry ein Gedanke kam.

„Heißt das, ich kann es beeinflussen wie scharf ich mit meinen Augen sehen kann, so dass ich keine Brille mehr brauche ?"

„Nichts leichter als das. Komm, wir versuchen es gleich."

Harry glitt in seine Seele, was mittlerweile für ihn ein Kinderspiel war. Auch Jason war da und er führte ihn direkt in den Bereich, wo seine Seekraft gesteuert wird. Gemeinsam besserten sie die kleinen Fehler, die sich bei Harry eingeschlichen hatten aus. Harry legte noch ein bisschen nach, so dass er nun besser sah als alle anderen, wie ihm schien könnte es noch recht nützlich sein. Auf die selbe Weise stärkte er sein Gehohr, sowie seinen Geruchssinn. Man konnte ja nicht wissen wofür das noch mal gut sein könnte.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht ?" Jason war etwas ratlos.

„Es ist einfach so, dass man die Sinne der Menschen nicht mit euren vergleichen kann. Als Greif habe auch ich bessere, geschärftere Sinne, und es ist schwierig für mich als Mensch darauf zu verzichten. Deshalb hab' ich einwenig nachgeholfen."

„Gut, wenn du meinst. Harry wir haben uns nun durch einem großen Teil der Seelenmagie gearbeitet. Ich glaube, dass es nun Zeit ist an deinen Fähigkeiten im Duellieren zu arbeiten, denn letztlich wirst du in einem Duell gegen Voldemort antreten müssen. Ich werde dich nun Freunden von mir Vorstellen, aber vorher müssen wir noch deine Aura dämpfen. Für Menschen ist ja die Greifen-Aura nicht erkennbar, aber Hochelfen können das durchaus."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Harry sein Gegenüber an.

„Was ist ?" fragte dieser genervt.

„Hochelfen ?" stammelte Harry.

„Ja, Hochelfen. Was ist mit ihnen."

Harry hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen „Ah, nichts, ich hab' bloß nicht damit gerechnet je welche zu treffen. Um genau zu sein habe ich nicht mal gewusst das sie noch existieren. In unserem Geschichtsunterricht gibt's die schon lang nicht mehr."

„Egal, du wirst bald welche kennen lernen. Sie haben sich bereit erklärt uns zu helfen. Aber ich glaube nicht das es ratsam wäre deine Aura nicht zu dämmen. Sie ist ... ahm ... nett."

Jason zeigte Harry wie er seine Aura dämpfen konnte. Das war eigentlich sehr leicht und so verbrauchten sie dafür nicht allzu viel Zeit.

Und ehe er sich's versah, stand er zwei großen zierlichen unglaublich schönen Wesen gegenüber. Es waren zwei Männer, aber obwohl sie gut trainiert waren, waren sie sehr schlank und sehnig. Ihre Bewegungen waren so geschmeidig und weich, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als die beiden bewundernd anzustarren. Die beiden bemerkten es natürlich und grinsten ihn aus ihren katzenähnlichen Augen an.

„Harry, das sind Arik und Ian. Ian, Arik, das ist Harry. Ich hoffe ihr kommt miteinander klar. So ich muss gleich wieder los. Ihr werdet alle in Harrys Raum schlafen, ich war so frei und habe ihn etwas ausgebaut. Macht's gut, und bis bald."

Damit war Jason verschwunden, und die drei Jungen standen einander gegenüber.

„Ja, Harry, wie wär's wenn du uns erst mal das Zimmer zeigst." Das war Ian.

„Und dann legen wir gleich los, OK?" ergänzte Arik.

So war es dann auch. Jason hatte den Raum enorm erweitert, so dass alle drei gut Platz hatten. Die nun folgende Zeit war für Harry wunderbar. Die beiden erinnerten ihn stark an Fred und Georg, die genauso viel Unsinn machen konnten. Nur waren Ian und Arik in den Übungseinheiten, die sie Harry zumuteten sehr hart und konsequent. Harry hatte das Gefühl für Zeit längst verloren, erst als der Schnee zu schmelzen begann erwachte er aus seinem Trainingsmarathon. Die Elfen hatten ihm gelernt wie er schnell und effektiv war, seine Zaubersprüche zielgenau einsetzen konnte und sich ebenso katzengleich bewegte wie sie selbst. Harry hatte zu Beginn, so wie die beiden nur stablose Magie eingesetzt, war aber einige Zeit später dazu übergegangen, auch seinen Zauberstab einzusetzen. Arik und Ian hatten es geschafft eine unortbare Kuppel zu erschaffen, die seine Stabmagie einschloss, so dass ihn trotzdem keiner finden würde.

Jason und Shana waren von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei gekommen, um Harrys Fortschritte zu sehen. Staunend sahen sie wie Harry gegen die beiden antrat. Die Greife sahen nur wie Harry so schnell hintereinander Flüche abfeuerte, das sein Zauberstab zu glühen schien. Zeitgleich zischten aus seinen Augen Feuerpfeile, die ihr Ziel meist nur sehr knapp verfehlten. Er hielt sich gut, ja, sehr gut. Trotzdem musste er sich nach einer halben Stunde geschlagen geben, gegen beide hatte er immer noch keine Chance.

Die beiden Zuschauer applaudierten begeistert. „Harry, das war sensationell." Rief Shana begeistern. „Ja, Harry da hat Shana recht, du bist wirklich gut geworden. Aber es wir Zeit für dich, wieder zurück zu kehren. Du warst diesmal fast drei Monate bei uns. Außerdem gibt es Probleme mit dem dunklen Lord. Wenn du nicht bald wieder auftauchst verlieren die Menschen ihre letzte Hoffnung. Sie brauchen dich jetzt."

Harry war sehr besorgt. Er hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren und zu Hause war die Hölle los. So blieb kaum Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Jason erklärte ihm noch dass er das Gringottsverlies nur mit einem Blutstropfen öffnen könne, so sicherten sich die Besitzer ab, dass wirklich nur Mitglieder der Familie es öffnen könnten.

bis bald ( womöglich schon morgen ) heimess


	15. Die Rückkehr

Hallo, alle

Wie gestern versprochen, heute das nächste Kapitel.

Ich hab da auch noch eine Frage an euch. Da mein Pairing, HP/NT etwas ungewöhnlich ist, möchte ich euch um eure Meinung bitten. Soll ich Tonks bis zu Schluss an Harrys Seite lassen, oder nicht. Einige Kapitel lang bleibt sie uns so oder so noch erhalten, nur bin ich mir nicht sicher ob das auch so bleiben soll?

Übrigens machen auch mich Reviews nicht wirklich unglücklich !

* * *

_Die beiden Zuschauer applaudierten begeistert. „Harry, das war sensationell." Rief Shana begeistern. „Ja, Harry da hat Shana recht, du bist wirklich gut geworden. Aber es wir Zeit für dich, wieder zurück zu kehren. Du warst diesmal fast drei Monate bei uns. Außerdem gibt es Probleme mit dem dunklen Lord. Wenn du nicht bald wieder auftauchst verlieren die Menschen ihre letzte Hoffnung. Sie brauchen dich jetzt."_

_Harry war sehr besorgt. Er hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren und zu Hause war die Hölle los. So blieb kaum Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Jason erklärte ihm noch dass er das Gringottsverlies nur mit einem Blutstropfen öffnen könne, so sicherten sich die Besitzer ab, dass wirklich nur Mitglieder der Familie es öffnen könnten._

* * *

**DieRückkehr**

Harry apparierte nach Hogsmead, direkt vor Tonks Haus. Er hoffte inständig, sie möge zu Hause sein. Energisch klopfte er an die Tür.

Alles blieb still. Hätte Harry nicht seine Sinne geschärft, hätte er ihr geglaubt nicht da zu sein, jedoch konnte er sie hinter der Tür schnell und flach atmen hören. So sagte er leise: „Tonks, ich bin's, Harry, mach auf !"

Er hörte wie sie an der Tür hinab sank und flüsterte „Beweis es."

„Verflucht Tonks, wie soll ich denn." Er überlegte kurz und lehnte sich an den Türstock. „Wir waren zu Silvester mit Remus essen und dann im Club." Er musste lächeln . „Und dann sind wir zurück in den tropfenden Kessel. Und es war wie ein Rausch aus Emotionen und Lust." Auch Harry war den Türrahmen nach unten gerutscht, als endlich die Tür auf ging.

Sie standen sich gegenüber, Tonks mit den üblichen streichholzkurzen, bonbonrosa Haaren und Tränen in den Augen, Harrys Blick voller Selbstvorwürfe und den Fragmenten eines Lächelns, entstanden durch die Erinnerungen an ihren gemeinsamen Jahreswechsel.

Sie zog ihn durch die Tür, die sie mit solcher Wucht zuschlug, dass der Rahmen krachte. Ein Meer aus Tränen ergoss sich über Harrys Brust, während zeitgleich die Fäuste der jungen Aurorin auf ihn nieder trommelten. Immer wieder schluchzte sie „Harry, wo warst du, wo warst du. Wie konntest du uns, wie konntest du mir das an tun." Harry zog sie in eine feste Umarmung, während das Hemd, das er trug ihre Tränen aufnahm, solange bis sie langsam verebbten.

Keiner der beiden konnte sagen wie lange sie so dagestanden hatten. Vorsichtig schob Harry das Mädchen ein kleines Stück von sich weg. „Tonks, ich muss dringend zu Dumbledore. Aber ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist, und ob es sicher ist, wenn ich einfach den Weg zum Schloss hinauf spaziere?"

„Das wäre wohl keine so gute Idee." Sie lachte bitter. „Voldemort lässt die Dementoren um Hogwarts schwirren. Eine Schülerin wurde beim letzten Hogsmead Wochenende angegriffen. Wenn Ron und Hermine den Patronus nicht von dir gelernt hätten ... Aber der Schock steckt allen noch in den Knochen. Die Todesser werden generell immer aktiver. Immer wieder gibt es Übergriffe auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene. Hier raus zu gehen ist im Moment überhaupt nicht so gut. Warte, ich versuche Dumbledore über den Kamin zu erreichen."

Während sie in Richtung Kamin davon rauschte, stand Harry an die Wand gelehnt im Flur des Hauses und war total verwirrt. Er konnte die Gefühle in ihm nicht zuordnen. Er hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, außerdem hatte er den üblichen Purzelbaum seines Magens erwartet, aber der war nicht gekommen. Auch keine Schmetterlinge, sondern ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust, als hätte ihm jemand Ketten um sein Herz gelegt, die von unsichtbaren Händen immer enger gezogen wurden. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um mit dem Gefühl klarzukommen. Gleichzeitig schoss ihm immer wieder ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Ich bin ein egozentrischer, arroganter Scheißkerl, ein Narziss. Wie konnte ich nur ...".

Er war in sich zusammen gesunken und starrte ins Leere. Trüb und Glanzlos war das Grün seiner Augen, als ihn zwei Himmelblaue anzwinkerten.

„Harry." Sekunden später fand sich der etwas überraschte Schulleiter in einer festen Umarmung wieder. „Hallo, Großvater." Niemand schaffte es wie er Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Tonks Stimme war nur ein flüstern: „Großvater ? Was hat das zu bedeuten."

Als keiner der beiden reagierte, brüllte sie: „Was zum Kuckuck geht hier vor sich? Harry ? Albus?"

Aus einem Wirbel aus Farben traten die drei in Dumbledores Büro. Sie hatten sich alle wieder einigermaßen im Griff, nur im Gesicht des Schulleiters war ein vorwurfsvoller Zug zu sehen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte sich Tonks an den Kamin und sah die beiden fragend an.

Harry ließ sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel fallen, atmete einmal tief durch und begann: „Ja, du hast schon richtig gehört, Albus Dumbledore ist mein Urgroßvater." Es war toten still in dem Raum. Dann flüsterte der alte Zauberer: „Warum hast du das getan, Harry?"

„Was." Sagte dieser laut und dscharf in die Stille hinein. „Was um Merlins Namen sollte noch schlimmer werden, wenn Tonks davon weiß."

Die beiden sahen sich lange schweigend an, bis der ältere die Stille abermals durchbrach: „Vertraust du ihr so sehr?"

„Ja!" kam die Antwort von Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen, was Tonks ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte und ihre Wangen leicht rosa anlaufen ließ. Gedankenversunken saß sie in dem Sessel vor Albus Kamin „Wie meinst du das schlimmer ? Schlimmer als was ? Wie noch schlimmer?" verständnislos blickte sie vom Einen zum Anderen.

Laut seufzend saß nun auch der alte Schulleiter in einem der Sessel. „Harry, das ist allein deine Entscheidung, ob du jemandem davon erzählst, und wenn ja, wer dann dafür in Frage kommt."

Harry murmelte einige unverständliche Worte, bevor er sich wieder Tonks zu wand. „Sag' mal, wie sieht denn deine Okklumentik aus?"

Die junge Hexe verschränkte ihre Arme über der Brust und zog beleidigt eine Schnute. „Auch wenn ich manchmal einwenig ungeschickt bin, meine Fähigkeiten als Auror sind durchaus erprobt. Und mit deinen bescheidenen Kenntnissen kann ich's immer noch aufnehmen."

Mit einem bösen Grinsen sagte er : „Gut, probieren wir's aus. Du bei mir, ich bei dir."

Mit einem Überraschungsangriff hatte der Junge nicht gerechnet und beinahe wäre seine Verteidigung zusammengebrochen, aber eben nur beinahe. Das war wohl die erste Lektion in ‚Unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner' für ihn. „Wow, das war nicht von schlechten Eltern ...".

Ihre tiefseeblauen Augen funkelten. Eine Mischung aus Stolz und Verwirrung stand in ihrem Gesicht, einerseits war sie Stolz auf ihren Harry, ... ahm auf Harry, aber andererseits konnte sie nicht verstehen wieso er sich trotzdem gegen sie hatte wehren können. Sie war in diesem Bereich immer eine der Besten gewesen auf der Aurorenschule, ihr Können verschwand zwar neben dem eines Severus Sape, aber gegen einen 16järigen hatte sie eigentlich nicht mit einer Niederlage gerechnet und so wappnete sie sich für seinen Angriff und schob noch schnell alle Gedanken die sie in Verlegenheit hätten bringen können ganz weit nach hinten, denn wenn er ihrem Angriff hatte standhalten können, so war es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er es schaffen würde in ihren Geist einzudringen. Ein ganz zartes Kribbeln in ihrem Hinterkopf zog all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Noch war sie nicht besonders beunruhigt, sie würde einem Angriff auch wenn er noch wesentlich stärker werden würde standhalten.

Harry erhöhte den Druck auf ihre Abwehr ganz langsam, denn es war wirklich grausam so hemmungslos und brutal auf den anderen einzustürmen. Die Erinnerung an Snapes Unterricht war noch nicht zur Gänze verblasst und so bemühte er sich redlich.

Tonks hatte mittlerweile ihre ganze Kraft in die mentale Verteidigung gelegt, doch sie fühlte, dass sie dem nicht mehr lange standhalten würde können. Auf ihrer Stirn standen schon kleine Schweißperlen, als die Mauer, hinter der sie ihre Erinnerungen versteckt hatte, zu bröckeln begann. Doch noch bevor sie endgültig zusammenbrach, nahm Harry den Druck zurück.

„Alle Achtung, du bist wirklich gut."

„Nicht so gut wie du. Du hättest weiter machen können:" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, die Tonks Verwunderung zum Ausdruck brachte.

„Mhm, aber du bist auch wirklich gut."

„Sagst du mir jetzt was los ist ?"

„Es ist für mich nicht ganz einfach darüber zu reden, aber in der Nacht im Ministerium ist die Prophezeiung zerstört worden. Nach dem Kampf hat mich Albus hierher gebracht, um mir die Hintergründe zu erklären. Nebenbei hab' ich das halbe Büro zerstört aus Wut, Enttäuschung und Schmerz. Was mir Albus damals erklärt hat, ich bin mir bis heute nicht sicher ob mir die gesamten Tragweite dessen bewusst ist, auf jeden Fall kann es nicht schaden wenn ich mal darüber spreche, und ich glaube, dass du da die Richtige bist. Dieses Wissen wird dich aber noch tiefer in den Konflikt mit Voldemort hinein ziehen, also wenn du das nicht willst, kann ich es durchaus verstehen." Leicht ängstlich, aber dennoch gespannt, sah er der jungen Aurorin ins Gesicht.

„Komm schon, du weißt genau, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst. Und in dem Kampf steh ich schon lange in einer der ersten Reihen, ob noch eine weiter vorne oder nicht, macht kaum einen Unterschied." Sie war wirklich gespannt, was auf sie zukommen würde.

Dumbledore hatte sich etwas zurückgezogen, um die beiden in ihrem Gespräch nicht zu stören, so zog Harry das Medallion, dass er um den Hals trug hervor. Er öffnete das Gefäß mit der silbrig glänzenden Flüssigkeit, während sich der Schulleiter ganz in seine privaten Gemächer zurück zog, nicht ohne den beiden sein Büro für den Rest des Abends zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Harry saß konzentriert über der Schale. Er hatte die Flüssigkeit mit seinem Zauberstab zum rotieren gebracht und suchte nach der Erinnerung, die er an dem bestimmten Tag gesehen hatte. Kurz später sah er sich selbst aus dem Nebel steigen, der sich um das Gefäß gebildet hatte. Sie sahen noch wie er das Büro verwüstete und wie Dumbledore seinerseits das Denkarium hervor holte, aus dem die Wahrsagelehrerin stieg.

Tonks warf Harry einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Das ist ja Trewlany."

Mit brutal verzerrter Stimme begann sie zu sprechen. Harry wagte es nicht mal zu atmen, er wusste ja bereits, was die Gestalt sagen würde, nur Tonks Reaktion konnte er noch nicht voraussagen. Kurzzeitig kamen Zweifel in ihm hoch, ob es richtig war sein Geheimnis auszuplaudern, aber eines war sicher, wenn er jemanden einweihen wollte dann nur dieses spezielle Mädchen. Sie war einfach etwas ganz besonderes, sie konnte zuhören, wenn es notwendig war, machte aber auch jede Menge Unfug mit und konnte richtig ausgelassen sein. Sie war der perfekte Partner für Gespräche dieser Art. Und nicht nur dafür war sie einfach perfekt. Harry schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite, was dachte er da bloß, schließlich war sie um einige Jahre älter als er selbst, was sollte sie schon von einem kleinen Irren wie ihm wollen.

„Der mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran, jenen geboren die ihm drei mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt Und der Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, denn keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt. Der mit der Macht..." Damit versank sie wieder in den silbrigen, sich schnell drehenden Gedanken.

Tonks saß im Sessel, ohne auch nur irgend eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Harry sah ihr an, dass ihre Gedanken im Kopf wüteten wie ein Orkan. Er sah auch die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht. Lange saßen sie sich gegenüber, ob Tonks ihn tatsächlich wahrnahm, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er beobachtete sie genau. Er konnte es förmlich spüren, wie sie jede Einzelheit genau abwog, Tatsachen mit eigenen Gedanken verband und schließlich zu einer Entscheidung kam.

Ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihr trotzdem ernstes Gesicht. „Harry, egal was geschehen mag, welche Entscheidung du auch immer triffst, ich glaub' an dich und du kannst immer auf mich zählen. Es muss ein unglaublicher Schock für dich gewesen sein, vor allem war die Situation damals hart, aber bitte versprich mir, dass du dich nicht aufgibst. Du hast dich seit Sirius Tod sehr verändert, nicht nur äußerlich, es umgibt dich auch eine ganz eigenartige Aura, so voller Macht, Stärke und Kraft, andererseits bist du aber auch so voller Emotionen, Liebe, ...ach Scheiße ich schwafle Unsinn, entschuldige." Sie war knallrot angelaufen, bis unter die bonbonrosa Haare.

Harry grinste sie breit an. „Nein, du schwafelst überhaupt keinen Unsinn, ... höchstens ein kleines bisschen." Ernst fügte er hinzu „Aber danke Tonks, danke das du für mich da bist und danke dafür, dass ich ein paar meiner Probleme mit dir teilen kann."

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Nach einer kurzen Nachdenkpause fragte Harry „Sag' mal bist du gar nicht schockiert, das ich ihn töten muss?"

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an „Na ... uhm .. ne ... nein, eigentlich nicht. Über den Orden und als Auror steck ich ziemlich tief in dem Konflikt. Und ja, natürlich war mir klar, dass einer den dunklen Lord wird umbringen müssen. Allerdings gefällt mir die Vorstellung nicht besonders dass du derjenige sein solltest. Aber die Prophezeiung ist eindeutig. Daran gibt's nichts zu rütteln, vor allem, wenn Dumbledore ihr glaubt. Und du hast auch nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Die Alternative ist inakzeptabel, und man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit an den Gedanken."

„Hast du schon mal ..."

Ihr gequältes Gesicht sprach Bände. „Ja, hab' ich. Und ich hab' lange gebraucht um darüber weg zu kommen. Kannst du dich an die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft erinnern ? Ein Kollege und ich haben einige Todesser verfolgt, es waren fünf und wir nur zu zweit. Ich hab' alle Kraft in meine Flüche gelegt, und im Kampf hab' ich dann einen gegen eine niedrige Mauer geschleudert. Er hat sich das Genick gebrochen und ich hatte nicht mal die Zeit nach zu sehen, ob ich ihm noch hätte helfen können, seinen Begleitern war das nämlich ziemlich egal. Das war keine schöne Erfahrung, aber es gehört zu meinem Beruf, das gelegentlich mal einer stirbt und so makaber es auch klingen mag, lieber ein toter Feind als ein toter Freund. Das ist Krieg."

Harry starrte schweigend in die flackernden Flammen im Kamin. Er musste es einfach akzeptieren, auch wenn der Gedanke daran ihm fast den Atem nahm. Ganz tief in seinem Inneren wusste er natürlich das für einen Krieg andere Gesetzte gelten, aber ob er einfach so darüber hinweg gehen konnte wusste er nicht, auch wenn er diesen Kerl, Voldemort wirklich den Tod wünschte, aber es selbst zu tun ... „Was ist jetzt eigentlich alles passiert während ich weg war ? Ihr habt mir noch nichts davon gesagt."

„Na da hat sich Albus rechtzeitig aus dem Staub gemacht. Eigentlich wollte nicht ich diejenige sein, die dir davon erzählt, aber ..." sie seufzte tief.

In Harrys Brust sammelte sich langsam panische Angst. Warum wollte ihm keiner sagen was los war, das konnte nur Schlimmes bedeuten.

Die Farbe war zu einem großen Teil aus Tonks Gesicht gewichen. Ihr Hände zitterten leicht, als sie mit einem leichten Krächzen in der Stimme zu erzählen begann.

„Also, von dem Angriff der Dementoren auf einen der Schüler am Hogsmead-Wochenende habe ich dir ja bereits erzählt, und das Ron und Hermine die Dementoren in Schach gehalten haben. Das war Vorgestern. Am selben Abend haben Todesser einige Eltern von muggelgeborenen Hogwartsschülern angegriffen."

Sie sah wie Harry die Luft anhielt und ihm der letzte Rest an Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Wer ..." Das Wort kam so leise über seine Lippen, das sie es eigentlich nicht hatte verstehen können.

„Das Ehepaar Sands, Eltern von Zwillingen, die im ersten Jahr in Huffelpuff sind, für sie kam jede Hilfe zu spät, darauf waren wir nicht vorbereitet. Die Eltern von Deam Thomas hatten ziemlich viel Glück, sie können St. Mungos wahrscheinlich morgen wieder verlassen und Hermines Eltern, sie wurden sehr lange mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert, sie sind nicht wieder aufgewacht, aber sie leben." Nun versagte ihre Stimme. Sie hatte es nicht gewagt Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Er starrte immer noch in die Flammen, während Tränen sich leise einen Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten, um schließlich auf die Armlehne des Sessels zu tropfen. Keiner der beiden sagte auch nur ein einziges Wort.

Gemeinsam starrten sie in die Flammen des Kamins, während jeder seinen Gedanken nach hing.

Im Morgengrauen erhob sich Harry schwerfällig. Unter seinen Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet, die aus dem totenblassen Gesicht hervor stachen. Leicht wankend verließ er das Büro des Schulleiters und machte sich auf den Weg zu Madame Pomfrey. Erstens wollte er sich einen Stärkungstrank holen, denn an schlafen war im Moment nicht zu denken, erste würde er mit Hermine reden müssen, schließlich war es im weitesten Sinne ja seine Schuld, dass ihre Eltern in der Situation waren und zweitens musste er sich mit Madame Pomfrey drüber unterhalten in welcher Lage sich die Grangers nun tatsächlich befanden.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zu Krankenflügel, in dem noch alle zu schlafen schienen. Im hinteren Bereich, in dem er selbst immer gelegen hatte warf sich jemand unruhig im Schlaf hin und her, er konnte es an den Schemen die durch den Paravent drangen erkennen. Trotzdem hatte er schon die Klinke zum Büro der Krankenschwester in der Hand und drückte die Türe auf.

„Woran liegt es, dass sie ihr erster Weg immer zu mir führt, Mister Potter?"

Das war die sarkastische Begrüßung der Krankenschwester, der Harry im Grunde zustimmen musste, er hatte schon so viele Stunden im Krankenflügel verbracht, wie niemand sonst.

„Aber bevor sie mir irgendetwas erklären wollen, legen sie sich erst mal ins Bett, wenn sie ausgeschlafen sind, reden wir weiter."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht." Unterbrach Harry sie scharf, auf ihre Bemutterungstour hatte er wirklich keine Lust. „Ich bin eigentlich gekommen um mir einen kleinen Stärkungstrank zu holen, ich habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan und hab' es in unmittelbarer Zukunft auch nicht vor. Egal wie, sie bringen mich nicht dazu, mich ins Bett zu legen, also gibt es genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens sie geben mir den Trank und mir geht es gut, ich kann gestärkt und fit machen was ich mir vorgenommen habe, oder die zweite Möglichkeit, sie geben mir ihn nicht und ich schleppe mich müde und ausgelaugt durch den Tag und mache trotzdem was ich mir vorgenommen habe." Zwei stechend grüne Augen bohrten sich in die der Krankenschwester, die laut seufzte.

„Seit wann hab' ich eigentlich gar keine Chance mehr gegen sie?"

Die tückisch funkelnden Augen des Jungen waren Antwort genug.

Kurz später breitete sich die bekannte wohlig warme Energie des Gebräus in seinem Körper aus. Harry seufzte ein Danke sehr, während er sich überlegte wie er die Informationen, die er brauchte, aus der Krankenschwester herausbringen könnte.

„Madam, der Trank war nicht der einzige Grund warum ich hier bin." Sie sah ihn überrascht an, unterbrach ihn aber nicht. „Der eigentliche Grund ist, dass ich wissen möchte wie es Hermines Eltern tatsächlich geht, ich habe zwar erfahren, was geschehen ist, aber ich dachte mir, dass ich die genauesten Informationen von ihnen bekommen kann."

„Eigentlich darf ich ihnen darüber keine Auskunft geben. Natürlich bin ich aufs genaueste unterrichtet in welchem Zustand sich das Ehepaar Granger befindet, aber einem nicht Familienmitglied kann ich diese Informationen eigentlich nicht weitergeben."

„Aber sie wissen doch, wie nahe Hermine und ich uns sind. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich und wie soll ich mit ihr reden können, wenn ich nicht da war als es passierte. Sie müsste es mir selbst erklären und das wäre bestimmt noch viel schlimmer. Außerdem möchte ich wirklich alles darüber erfahren und da können sie mir bestimmt die genauesten Informationen geben. Bitte, Madame!"

Seufzend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Sie haben wirklich eine Begabung, mich immer wieder in solche Zwickmühlen zu manövrieren. Aber gut. Sie haben gewonnen, setzen sie sich." Sie deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Hermines Eltern wurden ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegt, welche Auswirkungen das auf die Seele hat, brauche ich ihnen nicht zu erklären. Was allerdings dazu kommt, ist das dieser Fluch bei Muggel noch viel stärker wirkt, warum das so ist, wissen wir selbst nicht, es kann einerseits an der fehlenden magischen Barriere liegen, aber auch daran, dass Muggel einfach von ihrer ganzen körperlichen Verfassung her schwächer sind. Der Zustand der beiden unterscheidet sich nicht wesentlich von dem der Longbottoms, sie haben die beiden meins Wissens schon gesehen, deshalb spreche ich frei darüber. Beim Cruciatus wird, wie sie wissen, nicht tatsächlich der Körper geschädigt, sondern die ganze Kraft und Gewalt strömt auf die Seele ein, auf die Nervenbahnen. Das heißt soviel, wie dass wir den Schmerz nicht im Körper, sondern nur im Kopf wahrnehmen und wenn es zu lange dauert, verkriecht sich die Seele ganz tief in unserem Inneren, um die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Da wir Menschen, wenn wir die Möglichkeit haben, aus einer solchen Schmerzsituation zu entkommen, sie instinktiv wahrnehmen. Der Schmerz wird sozusagen ausgesperrt, nur, dass sich auch gleichzeitig die Seele einsperrt. Das ist die Situation der Longbottoms, bei Hermines Eltern kommt hinzu, dass wir, weil sie Muggel sind ihre Seelen kaum finden können, und deshalb können wir auch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie es ihnen tatsächlich geht. Im besten Fall wachen sie innerhalb der nächsten Monate auf, aber im schlechtesten Fall haben wir die gleiche Situation wie bei den Longbottoms."

Sie sah, wie der Junge, während sie sprach, immer mehr in sich zusammen sackte. Blass aber gefasst erhob er sich aus dem Stuhl. „Danke, Madame, es war sehr freundlich von ihnen, mich über die Situation aufzuklären. Auf Wiedersehen."

Er ging durch das Krankenzimmer auf den Ausgang zu. Die Person hinter dem Paravent hatte aufgehört sich hin und her zu wälzen, es war nur ein monotones Wimmern zu hören. Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, zu gut kannte er diesen Ablauf. Das sich unruhig hin und her werfen, wenn man in einem Alptraum gefangen ist und dann das schreckliche Erwachen, wenn du erkennen musst, dass der Alptraum nur ein Spiegel der Realität, der Vergangenheit war. Seine Hand lag zitternd auf der Türklinke, es war ihm unmöglich sie hinunter zu drücken und nach draußen zu gehen, wenn hier jemand lag, dem es offensichtlich beschissen ging.

Er wusste, dass es eigentlich verboten war, die Absperrungen im Krankensaal zu ignorieren, er selbst war immer froh darüber gewesen, dass diese Regel bestanden hatte. Und trotzdem befand er sich in einer elenden Zwickmühle.

Ganz langsam, als würde ihn seine Vernunft zurück halten, ging er auf die Absperrung zu. Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit bis er endlich dort anlangte. Ein einziger Schritt noch und er würde den Jemand sehen, in seinem Kopf fochten zwei, beinahe gleich starke Parteien, einen gewaltigen Kampf.

Zentimeter für Zentimeter schob er sich vorwärts, doch er konnte auf den ersten Blick nicht erkenne, wer vor ihm kauerte. Auf dem ihm zugewandten Rücken konnte man jede einzelne Rippe erkenne, das lange braune Haar war verklebt und schweißnass. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich irritierend unregelmäßig. In Harrys Kopf hatte nur noch ein Gedanke Platz: Wer auch immer das war, brauchte dringend Hilfe, vielleicht würde es genügen, wenn er ihm zuhörte.

Vorsichtig, so als würde der Körper alleine unter dem Gewicht seiner Hand zerfallen, berührte er die Schulter, was keinerlei Reaktion hervor rief. Behutsam streichelte er über die knochige Schulter und murmelte unzusammenhängende Worte, deren Sinn völlig unbedeutend war, es ging bloß darum, diese bestehende Welt vertrauenswürdig erscheinen zu lassen, egal ob sie es nun war oder nicht.

Nach einiger Zeit wurden die Atembewegungen unter seiner Hand ruhiger und gleichmäßiger und der verkrampfte Körper begann sich sichtlich zu entspannen. Traurig musste Harry erkennen, dass er Profi im bewältigen solcher Situationen war.

Langsam hob er seine Hand von der Schulter, um den Krankenflügel endlich zu verlassen, bevor Madame Pomfrey ihn hier sitzen sah. Doch in dem Moment wo er seine Hand vom Körper darunter löste, verkrampfte sich dieser wieder, so war seine Hand binnen Sekunden wieder dort wo sie vorher war. Wenn er sich's genauer überlegte, war es ihm auch egal ob ihn die Krankenschwester erwischte oder nicht. Schließlich tat er hier das Richtige, das war nicht zu übersehen.

Mittlerweile fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster. Seine Gedanken waren längst wieder bei Hermine, während er unablässig sanft über die Schulter streichelte. Erleichtert stellte Harry fest, dass sich der Körper unter seiner Hand zu bewegen begann, schließlich würde es bald in der Grossen Halle vor Schülern wimmeln und er musste unbedingt vorher noch mit Ron und vor allem Hermine reden.

Doch das einzige was geschah war, dass zierliche Finger Harrys Hand fest umschlossen und sich eine unnatürlich heiße Wange an sie schmiegte. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, wie leicht es doch war, jemandes Leid erträglicher zu machen, er konnte beinahe spüren wie das Leben in die Person zurück kehrte. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass ihm alles was im Sommer geschehen war nicht passiert wäre, wenn man ihn nicht von seinen Freunden hätte trennen müssen, oder er zumindest jemanden gehabt hätte, mit dem er über sein Schicksal hätte reden können, wenn nur Tonks früher für ihn da gewesen wäre. Andererseits war es im nachhinein ganz gut so.

Die erneute Bewegung unter seiner Hand bemerkte er kaum, so sehr war er in Gedanken, er erwachte erst als eine kaum wahrnehmbare Stimme flüsterte „Harry ?"

Vor Schreck riss er seine Hand los und sprang auf. Er starrte der Person ins Gesicht. Unter den flackernden Liedern erkannte er die sanften braunen Augen, die ihn so oft beruhigt hatten, die ihn so oft getadelt hatten, und die ihn in diesem Schuljahr so oft sorgenvoll und verständnislos angesehen hatten, es waren eindeutig Hermines Augen, auch wenn Harry sie nie zuvor so verwundbar und verwirrt gesehen hatte.

Er schloss das zitternde, zerbrechliche Wesen, dass einmal die starke und selbstbewusste Hermine gewesen war in eine feste Umarmung. Sie klammerte sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende. Ihre Nägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken. Lange saßen sie so da, die einzige Bewegung war das Zittern das Hermines Körper nicht auszulassen schien.

An den Mustern, die die Sonnenstrahlen auf den Fußboden des Krankenzimmers zeichneten konnte Harry das verstreichen der Zeit sehen, während er kaum zu atmen, geschweige den sich zu bewegen wagte. Die Schatten waren weit gewandert, als Harry spürte wie sich ein nasser Fleck auf seiner Brust bildete. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen wie sich langsam Tränen aus ihren Augen lösten, und er wusste, es war das erstemal dass sie seit dem Tag weinte. Er kannte diese Situation nur zu gut und er wusste in dem Augenblick begann der Heilungsprozess. Ein schmerzvoller Weg, den Hermine zu beschreiten hatte und eben hatte sie den ersten Schritt getan. Und er würde für sie da sein, sie nicht alleine lassen, er konnte es nur schwer ertragen sie so zu sehen, es verursachte fürchterliche Schuldgefühle bei ihm.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte Mademe Pomfrey, die gelegentlich einen Blick auf die beiden warf. Erst als sie mit zwei Tellern mit Kartoffeln und Pasteten hinter den Paravent kam, löste sich Hermine von ihrem Freund. Sie sah immer noch schrecklich aus, doch ein wenig von dem sanften Schimmern war bereits in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt.

Während Harry sich auf sein Mittagessen stürzte begann Hermine leise zu reden. Er unterbrach sie nicht, sondern hörte ihr bloß zu. Sie erzählte von der Fahrt im Hogwarts – Express, von der Schule, ihren Sorgen um ihn, den Angriffen der Todesser und wie Ron und sie die DA wieder ins leben gerufen hatten, und schließlich von den Dementoren am Hogsmead – Wochenende und von ihren Eltern. Kein einziges mal kam die Frage wo er war über ihre Lippen, kein Schemen eines Vorwurfs war aus ihren Worten zu hören.

Nachdem Harry fertig gegessen hatte, Hermine hatte ihren Teller kaum angerührt, saßen beide auf ihrem Bett, Harrys Hand umschloss ihre Schulter und ihr Kopf lag unter seinem Kinn. Hermine redete immer noch, während er noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Beide hatten die Umgebung komplett ausgeblendet, waren ausschließlich aufeinander konzentriert, so bemerkten sie auch zu spät, wie ein wutschnaubender Rotschopf mit den Worten „Da werd' ich wohl nicht mehr gebraucht." Davon rauschte.

Harry blickte total verwirrt in Hermines braune Augen, aus denen der Schimmer, der sich langsam wieder gebildet hatte wieder zu verschwinden drohte.

„Er ist so ein Idiot."

Langsam begann Harry zu begreifen „Ihr seid ..."

Hermine nickte bloß, worauf Harry seufzend von ihrem Bett aufstand. „Ich seh' mal nach Ron und komm dann gleich wieder. Ist das OK ?"

„Geh' ruhig, ich bin ziemlich müde, vielleicht schlaf ich noch ein wenig." Sie rang sich noch ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln ab und sank in ihre Kissen zurück.

Ron war wütend am See angekommen. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, während er mehr oder weniger große Steine ins Wasser kickte. Er war so wütend auf Harry, auf Hermine und auch auf sich selbst.

„Hallo Ron, entschuldige, aber du bist ein riesengroßer Idiot." Harry war leicht genervt.

Abrupt drehte er sich um. „Da hast du wohl recht. Ich bin der Idiot, der immer wieder von dir auf die hinteren Plätze verdrängt wird, ich bin der Idiot, der sich wirklich gedacht hat, dass du mein Freund bist. Ich bin der Idiot der hier geblieben ist und sich um dich Sorgen gemacht hat. Hatte es der große Harry Potter wieder mal nicht nötig in die Schule zu gehen? Was hast du vor ? Machst du's mit Hermine auch so wie mit Parvati ? Erst benützt du sie und dann hinter gehst du sie, oder besser, du betrügst sie. Da hast du ja allerhand Erfahrung." Rons Augen funkelte ihn wütend an.

Harry war nahe dran ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch hatte er mittlerweile gelernt sich zu beherrschen.

„Wie sehr die Bezeichnung Idiot auf dich zutrifft war mir bis jetzt gar nicht bewusst. Du bist ein Idiot, weil du sogar in dieser Situation nur an dich denkst. Du denkst darüber nach, dass du immer in meinem Schatten stehst, während deine Freundin als zitternder Schatten ihrer selbst im Bett liegt und nichts braucht als jemanden der sie in den Arm nimmt und ihr zu hört."

„Ja glaubst du denn das hätte ich nicht gemacht ?" Rons Stimme schnappte über.

„Verflucht Ron, natürlich weiß ich das, aber es ist etwas anderes, wenn du das machst. Denn du weißt NICHT wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren, du weißtNICHT wie es ist jedes Mal wenn du die Augen zu machst von Alpträumen geplagt zu werden, du weißtNICHT wie essich anfühlt,wenn sich diese eisige Hand um dein Herz legt, so dass du nicht mal mehr weinen kannst, du weißtNICHT wie weh es tut wenn du das erste mal nachdem so etwas Schreckliches geschehen ist weinen kannst, du weißtNICHT wie weh es tut wenn du beginnst es langsam zu verarbeiten und du ein so schlechtes Gewissen dabei hast, dass du meinst es würde dir die Seele heraus brennen. Ron, du hast keine Ahnung wie es ihr im Moment geht, aber verdammt noch mal, sein froh darüber und mach mir keinen Vorwurf, dass ich es weiß. Ich hab mir das nämlich nicht ausgesucht. Und jetzt gehst du da hinein und entschuldigst dich bei Hermine, die hat das nämlich mehr mitgenommen, als du dir das in deiner Ignoranz vorstellen kannst. Sie hat mich nämlich nicht anders behandelt als früher. Ich bin für sie da, wenn sie mich braucht, und sie ist da, wenn ich sie brauche. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du das auch bist oder nicht."

Ohne seinen Freund eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen rauschte er an einer Gruppe von Schülern vorbei, die das Gespräch mit offenen Mündern verfolgt hatten. Er bemerkte den Gesichtsausdruck des nämlichen blonden Slytherin nicht, der rasch von Entsetzt über Ungläubig zu Verwirrt wechselte.

Bevor Harry in den Schlafsaal ging warf er noch einen Blick in den Krankenflügel, wo er eine wenigstens etwas ruhiger schlafende Hermine vorfand.

Als er am Portraitloch ankam, hoffte er inständig, Ginny möge im Aufenthaltsraum sein, irgend jemand musste ihm einfach erzählen, wie es gekommen war, dass Hermine so schlecht aussah.

Zunächst schien ihn keiner der Gryffindors gesehen zu haben, das änderte sich jedoch rasch, als Collin Creevey aufgeregt auf ihn zulief. „Harry, Harry, du bist wieder da! Wo warst du denn? Darfst du uns was erzählen? Hat dich Dumbledore weggeschickt? Hat es etwas mit Parvati zu tun?"

Harry ignorierte den kleinen blonden Jungen gänzlich und blickte sich suchend um. Doch nirgendwo konnte er Ginny entdecken, doch Neville saß in einem der Stühle am Kamin.

„Hallo Neville, weißt du wo Ginny ist?"

„Harry, wieder da? Ginny ist noch im Unterricht, hat Kräuterkunde heute Nachmittag. Warum brauchst du gerade Ginny? Ron müsste normalerweise im Krankenflügel bei Hermine sein."

„Danke, den hab ich schon getroffen." Sagte Harry trocken. „Aber ich möchte gern wissen, was mit Hermine geschehen ist, sie sieht fürchterlich aus, besteht nur noch aus Haut und Knochen."

„Ich kann dir erzählen was mit Hermine los ist." Parvatis Stimme kam aus einem der großen Ohrensessel neben Neville.

„Parvati! Hallo! Ich ... es tut mir leid was geschehen ist..."

„Vergiß' es, du bist ein Scheißkerl, aber darum geht's jetzt nicht. Was mit Hermines Eltern passiert ist weißt du bestimmt schon." Als Harry nickte, sprach sie sogleich weiter. „Als du verschwunden warst, waren sie und Ron ziemlich durch den Wind. Sie kamen mit der Situation, dass du sie nicht in deine Pläne und Aktivitäten eingeweiht hattest, nicht zurecht und kamen sich glaube ich ziemlich nutzlos vor. In der Zeit sind sie sich auch näher gekommen. Ende Jänner, als die Todesser begannen Muggel und Muggelgeborene zu überfallen und zu quälen, haben die beiden dann beschlossen die DA auch ohne dich wieder ins Leben zu rufen. Aber wie immer blieb die meiste Arbeit an Hermine hängen und du kennst sie ja, sie macht nichts halb sondern legt in alles ihr Herzblut hinein. So hat sie die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht um geeignete Flüche, Gegenflüche und Schilder zu suchen die wir lernen könnten. Doch hat sie dafür viel mehr Zeit investieren müssen, als du im letzten Jahr. Sie hat begonnen die Sachen erst selbst zu lernen um sie uns später ordentlich beibringen zu können, weil es nicht funktionierte, einer Gruppe von anderen Schülern etwas beibringen zu wollen, was man selbst nicht beherrscht. Also hat sie anstatt in der großen Halle mit uns zu essen, die meiste Zeit im Raum der Wünsche verbracht um zu üben. Manchmal hat es Tage gegeben, wo sie nicht ein einziges mal bei den Mahlzeiten erschien. Da haben Levander und ich ihr immer etwas mitgebracht, weil sie sich von ihrem Weg einfach nicht abbringen lassen wollte. In den letzten Wochen hat sie uns mindestens zweimal pro Woche zum Training gerufen. Keiner hat es gewagt sie von ihrem Trainingsmarathon abzubringen. Es hätte so oder so nichts genützt. Du kennst sie ja, sie kann so stur sein. Und als am Wochenende die Dementoren aufgetaucht sind, waren wir alle ihr unendlich dankbar, dass sie uns so gedrillt hatte, doch das mit ihren Eltern hat sie dann nicht mehr ertragen. Ist auch verständlich, keiner weiß, was mit ihnen ist. Zumindest wir wissen nichts genaueres. Ja, so war das. Deshalb ist sie so dünn und schwach, zumindest körperlich." Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ sie sich wieder in ihren Sessel fallen. „Außerdem hat sie sich fürchterliche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will die kein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Denn ich glaube, dass du genau weißt, was du tust, aber Hermine hat da so einen Kontrolltick, der sie fast durchdrehen lässt, wenn sie etwas nicht weiß oder versteht."

Harry war auf den niedrigen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln niedergesunken und vergrub das Gesicht in seine Händen. „Harry ? Wenn ihr jemand helfen kann, dann du. Ron versteht sie im Moment nicht. Hilf ihr, sie braucht dich."

Harry sah in die Himmelblauen Augen seiner Ex-Freundin. „Das hab' ich ihm auch gerade gesagt."

Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie.

„Harry? Sagst du mir warum du mir so weh getan hast?" Er hatte befürchtet, dass diese Frage kommen würde. „Ich weiß nicht? Im Moment ist für mich auch alles ziemlich viel. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe. Mein bisheriges Schuljahr, war ziemlich ausgefüllt. Ich hab mich, glaub' ich, irgend wie beengt gefühlt, das hatte aber nichts mit dir zu tun, das war alleine mein persönliches Problem. Ich glaube nicht, dass eine Beziehung für mich im Moment denkbar ist, ich hab' zuviel zu tun. Und zu Silvester, das war so unbeschwert, so frei und leicht, ich hab' einfach nicht nachgedacht."

„Hermine hat dich übrigens in einer Muggel-Zeitschrift entdeckt. Also wenn sie dich darauf anspricht, leugnen ist zwecklos." Sie sah das entsetzte Gesicht des Jungen, es brachte sie zum lachen „Ach, komm, Harry so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht." Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie die Zeitung, die sie im Hogwarts-Express von Hermine bekommen hatte.

„Wie bist du überhaupt dort hin gekommen, du warst ja offensichtlich auch im Sommer dort."

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Ich hab' Zeit."

„Tut mir leid, ich kann es dir wirklich nicht erzählen."

* * *

Bitte vergesst meine Frage wegen Tonks nicht,

Danke, bis gleich

heimess


	16. Hermines Entdeckung

**Steffen**: Danke für dein Urteil, ich denke auch dass die beiden bei mir ganz gut zusammen passen, war mir bloß nicht sicher.

**Pupp:** Danke dir für's voting. Ich finde auch, dass es in den englischen Geschichten viel mehr Pairingvarianten gibt.

**Silvertrust:** ‚mein' Harry ist ja kein Hopper, sondern im Grunde ein feiner Kerl. Wegen Malfoy brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, ich wollt ihn nur aus dem Weg haben, der Typ stört mich maßlos .

**Cassini **: ganz deiner Meinung

**Dax:** mach ja schon, schneller erlaubt's der Server nicht.

**Loki:** David, war nie ein Gedanke, soll ja keine slash-story werden. Die Geschichte war von Anfang an als HP/NT geplant, aber da ich gerade den Schluss schreibe, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher ob das auch wirklich gut ist. Aber mit eurem Voting, hier , kann ich getrost meine Linie weiter verfolgen.

**Schokki:** Man merkt glaub ich, dass ich Ron nicht besonders mag. Ich hoffe der server spielt mit und lässt mich noch einige Kapitel posten, bis Montag.

**Sssnitch:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob.

So, jetzt geht' aber los:

**16Hermines Entdeckung**

Bald hatte Harry der Schulalltag wieder. Die DA lag wieder fest in seiner Hand, was Hermine unheimlich zu beruhigen schien. Ihr ging es wieder besser, auch wenn sie nach wie vor sehr zerbrechlich aussah, erschien sie Harry zäh. Nach wie vor schlief sie sehr schlecht und ihre Beziehung zu Ron hatte unter der Situation sehr gelitten. Insgesamt war die Stimmung in der Schule nicht die beste. Snape konzentrierte sich wieder voll und ganz auf Harry und versuchte ihn fertig zu machen wo es nur ging. Doch was Harry vielmehr irritierte, war, dass die Slytherins nicht mehr wie bisher reagierten, wenn Snape ihn anschnauzte. Freilich gab es immer noch Gelächter, doch es war nicht mehr wie früher, nicht mal Malfoys fieses Grinsen war so wie bisher. Irgend wie hatten sie sich verändert und Harry vermutete dass dieser Umstand unmittelbar mit Draco Malfoy zusammenhing, obwohl sich der junge Gryffindor diese Veränderung nicht wirklich erklären konnte, auch die Tatsache, dass Hermine erzählte es habe unmittelbar etwas mit Harrys auftauchen nach Ostern zu tun, passte so gar nicht in das Bild der Slytherin.

In den Unterrichtsstunden langweilte sich Harry furchtbar, da er das meiste, um nicht zu sagen alles bereits konnte, was ihnen gelehrt wurde. Alle Zauber und Flüche, die sie durchmachten konnte er mit und ohne Zauberstab, teilweise beherrschte er sie sogar parallel aus verschiedenen Fingern, Augen und auch dem Stab. Die einzigen Stunden in denen er aufmerksam war, waren die Zaubertrankstunden, einerseits weil er sich nicht dem Zorn des Lehrers unnötig heftig aussetzten wollte, aber auch weil sie Sachen lernten, die er noch nie gemacht hatte. So entwickelte er sich sehr zur Verwunderung seiner Kollegen zum Zaubertrankmusterschüler, obwohl Snape sich nicht beirren ließ und ihm Punkte abzog wo er nur konnte. Fachlich war dies allerdings nicht mehr möglich, da Harry niemals unvorbereitet in eine der Stunden ging, seine Hausaufgaben immer umgehend und sehr ausführlich machte und seine Utensilien immer sauber und ordentlich waren.

Das alles in Kombination mit der Tatsache, dass sich Harry nicht mehr provozieren ließ, trieben Snape fast in den Wahnsinn. Er hatte sogar schon begonnen Harry dafür Punkte abzuziehen, das er lächelte wenn ihm ein Trank perfekt gelungen war. Doch selbst solche Ausbrüche ließ der Junge mit stoischer Ruhe über sich ergehen, was hätte er auch dagegen tun sollen. Seine Klassenkameraden , sogar die Slytherins, schüttelten darüber nur noch die Köpfe. Blaise Zabini sagte sogar ein mal : „Sag mal wie schaffst du es so ruhig zu bleiben?" Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

In den anderen Fächern lief es allerdings etwas schwieriger, weil Harry begonnen hatte, anstatt dem Unterricht zu folgen, der ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte, seine eigenen Unterlagen über Animagustransformationen durchzugehen. Es war eines dieser Themen, die ihn einfach nicht auslassen wollten. Sein Vater und Sirius waren Animagi gewesen, und auch wenn er sich bereits in einen Greifen verwandeln konnte, so wollte er es doch versuchen. Er war der Meinung, nicht zu viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten haben zu können und so hatte er sich seine Bücher für Verwandlung und Zauberkunst so verwandelt, dass sie wenn er selbst hin sah, seine Animagus – Unterlagen zeigten, aber für alle anderen ihre ursprüngliche Form beibehielten. So sah es ständig aus als würde er über seinen Büchern brüten.

Allerdings wurden McGonnagall und Flitwick regelmäßig wütend, wenn er bei jeder an ihn gerichteten Frage nicht einmal das Thema wusste, dass sie gerade behandelten, geschweige denn, die Frage an ihn hätte wiedergeben können.

So war es auch diesmal, im Zauberkunstunterricht. Professor Flitwick hatte ihn aufgerufen und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung was er jetzt machen sollte. Er war es schließlich gewöhnt vollkommen konzentriert zu arbeiten, und so stand er wieder mal mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen vor seinem Lehrer und wartete bis der ihm mitteilen würde, was er zu tun hätte.

„Mister Potter, können sie uns zeigen wie weit sie gekommen sind?"

„Ahm ...?" Harry kratzte sich am Kinn. „Was genau möchten sie sehen?"

Flitwick seufzte. „Sie wissen schon wieder nicht woran wir alle, übrigens auch sie, arbeiten!" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage „Potter wie kann das sein, ich muß ihnen schon wieder 10 Punkte wegen Unaufmerksamkeit abziehen. Zu ihrer Information wir lernen gerade Objekte in unterschiedlichen Geschwindigkeiten zu levitieren, und sie wenn nötig auch abzubremsen."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schnappte Harry seinen Zauberstab und ließ sein Pult in einem Meter Höhe in einem Höllentempo auf die Türe des Klassenzimmers zurasen, um ihn im allerletzten Moment wieder abzubremsen. Anschließend beförderte er das Pult wieder an seinen Platz zurück und sah den Lehrer an in der Erwartung eine Beurteilung zu hören, doch der starrte nur perplex auf den Tisch, auf dem die als Objekt vorgesehene Feder noch verdächtig hin und her wippte.

„Es hätte mir durchaus auch genügt, wenn sie die FEDER einmal schnell und einmal langsam am Tisch hin und her hätten segeln lassen, Mister Potter, aber so muss ich ihnen wohl wieder 20 Punkte für exzellente Fortschritte im ‚Unterricht' geben, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie sie das gemacht haben. Ich selbst hätte es nicht besser gekonnt." Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, den ein undefinierbarer Gesichtsausdruck zierte.

Ohne zu zögern setzte sich der Junge wieder an seinen Platz, wo er Sekunden später wieder in seinem Buch versank, als wäre es unglaublich spannend.

Beinahe gleich liefen auch die Stunden in Verwandlung, nur das McGonnagall um wesentliches strenger und misstrauischer war. Es gelang ihm selbst verständlich den Flubberwurm vor ihm in eine Katze zu verwandeln, sie sah sogar so aus wie die Lehrerin in ihrer Animagus-Gestalt, was alle seine Mitschüler zum lachen brachte, nur eben jenen Animagus nicht. Griesgrämig sprach sie ihm die offensichtlich verdienten Punkte zu. Doch als er wieder an seinem Platz saß, vertieft in seine Unterlagen stand sie plötzlich hinter ihm.

„Könnten sie uns bitte diesen Absatz laut vorlesen?"

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Den Absatz der für ihn da stand konnte er unmöglich vorlesen. ‚Wenn sie eine telepatische Verbindung mit ihrem Tier anstreben,...bla bla bla' Den Zauber konnte er aber nicht aufheben, denn sonst würden auch seine Texte zum Vorschein kommen, also versuchte er den richtigen Absatz in Hermines Buch zu finden, da sie neben ihm saß.

Er las also den seiner Meinung nach richtigen Absatz, im stillen dankte er Jason dafür seine Sinne geschärft zu haben, allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, das Hermine eine falsche Seite aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Das war zwar sehr interessant, Miste Potter, aber nicht das was ich von ihnen gerne gehört hätte."

Die Stunde war ja mal ziemlich in die Hose gegangen, nicht nur, dass er heute Abend eine Strafarbeit kassiert hatte, zu allem Überfluss nahm ihm die Lehrerin auch noch sein Buch weg.

Harry hatte deshalb ziemlich üble Laune und schnauzte den restlichen Tag alle möglichen Leute an, sogar als Ron wegen dem nächsten Quidditch Spiel mit ihm reden wollte, sagte er, er hätte für solchen Quatsch im Moment keine Zeit. Ron zog beleidigt ab und sprach für den restlichen Tag kein Wort mehr mit ihm.

Das Nachsitzen verlief allerdings interessanter, als er gedacht hatte. Weil seine Lehrerin es nicht geschafft hatte den Zauber aufzuheben, den sie an dem Buch hatte feststellen können, verstrickte sie ihn in eine Diskussion, deren einziges Ziel es war, herauszufinden, wie dieser unbekannte Zauber funktionierte. Sie war hin und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Empörung über einen Schüler, der seine Bücher verzauberte und ihrer Bewunderung für den Schüler, der es schaffte einen Zauber zu wirken, den sie nicht aufheben konnte.

„Sagen sie mir welcher Zauber auf dem Buch liegt?"

„Nein, tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht."

„Hat ihnen jemand dabei geholfen ?"

„Nein, Professor."

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen verdächtig zusammen, das tat sie immer wenn sie wütend oder ratlos war. „Was soll ich jetzt ihrer Meinung nach machen?"

„Ich hab' wirklich keine Ahnung, Professor."

„Sagen sie mir wenigstens, was sie da lesen, oder lernen?"

Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Könnte er es wagen sie einzuweihen in seine Bestrebungen ein Animagus zu werden? Schließlich war ja sie die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Er schluckte hörbar. „Professor, das darf aber diesen Raum auf keinen Fall verlassen, sie wissen in welcher Gefahr ich mich befinde." Sie nickte kurz und deutete ihm weiter zu sprechen. „Ich arbeite gerade an meiner Animagustransformation."

Seine Lehrerin keuchte auf.

„Gut, das sie irgendwann auf diese Idee kommen war vorherzusehen. Ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass es sich hierbei um eine der schwierigsten Bereiche der Verwandlungskunst handelt und sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch das Talent dazu haben müssen. Was allerdings sehr selten vorkommt, es war ein absoluter Zufall, dass ihr Vater und zwei seiner Freund es hatten. Seit den dreien ist mir kein Animagus bekannt." Harry nickte, schließlich kannte er die Theorie zur genüge.

„... aber wie haben sie die Texte verzaubert?"

„Das kann ich ihnen wirklich nicht sagen. Nur so viel, ich habe es dort gelernt, wo ich zu Jahresanfang war, allerdings darf ich darüber wer, was, wie und wo kein Wort verlieren, es ist für mein Überleben unbedingt notwendig."

Sie sah ihren Schüler zweifelnd an. Normaler weise hätte sie solche Angebereien nicht geduldet, doch bei diesem Jungen konnte man sich einfach nicht sicher sein, ob es nicht tatsächlich so war, wie er sagte.

Unterdessen überlegte Harry ob er es wagen konnte mit seiner Hauslehrerin über sein Problem im Unterricht zu reden. Er hatte einfach zu viel zu tun um den ganzen Vormittag gelangweilt in den Stunden zu sitzen und Sachen zu lernen, die er im schlaf beherrschte. Schließlich beschloss er, dass sie ihm im schlimmsten Fall auch nicht den Kopf abreißen würde, sondern alles so bliebe wie es war. „Professor? Darf ich sie etwas fragen?"

„Nur raus mit der Sprache, Potter. Egal was es ist."

„Nun es ist so, dass ich ziemlich viel gelernt habe, wo ich war, und ... nun ... es ist im Unterricht ziemlich langweilig." Er warf ihr einen seiner besten und treuesten Dackelblicke zu.

„Potter, seien sie nicht so überheblich. Ich bin mir sicher dass sie noch einiges aus meinem Unterricht noch nicht beherrschen." Sie sah ziemlich eingeschnappt aus.

„Ich fürchte doch. Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht beleidigen, aber ich habe hart daran gearbeitet. Und den Schulstoff können sie mich jederzeit prüfen, wenn sie das möchten. Aber gerade deshalb wäre es wirklich nett von ihnen, wenn sie mich in meinen Studien unterstützen könnte, ich hab für heuer noch einiges vor. Nicht nur die Animagustransformation, sondern auch die Gruppe der Desillusionierungszauber hab ich mir vorgenommen und dabei brauch ich bestimmt noch ihre Hilfe."

Sie sah ihm scharf ins Gesicht. „Ich hoffe sie übernehmen sich da bloß nicht, das sind alle samt Sachen die man erst an der Universität lernt. Aber wenn sie sich so sicher sind, kann ich mich mit dem Schulleiter darüber unterhalten, wenn er zustimmt, dann können wir uns weiter darüber unterhalten. Aber ihre Arbeiten mit der Klasse werden sie trotzdem schreiben, eine solche Abmachung sollte unter uns bleiben, was nicht heißen soll, dass ich sie nicht auch in den anderen Sachen prüfen werde. Wenn ich dem zustimme, dann möchte ich auch Ergebnisse sehen, ist das klar. Ich gehe jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore und werde mich mit ihm unterhalten, und sie werden in der Zwischenzeit diese Aufsätze korrigieren." Sie warf ihm einen Stapel an Pergamenten zu. „Sie sind von den Schülern des fünften Jahrgangs, das sollte für sie ja keine Schwierigkeit darstellen."

Von diesem Tag an arbeitete Harry wieder wie besessen an seinen neuen Aufgabengebieten. Jede freie Minute verbrachte er in der Bibliothek, fast immer begleitet von Hermine, die so wie er selbst in Büchern versank. Harry war froh, dass er sie von seiner Arbeit nicht gänzlich ausschließen musste, wobei sie sich nicht sonderlich dafür zu interessieren schien. So saßen die beiden in trauter Zweisamkeit in der Bücherei und jeder ackerte seine Bücher durch. Hin und wieder kam Ron vorbei um die beiden nach draußen zu locken, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Ein von Hermine geschnaubtes „Ron! Dafür hab' ich im Moment wirklich keine Zeit." Hatte gereicht um ihn empört davon rauschen zu lassen.

Auch Harry sah' sie etwas vorwurfsvoll an. „Vielleicht würde es dir gut tun, eine kleine Pause einzulegen." Seine grünen Augen musterten sie.

„Ach, ich brauch ne Pause, aber unser großer Harry Potter wohl nicht. Nein, die kleine schwache Hermine kann das nicht aber du kannst wohl alles ?" schnappte sie böse.

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe."

„Na wie hast du's dann gemeint?"

„Was machst du da eigentlich?"

Hermines Blick wurde glasig „Ich suche nach Hilfe für meine Eltern." Ihre Stimme war plötzlich sehr leise geworden.

Harry nahm ihre viel zu dünnen fast durchsichtigen Hände in seine und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht ob das wirklich gut ist. Hermine Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore und all die Heiler in St. Mungos tun was in ihrer Macht steht."

Eine grauer Schleier legte sich über ihre sonst so schönen braunen Augen. „Harry, versteh mich doch, ich kann nicht zur Tagesordnung über gehen. Ich muss einfach tun was in meiner Macht steht, außerdem haben die anderen ziemlich viel zu tun und können sich nicht wirklich darum kümmern."

„Aber sie forschen doch schon seit es damals Nevills Eltern gleich ergangen ist."

„Ja schon, aber trotzdem hab' ich da glaube ich etwas gefunden."

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. „Was ... Was hast du gefunden."

„Nun, ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Es sind einige sehr seltsame Runen dabei, einige sind mir bekannt, andere hab' ich aus uralten Büchern zusammen getragen, aber da gibt es welche hinter deren Bedeutung ich einfach nicht kommen kann und ich weiß nicht wen ich fragen soll. Auch die Lehrer hab' ich schon gefragt, aber keiner konnte mir weiter helfen. Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier die Lösung meines Problems liegt." Tiefe Verzweiflung war in ihr Gesicht getreten.

„Laß mich mal ..." Er griff nach dem aufgeschlagenen Buch.

„Aber Harry, du hast doch nie alte Runen gelernt."

„Wer behauptet das ?" Das altbekannte Funkeln war in seinem Gesicht erschienen.

Er blätterte durch einige Seiten um sich einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen und stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Hermine beobachtete ihn etwas verwirrt, wie er über dem Buch saß, sich die Augen rieb, immer wieder weg und wieder hin sah', sich die Augen reib um besser sehen zu können, aber immer wieder erschien dieser ungläubige Blick, den sie so gar nicht an ihm kannte. Trotzdem wagte sie es nicht ihn zu unterbrechen.

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und dass sie nicht zum Abendessen gegangen waren, war weder Harry noch Hermine aufgefallen. Erst Madame Pince beförderte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit, in dem sie die beiden aus der Bücherei warf. Sie schnappten sich alle Bücher, die sie vor sich ausgebreitet hatten und wanderten schwer beladen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück wo sie einen großen Tisch in Beschlag nahmen und dort weiter machten, wo die Bibliothekarin sie unterbrochen hatte. Ohne zu bemerken wie alle ihre Mitschüler zu Bett gingen arbeiteten sie weiter . Der fast volle Mond warf seine Schatten durch die Fenster als Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine über ihrem Buch eingeschlafen hatte. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf eines der Sofas und deckte sie sorgfältig zu.

Er war der Lösung schon so nahe, dass er selbst nicht aufhören konnte, obwohl er hundemüde war. Hermine hatte, obwohl sie es nicht wissen konnte, das richtige Buch in die Finger bekommen und die Runen, an denen sie gescheitert war, kannte Harry von Jason.

Der Zauber der beschreiben wurde ermöglichte es, Menschen mit Hilfe eines sehr komplizierten Zaubertranks und eines nicht weniger komplizierten Rituals mit den Seelen von anderen in Verbindung zu treten um ihnen dabei zu Helfen die Blockade die sie sich selbst auferlegt haben wieder zu lösen. Das System dieses Rituals erschien ihm sehr logisch und es unterschied sich nicht gravierend von der Seelenmagie, wie Jason sie ihm beigebracht hatte. Die Einzige Schwierigkeit die Harry sah, war das für den Trank benötigte Schwanzhaar und Blut eines goldenen Greifen. Der einzige den er kannte war Jason und er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er freiwillig sein Blut hergeben würde. Aber es gab keine andere Lösung, er musste ihn fragen, wenn er Hermine und ihren Eltern helfen wollte und natürlich auch den Longbottoms.

Im Morgengrauen lehnte sich Harry seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte es schließlich geschafft die Aufzeichnungen von Hermine zu vervollständigen. Er verstaute alle Bücher in seiner Tasche, tarnte die Unterlagen, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass Hermine toben würde, aber er war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob er diese Informationen weiter geben durfte und er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass sie erkannt, wo er sein neues Wissen her hatte. Hermine war in dieser Hinsicht einfach alles zuzutrauen. Er musste ohnedies Jason einen Besuch abstatten, um die Zaubertrankzutaten zu besorgen und bei der Gelegenheit würde er ihn fragen, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Aber erst brauchte er dringend noch die verbleibenden zwei Stunden Schlaf, sonst würde er den anbrechenden Tag nicht überstehen.

Mühsam schleppte er sich durch den Tag. Hermine nervte ihn fortwährend mit Fragen, warum er ihre gemeinsamen Unterlagen getarnt hatte und wann sie endlich zu Snape gehen würden wegen der Zutaten und ob sie den Trank vielleicht sogar bei Snape brauen dürften und wer ihnen bei dem Ritual helfen würde ... Harry konnte es nicht mehr hören.

„Halt bitte den Mund ."

Sie warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Entschuldige, Hermine, ich hab' ganze zwei Stunden geschlafen, lass uns darüber ein anderes mal reden, OK ?"

„Wenn du meinst, aber wir gehen gleich nach Zauberkunst zu Professor Snape. Du kommst doch mit?"

Seufzend fügte sich Harry den Wünschen seiner besten Freundin, er wusste wie konsequent sie daran arbeitete eine Lösung für das Problem ihrer Eltern zu finden, er verstand sie nur zu gut. Er selbst hätte auch alles in seiner Macht stehende unternommen, wenn er eine Möglichkeit gesehen hätte seine Eltern oder Sirius zurück zu bekommen.

Nach dem Mittagessen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Hermine hatte das Buch mit den Runen, die sie übersetzt hatten unter ihrem Arm.

Ohne zu zögern klopfte Hermine an die Türe zum Büro ihres Zaubertränkelehrers. Die beiden traten ein, nachdem sie aufgefordert wurden.

Hermine ging sofort auf ihr Ziel los. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape, ich hoffe wir stören sie nicht allzu sehr, wir hätten einige Fragen."

Der Lehrer saß an seinem Schreibtisch, seine Lippen kräuselten sich wie üblich, wenn er Harry oder Hermine sah. Nachdem er weder etwas gesagt, noch sich auch nur das kleinste Stück bewegt hatte, sprach Hermine weiter. „Wir haben einen Trank entdeckt, der meinen Eltern womöglich helfen könnte und wollten sie bitten uns zu unterstützen, es sind Zutaten darin enthalten, von denen wir nicht wissen, wo wir sie herbekommen sollten." Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Nun geschah etwas, womit keiner der beiden gerechnet hatte.

Snape brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Keiner hatte Snape je lachen gesehen, und offensichtlich hatte er das schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Fratze. Er gluckste „Geben sie mir das Buch!"

Zitternd legte Hermine das Buch unter ihrem Arm auf den Schreibtisch vor dem Professor. Der starrte eine Weile auf die Runen vor ihm.

„Wenigsten ihnen hätte ich zugetraut, dass sie erkennen würden, dass diese Runen von ihnen nicht übersetzt werden KÖNNEN, Miss Neunmalklug. Dieser Text ist nicht übersetzbar, und jetzt RAUS!"

Seine Blicke bohrten sich wie Eiszapfen in ihr Herz, sodass sie zusammengesackt wäre, hätte Harry sie nicht aufgefangen. Er führte Hermine aus dem Raum, doch bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss, sagte er: „Ich habe diese Runen übersetzt, SNAPE!" Es lag so viel Verachtung in seiner Stimme, dass der Lehrer erschauderte. Den ungläubigen, verwirrten Blick den er dabei hatte, konnten weder Harry noch Hermine sehen.

Das Mädchen war nun endgültig zusammen gebrochen, hatte ihr Lehrer sie doch ihrer letzten Hoffnung beraubt. Sie gingen sofort in den Krankenflügel, wo Madame Pomfrey ihr einen Beruhigungstrank verabreichte und sie anwies sich in eines der Betten zu legen, wo sie zittern einschlief.

Währenddessen saß Snape wie erstarrt in seinem Büro. Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Wie konnte sich Potter bloß so sicher sein, dass er diese Runen übersetzen konnte, niemand war in der Lage sie zu entziffern. Zweifel nagten an ihm, Potter war einige Monate verschwunden, vielleicht war er ... nein das konnte nicht sein. Nein das war Blödsinn, die beiden waren schlichtweg zu dämlich sich ihr Nichtwissen einzugestehen.

Harry ging in seinen Schlafsaal und nahm die Unterlagen die er ausgearbeitet hatte und packte sie zu seinem Tarnumhang und der Karte der Rumtreiber in seine Tasche, er würde noch nach Hermine sehen, und sich dann gleich aufmachen, um Jason um Hilfe zu bitten.

Als er den Krankenflügel betrat, sah er wie Ron auf Hermines Bett saß, und das noch immer leicht zitternde Mädchen im Arm hielt.

„Hallo, Hermine, Ron. Wie geht's dir ?"

Noch bevor Hermine antworten konnte schrie Ron ihn an: „Schlecht, siehst du das nicht ? Was hast du schon wieder mit ihr angestellt?"

„Halt die Klappe Ron, Harry hat gar nichts getan. Er hat mir geholfen als ich mit meinem Latein am Ende war, das hat er getan. Ron du benimmst dich wie ein Vollidiot."

Der Rotschopf wandte sich wieder Harry zu: „Tut mir leid, Mann, aber du bist so anders, als früher. Du spielst kaum mehr Quidditch, bist nie mehr einfach so im Gemeinschaftsraum zum Rumblödeln, du redest nicht mal mehr mit mir. Du lernst nur noch und keiner weis was, oder wo, oder warum überhaupt." Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Ron, im Moment ist es für mich auch nicht leicht, ich kann und darf niemandem sagen wo ich immer bin und was ich lerne. Professor Dumbledore ist der einzige der weiß warum ich das alles mache, und Tonks, aber sonst niemand, hörst du NIEMAND. Und die ganze Geheimniskrämerei ist auch für mich nicht einfach, manchmal wünsche ich mir jemanden, mit dem ich darüber reden darf, aber es ist nun mal so und nicht anders. Ich muss das einfach akzeptieren und so bitte ich dich, dass auch du einfach akzeptierst und es mir nicht noch schwerer machst als es ohnehin schon ist."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Warum Tonks ?"

Harry wurde leicht rot und stammelte „Das ... das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Ich bin auch nur gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass ich jetzt versuchen werden die Zutaten für den Trank aufzutreiben, das kann ein bisschen dauern, also wartet nicht auf mich."

Als Harry verschwunden war meinte Hermine „Ja, das ist es , Ron ich hab's."

Verständnislos starrte ihr Freund sie an „Was hast du ?"

„Harry und das Mädchen in der Zeitung, das wir nicht kennen und das trotzdem eine Hexe ist. Das muss Tonks sein. Nur sie können wir nicht erkannt haben, verstehst du nicht, Tonks ist ein Metamorphmagus."

„Harry soll was mit Tonks haben ? Hermine entschuldige aber du spinnst. Tonks ist mindestens fünf Jahre älter als wir, sie ist der größte Tollpatsch den wir kennen ..."

Hermine unterbrach ihn „...und sie ist die einzige, der Harry etwas erzählt hat, außer Professor Dumbledore. Ron er vertraut ihr viel mehr an, als allen anderen, als uns oder Prof. Lupin, verstehst du das nicht? Außerdem hast du nicht gesehen wie er reagiert hat als ich ihn nach Tonks gefragt habe ?"

„Ich weiß nicht Hermine, ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Das wäre grauenvoll, Harry und Tonks?"

„Ich verstehe es genauso wenig wie du, aber es scheint trotzdem so zu sein. Alle Mädchen hier laufen ihm hinterher und er bemerkt sie nicht einmal. Über Cho hat er seit dem Sommer kein einziges Wort mehr verloren, sogar die Slytherin-Mädchen werfen ihm verstohlen schmachtende Blicke zu und er bemerkt gar nichts. Ausgerechnet Tonks ..."

Unterdessen versicherte sich Harry durch einen Blick auf die Karte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Er verwandelte sich und flog vom Nordturm in Richtung verbotenen Wald. Er musste sich sehr konzentrieren um den Teil des Waldes zu finden, der in die Ländereien von Godrics Hollow überging. Dort angekommen rief er sofort nach Robbie, der ihn unverzüglich zu Jason brachte.

„Harry, ich habe nicht so bald mit dir gerechnet, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Die Eltern einer Freundin sind gefoltert worden und jetzt hat sich ihre Seele eingeschlossen. Wir haben ein sehr altes Ritual gefunden, das teilweise in Runen geschrieben war die ich von dir gelernt habe. Ein Teil des Rituals ist auch das Brauen eines Tranks, dessen Zutaten unter anderem Haare und Blut eines goldenen Greiffen sind, und da ich nur einen einzigen kenne, der mir zu solchen Zutaten verhelfen kann bin ich da." Harry sah ihn bittend an.

Harry hatte ihm seine Unterlagen gezeigt. Jason warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Harry, was du da tun willst, ist eine riskante Sache, dafür bist du noch nicht stark genug. Außerdem kann ich dir weder Blut noch Haare geben, es geht gegen unsere Grundsätze uns in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen zu mischen. Deine Ausbildung ist etwas anderes, nicht nur dass du einer von uns bist, so hängt auch die Zukunft unseres Clans von deinem Erfolg ab und somit ist es auch unsere Angelegenheit. Aber das Wohlergehen der Eltern deiner Freundin geht uns leider gar nichts an. Tut mir leid Harry."

Der junge Zauberer war den Tränen nahe. Er hatte so sehr gehofft hier Unterstützung zu finden."

Jason beobachtete den Jungen mir Argusaugen.

„Ich kann dir nur raten an deiner Macht und Stärke zu arbeiten. Jetzt hast du so oder so keine Chance das Ritual erfolgreich abzuschließen. Also versuche deine innere Kraft weiter zu entwickeln. Ich hoffe du weißt wie du das bewerkstelligen kannst. Und dann verwandle dich und du wirst einen Weg finden deine fehlenden Zutaten zu bekommen."

Mit ernstem Gesicht verabschiedete sich Jason und verschwand in einer magischen Wolke.

Harry flog zu dem kleinen See an dem er immer mit Shana in der Sonne gelegen war. Er musste nachdenken, über das was Jason ihm gesagt hatte.

Er starrte auf den See hinaus. Mit seiner inneren Kraft, meinte er damit das Pulsieren seiner Aura, die mit jedem schönen Moment stärker wurde ? Was hatte Albus gesagt, manche von uns Gryffindors haben eine Quelle, die ihre Macht speist. Bei Albus war es die Hoffnung und bei ihm ? Welche Situationen waren es die seine Macht stärkten. Da war das erste Mal, das wusste er nur aus Erzählungen, als er seine Geburt wieder erlebt hatte, da war er von diesem eigenartigen Licht umgeben. Dann damals als er mit Parvati an der heulenden Hütte war. Die Erinnerung zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, ja es war zauberhaft gewesen, leider war die Verliebtheit genauso schnell verflogen wie sie gekommen war. Natürlich die Situation in Albus Büro, als sich ihre Auren berührten, und dann war da noch der Neujahrsmorgen, damals war aus dem hellen Licht ein satt goldenes Schimmern geworden. Wenn Glücksgefühle ihn überschwemmten, schien seine Macht und somit seine Aura größer zu werden. War Glück seine Emotion? Oder was genau steckte dahinter. Was löste das Gefühl aus. Bei seinen Eltern war er sich sicher, dass er geliebt wurde. Und was war mit Parvati? War Verliebtheit genug? Bei seinem Urgroßvater war er sich sicher, es war überwältigend für ihn gewesen einen Verwandten im Hier und Jetzt zu haben der ihn wirklich liebte. Und Tonks? Der Gedanke an sie genügte um seinen Magen in ein verkrampftes schmerzendes Etwas zu verwandeln. Er liebte dieses Mädchen wirklich mit allem was er zu geben imstande war.

Nun war er auch nicht wirklich schlauer als zuvor. Wie zum Henker sollte er daran arbeiten, Liebe ließ sich ja nicht herbeizaubern. Harry schnaubte resignierend.

Sein Blick verlor sich hinter dem grauen wolkenverhangenen See im Nichts. In seinem Kopf liefen Bilder ab wie in einem Film, diese Bilder hatten nur ein einziges Motiv: Tonks.

Was sollte er bloß tun, er konnte wohl schlecht zu ihr spazieren und sagen: ‚hallo Tonks ich liebe dich und möchte mit dir den Rest meines Lebens verbringen, ich weiß zwar nicht genau wie lang das noch sein wird, kann aber nicht so lange dauern. Außerdem muss ich dringend mit dir schlafen ich brauche die Kraft die mir das gibt um Hermines Eltern das Leben retten zu können.'

„SCHEISSE"

Er brüllte wie ein Irrer über den See, als wäre der an allem Schuld. Und wieso zum Henker sollte sich Tonks mit ihm abgeben. Ein total bekloppter Massenmörder war hinter ihm her und er seinerseits steckte bei jeder sich ihm mehr oder weniger bietenden Gelegenheit in für ihn selbst und alle seine Freunde lebensbedrohlichen Situationen. Außerdem würde er bewusst zum Mörder werden müssen, oder sich umbringen lassen ... nein es war völlig ausgeschlossen, dass Tonks sich ernsthaft mit ihm abgeben könnte. Sie war eine so großartige Person, liebenswert schusselig, lustig, wild und zügellos und andererseits so ernsthaft wenn es darauf ankam, konnte so gut zuhören und war noch dazu ein toller Auror, es wäre wirklich vermessen wenn er da ankäme, wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn auch bloß auslachen oder es als Scherz aufnehmen.

Und wenn er ihr nichts sagte, dann bliebe alles beim alten, so wie es jetzt war, aber würde ihm das genügen ? Was sollte er nur tun, was ...

Über seinen Grübeleien war er eingeschlafen. Er träumte von einem sehr geheimnisvollen Ort, er war perfekt für das was Harry vor hatte. Obwohl er dort noch niemals war wusste er genau wo er gerade, in seinem Traum war: Marokko, Beni-Mellal ...

Er erwachte erst wieder als bereits die Nacht hereingebrochen war. Er verkroch sich in seinen Raum, wo er sich ein Blatt Pergament nahm und eine kurze Nachricht für Tonks schrieb.

Hallo Tonks !

Dieser Brief wird dir von Robbie gebracht, du kannst ihm uneingeschränkt trauen.

Er wir dich an einen Ort bringen und dir erklären wohin du gehen musst.

Ich werde dort auf dich warten, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden, es ist sehr wichtig,

zumindest für mich. Ich warte auf dich,

Dein Harry

So, jetzt musste er nur noch Robbie dazu bringen ihm auch tatsächlich zu helfen. Im nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wie er es angestellt hatte, aber nach langen Debatten willigte Robbie schließlich ein.

Noch etwas verschlafen öffnete Tonks am darauf folgenden Tag die Türe ihres Hauses in Hogsmead. Davor stand ein in braune Hosen und grünes Hemd gekleideter Hauself.

„Miss Tonks, darf ich herein kommen ? Was ich mit ihnen besprechen muss sollte nicht zwischen Tür und Angel geschehen."

„Wer bist du ?"

„Mein Name ist Robbie, ich soll ihnen das hier geben."

Er gab ihr den Brief und ließ sie ihn erst mal lesen.

„Warum soll ich dir glauben ?" ihre Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt und sie sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Vielleicht weil ich weiß wo er im Sommer und in den letzten Monaten war ?"

Der Hauself kam Tonks irgendwie eigenartig vor. Er war so selbstsicher, so eigenartig Stolz, dass sie ihm einfach vertraute. Andererseits wusste sie nicht nur von ihrem Job, dass blindes Vertrauen oftmals schwerwiegende Folgen haben konnte, und trotzdem ging sie mit ihm. Dort würde dann Harry auf sie warten. Automatisch schlug ihr Magen einige Purzelbäume. Sie ärgerte sich einwenig über sich selbst. Schließlich war sie bloß die tollpatschige Tonks und er Harry Potter, der mit sechzehn schon so mächtig war, wie fünf erwachsene Durchschnittszauberer zusammen, der schon unzählige Titelbilder der Hexenwoche geziert hatte, und auf dem die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt ruhte.

Wenn der Krieg vorbei war, würde er eines dieser zauberhaften, veelagleichen Mädchen kennen lernen, sie heiraten und Kinder kriegen und keinen Gedanken mehr an sie verschwenden

Eine eisige Hand schloss sich um ihr Herz als ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

Durch den etwas unsanften Aufprall am Boden des stickigen Hinterhofs in Beni-Mellal wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Die Hitze Afrikas schlug ihr entgegen. Robbie erklärte ihr noch welchen Weg sie gehen müsse. Zuletzt schnippte er noch ein Mal mit den Fingern, und verwandelte Tonks dicke schwarze Zaubererrobe in einen dünnen weißen Kaftan und ein weißes Tuch, dass sich um ihren Kopf schlang.

„Das ist hier so üblich." Damit verabschiedete sich Robbie und wünschte ihr noch viel Vergnügen und ließ eine etwas desorientierte Tonks in dem fremden Land zurück.

Bis bald heimess


	17. Tonks

und weil heute die Sonne scheint und der Server gnädig ist, gleich noch ein Kapitel

**Tonks**

In den heißen, schmalen Straßen der Kleinstadt stand die Luft – schwül und schwitzend vermochte es auch der Wind nicht sie zu kühlen. Er drückte den weißen Kaftan eng an ihren Körper und trug den Lärm vom Souk am Rande der Stadt zu ihr. Sie ging durch die vor Hitze flimmernden Straßen aus einem Gemisch von Staub Stein und Sand.

Ihr Körper bebte vor Anstrengung und Konzentration, aber auch vor Neugier und Angst, je näher sie dem Souk, und somit dem nahen Wald, kam. Als sie den Markt erreicht hatte, zog sie das Tuch, das ihr Gesicht verbarg noch enger zusammen, um nicht aufzufallen, und so das bunte, laute Treiben nicht zu stören; die dicken Weiber, in weiche, schmutzige Tücher gehüllt, deren Geschrei sich unentwegt mit dem Geschnatter der Hühner und Gänse duellierte, das Gebrüll der Männer beim täglichen Kartenspiel, und das Lachen der spielenden Kinder, die sich völlig unbeeindruckt von all dem zwischen gefüllten Obstkörben und stinkenden Fleischbrocken, Gewürzballen und frischen Kräutern bewegten.

Bereits wenige Meter außerhalb des Souk erfasste sie ein Windstoß, der den Gestank von ihr fort trieb und sie nach Luft schnappen ließ; aber all dies war herrlich nach dem Weg durch den Markt, der mit schweren, schwarzen Stoffen überdacht war.

Sie ging die schmale, steinige Straße aus der Stadt hinaus. Sie begann leicht zu steigen und der Wald kam rasch näher. Ihr dampfender Körper und der Wind, der den weißen Kaftan an sie drückte, ließ den dünnen Stoff feucht an ihr kleben bleiben.

Bald stand sie unter den Felsen, die verbargen, was das noch leise und ferne Grollen sie ahnen ließ. Die Ungewissheit ließ sie erschaudern, sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie erwartete. Den Zauberstab griffbereit in einem Holster, erklomm sie den Fels, der gekrönt von einem Plateau, freigab, was schon lange zu ahnen war: ein in ohrenbetäubenden Getöse über mehrere Felsstufen stürzender Wasserfall, der im hinteren Teil der Ebene ein etwas ruhigeres Becken gehöhlt hatte. Dort standen dichte, strahlend grüne Bäume und Büsche – sie waren das Ziel ihres beschwerlichen Weges. Der Wasserfall tauchte das gesamte Plateau in einen sanften, silbrig glänzenden Sprühregen.

Zögerlich ging sie auf die Baumgruppe zu, streifte sich das mittlerweile triefend nasse Tuch vom Kopf. Als hätte er sie kommen gespürt öffnete Harry, der an einen der hintersten Bäume gelehnt auf sie gewartet hatte, seine Augen. In dem Moment, wo sich ihre Blicke trafen sprang er auf. Tonks lief auf ihn zu, stoppte aber kurz vor ihm.

Er konnte all die Ängste und Zweifel in ihren Augen lesen.

„Es tut mir leid wenn ich dir angst gemacht habe." Seine Stimme krächzte vor Nervosität. „Ich war mir schon sicher du würdest nicht mehr kommen."

„Ich ginge überall hin, wenn ich wüsste, dass du dort auf mich wartest." Ihre Stimme, die ohnehin nur ein Flüstern war brach nun endgültig. Harry ging den letzten Schritt auf sie zu. Er strich eine nasse schwarze Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie schloss schnell und flach atmend ihre Augen, als diese Worte an ihr Ohr drangen. „Ich liebe dich!" Sie wusste nicht mehr ob es ein Traum war oder Realität. Das Dröhnen des Wasserfalls trug sie davon in einem Rausch ihrer Gefühle, in dem keiner der beiden mehr Herr der Lage war.

Die Sonne versank hinter den Gipfeln des Atlas als die beiden gemütlich aneinander gekuschelt wieder in der Wirklichkeit zurück waren. Harrys Aura duellierte sich mit dem Sonnenuntergang um den sattesten Goldton. Er zog aus seiner Tasche eine schwarze Schachtel „Ich hab' ein Geschenk für dich. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."

Sie öffnete den Deckel. Zwei Silberbänder lagen darin. Sie hatten die Form eines Blütenstängels, und an beiden Enden war eine kleine Lilie als Abschluss.

„Die sind wunderschön, aber wie trägt man sie?"

Lächelnd nahm Harry eines heraus und legte es um ihren rechten Oberarm. Ein blauer Schimmer verband die Enden miteinander.

Das Zweite Band schloss sich um Harrys linken Oberarm, sodass sich die Blüten berührten, wenn sie neben einander lagen.

Als die Nacht endgültig hereinbrach, apperierten sie zurück nach Hogsmead, wo sie es sich vor Tonks Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten. Harry erzählte ihr von dem Trank und dem Ritual, das Hermine entdeckt hatte und von seinen Plänen ihre Eltern und Navilles Eltern wieder zurück zu bringen.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt redeten sie über seine Pläne und wie er sie verwirklichen könnte, als Albus Kopf im Kamin erschien.

„Hallo, Harry, wir suchen dich schon seit gestern."

Seufzend erhob sich Harry. „Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Da fiel ihm sein Urgroßvater ins Wort: „Nein, Nein, bleib ruhig noch wenn du möchtest, aber komm morgen vor dem Unterricht zu mir. Bis bald !" damit war der Kopf wieder aus dem Kamin verschwunden.

Immer wieder schaffte es der alte Schulleiter ihn zu überraschen. Das Verhältnis der beiden hatte sich seit dem unseligen Tag in der Mysteriumsabteilung sehr verändert und Harry war wirklich froh, dass sein letzter magischer Verwandter so verständnisvoll war und ihm so sehr vertraute. Lächelnd schliefen die beiden ein.

Es war stock dunkel draußen. Das Zimmer wurde von dem flackernden Feuer im Kamin nur spärlich erhellt. Unheimliches Gelächter hatte Harry geweckt. Er befreite sich vorsichtig aus Tonks Umarmung und mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet schlich er den Stimmen entgegen.

Er schlich zu einem der Fenster und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, aber vor dem Haus standen Schulter an Schulter Todesser. Egal auf welcher Seite des Hauses er war, der Blick durch die Fenster zeigte immer das gleiche Bild.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Die einfachste Lösung wäre natürlich apparieren, also überprüfte er die magischen Felder die über dem Haus lagen. Zu seinem Entsetzten musste Harry feststellen, dass weder apparieren, noch ein Entkommen mittels Portschlüssel möglich war. Er ging zu Tonks um sie zu wecken, vielleicht wusste sie ja ein Ausweg.

„Tonks, wach auf." Er rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter.

Verschlafen murmelte sie „Harry, was ist los, stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Todesser stehen um das Haus, Tonks." Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach.

„Hast du schon nachgesehen ob ein Anti-Appariefeld aufgebaut wurde?"

Harry nickte. „Und Portschlüssel funktionieren auch nicht."

„Der Kamin, Harry wir müssen mit Flohpulver nach Hogwarts."

Harry ging auf die Feuerstelle zu, um einen Blick nach oben zu werfen. Nur dank seiner geschärften Sinne sah er den grünen Blitz rechtzeitig um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„SCHEISSE ! Harry, geht's dir gut ?"

Er rappelte sich auf. Er hatte sich einfach nur aus der Schusslinie gehechtet. „Ja, mir ist nichts passiert. Aber verflucht, was machen wir jetzt."

„Nun herein kommen, können sie nicht. Albus hat mir mit den Schutzzaubern geholfen, es ist für Todesser unmöglich das Haus zu betreten. Aber hier bleiben können wir auch nicht, oder ?"

„Wenn sie nicht rauskommen zünden wir das Haus an."

Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern. „Potter ist da drin!" Diese kalte rasselnde Stimme kannte er nur zu gut.

Eine weiter Stimme drang leise an sein Ohr. Sie schnarrte „Bella, er will ihn lebend, schon vergessen?"

„Und du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich die Aktion hier leite. Wenn ich sage wir brennen das Haus nieder, dann machen wir das auch."

„Harry, was machen wir jetzt, wir können doch schlecht zu zweit gegen fünfzig Todesser kämpfen." Er nahm die zitternde Tonks in den Arm. „Hast du Besen da?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Harry schluckte geräuschvoll „Tonks, ich hoffe, dass du mir vertraust, aber die einzige Möglichkeit hier lebend raus zu kommen ist, dass ich mich verwandle, aber kein Wort egal zu wem, auch nicht zu Albus. OK ?"

Sie nickte erschrocken. „Harry ich würde die blind mein Leben anvertrauen, also ... welche Verwandlung, Harry ?"

Doch er reagierte nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern fragte : „Kannst du einen Desillusionierungszauber auf ein richtig großes Tier sprechen?"

Sie nickte nervös, ihre Augen huschten zwischen den Todessern vor dem Fenster ihres Wohnzimmers und Harry hin und her. Harry zog sie über die Stiege hinauf ins Dachgeschoss.

„So. Ich werde mich jetzt verwandeln und du kletterst auf meinen Rücken, sprichst einen Desillusionierungszauber über uns beide und hältst dich gut an mir fest. Egal was passiert, du hältst dich einfach fest, alles andere mache ich."

Tonks war verwirrt, sie hatte Harry schon in so vielen Situationen erlebt, traurig, zerbrechlich, fröhlich, aggressiv, ... aber noch niemals hatte sie ihn so konzentriert und kalt erlebt. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, aber sie nickte nur stumm, wohl wissend, dass sie auf keine ihrer Fragen eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Harry konzentrierte sich noch einmal kurz auf die Verwandlung, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Das hier war sozusagen seine Feuerprobe. Er hatte viel gelernt und trainiert. Nun kam es darauf an, dass er in einer gefährlichen Situation richtig und schnell agierte. Aber darüber zu grübeln hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Zeit.

Die Balken im Erdgeschoss begannen zu knistern und die erste Hitzewelle stieg zu ihnen unter das Dach herauf. Leise drang Gekicher zu ihnen „Potty Baby, willst du nicht raus kommen und deinen nutzlosen Paten rächen." Schallendes Gelächter folgte.

Im nächsten Augenblick stand ein großer goldener Greif vor Tonks, die mit einem Schrei nach hinten stolperte. Ein lautes Grollen entkam dem Rachen des riesigen Tieres. Tonks rappelte sich auf.

„Du hättest mich aber auch vorwarnen können." Sagte sie zu Harry, der von der für ihn ungewöhnlichen Verwandlung rein gar nichts mitbekam. Die eben gehörten Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. So wie damals im Ministerium, dieses hämische ‚Potty-Baby, du kannst das nicht, du schaffst es nicht, ... du musst Schmerz zufügen wollen, keine Gerechtigkeit ... Schmerz ... Schmerz ... Schmerz'

Tonks kletterte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickend auf den Rücken des Tieres und sprach den Zauber.

Harry riss mit einem Fluch aus seinen Augen ein riesiges Loch in das Dach des Hauses. Er dachte nicht mehr wirklich nach, was er tat war das simple umsetzen von Gelerntem in die Praxis. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm er die Schreie der Todesser wahr, die versuchten den herabstürzenden Trümmern zu entkommen. Unablässig hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf wider: ‚Schmerz ...' Ja er wusste was Schmerzen waren, da konnte ihm keiner das Wasser reichen. Während dessen suchten seine Augen die Menge nach der einen bestimmten Todesserin ab. Als Greif fiel ihm das nicht all zu schwer. Er flog einen Kreis um direkt über ihr zu sein. Durch den Desillusionierungszauber konnte ihn keiner sehen als er eine Salve von 12 schwarzen Pfeilen abfeuerte, die Bellatrix Lestrange Kopf und Brust zerfetzten.

Ein Schrei ging durch die Menge, jemand stürzte sich auf die am Boden liegende Bella. Harry sah nur den silbrigen Schein, der die Hand dieser Person immer noch umgab. Ohne lang darüber nachzudenken schoss eine zweite Salve aus seinen Augen, die Peter Pattigrew das gleiche Ende bescherte wie wenige Augenblicke zuvor Bella.

Harry landete am Nordturm, wo Tonks den Desillusionierungszauber wieder auf hob. In dem Moment als Harry sich zurück verwandelte, sank er in sich zusammen. Tonks versuchte ihn anzusprechen, doch er reagierte nicht. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Kein einziger Gedanke konnte sich festsetzen. Aus verschleierten Augen starrte er ins Nichts.

Als Tonks bemerkte, dass sie machtlos war, sank sie weinend neben ihm nieder. Zu grausam war das Bild der beiden zerfetzten Körper. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Bilder in ihrem Kopf durch andere zu ersetzen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ihr Magen drehte sich im Kreis und sie übergab sich auf den kalten Steinboden. Die Tatsache das diese grausamen Morde auf Harrys Konto gingen, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Ihr Harry hatte es getan. Der Auslöser war ihr klar. Bellas hämisches Gekrächze hatte ihn wie eine Maschine handeln lassen. All die Trauer und der Schmerz um Sirius, den er gerade erst gefunden hatte und der ihm wieder genommen wurde bevor sie sich noch richtig hatten kennen lernen können. Und als sich die Möglichkeit bot, hat er Wurmschwanz gleich mit erledigt, hat sozusagen die offenen Rechnungen beglichen. Aber welchen Preis musste er selbst jetzt bezahlen ...

Erinnerungen flackerten auf, an das Gespräch in Dumbledores Büro, als sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass Kriege nun mal nicht ohne Opfer zu beenden waren, wie sehr er unter dem Druck gelitten hatte in seinem Leben jemanden umbringen zu müssen und nun ... nun hatte er all seine Skrupel über Bord geworfen und sich von seinem Hass auf Bella und Peter verleiten lassen. Wie würde er damit umgehen, wie konnte ihm das überhaupt passieren?

Tonks war verzweifelt. Sie saß an die Schlossmauer gelehnt, hatte Harry in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und weinte; weinte um seine Unschuld, die für immer verloren war.

Im Morgengrauen war das Schloss in heller Aufruhr. Gerüchte breiteten sich wie Lauffeuer aus, allerdings steckte in den meisten nicht das geringste Fünkchen Wahrheit. Selbst Dumbledore lief in seinem Büro im Kreis. Harry war nicht auffindbar, genauso wie Tonks. Die Einwohner von Hogsmead hatten Alarm geschlagen und seither wartete er auf irgend ein Lebenszeichen der beiden. Auch Severus war nicht im Schloss. Er hatte sich zwar gestern noch bei ihm abgemeldet, doch war er von dem Treffen mit den Todessern nicht zurück gekehrt.

Minerva McGonagall und Alastor Moody brüteten über magischen Karten, um die beiden zu finden.

„Lasst es gut sein, ihr beiden, niemand kann Harry auf diese Art und Weise aufspüren. Nur wenn er seinen Zauberstab benützt ist er sichtbar."

„Aber Albus, wie kann das sein? Niemand kann das."

„Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung wie er das macht, aber es ist so. Der Junge kann mehr als jeder einzelne von uns vermutet."

Mit gewaltigem Schwung wurde in dem Moment die Türe aufgestoßen. Ein total verknitterter Remus Lupin stürmte auf den Schulleiter zu. „Wo sind sie!" keuchte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Eine Träne bahnte sich langsam einen Weg durch das zerfurchte Gesicht, um schließlich im weißen langen Bart zu versickern.

„Habt ihr's schon mit der Karte der Rumtreiber versucht?" fragte Remus. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht."

Und so machten sich Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Moody und Lupin auf den Weg zum Gryffindore Turm. Dort wurden sie natürlich sofort von Ron und Hermine bestürmt. Sie gingen mit den Erwachsenen hoch in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, wo sie nach der Karte zu suchen begannen.

„Wir müssen irgendwie in den Koffer hinein. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie da drinnen ist." Ron deutete auf den Koffer, der neben Harrys Bett stand.

Eine halbe Stunde lang bearbeiteten die Erwachsenen den Koffer mit allen möglichen Flüchen und Zaubern, doch sie scheiterten kläglich.

McGonagall seufzte resignierend. „Einfach unglaublich. Wie hat er das nun wieder gemacht?"

Niemand konnte ihr darauf eine Antwort geben. Ron war mittlerweile ziemlich wütend geworden und fluchte : „Gib' endlich die gottverdammte Karte her!" ein kräftiger Tritt gegen den Koffer genügte und der Deckel sprang auf, die Karte in Rons Gesicht und der Deckel schnappte wieder zu.

Remus hatte das Stück Pergament längst in der Hand und murmelte

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Feine Linien überzogen Pergament.

„Tonks ist am Nordturm" Remus zitterte, kein Laut war über seine Lippen gekommen, als sie die Worte formten. Er räusperte sich und versuchte es wieder und diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. Er brüllte es fast, so dass Hermine zusammen zuckte.

Gemeinsam rannten sie die Gänge entlang, erklommen eine Stiege nach der anderen, bis sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Harry und Tonks hatten sich in der ganzen Zeit keinen Millimeter bewegt. Nur Tonks Tränen waren versiegt und hatten blutunterlaufene, in tiefen Höhlen sitzende Augen zurück gelassen. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar war zerzaust und verklebt, von Tränen und Schweiß. Mit keiner Faser ihres Körpers hatte sie auf die Ankunft ihrer Freunde reagiert, so wie Harry.

Alle waren erschrocken stehen geblieben. Das Bild das sich ihnen bot trieb ihnen allen Angsttränen in die Augen. Das Erbrochene hatte sich über den Boden verteilt und war eingetrocknet. Hermine war wieder in Rons Armen zusammengebrochen.

Der einzige, der sich noch unter Kontrolle hatte war Moody. Er ging auf die beiden zu und rüttelte an ihren Schultern.

„Potter, Tonks! Was ist hier los!"

Ganz langsam hob Tonks ihren Kopf. Sie flüsterte Worte, die keiner der Anwesenden verstehen konnte. „Was ist mit Potter." Moody brüllte sie beinahe an, doch sie schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und sackte wieder in sich zusammen.

Nun war auch Dumbledore aus seiner Starre erwacht „Wie bringen sie in den Krankenflügel."

Die Stunden vergingen quälend langsam. Ron, Hermine, Lupin und Dumbledore waren im Krankenflügel geblieben, obwohl keiner der beiden auch nur ein einziges Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und herein stürmte Kingsley Shakelbolt. Auf einer Trage vor ihm lag eine verkrümmte, in eine schwarze Robe gehüllte Person.

„Albus, kommst du bitte, ich muss mit dir reden."

Er stand auf. Die Krankenschwester war durch den Krach alarmiert aus ihrem Büro gekommen und nahm den Neuzugang sofort unter die Lupe. Sie keuchte auf.

„Mein Gott! Severus!"

Alle waren aufgesprungen.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Remus, der nun doch von Tonks Seite gewichen war.

„Das kann ich euch sagen wenn ich ihn untersucht habe." Und damit scheuchte sie alle von dem Bett weg, in das Kingsley ihn gelegt hatte und stellte Paravents auf, um ihren Patienten vor den Blicken der anderen zu schützen.

„Wir beide gehen am besten in dein Büro, dort können wir ungestört reden."

Als sie sich an den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters gesetzt hatten, zog der Auror einen schwarzen Pfeil aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Lestrange und Wurmschwanz sind tot." Albus warf ihm einen nicht definierbaren Blick zu. „Sie wurden durch diese Pfeile zerfetzt. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick. Aber das Material aus dem sie gemacht wurden kann ich nicht bestimmen. Das heißt, ich habe als Kind viele Märchen erzählt bekommen, in denen ein so harter schwarzer Stein vorkommt, aber ... aber das ist unmöglich."

Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und führte einige komplizierte Analysezauber durch. Der andere beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen dabei.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Es klingt zu unwahrscheinlich, unmöglich, dass es wirklich Obsidian ist. Aber du hast recht, in den Geschichten von Zwergen und Elfen kommt es gelegentlich vor. Nun erzähl was du gesehen hast."

Der Auror holte einmal tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. „Als wir, vom Ministerium und die anderen vom Orden dort angekommen sind war das Haus bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt. Spuren der Todesser haben wir überall rund um das Haus gefunden, es müssen mindestens 30 gewesen sein, wenn nicht mehr. Wir vermuten, dass Voldemort selbst auch dort war, aber wir sind uns nicht sicher. Einerseits haben wir eine so dunkle Signatur dort gefunden, die nur er selbst und Bellatrix Lestrange haben, aber da wir Bella von diesen Pfeilen total zerfetzt vor dem Haus gefunden haben, gehen wir davon aus, dass er zumindest durch ihren Tod alarmiert dort aufgetaucht ist. Was aber eigenartig war, es hat keine wirklichen Spuren eines Kampfes gegeben. Bellas und Peters Leichen sind noch dort gelegen, aber sonst keine Verletzten, keine Spuren von Verwüstung oder Blut. Nichts, außer dem abgebrannten Haus und zwei Leichen. Ich wird' daraus nicht schlau, denn wer würde denn Peter und Bella töten, und die anderen laufen lassen?"

„Danke für deinen Bericht, ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden."

Kingsley machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Ministerium und Dumbledore ging wieder in den Krankenflügel. Er hoffte inständig, dass Madame Pomfrey Severus wieder auf die Beine bringen würde, doch eigentlich bezweifelte er das stark. Wenn Voldemort selbst dort war, standen seine Chancen schlecht. Er vermutete, dass die Tarnung seines Spions aufgeflogen war.

Als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war, bat ihn die Krankenschwester sofort in ihr Büro, wo sie ihm Mitteilte, dass auch Snape die gleichen Symptome zeigte, wie Frank und Alice Longbottom.

Nun war es am Schulleiter die anderen einzuweihen, was er auch tat.

Hermine war außer sich. „Professor Dumbledore, Harry und ich haben etwas gefunden, womit wie sie alle wieder zurück bringen können."

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Schulleiters: „Hermine, das ist unmöglich. Niemand kann das."

„Doch, ich kann es ihnen zeigen." Sie bat Ron das Buch zu holen, was dieser auch ohne zu murren tat.

Fieberhaft suchte sie nach dem Ritual, und mit einem triumphierenden Schrei, zeigte sie es den anderen.

„Hermine," der Schulleiter seufzte „das hier kann niemand lesen, diese Runen sind so alt, dass es uns nicht mehr möglich ist, sie zu rekonstruieren."

„Aber Harry kann es. Er hat es schon getan, aber wie alles andere, hat er auch diese Unterlagen getarnt, dass wir sie nicht lesen können, sondern nur er selbst."

Albus wurde nun etwas lauter. „Die Longbottoms, deine Eltern und jetzt auch Professor Snape sind verloren. Wir können sie nicht zurück bringen, bitte akzeptier das."

Plötzlich saß Harry senkrecht in seinem Bett. Aus grau verschleierten Augen sah er seinen Urgroßvater an. Langsam zog er das Medallion, das er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte hervor, öffnete den Deckel und verstaute die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht sorgfältig darin.

„Sie hat recht, Albus. Ich kann es zumindest versuchen." Seine Stimme war erschreckend laut, was Tonks aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf weckte.

Als sie sah, wie Harry aufstand, schrie sie fast: „Du gehst aber nicht alleine!"

„Ich kann niemanden mitnehmen. Und ich werde gehen."

„Harry, bitte geh nicht. BITTE!" sie wimmerte. Hatte panische Angst um ihn, nach allem was gestern geschehen war, doch die Tür war hinter ihm bereits wieder ins Schloss gefallen.

Harry fühlte sich schrecklich, schwach und ausgelaugt. Erst mal musste er seine Kraftreserven wieder auffüllen. Dazu wollte er einfach Professor Spouts Pflanzen verwenden. Also schlich er in eines der Gewächshäuser, eine einfachere Lösung, als die von Anog gelernte Möglichkeit sich von Pflanzen Kraft geben zu lassen, viel ihm für sein jetziges Problem nicht ein.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden des verwaisten Gewächshauses und konzentrierte sich darauf die Auren zu sehen. Er war überrascht wie groß das magische Feld der Alraunen war, sie würden sich gut dazu eignen. Es ging erstaunlich schnell, als hätten sie auf ihn gewartet strömte Kraft in ihn. Er brauchte sie nur ganz leicht berühren. Es war als wollten die Alraunen hier nichts anderes als ihm helfen, und das taten sie auch.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ er vor kraft strotzend das Gewächshaus. Jason hatte ihm geraten sich noch mal zu verwandeln, um die Lösung für das Problem mit den Zaubertrankzutaten zu finden. Der Nordturm war tagsüber, mit all den Schülern am Gelände nicht der richtige Ort, auch der Raum der Wünsche sagte ihm nicht zu, er konnte nicht ausschließen, dass Hermine oder Ron, oder auch Remus ihn dort suchen und finden würden. Blieb die einzige Möglichkeit der verbotene Wald. Er musste bloß Acht geben, dass er nicht den Zentauren oder Aragog über den Weg lief. Allerdings, wenn er einmal die Verwandlung durchgeführt hatte, drohte ihm dort wohl keine Gefahr mehr.

Er schlich sich an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, bis ihn die dichten Bäume umgaben. Endlich fand er eine kleine Lichtung, die genau groß genug war, für seine Zwecke.

Er sah sich noch ein letztes mal um. Als sich nichts in seinem Umfeld zu bewegen schien schloß er die Augen. In dem Moment als er sich verwandelte, zischte ein Pfeil auf ihn zu und streifte seine Schläfe. Ein ihm unbekannter Zentaur stürmte auf ihn zu, und viel vor ihm auf den Boden.

Er stammelte: „Verzeiht, Herr! Ich sah' an Ihrer statt einen Menschling hier stehen. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzten."

„Es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert. Also steh wieder auf."

Harry hatte auch diesmal wieder nicht bemerkt, dass er sich nicht mehr in den schwarzen Greif verwandelt hatte, sondern in einen Goldenen, wie Jason einer war.

„Ihr seid zu gütig, Herr! Darf ich sie in das Lager der Zentauren einladen, als Entschuldigung. Es währe uns allen eine Ehre einen königlichen, goldenen Greifen in unserem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen zu dürfen. Meine Freunde würden es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich sie nicht mit bringe. Ein goldener Greif in unserem Wald! Einfach unglaublich ... seit Jahrzehnten hatten wir einen von ihnen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen."

Verwirrt blickte Harry an sich hinunter. Das goldene Fell an seinen Tatzen schimmerte in den Strahlen der Sonne, die sich einen Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach gebahnt hatten. Als endlich der Groschen gefallen war, stieß er einen Freudenschrei aus, der durch den Wald hallte.

„Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich deine Einladung ausschlagen muss, aber ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Ach , und sag deinen Freunden, dass ich hier jederzeit auch in meiner Menschengestalt auftauchen kann. Ich bitte euch, keinen Menschen anzugreifen, nicht nur weil ich selbst einer bin, sondern weil fast alle, die aus dem Schloss kommen meine Freunde sind."

„Wir werden keinem ihrer Freunde etwas zu leide tun, seid gewiss."

„Und ich möchte euch auch bitten, wieder mit Hagrid Frieden zu schließen. Ich weiß zwar nicht was vorgefallen ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die Differenzen aus dem Weg räumen lassen, wenn man miteinander eine Lösung finden will. Und nun bitte ich dich diese Nachricht deinem Volk zu überbringen, auf Wiedersehen."

Nun, da Harry wieder alleine war, transformierte er einen kleinen Ast, der am Boden gelegen hatte, in eine Phiole. Ein roter Strahl schoss auf seine Pfote zu. Als er ihn traf zuckte er leicht zusammen, wobei er beinahe die Phiole umgestoßen hätte. Einige Tropfen des goldenen Bluts fielen in das Gefäß, bevor er mit einem kleinen Zauber die Wunde wieder heilen ließ.

Er schnitt noch ein Haar aus seinem Schwanz, bevor er sich zurück verwandelte, und ins Schloss zurück lief.

Er lief in den Krankenflügel, wo noch immer alle um Tonks und Snape standen, und nicht wussten, was hier abging.

„Hallo!"

Aus überraschten Gesichtern starrten ihn Hermine, Ron, Remus und Tonks an.

Harry nahm Tonks kurz in den Arm und flüsterte ihr einige beruhigende Worte zu, stand aber schnell wieder auf und wand sich an Hermine. „Hermine, kommst du, ich hab' die Zutaten, nach denen wir gesucht habe. Also fangen wir am besten gleich damit an."

Hermine allerdings wusste nicht ob sie heulen oder lachen sollte und fiel ihrem besten Freund um den Hals. „Harry du bist der Beste."

Ron quittierte die Szene mit einem bösen Blick, was keinen verwunderte, außer Tonks. Harry und Hermine verließen um gehend den Krankensaal, und Tonks nahm sich Ron zur Brust. Sie hatte ja gesehen wie bescheuert er sich manchmal benahm, und Harry hatte ihr auch erzählt wie er reagierte, wenn er und Hermine sich nahe waren.

„Wo wollen wir den Trank brauen? Wieder in Myrthes Klo?"

„Nein, wir nehmen Snapes Labor, ich glaube nicht dass er damit ein Problem hat. Und wenn schon, jetzt kann er uns nicht daran hindern."

Sie hatten aber einige Probleme in Snapes Reich einzudringen und als Harry die Zauber die über dem Eingang lagen analysierte, keuchte er entsetzt auf. Der Zauber mit dem die Tür verschlossen war, war Greifenmagie.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie alle Zutaten vorbereitet hatten und Harry musste zugeben, dass er ohne Hermine kläglich gescheitert wäre, bei dem Versuch den Trank zu brauen.

Sie arbeiteten still vor sich hin, als Hermine ihn ansah. „Sagst du mir wo du das Blut bekommen hast?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und Hermine versank wieder in ihrer Arbeit.

Als der Trank nur noch einige Minuten köcheln musste redete Hermine weiter.

„Weißt du, ich hab' eigentlich schon aufgegeben verstehen zu wollen was du tust, mit wem du's tust, oder auch warum. Ich bin zwar hinter einige deiner Geheimnisse gekommen, aber nichts hat mich weiter gebracht, in meinem Bemühen dich zu verstehen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wenn du ein Problem hast über das du mit mir reden möchtest, oder kannst, dann bin ich für dich da."

Traurig lächelnd umarmte Harry das Mädchen „Danke, Hermine, aber ..."

„Nein, ich weiß schon dass du mir nichts erzählst, was mit Voldemort zu tun hat, aber was ist mit Tonks?"

Harry schloss kurz seine Augen „Ich liebe sie und ich hab' ihr gesagt, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen möchte. Wolltest du das wissen?" er lächelte das Mädchen an. „So, jetzt ist aber der Trank fertig. Und es ist schon mitten in der Nacht, wir füllen ihn ab, und gehen dann ins Bett. OK"

Wiedereinmal war Hermine schockiert, Harry so reden zu hören. Nicht nur weil ihr seine Beziehung zu Tonks missfiel sondern auch weil ersich nicht anhörte wie ein 16jähriger.

Harry schlief bis lang in den nächsten Morgen hinein. Das Geschehene hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen, auch wenn er seine Erinnerungen vorerst in seinem Medallion aufbewahrte, so spukte das Wissen Menschen ermordet zu haben, doch immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Als er kurz vor 10:00 erwachte, machte er sich fertig für den Tag. Es würde wahrscheinlich einer der längsten und anstrengendsten werden, die er je erlebt hatte. Er konnte auch nicht wissen, ob bei seinem Unterfangen irgendwelche Gefahren lauerten, aber er hatte sich schon einen Plan zurecht gelegt, wie er dieses neue Menschenrettungsding durchziehen konnte. Es war ein perfekter Plan, das musste er sich selbst zugestehen. Vom Gelingen der Aktion hing vieles ab. Seine Freunde vertrauten so sehr auf seine Fähigkeiten. Vor allem Hermine durfte er nicht enttäuschen, denn auch wenn er selbst von sich verlangte mit solchen Schicksalsschlägen fertig zu werden, so wollte er das selbe nicht von seinen Freunden verlangen. Und wenn es auch nur die geringste Chance gab zu helfen, so würde er das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auch tun, ohne an die Gefahr zu denken, in die er sich begab.

Auf seinem Weg zum Krankenflügel, in dem seine Freundin immer noch lag, kam ihm ein freudestrahlender Hagrid entgegen.

„Harry, stell dir vor, die Zentauren reden wieder mit mir. Muß schnell zu Dumbledore, ..." und schon war er auch an ihm vorbei gerauscht.

Es freute Harry sehr, dass die Zentauren eingelenkt hatten, es würde einiges für heute leichter machen.

Im Krankenflügel küsste er die noch schlafende Tonks und hinterließ eine Nachricht auf dem Nachttischkästchen, in der er erklärte, dass er gedenke sein Vorhaben heute umzusetzten.

Danach bat er seinen Großvater, die Grangers und die Longbottoms von St.Mungos hierher zu bringen. Der Schulleiter konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln, über den unnachgiebigen, befehlenden Ton, den sein Urenkel sogar ihm gegenüber angeschlagen hatte. Aber auf irgend eine Weise imponierte ihm dessen unerschrockenes Auftreten und so kam er seinem Wunsch schnellst möglich nach.

In der Zwischenzeit war Harry unterwegs in den Wald, wo er sich verwandelte, und als goldener Greif auf die Suche nach den Zentauren ging. Er wollte sie Bitten, den Bereich um die peitschende Weide, den er für das Ritual auserkoren hatte, zu sichern. Sie würden seiner Bitte ihn auf absolut keinen Fall zu stören ohne Widerreden nachkommen, wovon er weder bei den Auroren des Ministeriums, noch bei den Mitgliedern des Phönix Ordens überzeugt war. Diesmal war es Bane, den er als erstes traf. Auf seine Bitte hin, sammelte er alle seine Freunde zusammen und sie alle versprachen, dem goldenen Greifen, Harry Potter mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen, und ihn nicht zu unterbrechen, sowie alle anderen davon abzuhalten ihn zu stören, auch Dumbledore.

Nun musste er noch die peitschende Weide besuchen. Um sich zu versichern, dass sie bereit war ihm einen Teil ihre Magie bei Bedarf zur Verfügung zu stellen.

So stand er vor der Weide, Erinnerungen spukten durch seinen Kopf, die ihm im Nachhinein sogar ein Lächeln entlockten. Es war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis für ihn gewesen, als er mit Ron im Auto seines Vaters hier her geflogen war. Sie hatten den Baum damals stark beschädigt, was ihm leid tat, doch war es ja damals nicht wirklich seine Schuld gewesen. Im Grunde war immer der Gleiche Schuld an allem, Voldemort. Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Magie, die ihn umgab. Er wusste ja bereits, dass vor ihm die Magischste Pflanze weit und breit stand. Er näherte sich dem Baum vollkommen angstfrei. Von Anog hatte er gelernt, dass diese Bäume ihre Bestimmung hatten und sich selbst und das was sie beschützen sollten nur verteidigten. So kam es, dass der Baum nur sachte seine Äste hin und her wogen ließ, als Harry sich ihm näherte. Das war alles, was er wissen wollte. Es war bereits Zeit um zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Harry war etwas erstaunt, dass er überhaupt noch zu einem so profanen Gefühl wie Hunger fähig war. Bei Essen, erklärte er Hermine was für sie wichtig war, unter anderem auch, dass Harry vorhatte ihre Eltern als letztes zurück zu holen. Beginnen würde er mit Snape. Ron sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein Harry!" brüllte er ihn an, und nahm Hermine in den Arm.

„Ron, könntest du bitte aufhören hier herum zu brüllen?" sagte Harry etwas unterkühlt.

„Aber warum Harry? Warum" wisperte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harry erklärte ihr in sanftem Ton, dass er Snape deshalb ausgewählt hatte, weil er ein Zauberer war, also seine Seele viel leichte zu erreichen war, als die Seele von Muggeln, und weil er ihn kannte. Für die Longbottoms war er ein Fremder und er wusste nicht wie Seelen darauf reagierten also war Snape die logischste Variante, auch wenn er ihn nie gemocht hatte. Aber das war kein wirklicher Grund es nicht zu tun.

Ron sah ihn immer noch verständnislos an, sagte aber nichts mehr, da sein Einfluss auf Harry mittlerweile gegen Null ging. Aber er begleitete Hermine und Harry nach dem Mittagessen auf ihrem Weg in den Krankenflügel. Harry hatte den Eindruck noch nie so viele Leute hier gesehen zu haben. Dumbledore hatte das Ehepaar Granger und Nevills Eltern hier her gebracht. Während Hermine Eltern reglos in Betten lagen, saß Alice Longbottom zitternd auf ihrem Bett. Ihr Mann hatte eine kleine Schachtel mit Bonbons in der Hand die er unablässig auf und zuschnappen ließ. Im hintesten Bett lag Snape. Sein Gesicht war starr und weiß wie Marmor. In der Mitte des Raumes, etwas von den Betten entfernt standen Dumbledore, Lupin und Tonks, die einen wütend tobenden Neville zuberuhigen versuchten, allerdings mit sehr wenig Erfolg.

Als Harry ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte schlug er diese zornig beiseite. Er funkelte ihn böse an: „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei. Entscheidest über die Köpfe anderer hinweg. Du weckst Hoffnungen in mir, die, wenn man darüber nur ein klein wenig nachdenkt, nur enttäuscht werden können. Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht, aber nein, der große Harry Potter ha es ja nicht nötig über andere nachzudenken."

„Neville, jetzt halt mal die Klappe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht in die Entdeckungen von Hermine und mir eingeweiht habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich war so sehr mit Hermines Problem beschäftigt, dass ich auf deines total vergessen habe. Komm mit ich erklär dir, was ich vorhabe und warum ich ganz sicher bin, dass es klappen wird. Neville, vertrau mir bitte."

„Es ist keine Frage des Vertrauens, Harry, es ist reiner Selbstschutz. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, sie noch einmal zu verlieren."

Alle Augen waren auf die beiden Jungen gerichtet. Niemand hatte bisher Neville so konsequent seine Meinung vertreten sehen. Bisher war er meist zu schwach gewesen, um sich gegen Harry und seine Freunde durchzusetzen, doch diesmal ging es um seine Eltern. Um sie zu beschützen würde er, so schien es, alles tun.

Harry wandte sich an die anderen, und bat sie kurz hinaus zu gehen. Er musste dringend mit Neville reden.

Eine halbe Stunde später, sah er aus dem Fenster des Krankenflügels, wie die Zentauren aus dem Wald kamen und auf die peitschende Weide zu gingen.

„Neville, es ist soweit. Ich gehe jetzt mit Snape und den Grangers hinaus. Wenn du möchtest, dass ich auch deinen Eltern zu helfen versuche, dann komm mit. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung."

Er stand auf, nahm seine Tasche in der sich schon die Flaschen mit dem Zaubertrank und fünf Tonschalen befanden. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand dirigierte er die drei Erwachsenen aus dem Krankenflügel, durch das große Tor der Schule hinaus auf die Wiese. Er drehte sich nicht um. Wenn Neville kommen wollte, würde er es tun.

Harry versuchte sich auf sein Vorhaben zu konzentrieren und ignorierte die kleine Prozession, die hinter ihm herlief.

Die anderen stellten mit Entsätzen fest, wo Harry da hinging, vor allem Remus gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er nahe der peitschenden Weide stehen blieb und die wartenden Zentauren begrüßte.

bis bals heimess


	18. Das Ritual

So,

hallo, meine Lieben, hier bin ich wieder. Es tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber wie etliche von euch auch, hab ich mich auf diese fabelhaften 600 englischen Seiten gestürzt, mit denen uns die unglaubliche JKR wieder auf die hinteren Plätze verwiesen hat ( aber so was von gnadenlos ) deshalb hat es einwenig länger gedauert. Mit dem Wissen aus HBP wird das fertig schreiben meiner Geschichte etwas schwierig, aber nichts desto trotz befinden wir uns im Endspurt. Also viel vergnügen und reviewt brav weiter,

eure heimess

**silvertrust:** Meine Abneigung gegen Ron hat sich erst beim Schreiben entwickelt, aber nein eigentlich mag ich den Ron in meiner Geschichte nicht. Wie es mit HP/NT weiter geht? Es wird sich ergeben, glaub ich.

**Cassini:** ich hoffe es hat nicht zu lange gedauert, sorry. Ob es ein Happyend gibt oder nicht kann ich erst sagen wenn ich fertig bin, hab noch keine Ahnung. Diesbezüglich ist noch alles offen.

**Loki:** du wirst nicht allzu viel verpasst haben, hast deinen urlaub gut getimet. Grins

**Relaxer**: Ich hoffe , dass es auch für dichnicht zu lange gedauert hat.

**Schokki:** Vielen Dank für die Torte.

_

* * *

_

_Eine halbe Stunde später, sah er aus dem Fenster des Krankenflügels, wie die Zentauren aus dem Wald kamen und auf die peitschende Weide zu gingen._

„_Neville, es ist soweit. Ich gehe jetzt mit Snape und den Grangers hinaus. Wenn du möchtest, dass ich auch deinen Eltern zu helfen versuche, dann komm mit. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung."_

_Er stand auf, nahm seine Tasche in der sich schon die Flaschen mit dem Zaubertrank und fünf Tonschalen befanden. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand dirigierte er die drei Erwachsenen aus dem Krankenflügel, durch das große Tor der Schule hinaus auf die Wiese. Er drehte sich nicht um. Wenn Neville kommen wollte, würde er es tun._

_Harry versuchte sich auf sein Vorhaben zu konzentrieren und ignorierte die kleine Prozession, die hinter ihm herlief. _

_Die anderen stellten mit Entsätzen fest, wo Harry da hinging, vor allem Remus gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er nahe der peitschenden Weide stehen blieb und die wartenden Zentauren begrüßte._

**

* * *

**

**Das Ritual**

Behutsam legte er die drei bewusstlosen Erwachsenen, unter der Weide ins Gras, und zog ihnen Schuhe und Socken aus, um die Energie der Pflanzen nutzen zu können. Er selbst hatte auch nur noch Hose und Weste aus Drachenleder an, die er von Hagrid zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er genoss das Gefühl der feuchten weichen Wiese unter seinen Sohlen.

Die Zentauren hatten einen Kreis um ihn gebildet und hielten ihre Armbrust kampfbereit. Harry war gerade damit beschäftigt die Handflächen der Erwachsenen vollflächig auf den Boden zu bringen, als er bemerkte wie sich die Menge der Schaulustigen teilte und Neville mit seinen Eltern links und rechts an der Hand gelaufen kam.

„Lasst' ihn durch!" Es war eher ein Befehl als eine Bitte, mit der Harry sich an die Zentauren gewandt hatte.

„Bitte, Harry, tu was du kannst." Keuchte Neville.

„Das werde ich, Neville. Möchtest du sie selbst einschlafen lassen, oder soll ich das machen."

„Das hier ist dein Ding, nicht meines." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Als er den Kreis der Zentauren fast durchbrochen hatte, drehte er sich um und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er warf ihn Harry zu. „Gib' ihn meinem Dad wenn er wieder munter wird, es ist seiner." Eine Träne bahnte sich einsam einen Weg über das wie versteinert wirkende, runde Gesicht des Jungen, als er zum Schloss ging.

Als Harry seinem Schulfreund nach blickte, konnte er die Wellen der Angst und der Hoffnung, die ihn überrollten förmlich sehen.

Er redete noch beruhigend auf Frank und Alice ein. Während dessen strich er ihnen über die Wangen und lies den Tiefschlafzauber durch seine Hände wirken.

Nun begann er Tonschalen aufzustellen. Eine direkt neben dem Kopf von Snape, eine auf seiner Brust und eine zwischen seinen Füssen. Harry zeichnete mit seinem Zauberstab kompliziert aussehende Runen in die Luft, die das Wandern der Seelen erleichtern sollten. Sie schimmerten in einem goldenen Licht. Mit seiner Hand dirigierte er sie im Kreis um ihn herum. Nach einigen Minuten blieben sie auch ohne Harrys Zutun in ihrer Bahn und zogen zischend und wirbelnd ihre Kreise.

Nun nahm er die Flasche aus seiner Tasche und schüttete in jedes der Gefäße gerade so viel, dass der Boden damit bedeckt war.

Er selbst setzte sich im Lotussitz hinter Severus Kopf. Die letzte Schale stellte er in seinen Schoß und goss noch etwas hinein. Nun verschloss er die Flasche wieder und begann sich erst mal auf seine eigene Seele zu konzentrieren.

Er begann mit dem beschwören der Seelen, in dem er seine Hände an die Schläfen seines Lehrers legte und unverständliche Wörter, monoton wie ein Mantra vor sich hin sagte.

Die Flüssigkeit in den Tonschalen begann nun undurchdringlichen Rauch abzusondern, der aufstieg und sich im Inneren des, von den Runen gezogenen Kreises, ausbreitete.

Mit all der Vorbereitung, war es für Harry nicht schwer seine Seele vom Körper zu lösen, um sich in dieser anderen Ebene umzusehen. Im Unterricht bei Jason, hatte er seinen Körper überhaupt nicht mehr gesehen, doch es schien als würde der mittlerweile undurchdringliche Rauch, seiner Seele einen schimmernden, halb durchsichtigen Körper geben.

Nun versuchte er sich auf die Seele seines Lehrers zu konzentrieren. Es dauerte abermals nicht lange, da konnte er sie erkennen, wie sie hinter einer in allen regenbogenfarben schillernden Wand zusammengekrümmt lag. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er an diese eingesperrte Seele herankommen sollte. Er versuchte erst mal mit ihm zu reden, und so erzählte er ihm, was passiert war, dass der Angriff vorbei war und er ihm jetzt helfen sollte, durch diese Mauer zu kommen.

Und tatsächlich, es funktionierte. Nach einiger Zeit, konnte Harry erkennen, wie sich die Verkrampfung von dem Körper löste und er sich langsam erhob. Doch es war nicht der alte, griesgrämige, bösartige Lehrer, den er kannte. Er konnte den Schmerz und die Angst, die Snape empfand, oder empfunden hatte förmlich sehen.

Ganz leise drang dessen Stimme zu ihm.

„Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft, Potter?"

Harry war überrascht, wie sehr er sich freute, die Stimme seines so verhassten Lehrers zu hören.

„Ja, Professor, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie ich sie hier raus bekommen soll. Vielleicht haben sie eine Idee, wie es klappen könnte?"

„Ich kann hier, auf dieser Ebene meinen Zauberstab nicht benützen, aber vielleicht haben sie eine Möglichkeit, von außen die Mauer zu zerstören. Aber ohne Zauberstab wird das wohl nicht gehen."

„Wenn sie sich da mal nicht täuschen, Professor. Ich kann die Mauer mit einem simplen Reduktor zum einstürzen bringen?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Dann gehen sie am besten auf eine Seite, und ich ziele auf die andere, OK?"

Snape kroch ganz nahe an die schillernde Wand, so dass Harry auf der anderen Seite ein bisschen Platz hatte.

Aus allen seinen Fingern schossen rote Lichtstrahlen auf die Mauer zu, die in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerbrach. Harry stürmte auf Snape zu, der wimmernd am Boden lag.

„Professor Snape, was ist mit ihnen."

„Verflucht, sie haben mir alle meine Rippen gebrochen."

Mit Hilfe der Elfen Heilmagie waren die gebrochenen Knochen schnell wieder zusammen gewachsen.

„Wie machen sie das, Potter? Wer, oder was sind sie?"

„Tut mir leid, darüber kann ich nicht sprechen, auch nicht mit ihnen."

Snape seufzte. „Ich habe die Runen aus dem Buch auch lesen können, und wenn sie das auch können, dann heißt das wohl das sie auch, auf irgend eine Weise, zu uns gehören."

Harry erstarrte und sah den Zaubertränkemeister aus geweiteten Augen an. „Sie sind auch einer?"

„Ja, ich bin auch eine Greif." sagte er vorsichtig.

„Unglaublich, aber warum haben sie den Longbottoms nicht schon lange geholfen?"

„Weil ich an die Trankzutaten nicht heran gekommen bin und es würde mich sehr interessieren, wo sie Haare und Blut eines goldenen Greifen herbekommen haben."

„Ich verwandle mich selbst in einen, deshalb, war das nicht all zu schwer."

„Sie ... sie ...sie sind ein goldener Greif?"

Harry stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass Snape offensichtlich sehr beeindruckt war.

„Ja, aber wir sollten weiter machen, denn sie waren hier die leichteste Aufgabe. Ich wollte sie bitten hier zu bleiben und mir bei den Longbottoms zu helfen, sie kennen mich nicht und ..."

„... und sie glauben wirklich, ich könnte ihnen dabei helfen? Frank und Alice haben mich immer schon verabscheut. Harry ich fürchte, da kann ich ihnen nicht helfen."

„Schade." Der junge Zauberer seufzte. Er hatte gehofft nicht alles ganz alleine machen zu müssen, aber wenn sie sich so sehr gehasst hatten, war es wohl die bessere Entscheidung.

Harry löste sich langsam von der Ebene, bemerkte aber noch rechtzeitig, dass Snape einige Probleme damit hatte.

„Kommen sie Professor, ich bringe sie zurück."

Harrys leicht durchsichtige Seelengestalt hielt dem anderen die Hand hin. Zögernd griff der andere danach und so verließen sie Hand in Hand die Ebene und kehrten in ihre Welt zurück.

Harry löste seine Hände von den Schläfen des Professors, und entfernte die Schalen, die er bei dessen Brust, Beinen und Kopf abgestellt hatte. Der goldene Nebel, der sie umhüllt hatte, löste sich auf und erst als er gänzlich verschwunden war, kehrte Leben in Snapes Körper zurück.

Mittlerweile hatte sich die gesamte Schule um die peitschende Weide gruppiert, um sich das seltsame Schauspiel anzusehen. Durch den goldenen Schleier konnte kaum jemand etwas erkennen, vor allem, weil die Zentauren die Menge auf Abstand hielt und auch die zischenden, rotierenden Runen einen Teil der Sicht versperrten. Ungläubiges Getuschel durchbrach die gespannte Stille, als Harry Snape half wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und sich dieser mit einem kräftigen Handschlag bei ihm bedankte.

„Professor, könnten sie Neville und seine Großmutter hier her bringen, ich glaube das könnte uns weiter helfen."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken rauschte Snape durch die staunende Menge davon. Harry jedoch kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern begann die Tonschalen um Alice und Frank auf zu bauen. Er wollte versuchen zu beiden gemeinsam durchzudringen, er hielt es für einfacher sie gemeinsam zu überreden mit ihm zu kommen, denn auch wenn er Harry Potter war, so würden sie ihm das womöglich nicht glauben und sich ihm nicht so leicht anvertrauen können. Sie wussten ja weder wie viel Zeit vergangen war, noch was geschehen war, denn Informationen konnten in diese tief liegenden Bereiche des Bewusstseins , wenn es auch noch durch eine so starke Barriere geschützt war, unmöglich durch dringen.

Er legte seine Hände auf die Stirn der beiden. Wieder breitete sich der undurchdringliche goldene Nebel aus. Doch diesmal war es anders. Harry musste die beiden nicht erst wecken. Sie schienen schon auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

Durch die, in allen Farben schillernde Wand, brüllte Frank: „Hey, James, was machst du denn hier. Komm hilf mir da raus."

Harry kam langsam näher.

Auch Alice war auf gestanden um ihren vermeintlichen Freund zu begrüßen, doch sie erstarrte, noch bevor auch nur ein Wort über ihre Lippen gekommen war.

„Frank, Vorsicht, dass ist nicht James."

„Was meinst du? Wenn das nicht James ist, wer dann?" er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Er sieht jünger aus als James, außerdem ist James tot. Frank, tu doch was !" Die Frau vor ihm hatte panische Angst. Beide waren langsam an das hintere Ende der schillernden Kuppel gewandert.

„Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom, was ich ihnen jetzt erzählen werden, wird ihnen unglaublich erscheinen, und doch ist es nichts als die Wahrheit. Nein, ich bin nicht James. Sie haben ganz recht, er ist tot. Schon lange, um genau zu sein seit über 15 Jahren. Und ich bin Harry, der Sohn von Lily und James Potter."

Er wurde harsch von Frank unterbrochen. „Du kannst den Müll wem anderen erzählen. 15 Jahre, das ich nicht lache. Dann müsste auch wir seit beinahe 15 Jahren hier sein." Er lachte kalt, ohne jedoch die Angst zur Gänze aus seiner Stimme verbannen zu können.

„So ist es. Neville ist in meinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts. Wir machen in einem Jahr unsere UTZ Prüfungen. Wir werden beide kommenden Juli 17 Jahre alt."

„Das kann nicht sein. Hör auf solche Sachen zu sagen. Mein kleiner Naville soll 17 Jahre alt sein, das ich nicht lache." wisperte Alice mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es euch beweisen soll, das ich der bin, für den ich mich ausgebe. Niemand kann mir in diese Ebene, auf der wir uns befinden, folgen, außer Professor Snape, und der meinte, dass sie ihn wohl eher nicht sehen möchten."

„PROFESSOR SNAPE?" kreischte Alice. „Das kann nicht sein."

„Ja, Severus Snape unterrichtet Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Er hat Neville und mir alleine schon für unsere Anwesenheit Punkte abgezogne. Nicht das wir wirklich gut waren, aber ... na ja, Neville hat wirklich jeden zweiten Kessel in die Luft gejagt." Harry grinste, bei dem Gedanken an die Zaubertrankstunden mit Neville. Dann fuhr er fort. „Aber seit heuer ist er nicht mehr im Zaubertrankunterricht, er hat es nicht in den UTZ-Kurs geschafft. Aber das könnte er euch alles selbst erzählen, wenn ihr es zulasst, dass ich euch da raus hole."

„Und was ist mit den beiden Lestrange?" warf Frank ein.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Sie kamen nach dem sie euch das angetan hatten nach Askaban. Aber als der dunkle Lord zurück gekehrt ist ...„

„WAS!" schrieen beide gleichzeitig.

Harry seufzte. Das war komplizierter als er sich das gedacht hatte. „OK, ich erzähle euch die ganze Geschichte, aber ich setzte mich hier hin." Er lies einen gemütlichen Ohrensessel erscheinen und setzte sich. Begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Von der Zeit bei den Dursleys, als er noch keine Ahnung hatte, dass es Zauberer gibt, von seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit der magischen Welt, von Hagrid, den Wesleys, vom Stein der Weisen und wie Hermine Neville damals mit dem Petrifikus Totalus außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte und Dumbledore ihm dafür Punkte zugesprochen hatte. Von Sirius und seiner Unschuld, von Remus, der ihnen allen so viel beigebracht hatte, und schließlich vom Trimagischen Turnier, Barty Crouch, dem falschen Moody und Voldemorts Rückkehr mit Peter Pettigrew und schließlich auch vom letzten Abenteuer, das Sirius' Leben gekostet hatte. Als er geendet hatte, war Alice am Boden zusammen gesunken, und schluchzte leise: „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht alles passiert sein." Sie sah direkt in Harrys strahlend grüne, traurige Augen. „Sag' dass dir nicht all das geschehen ist, Harry?" Sie flehte ihn beinahe an.

Doch Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht ändern, Alice, aber heute komme ich damit schon ganz gut klar."

Nun sprach auch Frank wieder. „Und warum hat Dumbledore nichts getan? Er hätte dich nicht bei diesen Muggel lassen dürfen. Er hätte auf dich Achtgeben müssen, warum hat er das nicht getan, er hat es schließlich James und Lily versprochen." Der Zauberer war so wütend, dass seine Aura um ihn zu rotieren begann, was ihm ein hartes, gefährliches Aussehen verlieh.

„Urteilt nicht vorschnell über Albus. Er hatte seine Gründe, auch wenn sie nicht alle verstehen werden, so genügt es vollkommen wenn ich ihn verstehe." Harry hatte ihn in scharfem Ton unterbrochen.

Um die bedrückende Stille zu durchbrechen sagte Alice: „Holst du uns hier nun raus?"

Harry lächelte schwach, nickte aber und deutete ihnen auf eine Seite zu gehen.

Nachdem er bei Snape zu viel Kraft in den Reduktor gelegt hatte, dosierte er nun besser, und attackierte beide Barrieren gleichzeitig.

Die Löcher in den schillernden Wänden waren gerade groß genug für die beiden, um durch zu klettern. Alice kam langsam auf Harry zu. Ganz vorsichtig, als könnte er unter ihrer Berührung zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase, legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen, die einmal so rund und frisch waren wie Nevilles. „Es tut mir so leid, dass auch wir dich alleine gelassen haben." Flüsterte sie und schniefte dann ziemlich laut. „Aber ab jetzt hast du eine Familie, Frank, Neville und mich, und keine Widerrede, schließlich hab ich das mit deiner Mutter ausgemacht, sollte einem von uns etwas zustoßen und auch alle anderen ausfallen, würden wir gegenseitig für unsere Kinder da sein." Nun zog sie ihn zu sich hinunter und umarmte ihn, wie ihn noch nie jemand umarmt hatte. Als er meinte, der Hals würde ihm bald abbrechen, löste er sanft ihre Arme und schob sie etwas von sich weg. „Ich glaube da hat noch jemand ein Wörtchen mit zu reden. Außerdem solltet ihr euch erst mal um Neville kümmern, der hat euch ziemlich vermisst."

„Damit hast du endgültig bewiesen, dass du Lilys Sohn bist. Der letzte Satz könnte von ihr stammen. Auch wenn du James zum verwechseln ähnlich siehst, deine Art hast du von deiner Mutter. Du hast uns aber immer noch nicht gesagt was mit den Lestranges passiert ist."

Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Er seufzte tief. „Eigentlich sollte ich mich daran nicht so genau erinnern können, ich habe die Gedanken in mein Denkarium gelegt, aber es scheint nicht wirklich funktioniert zu haben. Wenn ich mich erinnern will, sind alle Geschehnisse präsent, als hätte ich sie nie aus meinem Kopf entfernt."

„So einfach geht das auch nicht, Harry, wenn starke Emotionen, oder massiv Persönlichkeitsverändernde Eindrücke daran gekoppelt sind, kann man solche Gedanken und Erinnerungen nicht auf Dauer ablegen, das würde dich in deinem Wesen verändern."

„Bella ist tot!" sagte er leise.

Franks Gesicht erhellte sich. „Aber das ist ja eine gute Nachricht." Er sah verständnislos in Harrys gequältes Gesicht.

„Ich habe sie umgebracht, und Peter, gemein aus dem Hinterhalt, einfach ohne akute Notwendigkeit, nur weil sie mich gereizt hat." Er hatte die Worte hinaus gebrüllt, als wollte er sie aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht, als Alice ihn wieder in den Arm nahm.

Sie sprach sanft und leise, als wäre er ein kleines Kind „Harry, auch wenn es grausam war, was du gemacht hast, es ändert nichts daran, das es nicht wirklich falsch war. Denk daran, was sie noch gemacht hätte, wenn du sie hättest leben lassen. Wie viele Menschen hätte sie noch gefoltert und getötet. Mach dich deshalb nicht kaputt. Ich kann recht gut verstehen wie es dir geht. Im letzten Krieg erlebten wir auch einige recht unschöne Situationen. Uns allen ist es mehr oder weniger oft so gegangen, auch dein Vater und deine Mutter waren noch vor deiner Geburt in einer ähnlichen Situation. James hat es besser verkraftet, aber Lily wäre beinahe daran zerbrochen, wärst da nicht du gekommen. Harry, du wirst es wohl nie vergessen, aber du wirst damit leben lernen. So und jetzt bring uns nach Hause."

Hand in Hand verließen sie die Ebene und kehrten in ihre am Boden liegenden Körper zurück.

Der Tumult war perfekt, als Neville seinen Eltern um den Hals fiel. Harry schob sie alle aus dem Kreis, den er ja noch für die Grangers brauchte und wie er bereits vermutet hatte, war diese letzte Aufgabe die schwierigste. Als er wieder in der Ebene war konnte er die eingeschlossenen Seelen der beiden einfach nicht finden und so begann eine langwierige und ermüdende Suche.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, als er die beiden endlich gefunden hatte. Auch das Kommunizieren war mit den Muggel um wesentliches schwieriger, allerdings waren die beiden weniger misstrauisch, als Nevilles Eltern und so brauchte er nur zu sagen, dass er sie zu Hermine bringen würde, was er auch umgehend tat.

Als Harry und die Grangers in der Realität zurück waren, war es bereits dunkel. Nur die im Kreis zischenden, goldene Funken versprühenden Runen erleuchteten den Schauplatz. Die Weide hatte ihre Äste um Harrys Körper geschlungen und hatte ihm die fehlende Energie gespendet. Der Krach der entstand als die Zuschauer bemerkten, dass Harry wieder ansprechbar war kannte keine Grenzen. Unzählige Reporter standen in vorderster Reihe, angeführt von niemand anderem als Cornelius Fudge. Harry stöhnte auf, brachte aber unbeirrt die beiden Muggel zu ihrer Tochter. Die drei sanken sich tränenüberströmt in die Arme.

Harry packte die leeren Schalen und die Flasche weg, stoppte die Runen und ließ sie verschwinden. Dann sah er sich noch die peitschende Weide an die ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, doch er wusste nicht mehr, was er machen sollte, er hatte es schlichtweg vergessen. Wenn Anog das wüsste, er würde toben. Doch die Zentauren halfen ihm aus der Patsche.

Als sie wieder in den Wald zurück kehrten brüllten sie mit erhobenen Bögen einen letzten Gruß und waren verschwunden. Harry blieb alleine unter der peitschenden Weide zurück und wurde von den Journalisten belagert. Fudge kam ihm strahlend entgegen und versuchte ihn halbherzig vor den Zeitungsschreibern zu schützen.

„Meine lieben Damen und Herren, sie können ihre Fragen sicherlich noch stellen, aber lassen sie unseren jungen Freund erst mal durch atmen."

Harry sah in die funkelnden Augen, die in einem glatten, unbewegten Gesicht steckten und konnte es nicht fassen.

„Oh, ich bin wieder ihr junger Freund? Vor nicht einmal einem Jahr, war ich noch ein durchgeknallter, mediengeiler Irrer, also verzeihen sie, wenn ich jetzt lieber zu meinen echten Freunden gehe. Ich bin müde." Damit drehte er sich zu den Presseleuten. „Ich werde in der nächsten Woche eine Erklärung verfassen und sie ihnen zukommen lassen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Damit verschwand er in Richtung Schloss.

Die Zeit die auf dieses Ereignis folgte, war für Harry unglaublich. Alice und Frank halfen ihm wo sie nur konnten. Sie waren wie eine kleine Familie, Alice, Frank, Neville und er selbst. Bis zum Schulschluss hatte Dumbledore ihnen erlaubt in Hogwarts zu bleiben, so konnten sie trainieren um Fähigkeiten, die in den Jahren etwas eingerostet waren wieder zu erlangen. Neville verbrachte jede freie Minute mit seinen Eltern und mit staunen musste Harry erkennen, dass der früher so ungeschickte Junge mit seinen Eltern als Hilfe zu Bestleistungen fähig war. Neville war seither wie ein kleiner Bruder für ihn. Er und Alice waren sich unglaublich ähnlich, so dass Harry und Frank oft über die beiden lachen mussten. Abends kam Tonks nach der Arbeit zu Besuch um mit ihrem Freund und dessen neuer Familie einwenig Zeit verbringen zu können. Meist erzählte sie was im Ministerium los war, obwohl sie das eigentlich nicht durfte. Außerdem war in der Zaubererwelt ein riesiger Tumult ausgebrochen, als die Zeitungen die Bilder von dem Ritual veröffentlicht hatte. Sie sahen teilweise wirklich schauderhaft aus; all das goldene Licht, die rotierenden Runen, die Äste der peitschenden Weide, die sich um seinen Körper schlangen ... Harry musste schweren Herzens zugeben, dass er die Bilder selbst auch ziemlich unheimlich fand. Aber mit der Unterstützung die er von seinen Freunden bekam, gelang es ihm sich mit dem Rummel um ihn abzufinden. Gemeinsame erledigten sie auch die enorme Menge an Post, die Tag für Tag eintrudelte. Wieder war alles dabei von simplen Dankschreiben, über Jobangebote, bis zu Heiratsanträgen. Gelegentlich war aber auch ein Heuler dabei, er solle sich dem dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern nicht in den Weg stellen.

Auch die Jahresprüfungen kamen und gingen, ohne dass Harry sie besonders zur Kenntnis genommen hätte. Allerdings musste er noch bei McGonagall seine speziellen Prüfungen ablegen. Im Bereich der Desillusionierungszauber hatte er nicht allzu viele Bedenken, die beherrschte er schon recht gut. Mit der Animagustransformation war das allerdings so eine Sache. Mit all dem Stress der letzten Wochen hatte er einfach zu wenig Zeit investiert, und so ging er mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zum Büro der Verwandlungslehrerin.

Sie war jedoch von seinen Desillusionierungszaubern so begeistert, dass sie darüber hinweg sah, dass er sich noch nicht vollständig verwandeln konnte. Die theoretischen Fragen hatte er ja immerhin zu 100 beantworten können.

Das Unglaublichste, was aber im Zuge der Ereignisse passierte, war das Angebot von Snape ihm alles zu lehren, was er konnte. Nicht nur Zaubertränke, sondern sich wirklich gegen einen Schwarzmagier zu verteidigen, so wie es Voldemorts Leute waren. Auch wenn Harry schon enorm viel gelernt hatte, so wusste er dennoch nicht, welcher Mittel sich Todesser für gewöhnlich bedienten. In den Privatstunden wurde Harry von seinem Zaubertränkelehrer wirklich hart trainiert und als die letzte Juniwoche anbrach, bot er ihm sogar an in Hogwarts zu bleiben und weiter zu üben. Diese Angebot wollte sich Harry gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen, denn der neue Snape konnte ihm wirklich viel beibringen und so wie er in der letzten Zeit agiert hatte, war er ein fast angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Und in Tonks Nähe zu bleiben war natürlich auch eine verlockende Aussicht. Außerdem tat es gut sich mit jemanden über Greife unterhalten zu können. Ja, je länger er darüber nachdachte um so mehr Gefallen fand er daran. Das einzig Negative an dem Arrangement war, dass er die Longbottoms nicht mehr um sich hatte, aber vielleicht konnten sie ja auch für sie eine Lösung finden.

So fand sich Harry in Begleitung von Severus Snape im Büro des Schulleiters wieder. Wie Harry es erwartet hatte war es für Albus indiskutabel, dass Harry in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben wollte.

„Harry, du weißt doch der Schutz von deiner Mutter muss wieder aufgefrischt werden. Du musst mindestens vier Wochen im Ligusterweg bleiben."

„Nein, muss ich nicht. Und das werde ich auch nicht." Sagte der junge Gryffindore unnachgiebig.

„Das muss sein ..."

Harry unterbrach ihn harsch. „Nein, der Schutz besteht ohnehin nicht mehr. Schließlich war ich letztes Jahr auch nur einige Tage dort. Außerdem ..." er unterbrach sich selbst.

„Außerdem ?" bohrte Albus nach.

„Außerdem ... außerdem hat mich ein ganz anderer Zauber wirklich beschützt, und der existiert heute nicht mehr."

Snape sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Welcher Zauber ?"

Harry seufzte. „Meine Mum hat ihre Seele an mich gebunden, das hat mich davor bewahrt vom selben Zaubererspruch, von ein und der selben Person gesprochen, getötet zu werden."

„Sie hat was getan?" keuchten Snape und Albus gleichzeitig auf.

„Sie hat ihre Seele an mich gebunden, das hat mich damals vor Voldemorts Avada Kedavra geschützt. Er konnte mich nicht auf die gleiche Weise umbringen wie sie selbst."

„Aber wer, oder wie hat sie das gemacht?" wollte nun der Schulleiter wissen.

„Ein Freund hat ihr dabei geholfen." War die lapidare Antwort.

„Und jetzt ?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Im Winter habe ich die Bindung zwischen uns gelöst. Deshalb ist der Schutz auch nicht mehr aktiv."

„Oh, das tut mir leid Harry."

Albus sah Tränkemeister mit ungläubigem Blick an.

„Ja, es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, für Harry!" sagte er erklärend.

„Also dass ihr beide mit einander klar kommt freut mich sehr, aber es ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig."

Harry ergriff seine Chance. „Ja, ich möchte auch hier bleiben, damit mir Professor Snape zeigen kann, wie die Todesser kämpfen, denn zweifellos kann das niemand so gut wie er."

Albus nickte gedankenverloren. „Die Idee könnte von mir stammen. Aber was lernst du ihm Severus?"

Die Frage war fast bedrohlich, doch Harry winkte ab.

„Ich möchte die dunklen Künste nicht lernen, ich will nur wissen was auf mich zukommt."

„Also gut, Harry du kannst hier bleiben, aber du solltest wissen, dass es hier im Sommer ziemlich einsam werden kann."

„Das weiß ich. Deshalb wollte ich auch fragen, ob die Longbottoms auch hier bleiben dürfen bis zum Beginn des nächsten Schuljahrs."

Sein Urgroßvater lachte leise vor sich hin. „Alice hat dich schon fast adoptiert, richtig?"

Harry lächelte. „Ja, sie sind ein bisschen wie eine Familie für mich, und Neville ist mein kleiner Bruder. Und er wird jetzt mit Frank und Alice richtig gut. Es wäre toll, wenn er hier mit mir weiter üben könnte."

„Gut, gut. Sie können bleiben." Sagte er laut. Murmelnd fügte er noch hinzu „Den ruhigen Sommer kann ich mir dann aber abschminken."

Als Harry und Severus gehen wollten, sagte Dumbledore: „Harry, könntest du noch einen Moment bleiben? Ich möchte mit dir noch etwas besprechen."

Er drehte also um und ließ sich erneut in den Sessel vor Albus Schreibtisch fallen. Albus nahm etwas aus einer der Schreibtischladen, sah Harry direkt ins Gesicht und legte das schwarze Etwas auf den Tisch. Der Junge zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Geh' ich richt in der Annahme, dass du weißt worum es sich hier handelt?"

Harry sagte nichts darauf, wich aber dem Blick seines Urgroßvaters aus. Er wollte nicht mit seinen Taten konfrontiert werden, er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen erfolgreich verdrängt und das gefiel ihm bei weitem besser. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich eine Erklärung für den Schulleiter, warum er ausgerechnet Pfeile aus Obsidian auf die beiden gefeuert hatte. Warum ausgerechnet dieses Material, er war manchmal wirklich ein Idiot. Er hatte damals instinktiv gehandelt und nicht im entferntesten daran gedacht, was es für die Zauberergemeinschaft bedeuten würde, wenn hier jemand Zugang zu einem Material hatte, dass nur noch in Mythen und Märchen vorkam und dort nur von Elfen verwendet wurde. Währenddessen sprach der alte Zauberer weiter.

„Ich denke mal dein Schweigen heißt ja. Gehe ich auch richtig in der Annahme, dass die Pfeile auf dein Konto gehen?"

Wieder schwieg Harry. Doch plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Was willst du von mir? Mir sagen dass es falsch war? Danke, das weiß ich auch selbst. Was willst du von mir hören?"

Harry war aufgesprungen und auf den Nordturm gerannt. Er verwandelte sich, desillusionierte sich anschließend und stürzte sich in wilde Flugmanöver. Das war immer noch der einzige gute Weg sich abzureagieren.

bis bald heimess


	19. Wir ssssind die Macht

Hallo, meine Lieben,

es ist Emdspurt und je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, um so schneller hab ich auch das letzte Kapitel fertig.

**Silvertrust:** Snape ist ein ziemliches Weichei, ich weiß, gehört aber irgend wie in meine Geschichte hinein. Tja, wie es weiter geht wirst du bald erfahren. Das hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel, also Endspurt. Und ob Harry noch zum tanzen kommt? Wer weiß? Vielleicht, aber wenn dann anders als ihr denkt.

**Tiberitus:** So genau kann ich das nicht beziffern, aber gerade dieses Kapitel ging ziemlich schnell, weil ich die Szenen total detailliert schon in meinem Kopf hatte. Es war in ca. vier Stunden fertig. Bei anderen Kapiteln, sitze ich aber schon mal eine ganze Weile und dann stehen erst bloß zwei drei Sätze am Bildschirm. Insgesamt habe ich im Februar zu schreiben begonnen, bin aber nicht konstant dabei geblieben. Am Anfang ist es aber leichter, weil man schon einige Szenen sozusagen fertig im Kopf hat, Kapitel 1 bis 10 ( glaub ich ) waren in zwei, drei Wochen fertig. Für die zweite Hälfte meiner Geschichte hab ich dann deutlich länger gebraucht. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiter helfen, ciao.

_

* * *

_

Er drehte also um und ließ sich erneut in den Sessel vor Albus Schreibtisch fallen. Albus nahm etwas aus einer der Schreibtischladen, sah Harry direkt ins Gesicht und legte das schwarze Etwas auf den Tisch. Der Junge zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„_Geh' ich recht in der Annahme, dass du weißt worum es sich hier handelt?"_

_Harry sagte nichts darauf, wich aber dem Blick seines Urgroßvaters aus. Er wollte nicht mit seinen Taten konfrontiert werden, er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen erfolgreich verdrängt und das gefiel ihm bei weitem besser. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich eine Erklärung für den Schulleiter, warum er ausgerechnet Pfeile a us Obsidian auf die beiden gefeuert hatte. Warum ausgerechnet dieses Material, er war manchmal wirklich ein Idiot. Er hatte damals instinktiv gehandelt und nicht im entferntesten daran gedacht, was es für die Zauberergemeinschaft bedeuten würde, wenn hier jemand Zugang zu einem Material hatte, dass nur noch in Mythen und Märchen vorkam und dort nur von Elfen verwendet wurde. Währenddessen sprach der alte Zauberer weiter._

„_Ich denke mal dein Schweigen heißt ja. Gehe ich auch richtig in der Annahme, dass die Pfeile auf dein Konto gehen?"_

_Wieder schwieg Harry. Doch plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus._

„_Was willst du von mir? Mir sagen dass es falsch war? Danke, das weiß ich auch selbst. Was willst du von mir hören?"_

_Harry war aufgesprungen und auf den Nordturm gerannt. Er verwandelte sich, desillusionierte sich anschließend und stürzte sich in wilde Flugmanöver. Das war immer noch der einzige gute Weg sich abzureagieren._

**

* * *

**

**Wir ssssind die Macht **

Als Harry den anderen die Neuigkeiten mitteilte, dass sie über den Sommer in Hogwarts bleiben konnten, besorgten Alice und Frank in Hogsmead Butterbier. Sie spazierten gemütlich den Weg ins Dorf hinunter und plauderten über alles mögliche, bis Frank schließlich auf das Thema Harry und Tonks kam.

„Kannst denn du verstehen, warum er sich ausgerechnet sie als Freundin ausgesucht hat? Ich meine die liegen ihm hier alle zu Füssen."

Alice warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. „Ja, dass kann ich, außerdem geht es dich absolut nichts an, das ist ausschließlich seine Entscheidung und nicht Deine."

„Ja, schon, aber sie ist sechs Jahre älter als er."

„Na und?"

„Aber das ist doch nicht normal, oder?"

„Erstens, seit wann ist auch nur irgendetwas, das Harry betrifft normal, und zweitens bist du selbst auch fünf Jahre älter als ich, und drittens ist er viel erwachsener als seine Schulfreunde, er ist für Neville wie ein großer Bruder, was sollte er mit einem der Schulmädchen anfangen, sie könnten ihm niemals beistehen, bei allem was er tut und was ihn berührt."

„Vielleicht hast du ja recht," seufzte Frank, „Aber sie ist so schusselig, stolpert sogar über ihre eignen Füße und läuft ständig mit rosaroten Haaren herum."

Alice schnaubte verächtlich „Sag mal wie oberflächlich kannst du denn noch sein?"

„Aber," versuchte sich ihr Mann zu verteidigen „was denkst denn du, was sich James und Lily denken würden, wenn ihr 16 jähriger Sohn eine 22 jährige Freundin hätte."

„Du solltest die beiden da raus halten, was sie sagen oder denken würden ist reine Spekulation, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen möchtest: ich glaube dass James genauso wie du sich über ihre wahlweise rosaroten oder giftgrünen Haare lustig machen würde, und dass sich Lily die beiden einfach mal anschauen würde, wie sie miteinander umgehen und so ... ja, so denke ich würde es ablaufen. Und vor allem, egal zu welchem Urteil seine Eltern auch gelangen würden, Harry würde und wird auch genau das tun, was er für richtig hält."

Damit war für Alice das Gespräch beendet. Sie waren mittlerweile ohnehin in den drei Besen angekommen, wo sie von Madame Rosmerta überschwänglich begrüßt wurden. Sie plauderten einwenig über die alten Zeiten und kauften einen großen Karton voll Butterbier.

Schwer bepackt kamen die beiden zurück ins Schloss und dort wurde bis tief in die Nacht hinein gefeiert.

Der erste Ferienmonat schweißte Harry, die Longbottoms und Tonks zusammen, sogar Snape leistete ihnen gelegentlich Gesellschaft. Sie waren wie eine eingeschworene Gemeinde, zu der niemand sonst Zugang hatte.

Als sie eines Abends zusammen saßen verkündete Harry, er müsse ihnen etwas zeigen. Alle drängten ihn neugierig.

Er stand auf, von gespannten Blicken verfolgt. In der Mitte des Raumes stand er still, um sich zu konzentrieren und nur Sekunden später stand ein großer schwarzer Panther vor ihnen.

Seine Freunde klatschten begeistert.

Neville rief: „Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest."

Nur Tonks sah ihn etwas verwirrt an: „Aber Harry, was war dann ..."

Harry brüllte laut, um sie zu unterbrechen und verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Alle sahen gespannt zwischen Tonks und Harry hin und her.

„Kein Wort, Tonks. Bitte, du hast es versprochen!"

„Ja, aber ... aber ... was ... wie?" sie konnte es nicht verstehen, wie Harry sich einerseits in die Gestalt eines goldenen Greifen verwandeln konnte – so waren sie den Todessern entkommen – und andererseits hier als wunderschöner schwarzer Panther vor ihr stehen konnte.

Nach dem sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, viel Harry wieder ein, dass er noch zu Gringotts musste. Er hatte zwar die magische Geldbörse, aber er wusste immer noch nicht was in dem geheimnisvollen Gringottsverlies war, von dem Jason ihm erzählt hatte.

Harry wollte am nächste Tag in die Winkelgasse reisen, doch Alice und Neville winkten ab. Beide konnten die Fahrten mit den Kobolden nicht leiden.

Lachend meinte Frank: „Dann werden wir die Gelegenheit nützen und meine Mutter besuchen. Sie hat sich schon darüber beschwert, dass wir so selten zu Besuch kommen und ich glaube Neville fehlt ihr schrecklich."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Aber ich muss auch noch etwas erledigen, alleine!" Alice Augen funkelten übermütig. Alle wussten, dass sie gar nicht nachzufragen brauchten, weil nichts aus ihr herauszubekommen war aber alle vermuteten, dass es wohl etwas mit dem nahenden Geburtstag von Harry und Neville zu tun hatte.

Tonks meinte noch: „Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich kann mir Morgen nicht frei nehmen. Ich hab' ein wichtiges Treffen mit Madame Bones von der ‚magischen Strafverfolgung'."

So machte sich Harry mit Severus am nächsten Tag auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Harrys Erscheinen im tropfenden Kessel löste beinahe einen Tumult aus, zu frisch waren noch die Bilder in den Köpfen der Zauberer und Hexen, von Harrys spektakulärer Rettungsaktion im vergangenen Schuljahr.

Harry stöhnte erleichtert auf, als sie endlich in dem kleinen Wagen saßen, der sie zu ihrem Verlies bringen würde.

„Du kannst den Rummel ja tatsächlich nicht ausstehen!" Snape war ehrlich erstaunt.

„Ich hab' nie etwas anderes behauptet." murrte Harry.

Die Fahrt dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit und führte sie so tief hinunter, dass Harry meinte, sie müssen bald den Mittelpunkt der Erde erreicht haben. Als sie anhielten, schluckten Snape und Harry geräuschvoll. Vor ihnen war ein Tor aus Obsidian, in das eine Rune eingelassen war, in deren Mitte ein riesiger Diamant prangte. Rechts und links, das Tor flankierend, standen zwei Drachen, ungarische Hornschwanz, wenn sich Harry richtig erinnerte.

„Schlüssel" scharrte der Kobold.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harry sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und sagte dann aber selbstsicher: „Ich brauche hierfür keinen Schlüssel."

Ehrfürchtig trat der Kobold zur Seite und sein Lehrer gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Wie willst du das hier sonst aufbringen?" flüsterte ihm Severus zu.

Doch Harry zog das Taschenmesser, das er vor über einem Jahr von Sirius bekommen hatte aus der Hosentasche und schnitt sich vollkommen unbeeindruckt in den rechten Mittelfinger und legte ihn auf den Diamanten.

Im Inneren des Steins wirbelten eine goldene und eine rote Flüssigkeit, ohne sich wirklich miteinander zu vermischen. Harry löste die Verbindung mit dem Diamanten, doch den Spruch um das Blut zu stoppen brauchte er nicht, denn von dem Schnitt war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Er hatte jetzt aber nicht die Zeit, um sich darüber zu wundern, denn langsam begann sich das Tor zu öffnen.

Beide, Lehrer und Schüler, lugten neugierig hinein. Ein Sockel aus dem gleichen Stein wie das Tor stand mitten in dem kleinen Raum. Zögerlich betrat Harry das Verlies um sich den Stein genauer anzusehen. Er war ganz glatt und schimmerte matt. Oben war er etwas abgerundet. Ein unglaubliches Bedürfnis den Stein zu berühren durchströmte ihn.

In dem Moment, als seine Hand den Stein berührte, wollte Severus ihn davon abhalten und hatte nach seinem Arm gegriffen. Harry wollte seine Hand zurück ziehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Panische Angst erfüllte ihn. Er wusste nicht, was hier geschah. Es konnte doch keine Falle sein, schließlich war Jason sein Freund und der Freund seiner Mutter. Zweifel pochten laut in seinem Kopf, als er bemerkte, das Severus ihn auch noch nicht ausgelassen hatte und sein Gesichtsausdruck in etwa die gleichen Emotionen wie Harrys zeigte.

Der Stein begann langsam in einem goldenen Licht zu schimmern.

Harrys Hand hob sich ganz langsam, ohne sein Zutun.

Darunter strahlte die gleiche Rune, die in die Tür eingelassen war, in einem gleißend hellen Licht, dass von Harrys Hand absorbiert zu werden schien.

Durch das Licht der Rune animiert, schimmerten zunächst die Finger und schließlich auch der Handrücken.

Immer stärker wurden die Lichter, die über die Hand des Jungen tanzten, bis der erste goldene Strahl hervorbrach, unmittelbar gefolgt von einem Roten. Und wieder ein Goldenen und einem Roten ...

Mit starren Gesichtern beobachteten die beiden, wie sich die Lichtstrahlen um Harrys Handgelenk wanden, wie Schlangen, unter deren Berührung seine Haut wie Feuer brannte. Harrys Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Jede Sehne, jeder Muskel, jede Faser seines Arms war sichtbar geworden. Er wusste nicht mehr, war es die Angst oder der Schmerz, der sich langsam veränderte, je weiter das Licht nach oben wanderte umso ‚angenehmer' wurde der Schmerz. Er konnte diese Gefühl nicht zuordnen: es war wie schön und grausam zugleich, oder eben angenehm und schmerzhaft.

Sie kamen der Stelle, wo Snape seine Hand an Harrys Arm gelegt hatte, um ihn zurück zu halten, immer näher. Harry spürte die Nervosität seines Lehrers, die in Panik umzuschlagen drohte.

Was macht ihr da zischte Harry den schlangenartigen Strahlenwesen zu.

Wir sind die Macht. antwortete eine und die anderen echoten die Macht ... die Macht ... die Macht, das Böse zu besiegen ... das Böse besiegen ... das Böse besiegen.

Der Schock fuhr in Harrys Knochen, und hätte Snape ihn nicht aufgefangen, so wäre er wahrscheinlich zusammengesunken.

„Danke, Professor!" murmelte Harry noch leicht benommen.

Severus wollte den Jungen gerade fragen, was die Wesen gesagt hatte, als er bemerkte, dass sich drei davon über seine eigene Hand schlängelten. Wie gebannt starrte er auf seine Hand. Die Gefühle die ihn durchströmten waren fürchterlich. Schmerz und Freude gleichermaßen. Severus war sich sicher noch niemals in einem solchen Gefühlschaos gesteckt zu sein, wie jetzt und hier.

Ein empörtes Zischen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Die Wesen hatten sich soeben über sein dunkles Mal geschlängelt. Tränen traten aus seinen Augen. Einen solchen Schmerz hatte er noch nie gespürt. Eines der Wesen hatte sich aufgelöst, doch Severus bemerkte es nicht mehr. Er war über Harry zusammengesunken, den kurz darauf ebenso seine Kräfte verließen.

Severus und Harry erwachten in einem eignartigen Dämmerlicht. Der Stein hatte aufgehört zu strahlen und auch die Lichtwesen waren verschwunden. Sie rappelten sich auf. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden und hatten das angenehme Gefühl von Erlösung hinterlassen.

Der Lehrer starrte unumwunden auf Harrys Arme, was ihn dazu bewog sie sich genauer anzusehen.

Ein unheimliches Strahlen ging von dem Arm aus, das den Raum schwach beleuchtete.

Snape murmelte Lumos um sich genauer umsehen zu können.

Das Tor, durch das sie gekommen waren hatte sich geschlossen. Doch bei genauerem hinsehen, waren an beiden Seiten des Raumes vollkommen identische Tore.

„Durch welches der Tore sind wir gekommen?" fragte Harry seinen Lehrer.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Sag mal," fuhr er fort, „wie kann es sein, dass du ständig in solche eigenartigen Situationen gerätst. Bisher dachte ich ja, du würdest danach suchen, um angeben zu können, aber das hier ...?"

„Hab' ich genauso wenig gewollt, wie alles was bisher geschehen ist. Nur bisher haben sie mir nicht geglaubt, wenn ich sagte, dass ich nicht nach Abenteuern suchen würde."

Snape stand etwas unschlüssig zwischen den Türen. Er schien nachzudenken.

„Was haben diese Lichtschlangen zu dir gesagt, als du fast zusammengebrochen bist."

Harry überlegte kurz. „Sie sagten, sie seinen die Macht."

Irritiert fragte Snape: „Welche Macht?"

„Sie kennen doch bestimmt den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung, Professor?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber keiner weiß ob es wirklich noch einen zweiten Teil gibt. Und vor allem was hat das hiermit zu tun?"

„Ich glaube alles. Und ja, es gibt einen zweiten Teil..."

„Aber die Prophezeiung ist zerbrochen." Unterbrach ihn der Lehrer.

„Ja, damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Aber es gibt jemanden, der sie kennt, und zwar die ganze Prophezeiung."

„Na, sag schon, was sagt sie?"

„'Der mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran, jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben. Geboren, wenn der siebente Monat stirbt.' Diesen Teil kennen bereits einige, auch Voldemort. Aber sie geht noch weiter und zwar:'Und er wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen. Doch er wird eine Macht haben, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Und Einer muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn Keiner kann leben, wenn der Andere überlebt.'"

Snape zuckte mit keiner Wimper, aber es war so etwas wie Erkennen in seinem Blick zu lesen.

„Deshalb hast du im letzten Jahr trainiert wie ein Wahnsinniger."

„Ja" antwortete Harry.

„Und diese Schlangenwesen wollen die Macht sein mit der du den dunklen Lord besiegen kannst?" Zweifel waren deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Ja. Spüren sie denn nichts ?" fragte Harry.

Snape sah ihn scharf an. „Was soll ich spüren?"

„Ich fühle die Macht der Schlangen in mir. Es ist ein gutes, reines Gefühl, aber ziemlich mächtig."

Severus kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Egal, wir sollten trotzdem den Ausgang suchen, sonst machen sich die anderen noch Sorgen um uns. Weißt du noch durch welche Türe wir gekommen sind?"

„Tut mir leid, ich hab' keine Ahnung, versuche wir die hier." Harry steuerte auf einen der Ausgänge zu.

„Dann nehmen wir die andere." Sagte Snape schnell, und bemerkte noch das belustigte Gesicht von seinem Schüler.

„Sie können's nicht lassen, stimmt's? Aber bitte, nach ihnen."

Snape drückte die Klinke nach unten. Vorsichtig schob er das schwere Tor auf und ging langsam hinaus. Auch Harry schlich ihm mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinterher.

Dem jungen Gryffindore sank das Herz in die Hose. Er wusste genau wo er hier war. Er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet jemals wieder diesen Raum betreten zu müssen.

Diesen runden, hohen Raum mit den vielen Türen rundum, würde Harry wohl nie wieder vergessen. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, als er das letzte mal hier unten war, kennzeichnete er die Tür durch die sie gekommen waren mit einem schnellen Flagrate, um sie nicht zu verwechseln, denn sobald sie ins Schloss gefallen war, begannen der Raum zu rotieren, und nur das rote leuchtende X erinnerte sie daran, durch welche der Türen sie gekommen waren.

„Verflucht, Potter, was geht hier vor sich." Fluchte Snape etwas zu laut, denn unmittelbar darauf erschien ein Tross aus schwer bewaffneten Auroren und Ministeriumsangestellten. Nicht mal eine Sekunde später waren der Professor und sein Schüler entwaffnet.

„Wer sind sie und was machen sie hier." Bellte einer der Auroren .

„Professor Severus Snape und Harry Potter, Sir. Wir sind nur durch Zufall hier gelandet." Sagte Snape, was Harry dazu veranlasste ihm unauffällig gegen den Fuß zu treten.

„Nette Geschichte, Snape und Potter, die könnt ihr später dem Minister erzählen, aber erst nachdem ihr eine Stunde Arrest hinter euch gebracht habt, wir wollen doch sehen, ob ihr wirklich die sein, für die ihr euch ausgebt. ABFÜHREN!"

Kurz später saß jeder der beiden in einer kleinen versperrten Zelle. Harrys Gedanken rasten dahin, verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen, dass er über das Verließ Zugang zur Mysterienabteilung hatte.

Fieberhaft versuchte er Snape über die Seelenebene mitzuteilen, dass er ihn reden lassen sollte. Er hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die womöglich funktionieren würde.

Fudge saß hinter einem blank geputzten Schreibtisch, als Harry und Severus in das Büro gebracht wurden. Sechs Auroren bewachten den Raum, während der Minister mit unbewegter Miene auf sie wartete. Percy saß mit einem Stapel Pergament hinter ihm, bereit alles was gesagt wurde mitzuschreiben.

Lange herrschte absolute Stille, bis Harry sich zusammen riss um endlich mit der Vorstellung zu beginnen.

Mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck begann er zögerlich zu sprechen. „Herr Minister es war alles meine Schuld, ich wollte unbedingt noch einmal hier her. Sie wissen ja, dass bei dem Kampf letztes Jahr Sirius Black durch das Tor des Todes gefallen ist. Und ... nun ja, er war mein Pate – ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie das wissen. Er hat mir im letzten Jahr unheimlich gefehlt." Harrys Stimmer versagte hier, was ihm einen bewundernden Blick von Severus einbrachte. Er räusperte sich und sprach leise weiter. „ Ich wollte die Geschehnisse irgendwie verarbeiten und dachte mir, dass ich das hier, am Ort des Geschehens, besser könnte, als in Hogwarts. Und Professor Snape ist mir gefolgt. Er hat mich von dem Bogen weg gezerrt und als wir wieder am Weg nach draußen waren, sind schon ihre Leute gekommen. Es tut mir leid, Herr Minister."

Percys Feder hat die ganze Zeit über das Pergament gekratzt. Jetzt sah er erwartungsvoll zu Fudge, der sich gerade räusperte.

„Tja, Harry, was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen. Es geht auch in anbetracht der ‚Umstände, die bestimmt besondere sind, nicht, dass ich über einen Einbruch in meinem Ministerium einfach hinweg sehe. Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?" Er sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, während Percy ein sehr zufriedenes Gesicht machte.

„Wenn ich irgend etwas für sie tun kann, Herr Minister?"

Erkenntnis huschte über das sonst unbewegte, glatte Gesicht des Ministers. Genau darauf hatte Harry gehofft und war sich voll bewusst was der Minister von ihm würde haben wollen.

„Ja, Harry, vielleicht gibt es da wirklich etwas, was du für mich tun könntest. Ich gebe nächste Woche ein Fest und du könntest dort an meiner Seite auftreten und allen möglichen Zeitungsmenschen sagen wie gut wir zusammen arbeiten. Du weißt, das viele verunsichert sind wegen der Todesseraktivitäten und wenn du mich in meiner Funktion als Minister unterstützt, wäre mir damit sehr geholfen, das gäbe wunderbare Schlagzeilen und es würde mir helfen darüber hinweg zu sehen, dass du ins ministerium eingebrochen bist, dann könnten wir zum beispiel sagen, du hättest mich in den Schulferien einfach einmal besucht. Was hältst du davon?"

„Ich glaube das ist eine tolle Idee, damit ist uns beiden geholfen, Herr Minister, ich bin über ihre Nachsicht und ihr Verständnis für mich überwältigt, danke sehr."

Percys Mine war wie versteinert. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass harry wieder ungestraft davon kommen würde. Allerdings hatte Harry von dem Fest des Ministers gewusst, und das er ihn gern öffentlich an seiner Seite präsentieren würde, das war ihm ohnehin klar gewesen. Man könnte sagen Harrys Rechnung war voll aufgegangen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich fürchterlich dabei, solche Spiele zu spielen, aber ohne das wäre es diesmal wohl nicht gegangen.

„Professor Snape, bringen sie ihren Schüler bitte zurück nach Hause. Auf Wiedersehen."

Die beiden bekamen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück und wurden aus dem Ministerium geleitet, nicht ohne sehr auffällig an der offensichtlich ständig anwesenden Fotografin des Tagespropheten vorbeigeleitet zu werden, in deren Blickfeld sich der Minister sehr freundschaftlich und vor allem laut von Harry verabschiedete.

Als die beiden endlich wieder im Schloss waren, sagte Snape anerkennend: „Das war sehr slytherin von dir, das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet."

„Es fühlt sich trotzdem mies an." Murrte Harry.

„Trotzdem, danke Harry!"

Als Harry am selben Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und ein Buch las, erschien Dobby mit einem Plopp vor ihm.

„Harry Potter, Sir! Ich habe hier eine Nachricht von Professor Snape für sie."

Als der Hauself zu sprechen begann, fiel er in eine so tiefe Verbeugung, dass seine spitze Nase den Boden berührte.

In all den Jahre in der Zaubererwelt hatte sich Harry langsam an das eigenartige Benehmen der Hauselfen gewöhnt. Er nahm das Pergament ohne mit der Wimperzuzucken an sich und entfaltete es.

_Komm heute noch kurz zu mir._

_Ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen._

_Severus Snape_

Erstaunt machte sich Harry auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker, gespannt, was Snape mit ihm zu besprechen hatte. Er klopfte ohne zu zögern an die Türe. Als die wohlbekannte Stimme „kommen sie herein, Potter!" sagte drückte er unverzüglich die Klinke hinunter.

Ein sichtlich gutgelaunter Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte vor sich hin.

Von diesem Verhalten ziemlich irritiert setzte sich Harry zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Professor, was möchten sie mit mir besprechen."

Langsam und versonnen lächelnd schob er den Ärmel seiner linken Hand nach oben und entblößte ein Stück makelloser Haut die so weiß war, als hätte sie jahrzehnte schon keine Sonne mehr gesehen. Nach wenigen Sekunden zeichnete sich Erleuchtung auf dem vorher verwirrten Gesicht des jungen Zauberers ab.

„Das dunkle Mal ist verschwunden. Das haben die Schlangen bei ihnen also bewirkt als sie zusammengebrochen sind. Fühlen sie die Anwesenheit der Schlangen noch?"

„Nein, im Moment spüre ich gar nichts, auch keine Schmerzen durch das dunkle Mal, es ist einfach weg. Können sie sich erklären, was oder wie diese Lichtschlangen das gemacht haben könnten."

Harry überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Es muss in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang stehen mit der Möglichkeit der Gryffindores sich einen Machtpool anzulegen, aus dem sie ihre Kraft speisen können. Ich denke, dass diese Schlangen womöglich der Kraftpool meiner Vorfahren sind."

Severus Gesicht wurde weiß wie Kalk als Harry weiter sprach. „Da ich das Verließ allein mit meinem Blut hatte öffnen können und sich schon vorher, im Inneren des Steins rote und goldene Fäden versponnen haben, liegt es wohl in meinem Blut und die Lichtwesen haben sich mit meiner eigenen Kraft verbündet. Mein Kraftpool war auch bisher ein rotgoldenes strahlendes Licht, aber die Schlangenform ist neu für mich. Es ist eine reine, gute Kraft, Glück oder Liebe vielleicht. So genau kann ich das nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall aber ist es das genaue Gegenteil des dunklen Mals. Ich denke, dass durch die Berührung ein Teil der Macht durch sie geflossen ist, und die beiden Kräfte, die Lichtschlangen und das dunkle Mal konnten einfach nicht gemeinsam in ein und der selben Person sein. Das ist aber reine Spekulation. Gesichert ist von all den Vermutungen nur eines, nämlich dass ich der Erbe Godric Gryffindores bin, und dass in dieser Familie das Vorkommen eines Machtpools nicht unüblich ist."

„Danke Potter, kein dunkles Mal zu haben, ist ein großes Stück Freiheit für mich und das verdanke ich ihrer Familie."

Für den darauffolgenden Abend hatten Alice und Tonks eine Geburtstagsparty für Harry und Neville organisiert. Fast der ganze Gryffindorejahrgang war eingeladen und noch einige andere Freunde vom Orden, darunter selbstverständlich die gesamte Familie Weasley und Remus Lupin. Harry bedankte sich überschwänglich bei Alice und Tonks, die heute das silberne Band gut sichtbar an ihrem Oberarm trug. Auch sein Eigenes blitzte gelegentlich unter seinem Shirt hervor.

Mrs. Weasley stürzte sich geradezu auf ihn.

„Harry, mein Lieber, alles gute zum Geburtstag. Geht's dir auch gut?"

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley, mir geht es ganz gut."

Auch Arthur kam auf ihn zu und gratulierte zum Geburtstag.

„Sag mal Harry, im Ministerium kursieren die abenteuerlichsten Gerüchte über dich. Was hast du denn dort gemacht, doch nicht etwa wirklich Cornelius Fudge besucht?"

„Nein, das hab ich natürlich nicht gemacht. Aber was wirklich vorgefallen ist kann ich ihnen wirklich nicht sagen, noch nicht mal Tonks weiß darüber bescheid."

„Tonks, warum Tonks?" kreischte Molly, der das Entsetzten anzusehen war, außerdem war ihr das Band aufgefallen, das die beiden trugen. Tonks Wangen nahm zeitgleich ein sattes Tomatenrot an.

„Warum Tonks?" Harry zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Weil sie meine Freundin ist, mein Partner und meine Vertraute. Weil sie der einzige Mensch ist, dem ich je begegnet bin, der mich so akzeptiert hat, wie ich bin, der mich nicht verändern oder beeinflussen wollte. Der einzige, der mir wirklich zuhört, ohne ständig irgendwelche guten Ratschläge parat zu haben, der einzige, der mich absolut bedingungslos liebt, ohne sich irgendwelche Vorteile davon zu versprechen und vor allem, ist sie die einzige die ich mehr liebe als mein Leben. Und sollte einer von euch sich verpflichtet fühlen, ein Urteil über unsere Beziehung fällen zu müssen, dann achtet darauf, dass ich es nicht höre, genauso wie ihr aufpassen solltet, dass euch Tonks gegenüber nichts derartiges über die Lippen kommt. Hab' ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"

Alle starrten ihn mit großen Augen an, nur Alice warf Frank einen Blick zu der deutlich sagte ‚ich hab es dir doch gleich gesagt' , aber davon bemerkte Harry natürlich nichts. Und Frank war ziemlich froh darüber, denn der in letzter Zeit so umgängliche Harry Potter, erschien ihm hier und jetzt als jemand, mit dem er sich lieber keine Differenzen erlauben wollte. Wobei ihm das Auftreten des jungen Mannes mit den schwarzen Haaren auf eine gewisse Weise sehr beeindruckte, wohl auch weil es ihn so sehr an James erinnerte, dessen Ausbrüche legendär waren, wenn jemand Lily beleidigt oder angegriffen hatte.

Harry zog sich nach der Geburtstagsfeier wieder deutlich von den anderen zurück, trainierte mehr und härter und versuchte irgendeinen Vorteil aus den Ereignissen im Verlies seiner Vorfahren zu ziehen. Er konnte allerdings keine Veränderung feststellen, seine Magie schien sich nicht im geringsten verändert zu haben, außerdem ging ihm der umgängliche Snape, bei ihre Trainingseinheiten ziemlich auf die Nerven. Ein Kleinwenig sehnte er sich nach dem unterkühlten, fiesen Typen der er einmal war, doch dieses Kapitel schien zu Ende gegangen zu sein, war unwiederbringlich weg.

Der Tag von Fudges großem Fest rückte ebenfalls immer näher und schlug zusätzlich auf Harrys Laune, bis Tonks eines Abends zu ihm sagte, er solle sich wenigstens in der Gegenwart anderer zusammennehmen.

bis bald heimess

und ihr wisst schon, das kleine Kästchen links unten macht Freude, und ein schnelles letztes Kapitel.


	20. Das Fest

So, es ist vollbracht. Das letzte Kapitel ist mir unheimlich schwer gefallen, deshalb hat es diesmal auch so lange gedauert. Und jetzt geht es ein letztes mal los:

_Harry zog sich nach der Geburtstagsfeier wieder deutlich von den anderen zurück, trainierte mehr und härter und versuchte irgendeinen Vorteil aus den Ereignissen im Verlies seiner Vorfahren zu ziehen. Er konnte allerdings keine Veränderung feststellen, seine Magie schien sich nicht im geringsten verändert zu haben, außerdem ging ihm der umgängliche Snape, bei ihre Trainingseinheiten ziemlich auf die Nerven. Ein Kleinwenig sehnte er sich nach dem unterkühlten, fiesen Typen der er einmal war, doch dieses Kapitel schien zu Ende gegangen zu sein, war unwiederbringlich weg. _

_Der Tag von Fudges großem Fest rückte ebenfalls immer näher und schlug zusätzlich auf Harrys Laune, bis Tonks eines Abends zu ihm sagte, er solle sich wenigstens in der Gegenwart anderer zusammennehmen._

**

* * *

20 Das Fest**

Kein Sonnenstrahl drangen durch die Fenster des kleinen Schlafzimmers. Eine junge Frau öffnete gerade ihre Augen. Sie hatte einwenig geschlafen, denn die Nächte waren in letzter Zeit verheerend kurz ausgefallen. Die Wiege die neben ihrem Bett stand war leer, offensichtlich hatte sich ihr Mitbewohner als gnädig erwiesen und den kleinen Schreihals wohin auch immer mitgenommen. Nach dem kurzen aber kostbaren Schlaf, fühlte sie sich wieder fit genug, um die nächsten Tage in Angriff nehmen zu können. Sie hatte sich das Leben mit einem Kind nicht so schwierig vorgestellt. Drei Monate war der Kleine nun und langsam fing sich an wenigstens im weitesten Sinne Routine einzustellen. Gott sei Dank war sie nicht ganz allein. Das einzige was sie wirklich nervte waren all die anderen Mütter, die aus den Ecken gekrochen kamen, sobald sie eine Ihresgleichen entdeckt hatten, und dann mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Vergleichen an kamen. ‚Meine Kleine hat schon mit vier Wochen durchgeschlafen!' oder ‚Was, er kann sich noch gar nicht umdrehen? Also mein Kleiner kann das schon seit Wochen!'. Einmal hatte sie erzählt, dass Jonny. Wenn sie nicht dabei war sich auf irgend eine Weise fortbewegen konnte. Wie er das tatsächlich machte, wusste sie selbst nicht, aber die blöden Tanten im Park hatten bloß mitleidig gelächelt. Seit damals sagte sie kaum mehr etwas, aber das schien die nicht weiter zu stören.

Vor ihrer Zimmertüre regte sich etwas. Ein freudiges Lächeln trat in ihr Gesicht, schließlich konnte es sich nur um ihre beiden Lieblingsmänner handeln, ihren Bruder und ihren Sohn. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie so spät noch unterwegs waren, denn es war schon dunkel draußen, aber man konnte nie wissen, worauf die beiden Lust hatten, wenn sie mal unterwegs waren.

Sie schrak hoch, als die Türe mit einem lauten Knall aufsprang. Mysteriöse Gestalten in schwarzen Mänteln standen plötzlich im Zimmer, die Holzstöcke in der Hand hielten. Sie zuckte zusammen als ein grüner Lichtstrahl aus einem der Stöcke kam.

Zwei Stunden später ...

„Verflucht sag mir wo ich den Bastard finde?" Kim wurde langsam blau im Gesicht, so fest hatte Sam ihre Kehle zugedrückt.

Als er sie wieder los ließ hielt sie bloß das Baby in seinem Arm davon ab ihm eine Ordentliche zu verpassen. „Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden?" zischte sie ihn an. „Woher soll ich wissen, wo sich der Kerl rumtreibt, aber frag' das besser Zoe, die hat sich ja geweigert ihm von dem Kleinen zu erzählen."

Sam brach in Tränen aus. Zu frisch waren die Bilder in seinem Kopf, als er nach Hause kam und die Türe weit offen stehen sah, wusste er das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber was er drinnen sah, war so schrecklich, dass er es nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

„Zoe ist tot." Es war weniger als ein Flüstern.

„Was?" sagte das Mädchen mit Entsetzen im Gesicht. Sie betet darum, sie möge sich verhört haben, doch ...

„Zoe ist tot!" brüllte Sam, so dass es das halbe Lokal hatte hören können.

Kim's Augen waren in Sekundenbruchteilen zu blutrot unterlaufenen Schlitzen geworden. Nervös und fahrig rieb sie sich abwechselnd Augen und Schläfen. „Warte, warte, ... wer könnt wissen wo er ..."

Ein Mann betrat das Lokal. Solange hatte er sich hier nicht mehr Blicken lassen, aber seit Jon nach dem letzten Sommer verschwunden war, interessierte ihn dieses Lokal eigentlich nicht mehr und trotzdem konnte er sich selbst nicht davon abbringen, wieder hier her zu kommen. Wie er erwartet hatte, war es nicht mehr das selbe wie im vergangenen Sommer. Und als er dann Harry im tropfenden Kessel begegnet war ... Merlin war das peinlich gewesen, er konnte es dem Jungen kaum verübeln, dass er ihn für einen Volltrottel gehalten hatte.

Gedankenverloren schweifte sein Blick durch das Lokal. In einer der ruhigeren Ecken stand eines der Mädchen, die er vom letzten Jahr kannte. Sie schien gehörige Probleme mit dem Typen zu haben, aber warum zum Henker hatte er ein kleines Kind hier her gebracht. Er schüttelte Verachtung schnaubend den Kopf.

Er sah wie das Mädchen offensichtlich angestrengt nachdachte. Sie hob nur kurz den Kopf und sah in seine Richtung, als er sie brüllen hörte.

„Hey, du da ..." sie überlegte krampfhaft nach seinem Namen, „David, hey, komm mal rüber."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm wollte. Aus reiner Höflichkeit, gepaart mit ein wenig Neugierde, ging er auf die drei zu. Im Näherkommen bemerkte er die roten Augen und verstörten Blicke der beiden.

„Du musst wissen wo er steckt!" fiel Kim sofort mit der Tür ins Haus.

Leicht irritiert fragte David „Wenn du Jon meinst; ich habe keine Ahnung wohin er verschwunden ist."

„Doch du musst es wissen, zu Weihnachten hat er noch erzählt das du sein Lehrer bist. Über diese Schule musst du doch herausfinden können wo er steckt." Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Jon?" eine undefinierbare Leere breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus.

Kim sprach wieder, obwohl es eher ein Krächzen war, das ihrer Kehle entkam. „Er hieß ja nur hier Jon. Wie hieß er noch richtig ?" Sie sah Sam fragend an, während sie sich nervös mit den Fingern an die eigenen Schläfen trommelte.

„Sam überlegte kurz und sagte dann „Harry Potter, der Kerl hieß Harry Potter."

In dem Moment hatte David das Gefühl die Welt wäre für einen Augenblick stehen geblieben. „Also doch." war das einzige was er hervorbrachte.

Kim packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig. „Wir müssen wissen wo er steckt, also raus damit!" brüllte sie ihn an.

David fing sich langsam wieder. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte Harry und Jon waren also doch ein und die selbe Person. Er konnte nicht wirklich einordnen, ob das nun die beste oder die schlechteste Nachricht war, die er je bekommen hatte. Als sein Hirn wieder zu arbeiten begann, fragte er verwundert: „Was braucht ihr denn so dringendes von ihm?"

Kim nahm das Kind aus Sam's Armen. „Das hier ist sein Sohn ..."

„WAS?" unterbrach David sie panisch „Wisst ihr in welcher Gefahr ihr euch befindet? Das Kind muss schnellst möglich in Sicherheit gebracht werden."

Kim hielt ihn am Arm zurück, als er aus dem Lokal stürmen wollte. „Seine Mutter ist heute umgebracht worden."

„Das wundert mich nicht." Sagte David trocken. „Gib' mir das Kind ich bringe es zu ihm."

„Nie und nimmer." kam es zeitgleich aus Kim's und Sam's Mund. „Wir kommen natürlich mit." Fügte Sam, der aus seiner Starre wieder erwacht zu sein schien, an.

David seufzte und versuchte die beiden davon zu überzeugen, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie hier blieben und ihn das machen ließen. Er scheiterte kläglich.

„Gibt es hier einen Raum in dem wir uns ungestört unterhalten können?"

Kim brachte die beiden Männer und das Baby in einen düsteren kleinen Lagerraum. David schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er überlegte kurz, wo Harry sich im Moment wohl aufhalten würde, als ihm wieder das Fest beim Minister einfiel. Schon seit einer Woche waren die Zeitungen voll davon, dass er und die von ihm wieder zum Leben erweckten Longbottoms an dem Fest teilnehmen würden, aber ob das Zaubereiministerium der passende Ort war für eine solche ... Familienzusammenführung ... wagte er zu bezweifeln, aber es ging wohl nicht anders.

„Jetzt hört mir gut zu, ihr beiden. Was ihr jetzt erleben werdet wird euch anfangs wie ein schlechter Scherz erscheinen, vielleicht meint ihr auch auf einem Kostümfest gelandet zu sein oder in einer Irrenanstalt. Näheres soll euch dann Harry selbst erklären. Nur nehmt ihn und uns alle ernst, ich lege nämlich meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass die Mutter des kleinen hier von einem aus unserer Welt ermordet wurde. Ich bringe euch jetzt in unser Ministerium, das heißt ihr solltet euch dort angemessen benehmen.

„Warum ins Ministerium? Was macht denn Jon dort?"

„Dort findet im Moment ein Fest statt. Nicht dass der Minister so etwas selten geben würde, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass sich Jon, alias Harry hat erweichen lassen dort hin zu gehen, ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass ihn irgend jemand dazu gezwungen hat, denn normaler weise hasst er solche Auftritte, vor allem mit dem Minister. Wird ein ziemliches Medienspektakel."

Kim und Sam hatten ihn verständnislos angesehen.

David zog einfach seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, richtete ihn auf eine leere Bierdose und murmelte . „Portus!"

„Fasst die Bierdose an. Es wir ein wenig hinter dem Nabel ziehen!"

* * *

Dieser Tag war wohl einer der schrecklichsten die Harry seit langem erlebt hatte. Am Vormittag hatte Tonks ihn zu Madame Malkins geschleppt, wo sie ihn in ungefähr 700 Hosen gesteckt hatte, bis ihr endlich eine gefiel. Er musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich perfekt saß, aber als sie ihn nach den 700 Hosen noch in 900 verschiedene weiße Hemden stecken wollte, in denen er aussah wie ein geschockter Pinguin, war ihm der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Er hatte sich ein schmales schwarzes Hemd in einer Größe gekauft, die ihm ungefähr passen würde und hat die Flucht ergriffen. Tonks war ziemlich sauer gewesen.

Jetzt saß er hier am Tisch des Ministers und musste dessen Geschwafel ertragen, nur die Tatsache, dass Alice und Frank auch hier waren – zu seiner Unterstützung, sonst wären sie nie auf die Idee gekommen an dem Fest teilzunehmen – hielt ihn aufrecht. Doch das Schlimmste stand ihm noch bevor: das Interview mit dem Tagespropheten.

Das Gesicht von Rita Kimmkorn zierte ein triumphierendes Lächeln, als sie an den Tisch trat.

„Hallo, Mr. Potter! Sind sie bereit?"

Harry seufzte gottergeben. „Bitte, fangen wir an."

Am Tisch vor der Reporterin begann die bekannte Schnellschreibefeder über das Pergament zu kratzen.

„Mr. Potter, es freut mich, dass sie sich endlich einmal bereit erklärt haben dem Tagespropheten ein Interview zu geben. Sie gestatten wenn ich ein wenig weiter aushole. Also, wie geht es ihnen, jetzt wo sie wieder komplett rehabilitiert sind, und alle erkannt haben, dass sie recht hatten mit der Behauptung dass Der-dessen-name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wieder zurück gekehrt ist."

„Nun die Allgemeinheit weiß mittlerweile auch schon über ein Jahr bescheid, dass Voldemort wieder zurück ist. Hauptsache ist, dass jetzt etwas gegen ihn unternommen wird, alles andere ist eher nebensächlich."

„Vor einem Jahr ist der Massenmörder und Verräter ihrer Eltern, Sirius Black, im Ministerium ums Leben gekommen, wie fühlt es sich an zu wissen, dass der Verrat an ihren Eltern gerächt ist."

In Harrys Ohren rauschte das Blut. Er musste sich unheimlich darauf konzentrieren, nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

„Es fühlt sich schrecklich an, dass mein FREUND UND PATE; Sirius Black, der 12 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban gesessen hatte; hier für mich sein Leben gelassen hat. Die Leere die er hinterlassen hat, wird wohl von niemandem mehr aufgefüllt werden können."

„Sie verzeihen, wenn ich etwas überrascht bin. Können sie die Behauptung, dass Black unschuldig in Askaban gesessen hat, auch beweisen?"

„Wenn ihnen der tote Peter Petigrew nicht genügt, dann nein, muss ich aber auch nicht, denn er ist wie schon gesagt seit einem Jahr tot."

„Nun kommen wir zu Erfreulicherem. Sie haben es geschafft, das Ehepaar Longbottom zu heilen. Wie ist ihnen das gelungen?"

„Den Zauber, der die beiden zurück gebracht hat, hat eine Freundin in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts gefunden. Sie hat auch den Zaubertrank gebraut, der notwendig war. Wir haben uns die Arbeit sozusagen geteilt. Ohne sie hätte ich den Trank nie zustandegebracht, sie ist in dem Bereich viel besser als ich."

„Ein Interessantes Thema tut sich hier auf, vor allem für unsere jungen Leserinnen. Handelt es sich um EINE Freundin, oder IHRE Freundin?"

Harry hatte befürchtet, dass sie um dieses Thema nicht herum kommen würden.

„Das Mädchen ist meine langjährige beste Freundin Hermine Granger und nein sie ist nicht meine Freundin."

„Sie wollen uns erzählen, dass ein gutaussehender, kluger und berühmter junger Mann wie sie keine Freundin hat?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, sondern nur, dass es nicht Hermine ist. Aber ich möchte darüber keine Auskunft geben, mein Liebesleben geht sie wirklich nichts an. Auf wiedersehen Miss Skeeter."

Damit war für Harry das Interview beendet. Er musste sich erst mal beruhigen, denn bei dem Gedanken daran wie viele Halb- und Unwahrheiten über ihn morgen wieder im Tagespropheten stehen würden, hatte er das unbändige Bedürfnis etwas in Stücke zu schlagen.

Er ließ sich gerade von Alice beruhigen, als Personen in sein Blickfeld traten, die hier absolut nichts verloren hatten.

Er stürmte, mit Frank und Alice im Schlepptau, in Richtung Eingang. „Professor, was ist in sie gefahren Muggel hier her zu bringen?" fuhr er David an.

„Hey, Jon, was für abgefahrene Lokation ist das hier?"

David viel Kim ins Wort: „Harry, wir sollten uns besser einen ruhigeren Platz suchen, um das aufzuklären. Vielleicht kann uns hier jemand sein Büro zur Verfügung stellen."

Harry sah sich um und entdeckte Kingsley Shacklebolt, der den Veranstaltungssaal sicherte.

„Hallo, Mr. Shacklebolt, darf ich sie um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Oh, hallo Harry, wie geht's? Was hast du auf dem Herzen." Fragte der Auror freundlich.

„Ich bräuchte für meine Freunde hier und mich ein ruhigeres Plätzchen." Er deutete auf das Grüppchen, das sich hinter ihm versammelt hatte und wartete. „Und es sollte möglichst schnell gehen, zwei davon sind Muggel."

„Verflucht, sind sie übergeschnappt, was haben die hier zu suchen?" zischte er Harry böse an.

„Das würde ich gern herausfinden, aber nachdem sie mit Professor Mayrs gekommen sind, nehme ich an, dass es etwas Wichtiges ist."

Shacklebolt organisierte eine Ersatzwache für seinen Standort und brachte sie in sein Büro, wo sich alle auf Stühlen niederließen.

Harry sah die beiden Muggel erwartungsvoll an. „Also, was gibt's so wichtiges, dass es jetzt in dieser Minute besprochen werden sollte?"

Sam sah ihn an als würde er ihm jeden Moment an die Kehle springen. „Zoe ist tot."

Harry wurde blass. Seine Mund war plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet. „Was ist passiert?"

„Das würde ich gern von dir erfahren. Als ich mit Jonny nach Hause kam, stand die Türe offen und Zoe lag im Bett, als würde sie sich noch kurz ausrasten, aber als ich sie berührte war sie ganz kalt, obwohl man nicht sehen konnte warum, aber sie war tot."

Harry erstarrte; wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Es klang zu sehr nach dem Avada Kedavra, aber warum sollten sie Zoe umbringen, wieso?

David, der die Gedanken im Kopf des Jungen erraten konnte, sagte sanft: „Sie wurde umgebracht, weil das hier," er deutete auf den kleinen Jungen, der am Arm seines Onkels eingeschlafen war, „weil das hier dein Sohn ist."

Harry war so starr vor Schreck, dass er sogar vergaß zu atmen, erst Alice, die sagte er solle endlich wieder Luftholen riss ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„SHIT, verflucht, warum habt ihr mir das nicht gesagt, wie blöd kann man den noch sein. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht. Sie könnte noch LEBEN." brüllte er das die Wände wackelten.

Harry war so wütend, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Die beiden, Sam und David, hatte er mit einem Wink seiner Hand gegen die Wand gedrückt. Bedrohlich kam er näher. Sam war fast ohnmächtig vor Angst, er konnte sich nicht erklären, was hier vor sich ging.

Ein Schrei brachte Harry abermals wieder zur Vernunft und er nahm das weinende Baby aus Sams Armen. Er hielt ihn vor sich hoch und begutachtete ihn. Er hatte noch nie ein Kind in der Hand gehalten, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis nachzusehen, ob auch alles da war, was ein Mensch so brauchte. Seine Haut hatte die Farbe von Milchkaffee, brauner als seine, aber doch deutlich heller als Zoes gewesen war.

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, wie alle im Raum aus ihrer Starre erwacht waren und sich auf den meisten Gesichtern ein kleines Lächeln zeigte. Er hatte sich auf den nächst besten Sessel gesetzt, den Buben vor sich am Schoß. Der Kleine sah ihn ernst aus großen, strahlend grünen Augen an. Es sah aus als würden sie sich ihr Leben erzählen, ohne dabei auch nur ein Wort verlieren zu müssen. Sanft schob er ihm das Häubchen vom Kopf und entblößte damit mindestens fünf Zentimeter schwarzen Strubbel. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Kleine sah ihn immer noch aus großen Augen an, die langsam zu strahlen begannen.

Harry flüsterte ihm zu: „Hallo, ich bin dein Daddy."

Das Kind gluckste unbeholfen. Eine Träne bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg über Harrys Gesicht, gleichzeitig breitete sich ein Lächeln darüber, dass er einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. So blöd er auch aussehen würde, es war ihm egal. Das hier war sein Kind, sein Sohn ...

Ein schier unglaubliches Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. Ein schönes Gefühl, das sich immer weiter ausbreitete und von ihm Besitz ergriff, es wuchs immer weiter, Harry konnte es absolut nicht kontrollieren. Es war, als würde sein Körper zu klein für so viel Emotion. Jede Faser seines Körpers fühlte sich an als würde sie jeden Moment reißen, der Schmerz war nur durch das Glücksgefühl das ihn durchströmte zu ertragen.

Dunkelrotes Licht strahlte in explosionsartigen Wellen durch den Raum und goldene Strahlen wanden sich um die beiden, während sich Harry in einem Rausch seiner Gefühle verlor.

Langsam verebbte auch das Licht wieder. Sam und Kim waren erstarrt.

„Jon, was geht hier vor sich?" fragte Kim ängstlich.

Harry seufzte. „Ich erzähl euch jetzt eine Geschichte. Sie wird unglaublich für euch klingen, aber es ist nichts anderes als mein Leben. Und ich bitte euch, unterbrecht mich nicht und ich nehme euch unter Garantie nicht auf den Arm, OK?"

Die beiden nickten stumm.

„Gut. Als ich etwas über ein Jahr als war, starben meine Eltern, das hab ich dir, Kim, schon erzählt. Sie wurden an Halloween ermordet. Ich kam dann zu meiner Tante und meinem Onkel, die auch einen Sohn haben, der ungefähr gleich alt ist wie ich. Sie waren immer abscheulich zu mir, und ich wusste einfach nicht warum. Lange habe ich mich bemüht ihnen alles recht zu machen, aber ich konnte tun was ich wollte, sie waren immer gemein zu mir. Ich habe erst an meinem 11ten Geburtstag erfahren warum das so war. Kurz vorher habe ich das erste mal in meinem Leben einen Brief bekommen, doch mein Onkel hat ihn mir weggenommen. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass er ganz blass geworden war, als er auf den Absender gesehen hat. Jedenfalls hat er den Brief zerrissen, aber am nächsten Tag kam wieder einer und mit jedem Tag, mit jeder Stunde wurden es mehr, bis er schließlich total durchgedreht ist und uns alle ins Auto verfrachtet hat und mit uns fortgefahren ist.

Wir haben dann in einer heruntergekommen Hütte auf einer kleinen Insel übernachtet. Er hat immer so etwas komisches gesagt wie „Hier werden sie dich nicht finden." Oder ähnliche Sachen. Aber es hat nichts genützt. In der Nacht hat es dann an der Tür geklopft, ich hatte panische Angst, da niemand von uns die Türe geöffnet hat, wurde sie von außen einfach eingetreten und herein kam ein Mann, wie ich ihn bis dahin noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war drei Meter groß, vielleicht auch größer, er hat mir dann meinen Brief gegeben. Darin stand, dass ich an einer Schule aufgenommen worden bin und zwar in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich dachte natürlich erst, dass es ein Scherz sein musste, aber es war so und im darauf folgenden Herbst bin ich dann dort hin gekommen und war baff. Alle dort schienen mich zu kennen. Viele sprachen mich auf der Straße an, doch ich hatte ja keine Ahnung warum das so war, niemand hatte mir erzählt, dass auch meine Eltern Zauberer waren, und sie von einem dunklen und bösen Magier, umgebracht wurden. Eigentlich wollte er ja mich töten, aber er hat es nicht geschafft und keiner weiß wie, aber ich habe den Fluch überlebt. Es war ganz bestimmt der gleiche mit dem auch Zoe umgebracht wurde . Außer mir hat ihn noch niemand überlebt."

Das Kind auf seinem Schoß hatte zu quengeln begonnen, darum war Harry aufgestanden und ging nun mit dem Kind am Arm in dem Raum auf und ab, während er weiter erzählte, schlief Jonny wieder ein.

Als er mit seiner Erzählung am Ende war, sah er in ausdruckslose Gesichter.

„Schwachsinn, beweis uns, dass du wirklich ein Zauberer bist." Blaffte Sam ihn an.

Harry nahm kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab und tippte einen der leeren Sessel an, der sich in Sekundenbruchteilen in ein Kinderbett verwandelte, in das er seinen Sohn legte.

„Das ihr mit niemandem darüber sprechen dürft, versteht sich wohl von selbst. Außerdem würde euch wohl niemand glauben."

„Aber warum haben die dann Zoe umgebracht?" fragte Kim leise.

„Weil sie die Mutter meines Kindes ist und ich denke mal dass sie eigentlich an Jonny herankommen wollten."

Kim sah ihn immer noch verständnislos an.

Harry seufzte. „Ich bin Voldemorts primäres Ziel und jeder, der mir nahe stand wurde früher oder später von ihm umgebracht. Meine Eltern, mein Pate und jetzt auch die Mutter meines Kindes. Das heißt, wir müssen den Kleinen jetzt als erstes mal in Sicherheit bringen. Ich nehme ihn mit nach Hogwarts und wenn die Schule wieder anfängt muß ich mir etwas Neues überlegen."

Der junge Zauberer war an dem Bettchen stehen geblieben und betrachtet das Gesicht des ruhig schlafenden Babys.

Alice legte ihm ihre schmale Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn du das möchtest, kann ich ja eine Weile auf Jonny aufpassen. Ich habe so viel von Nevilles Kindheit verpasst und dir würde es auch helfen."

Es war schon spät und Harry wollte endlich nach Hause um mit Tonks zu reden. Sam und Kim machten sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre eigene Welt – doch später sollte Harry erfahren, dass sie nie in der Wohnung angekommen waren.

Alice, Frank und er selbst machten sich per Flohpulver auf den Weg in Tonks Haus. Gespenstische Stille umfing sie, als sie aus dem Kamin kamen. Harry bemerkte sofort, das mit den Schutzschildern, die über dem Haus lagen einiges nicht in Ordnung war, das versetzte ihn augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft. Das flackern des Feuers im Kamin beleuchtete den Raum spärlich. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass der Bub auf seinem Arm nicht zu weinen begänne.

„Alice, bleibst du mit Jonny hier, während ich nach sehe, was los ist?" flüsterte er der Hexe zu.

Sie nickte und nahm den Knaben auf den Arm, dann setzte sie sich in den großen Lehnstuhl am Feuer. „Ich werde noch ein wirklich starkes Schutzschild für euch machen. Kein Fluch kann es durchbrechen, Alice, absolut keiner."

Aus jedem seiner Finger löste sich ein Strahl in einer anderen Farbe, die sich zu einem dichten Netzwerk verflochten und eine Kugel um die beiden herum bildeten. „Versprich mir, dass du mit Jonny hier drinnen bleibst."

Alice nickte kurz, worauf Harry und Frank mit gezückten Zauberstäben über die Treppe nach oben schlichen. Harry öffnete die Schlafzimmertüre. Nichts schien sich zu bewegen, doch er spürte, dass von hier die Gefahr ausging. Es war so dunkel, dass Harry absolut nichts sehen konnte.

Nur mit mühe konnte er schnell genug ein Schild aufbauen um den lautlosen roten Strahl abprallen zu lassen. Im selben Moment schossen unzählige Flüche auf die beiden zu, so dass sie kaum Zeit hatten zu reagieren, geschweige denn selbst anzugreifen. Ganz hinten versteckt ließ jemand eine Lichtkugel in die Höhe steigen, die den Raum endlich erhellte.

Was Harry nun sah, ließ ihn erstarren und der nächste EXPELLIARMUS traf ihn voll in die Brust. Sein Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und landete genau in der Linken seines schlimmsten Feindes, doch Harry nahm nichts mehr wahr. Auf dem Bett leblos und blass lagen zwei der Menschen die er am meisten liebte, Tonks und Albus.

Ein zischendes kaltes Lachen schallte durch den Raum „Potter, endlich! Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht geduldig bin. Wie du siehst hab' ich mir die Zeit einwenig vertrieben"

Er hörte nicht wie Voldemort CRUCIO zischte, er spürte nur den Schmerz und betete er möge ihn umbringen.

Lily und James, dann Cedric uns Sirius, jetzt auch noch Tonks und Albus, Harry fluchte innerlich. Was verlangte dieser Gott von ihm, wenn es ihn den gäbe.

„Potter, heute bist du aber nicht besonders widerspenstig, was ist los mit dir?" und wieder hallte das Gelächter in seinen Ohren wider, während er sich langsam von seinen Sinnen verabschiedete.

„Da muss noch diese Longbottom Hexe im Haus sein, bringt sie hierher." Befahl er seinen Todessern, ohne den Fluch von Harry zu nehmen, der mit geschlossenen Augen über Tonks zusammen gebrochen war.

Frank lag bewusstlos und blutend neben der Tür, als die Todesser laut schimpfend die Treppe herauf kamen. Vor ihnen schwebte Alice in dem Lehnstuhl und Jonny in ihrem Arm, der wie verrückt an seinem Schnuller saugte, eingehüllt in das bunte Gewebe von Harrys Schutzschild.

„Welch glückliche Fügung!" zischte Voldemort Harry zu, „Du hast deine Brut mit zu mir gebracht."

Er nahm den Fluch von Harry und widmete sich nun Alice und Jonny, in dem er eine Salve an Flüchen auf den Schild los ließ. In immer schnellerer Abfolge flogen die dunkelsten Flüche auf das Gewebe zu, das zwar gelegentlich flackerte, doch niemals erlosch.

Harry unterdessen lag bewusstlos über den toten Körpern seiner Freundin und seines Großvaters. Er hatte kaum bemerkt, dass der Schmerz aufgehört hatte, wie betäubt blieb er liegen und erwachte erst als der dunkle Lord laut fluchend auf Alice und Jonny zu stürzte.

Wie in Zeitlupe hob er seine Lieder, die ihm unendlich schwer zu sein schienen. Es dauerte etliche Sekunden bis sein Blick scharf wurde, doch dann sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Er durfte noch nicht sterben, es war zu früh, Jonny hat gerade seine Mutter verloren und nun musste er, sein Vater, für ihn da sein.

„Willst du mich mit bloßen Händen umbringen, POTTER?" zischte er ihm zu. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze bei dem Versuch eines Lächelns. Seine schlangenartigen Nasenflügel spannten über die Knochen die darunter lagen und wurden dünn wie Pergament, als er genüsslich Harrys Zauberstab entzwei brach.

Der Junge sah seinem Feind mitten ins Gesicht, als aus allen seinen Fingern Salven der bereits bekannten Obsidianpfeile hervorbrachen. Die Todesser an der Tür sackten verstümmelt in Lachen aus ihrem eigenen Blut nieder, doch durch Voldemort gingen die Pfeile einfach hindurch.

„Du dummer Junge, glaubst du wirklich, dass du damit den dunklen Lord töten kannst, den mächtigsten und stärksten Zauberer den es je gab?"

‚Verflucht ich dachte ihr seid die Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen' zischte er sich selbst leise in Parsel zu, ‚ich hoffe das war kein Scherz'

Wenn das nicht klappte, war Harry ratlos, doch bevor er über seine Optionen nachdenken konnte brachen aus allen seinen Poren die goldenen und roten Strahlen hervor. Voldemort schoss mit Flüchen nach den Schlangenwesen, die sich unbeirrt ihrem Ziel näherten.

„Was ist das, Potter?"

„Das, Tom, ist was dir Albus, mein Urgroßvater, immer sagen wollte. Das ist die Macht die schlimmer ist als der Tod und gleichzeitig das Schönste was man sich vorstellen kann. Das ist die gebündelte Liebe meiner Familie, meiner Vorfahren."

Voldemort lachte: „Was soll dass denn schon sein? Die Potters sind für Zaubererverhältnisse eine sehr junge Familie."

„Ich sagte auch nichts von ‚den Potters', Tom. Ich meinte die Gryffindores. Die Familie ist wohl hoffentlich alt genug für dich."

Die Strahlenwesen hatten sich bereits um den Lord herum zu einer undurchdringlichen Mauer verwoben, die Harry die Sicht auf seinen Gegner nahm.

Ein höllischer Schrei ließ das Haus erzittern, doch die Strahlen zogen den Kreis immer enger, bis sie sich schließlich laut zischend in nichts auflösten.

Harry, Alice und Frank, der soeben wieder erwachte starrten gebannt auf das, was von dem großen dunklen Zauberer über geblieben war: eine kleine glänzende Blutlacke, einige Knochen und eine kleine Hand, mit kurzen, stumpeligen Fingern. Harry wusste es war sein Blut, das sich hier vor ihm am Boden ausbreitete, so wie die Knochen von Voldemorts Vater, und das Fleisch, die Hand, seines Dieners Wurmschwanz.

Harry ließ ein Küchenglas nach oben schweben und verstaute die Utensilien darin und verschloss es gut. Alice war mit Jonny hinter dem Schild hervor gekommen und stand geschockt neben Harry, als das Baby auf ihrem Arm von einer Sekunde zur nächsten brüllte als ginge es um sein Leben.

„Ich denke er hat Hunger." Schniefte die Hexe.

Harry war wie paralysiert. „Was, wie Hunger, es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Alice krächzte, eigentlich hätte es ein Lachen werden sollen, doch es war ihr angesichts der Umstände nicht gelungen. „Babys haben gelegentlich auch in der Nacht Hunger."

„Frank, geht es dir so gut, dass du hier bleiben kannst, bis Alice die Auroren und den Orden geholt hat?" fragte Harry den älteren Zauberer, worauf dieser nickte. „Ich gehe zu den Weasleys, Molly weiß bestimmt, was man mit dem kleinen Schreihals machen kann."

Binnen weniger Sekunden waren sämtliche Bewohner des Fuchsbaus in der Küche versammelt, bei dem Krach den die beiden Potters hier veranstalteten, als sie aus dem Kamin gepurzelt waren. Harry versuchte verzweifelt dem Baby immer und immer wieder den Schnuller in den Mund zu schieben, das hatte anfangs noch funktioniert, doch mittlerweile funktionierte das überhaupt nicht mehr.

„HARRY!" keuchte Arthur als er ihn erkannte. ‚Und Molly kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihm wortlos das brüllende Kind aus der Hand.

„Schhhh, ist ja schon gut ... schhhhh ... gleich bekommst du eine Flasche, gleich, gleich ..." murmelte sie vor sich hin, während der Kleine unbeeindruckt weiter brüllte. Sie nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf. Das Glas hatte sich in ein perfektes Fläschchen verwandelt, das praktischerweise schon mit Milch gefüllt war.

Als hätte man einen Hebel umgedreht, war der Kleine ruhig und schmatzte genüsslich an seinem Fläschchen in Mollys geübten Armen.

„Und nun erzähl was passiert ist, du siehst schrecklich aus." Sagte die sanfte, vertraute Stimme hinter Harry.

„Hermine, du bist auch hier." Er machte eine kurze Pause und schluckte mehrmals geräuschvoll. Dann platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Tonks ist tot, und Albus ... und ... und Voldemort."

Er saß am Tisch, hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und schluchzte herzerweichend. Hermine stand an seiner Seite um ihn zu trösten und auf der anderen Seite stand Ron, der etwas unbeholfen auf seinen Rücken klopfte.

„Es ist vorbei." Rang er sich noch ab, bevor ihn Heulkrämpfe am sprechen hinderten.

Eine gute Stunde war vergangen. Harry hatte sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff.

„Harry, mein Junge, erzähl uns doch was passiert ist." Sagte Molly leise.

Und Harry erzählte von dem Fest bei Fudge und dem Interview, von Sam und Kim, die mit David plötzlich aufgetaucht waren, von Zoe, die auch tot war, und von allem, was in Tonks Haus geschehen war.

„Wusstet ihr, dass Albus mein Urgroßvater war?"

„Oh, Harry, das ist ja schrecklich, seit wann weißt du es denn?"

„Schon seit letzten Sommer. Und wir sind beide Gryffindores."

„Und ... und das hier ist echt dein Kind?" unter brach Ron das Gespräch von seinen beiden Freunden.

Harry nickte. „Aber ich hab' bis heute, dass heißt, gestern Abend selbst nichts davon gewusst. Zoe hat mir nichts davon erzählt. Aber Alice hat mir angeboten, das nächste Jahr, während ich noch in der Schule bin, auf ihn aufzupassen. Aber ich weiß nicht so recht ob ich noch hier bleiben kann."

„Aber Harry, wir müssen doch unsere UTZe machen!" rief Hermine empört.

„Hermine, entschuldige, aber Prüfungen sind im Moment nicht mein größtes Problem. Heute sind meine Freundin, mein Urgroßvater und die Mutter meines Sohnes umgebracht worden, außerdem bin ich gerade Vater geworden, wovon ich absolut nichts geahnt habe. Also glaub mir, ich habe besseres zu tun, als in Hogwarts zu sitzen und Dinge zu lernen, die ich bereits beherrsche."

Er war Hermine fast etwas zu harsch angegangen. Doch Molly meinte bloß: „Harry, egal wie du dich entscheidest, du kannst immer auf uns zählen. Außerdem würde es mich freuen den Kleinen hin und wieder in die Finger zu bekommen."

* * *

elf Jahre später...

Harry konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er hatte doch tatsächlich seinen Sohn im Bahnhof Kings Cross in den Hogwarts Express gesetzt und jetzt fuhr er weg.

Mehr als zehn Jahre hatten die beiden mit einander verbracht, waren mal hier hin, mal dort hin gereist. Sie hatten Amerika gesehen, Australien und auch in Tibet und Nepal hatten sie einige Jahre verbracht. Es war keine leichte Zeit gewesen, vor allem am Anfang, als er noch gar nichts über Kinder wusste, aber jetzt, was sollte er jetzt machen.

(Samstagnocht, original Looking for the heart of saturday night von the one and only Tom Waits)

Du fahrst langsam heute, weil du es genießen willst,dass dieser Hos jetzt neben dir sitzt und du dich wirklich traumhoft fühlst du fohrst die Straßn afoch owe, mitten eine in die Samstagnocht Am Freitag nach der Arbeit host du dein Lohn kassiert Und jetzt freust di schon auf alles wos heute no passiern wird A Dosn Bier in deiner Hand fahrst mitten eine in die Samstagnocht Du host di schen rasiert deine Hoa schen frisoiert am Schluß no parfumiert Weu die ganze Wochen host du es schon gewusst Dieser Samstag is die Schicksal du tuast nur des, wos du muaßt Du stoppst bei aner Ampel, weu sie is rot Heute Nocht passiert no was, wos es no nie gegebn hot Du fohrst die Straßn afoch owe mitten durch die Samstagnocht Sog mir, is es des Klackern von die Billiardkugeln oder is es des Neonlicht, is es die Frau hinter der Bar, die aus die Augenwinkeln locht und di plötzlich wieder nimmer siecht. Dann wird's auf amoi koid und du denkst wies amoi woa Und du fühlst di so allanig wie no nie zuvor. Und du taumelst weiter eine immer weiter in die Samstagnocht Du taumelst immer weiter in die Samstagnocht.

Ich hoffe es hat euch genau so viel spaß gemacht wie mir selbst, und seid so lieb und hinterlasst ein Review, ein Letztes.

Ach ja, der Schluß ist ein übersetztes Lied von Tom Waits, The heart of saturday night, für die unter euch, die mit dem Österreichischen nicht so toll klar kommen:

Well you're gassed up behind the wheel with your arms around your sweet one in your oldsmobile hailing down the boulevard you're looking for the heart of Saturday night. You got paid on Friday and you're pockets are jangling and then you see the lights you get all tingling 'cos you're cruising with a six you're looking for the heart of Saturday night. Then you comb your hair, shave your face trying to wipe out every trace of all the other days in the week you know that this'll be the Saturday you're reaching your peak. Stoppin' on the red going on the green 'cos the night'll be like nothing you've ever seen and you're barrelling down the boulevard looking for the heart of Saturday night. Tell me is it the crack of the pool balls neon buzzing telephone's ringing it's your second cousin is it the barmaid that's smiling out of the corner of her eye the magic or the melancholy tear in your eye. Makes it kind of quiver down in the cold 'cos you're dreaming of them Saturdays that came before and now you're stumbling you're stumbling onto the heart of Saturday night.

Bis irgendwann und vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ( nicht vergessen!)

eure heimess


End file.
